


Thanks for the Run

by zuzallove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzallove/pseuds/zuzallove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt va a vivere a New York per studiare alla NYADA. Il suo padrone di casa/coinquilino è Blaine Anderson, e come scopre immediatamente, è anche un grandissimo stronzo.<br/>Che culo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Run

Capitolo I – I don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever

 

Kurt sa che Rachel e gli altri non lo prendono sul serio.  
Dopotutto, è agosto e lui ancora non sa dove andrà a stare una volta arrivato a New York.  
“Non è da te,” gli ha detto Rachel il giorno prima, fra un acquisto e l'altro al nuovo Gap Store del centro commerciale.  
Kurt sa che non è da lui. Sa che in un altro momento sarebbe stato il solito, incorreggibile tiranno dell'organizzazione, e che si sarebbe premurato di trovare un appartamento entro la fine di giugno. Eppure eccolo lì, ancora a Lima, con la lettera di ammissione alla NYADA che lo fissa tutte le notti dal suo comodino con sguardo minaccioso e incombente, indeciso e pieno di dubbi.  
Vuole ancora andare a New York, questo non è in discussione. Ma senza Rachel...  
“Rachel, sei proprio sicura che...?”  
Anche Rachel ha ricevuto la lettera di ammissione, e anche lei, come lui, ha passato l'esame finale. Sarebbe tutto perfetto, se non fosse per la fede d'oro giallo che le scintilla all'anulare destro. Kurt non ha mai odiato tanto un oggetto inanimato in tutta la sua vita.  
“Non posso lasciare qui mio marito, Kurt, lo sai.”  
E Kurt lo sa e ha temuto l'arrivo di questo momento fin da quando ha assistito al matrimonio in qualità di damigella d'onore – o, come ha preferito definirsi, 'Gran Maestro del Decoro'. Fin da quando Rachel gli ha confessato di aver ricevuto la proposta da Finn, addirittura.  
Rachel è sposata. Ha soli diciotto anni ed ha un marito che ama Lima e non vuole lasciare l'Ohio. Come questo sia possibile, Kurt ancora se lo domanda. Il sogno di andare a New York è sempre stato più di Rachel che suo, in verità, e si è sempre immaginato di vivere questo momento assieme a lei.  
“Rachel, davvero non c'è possibilità?”  
Gli occhi di Rachel, mentre risponde alla sua domanda, sono tristi. La conosce abbastanza per capire che è la prima a soffrire per via di questa decisione.  
“No, Kurt, mi dispiace.”  
Kurt sospira e la abbraccia un'ultima volta. Suo padre, Carole e Finn hanno sperato fino all'ultimo che questa sua esitazione nel cercare una sistemazione fosse dovuta a un ripensamento, ma ora Kurt sa cosa deve fare.  
E lo fa non appena torna a casa.  
Sa di non potersi permettere un appartamento da solo – un altro dei problemi causati dalla defezione di Rachel – e che dovrà accontentarsi di dividerlo con uno o più coinquilini. Il problema è: come capire tramite il web se una persona è affidabile o meno?  
Kurt inizia la sua ricerca scartando tutti gli edifici troppo lontani dal college e troppo cari. Nonostante la scrematura, il sito gli offre una buona gamma di scelta.  
Legge con attenzione le varie offerte, corredate spesso da foto della casa stessa, fino a quando non ne trova una davvero interessante.  
A dieci minuti dal suo college, un appartamentino al terzo piano di un palazzo piuttosto recente, da dividere con un ragazzo della sua stessa età che ha lasciato per ulteriori contatti il proprio indirizzo email. Le foto sono poche, ma promettenti. Kurt gli manda un'email all'istante.  
“Per Blaine Anderson:  
Sono interessato all'appartamento. Posso avere qualche dettaglio in più?  
Grazie,  
Kurt Hummel.”  
Kurt chiude il portatile con un sospiro e scende al piano di sotto per dare una mano con la cena.  
Un'ora dopo, tutta la famiglia è riunita intorno al tavolo e consuma il pasto preparato da Carole e Kurt, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Finn vive ancora con loro. Lui e Rachel andranno a vivere assieme non appena avranno trovato entrambi un lavoro, e nel frattempo, da sposati, vivono ancora coi loro genitori. Kurt non saprebbe spiegare a parole quanto lo trovi patetico.  
“Sto cercando un appartamento,” butta lì Kurt quasi casualmente, infilandosi in un istante di tranquillità.  
Finn, Carole e Burt ammutoliscono. Finn apre e chiude la bocca come un pesce, mentre Carole si preme una mano sul petto e Burt annuisce con fare grave.  
“Quindi vai davvero?” boccheggia Finn, gli occhi spalancati e colmi di paura.  
Kurt sospira e adopera il tono che usa sempre con Finn quando deve spiegargli qualcosa.  
“Sì, Finn, come ho sempre detto che avrei fatto. Perché avrei dovuto cambiare idea?”  
Carole fissa il proprio piatto. “Pensavamo che...”  
“Lo so cosa pensavate,” interviene risoluto Burt, attirandosi gli sguardi di tutti. “Pensavate che siccome non stava cercando casa, aveva cambiato idea. Beh, io ti conosco, Kurt. So che non hai cambiato idea. E credo che tu faccia bene a iniziare a guardarti intorno. I corsi stanno per iniziare.”  
Kurt sorride a suo padre, che ritorna a mangiare come se niente fosse, e cerca di ignorare le espressioni mortificate di Carole e Finn. Suo padre ha avuto molto più tempo di loro per abituarsi all'idea. Gli mancheranno, lo sa già, ma deve seguire la propria strada.  
Li aiuta a sparecchiare, lavare i piatti e sistemare la cucina, ora con la consapevolezza che fra poche settimane non lo potrà più fare. Non con loro e non in quella cucina, comunque.  
Dopo cena sale in camera sua e apre il computer, dove lo attende la tempestiva risposta di Blaine Anderson. La legge con un fremito.  
“Ciao, Kurt! Piacere, Blaine.  
Ti linko l'album sul mio profilo di Facebook – tranquillo, è pubblico – con le foto dell'appartamento. Io vivo qui già da un mese, e devo dire che lo trovo carino.  
Per quanto riguarda il resto...”  
L'email prosegue con un elenco di tutti i dettagli della casa, impianto idraulico ed elettrico, mobilio, persino qualche appunto sullo stile e, ovviamente, i termini del pagamento. Kurt dà un'occhiata anche alle foto nell'album che gli ha passato tale Blaine: non gli dispiace, anche se certo non è la casa dei suoi sogni. Sembra carina e accogliente, e Blaine sembra gentile. Forse è davvero una buona scelta.  
Kurt stacca l'alimentatore e porta il computer giù in salotto, dove suo padre sta vegetando davanti alla televisione con un sacchetto di popcorn, che nasconde con fare innocente non appena sente i passi del figlio giù per le scale.  
“Papà, da' un'occhiata qui...”  
Kurt gli mostra tutti i dettagli e le foto e Burt, per quanto poco impressionabile, si interessa parecchio, commentando di tanto in tanto. Dopo qualche minuto li raggiunge anche Carole e assieme a Burt incoraggia Kurt a telefonare a Blaine per prendere i primi accordi. Ora che è passato il momento di sconcerto iniziale, sembra molto più rassegnata e serena all'idea che Kurt parta tutto solo per New York.  
“È un posto dove riesco a immaginarti, Kurt. Felice,” mormora, indicando la foto del piccolo e grazioso bagno nello schermo. Gli occhi di Kurt si fanno lucidi, ma non si lascia trasportare. Deve rimanere calmo e razionale, o rischia di mandare tutto al diavolo e restare nella calma e confortante tranquillità della sua famiglia.

 

L'indomani, con uno stato d'animo un po' più tranquillo, Kurt compone il numero che gli ha dato Blaine sul proprio iPhone.  
Dopo sei squilli, gli risponde una voce assonnata e pastosa.  
“P-Pronto?”  
Kurt controlla l'orologio e si acciglia. Non c'è il fuso orario fra Lima e New York ed è quasi mezzogiorno.  
“Sono Kurt Hummel. Ti ho svegliato, per caso?”  
“Nah. Tranquilla. Chi... chi hai detto che sei, scusa?”  
Postumi, constata Kurt storcendo il naso. Non sta andando a vivere con un alcolizzato, vero?  
“Senti, io...”  
“Kurt Hummel? Kurt Hummel il mio probabile coinquilino? Con chi parlo, sua madre, sua sorella...?”  
Kurt si sente invadere dalla stizza e dal risentimento, nonché da un certo imbarazzo. È abituato ad essere scambiato per una donna, ma...  
“Non sono né la sorella né la madre di Kurt Hummel. Io sono Kurt Hummel,” sputa fra i denti.  
“...Oh.”  
“Sì, è un errore che fanno in molti.”  
“Scusa, amico, non ho dormito molto... Nottataccia, sai.”  
“Sì, lo sento,” borbotta Kurt con una certa severità.  
Un attimo di pausa, poi una risata rauca.  
“Oh... Oh, senti, non sono un alcolizzato, davvero. Credo solo che una notte brava capiti a tutti, non trovi? Ti giuro che non lo faccio spesso, davvero. E scusa per averti confuso per una...”  
“Voglio crederti,” promette Kurt, nonostante tutto un po' risentito. “Chiamavo per via dell'appartamento...”  
“L'appartamento. Sì.”  
Blaine si lancia in una discussione dettagliata ed entusiasta riguardo alla casa, e Kurt scopre così che i bonifici per l'affitto andranno versati direttamente nel suo conto: Blaine non è in affitto, è il proprietario.  
“I miei genitori volevano che avessi un appartamento,” spiega allegro, e dal suo tono di voce non si direbbe mai che si è appena alzato, nonostante Kurt percepisca distintamente i rumori tipici della preparazione di un caffè.  
“So che è una domanda stupida, ma... che macchina per il caffè hai?” chiede Kurt mordendosi un labbro. Blaine ridacchia.  
“Una delle più recenti, a dire il vero. Fa un caffè da favola.”  
Kurt sente la bocca riempirsi di saliva. Lui ama il caffè.  
“Questo è un altro punto a favore.”  
La chiacchierata prosegue, amichevole, per almeno un altro paio d'ore. Si scambiano i contatti per il primo bonifico e Kurt accetta di andare a vivere con lui.  
“Non sei uno che la notte fa chiasso, vero?” chiede.  
“No, di solito la notte dormo. Al massimo compongo, ma con le cuffie, tranquillo.”  
Kurt annuisce tra sé e sé e gli comunica la data del suo arrivo, dopo aver controllato un'ultima volta il biglietto aereo che è pronto da fine luglio. È un po' sconcertato dalla semplicità e dalla rapidità con la quale ha trovato un appartamento. Non si aspettava di risolvere il problema così in fretta e senza dover passare notti su notti a ispezionare bilocali su internet. Blaine conferma che la data e l'orario vanno bene e si salutano, un po' tentennanti.  
“Ci vediamo il primo settembre, Kurt.”  
“Al primo settembre.” Kurt chiude e, suo malgrado, sente un fremito di eccitazione percorrergli la schiena. Sta andando a New York. È incredibile. È fantastico. Ed è terrificante.

*

“Kurt, ti prego, non andare...”  
È la prima volta che Mercedes glielo chiede in modo così esplicito. Fino ad ora si è limitata a occhiate supplichevoli e frecciatine allusive, ma adesso la sua è una vera e propria preghiera. Un po' teatrale, a parere di Kurt, e lui è Mister Teatralità, insomma.  
“Mercedes, non chiedermelo,” replica Kurt tirando su col naso. È già abbastanza difficile senza questi addii lacrimosi.  
Kurt parte l'indomani, e tutte le Nuove Direzioni si sono presentate al Bel Grissino per una cena di addio. Che li rivedrà a Natale è del tutto irrilevante, per loro, e lo trattano come un soldato che sta per partire per la guerra.  
“Se uno di quei figli di papà newyorkesi ti dà fastidio, amico, un colpo di telefono e io e Finn saremo lì che prima possano dire Empire State Building...” gli assicura Puck.  
“Sicuramente Gossip Girl ti prenderà di mira,” constata Sugar con aria assente. Brittany annuisce con fare grave.  
“Non lasciare che ti rovini la vita, Kurt,” gli raccomanda, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo e giochicchia con le carote nel suo piatto. Non ha fame, non davvero. Finn e Rachel lo osservano con occhi lucidi e sembrano incapaci di assimilare la notizia. Kurt si chiede come farà senza loro, senza tutti loro, anche senza Mike e Tina che amoreggiano, un po' isolati, in fondo al tavolo. Cerca di non pensarci troppo, perché è doloroso, ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi con chi accidenti parlerà, completamente solo, a New York. Spera in un'amicizia o un qualcosa del genere con il suo coinquilino, a questo punto, o di legare coi compagni di corso, anche se non ha idea di come fare. Alla NYADA saranno solo in venti, e Kurt già immagina il bagno di sangue e le rivalità ogni qualvolta si presenti la possibilità di ottenere un assolo. Rachel Berry sarà stata un pezzo di pane, a confronto.  
“Mi mancherete. Tutti,” si lascia scappare, attirandosi uno sguardo intenerito da ognuno di loro – persino Santana, il che è tutto dire.  
“Forza, ragazzi,” fa Puck, grattandosi con circospezione l'angolo di un occhio.  
“Abbraccio collettivo!” urla Santana, e Kurt non riesce a credere che l'abbia urlato proprio lei, la stronza del Glee Club. Un attimo dopo si ritrova circondato da braccia e corpi caldi, che premono contro il suo e cercano di trasmettergli il proprio affetto.  
Kurt ride e finge di soffocare, premendo forte il viso contro un cappotto a caso per nascondere le lacrime.  
Sì, gli sarebbero mancati. Ma deve andare a New York.

*

“Kurt, hai finito di fare le valigie?”  
Carole si affaccia timidamente sulla soglia della camera di Kurt, torcendosi le mani. Kurt chiude l'ultimissima zip e le rivolge un sorriso sbilenco.  
“Appena finito.”  
“Allora vieni.” Carole agita una mano verso la cucina. “È pronta la cena.”  
Kurt la segue, un po' destabilizzato dall'aria malinconica che aleggia per la casa solitamente allegra. Persino il clima sembra cupo, per essere l'ultimo di agosto, e la luce del crepuscolo che filtra dalle finestre è azzurrina e in qualche modo triste. Suo padre e Finn sono già seduti, e fissano con sospetto i piatti che ha preparato Carole, che sono i preferiti di Kurt e quindi ben lontani dal potergli piacere.  
Kurt si siede e li abbraccia tutti con lo sguardo.  
Dopocena, suo padre gli chiede di raggiungerlo in veranda. Carole annuisce e Finn sparisce in camera sua.  
Suo padre è seduto sulla sedia a dondolo dell'ingresso e sembra perso nei propri pensieri. Kurt si siede vicino a lui e aspetta che parli.  
“Quando eri piccolo,” inizia Burt, facendo sobbalzare il figlio. “Ogni Natale ti arrabbiavi perché non potevamo fare i dolci aromatizzati con tutte le spezie che avresti voluto. Lima è piccola e poco fornita, diceva sempre tua madre, e tu...” Burt ridacchia al ricordo. “E tu storcevi il naso, arrabbiatissimo. Dicevi sempre che da grande saresti andato a vivere in una città grande e piena di tutte le cose che volevi. Beh, non si dica che gli Hummel non mantengono fede alle proprie parole...”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere e gli sfugge anche una piccola lacrima, memore di quei tempi felici passati a cucinare con sua madre. Burt ha ragione: Kurt non è mai stato un tipo da Lima. Si nota anche da episodi così sciocchi e all'apparenza insignificanti.  
“Mi ha ucciso vederti vittima di bullismo, Kurt. Mi ha fatto malissimo. Ogni momento di quel periodo l'ho passato a immaginarti dopo il diploma, in una città molto più tollerante, dove il tuo talento viene messo a buon uso e non preso in giro. Kurt, non sei mai stato un tipo da Lima.”  
Burt si volta verso il figlio e lo osserva. È mortalmente serio e Kurt sa che è uno di quei momenti che si ricorderà per il resto della sua vita.  
“Mi mancherai, figliolo. Mi mancherai davvero... E non ti garantisco che starò lontano dalle costolette di maiale, no, col cavolo. Ma ti garantisco che qui avrai sempre una casa e una famiglia.”  
Kurt annuisce e gli salta al collo. Non sa come farà senza suo padre. Chi lo terrà d'occhio? Chi si assicurerà che svolga i suoi esercizi? Chi gli pesterà la mano quando cercherà di affondarla nella ciotola di popcorn al doppio burro?  
Kurt si ripromette di fare un discorsetto a Carole, più tardi.  
“Ti voglio bene, papà,” sussurra Kurt nell'orecchio del padre.  
“Ti voglio bene, Kurt.”

*

Ha salutato sua madre, suo padre e Carole. La parte più dura è stata salutare proprio sua madre, in realtà. Saluterà Finn dopo che l'avrà accompagnato nella sua nuova casa. Kurt sale sul furgone al posto del passeggero con un balzo agile, si allaccia la cintura e abbassa il finestrino per osservare un'ultima volta suo padre e Carole, in piedi nella veranda. Suo padre ha la solita espressione dura che si impone quando cerca di non piangere, mentre Carole singhiozza senza pudore in un fazzoletto.  
Finn gli posa una mano su una spalla.  
“Pronto, amico?”  
Kurt agita la mano verso Burt e Carole e soffia loro un bacio. Si volta verso Finn e annuisce, deciso.  
“Andiamo.”  
Non male, come inizio. Che depressione.

Capitolo II – Oh, so you're a bitch? Cool, me too

 

Ci vogliono una buona dose di pazienza e una certa flemma per impedire a Finn di fermarsi ad ogni singolo auto-grill lungo la strada. La qual cosa, per un viaggio di dieci ore, non si rivela esattamente una passeggiata. Al contrario, è un filo estenuante.  
“Kurt, andiamo, l'hamburger nell'insegna ha un aspetto magnifico...!”  
“Ci siamo già fermati a quel fast-food di pesce. E io non ho nemmeno mangiato. Se ci fermeremo ancora, sarà solo per un ristorante macrobiotico.”  
Finn si imbroncia e continua a guidare, tenendo d'occhio tutti gli auto-grill che riesce a individuare. Quando si tratta di cibo, la vista di Finn si trasforma in quella di un falco.  
“È una mia impressione o i ristoranti aumentano man mano che ci avviciniamo a New York?” chiede dopo un po', pensieroso.  
“Possibile.” Kurt scrolla le spalle. In ogni caso lui mangerà cibo cucinato nel proprio appartamento, quindi non gli interessa granché.  
“Kurt, guarda, guarda!”  
“Finn, stai andando fuori strada.”  
Finn raddrizza il volante in maniera quasi distratta, ma continua a indicare freneticamente i profili dei grattacieli in lontananza. New York. Kurt prende un grosso respiro. La sua nuova città.  
Dopo aver litigato per almeno dieci minuti riguardo la direzione da prendere – con Finn che si ostina per qualche motivo a voler dar torto al navigatore satellitare e Kurt che lo supplica di essere ragionevole – riescono a infilarsi nella strada dove Kurt andrà a vivere, ed entrambi si guardano intorno.  
Una stradina carina, sembrerebbe. A Kurt piace. Un sacco di negozi e di ristoranti, ma quello è ovvio, e gente normale che affolla i marciapiedi e i passaggi pedonali. Finn indica una coppia di ragazze che cammina mano nella mano e trattiene il respiro quando si baciano. Davanti a tutti, alla luce del sole, senza paure.  
“Questo è davvero il posto adatto a te,” mormora Finn, scoccando al fratello un'occhiata felice. Kurt annuisce, emozionato all'idea di poter fare lo stesso, un giorno.  
Non ci ha ancora pensato, ma magari si troverà un fidanzato. Chissà.  
Man mano che si avvicinano al numero civico interessato, Kurt individua e cova con lo sguardo un piccolo, apparentemente delizioso negozio di caffè.  
Gli sfugge il nome, ma si ripromette di ripassarci e di provare il loro caffè. Gli mancherà anche il Lima Bean, sì.  
Finalmente raggiungono l'edificio, e Kurt salta giù dal furgone con un balzo. Finn lo segue a ruota, sgranchendosi la schiena al suo fianco e osservando il palazzo.  
“Carino,” grugnisce. Kurt china il capo, pensieroso. È carino, sì. Sembrerebbe di almeno dieci piani, con dei graziosi balconi per ogni appartamento. Molti sono decorati con fioriere e vasi. Quello del terzo piano è spoglio: ci penserà lui.  
La porta principale è recente, con la serratura dorata lucida e i vetri smerigliati. Al di là dello spiraglio aperto, si intravede un atrio che sembra pulito e accogliente.  
Kurt, eccitato, si avvicina al citofono e dopo un attimo di esitazione preme il bottone 'Anderson' che, come ben sa, corrisponde al proprietario dell'appartamento del terzo piano.  
“Sì?” risponde pochi secondi dopo una voce metallica.  
“Sono Kurt Hummel. Sono appena arrivato,” scandisce Kurt nel microfono, facendo cenno a Finn di iniziare a scaricare il furgone. Finn sbuffa e apre il portellone.  
“Oh, Kurt! Ciao! Scendo subito.”  
La comunicazione si interrompe e Kurt va subito ad aiutare Finn, che ha già scaricato alcuni degli scatoloni più pesanti.  
Kurt lo sta sgridando per aver trattato con poca delicatezza il contenitore dei dischi in vinile di Broadway e Finn sta alzando le mani al cielo, in segno di resa, quando il portone si spalanca del tutto e ne sbuca un ragazzo chiaramente della loro età.  
Blaine Anderson, il suo coinquilino, li individua e gli sorride all'istante. Mentre cammina verso di loro, Kurt lo studia. È moderatamente carino, con dei capelli ricci incollati al cranio con un quintale di gel e un cravattino rosso che, suo malgrado, Kurt si ritrova ad apprezzare.  
Non appena gli si avvicina per stringergli la mano, Kurt constata anche che è un po' più basso di lui.  
“Piacere, Blaine,” si presenta con un'espressione gentile. Kurt gli stringe la mano e si stupisce della sua presa forte e sicura. Blaine Anderson deve essere un estroverso.  
“Ehi, amico.”  
Finn si sporge per offrirgli il pugno e Blaine batte il proprio contro quello di Finn con una risatina bassa.  
“Allora, benvenuto a New York! Andiamo, vi do una mano...”  
Blaine si rimbocca le maniche della camicia e afferra due scatoloni da portare su.  
Kurt cerca di impedirglielo.  
“Oh, no, davvero, non c'è bisogno...”  
Blaine agita la mano libera con fare noncurante e gli fa cenno di seguirlo. Kurt scrolla le spalle e afferra a sua volta degli scatoloni. Gli sembra gentile.  
Mentre Finn continua a scaricare, Blaine fa strada a Kurt. Entrano dal portone principale e si infilano dentro all'ascensore che, Kurt nota con un cenno di approvazione, è ampio e dall'aria sicura. Silenzioso, Blaine preme il tasto del terzo piano e tira Kurt dentro un attimo prima che le porte si chiudano.  
Kurt ridacchia, nervoso, e dondola sui talloni.  
“Sono certo che ti piacerà, qui,” spezza il silenzio Blaine, parlando con voce allegra.  
“Oh, sì, ne sono sicuro...” borbotta Kurt di rimando, talmente preso dalla situazione da non essere proprio in vena di chiacchierare. Blaine si acciglia lievemente, ma non aggiunge altro. L'ascensore emette un bip ed entrambi sbucano in un pianerottolo con due porte. Blaine punta deciso verso quella a destra e la spalanca con un calcio.  
Kurt entra per la prima volta nella sua nuova casa.  
L'appartamento, dal vivo, rende ancora meglio che in foto. Un piccolo corridoio di ingresso, che percorrono in poche falcate, conduce a una saletta piccola e ordinata. A destra c'è un soggiorno dai colori scuri, con un divano dall'aria comoda e un televisore a schermo piatto. Ci sono anche un pianoforte – che Kurt cova con lo sguardo, speranzoso che Blaine glielo lasci usare di tanto in tanto – e diverse credenze contenenti libri, DVD e soprammobili. Sul tavolo accostato alla finestra ci sono un computer portatile aperto e collegato all'alimentatore, un vaso con dei fiori finti e una pila di spartiti musicali. Kurt si ripropone di chiedere a Blaine, più tardi, di cosa si occupi, ma osa sperare che si tratti di musica, a giudicare dal pianoforte e dagli spartiti. Inoltre, Blaine gli ha detto per telefono che a volte compone.  
Sì, osa decisamente sperarlo.  
A sinistra dell'ingresso, invece, c'è il cucinotto. A una prima occhiata, Kurt lo ritiene sufficientemente accessoriato e accogliente.  
Ma Blaine prosegue dritto, verso l'altro corridoio, dove trovano tre porte. Due sono le camere da letto, Kurt lo capisce subito, e una è misteriosamente chiusa. Blaine lo spinge dentro alla camera da letto in fondo e apre la porta. Kurt entra, esitante, in quello che diventerà il suo rifugio. O almeno, così suppone.  
La camera è carina, luminosa e mediamente ampia. È molto vuota, ma a quello ci penserà lui l'indomani. Blaine posa per terra gli scatoloni, imitato da Kurt, e batte una volta le mani.  
“Eccoci qui,” esclama, in attesa di una reazione di Kurt. “Che te ne pare?”  
Kurt gira su se stesso, dando un'occhiata più approfondita. Avrà un bagno tutto per sé. Il letto a una piazza e mezzo sembra confortevole e poco propenso a cigolare. Onestamente, è più di quanto avesse osato sperare.  
“Mi piace,” gli assicura con un sorrisetto. “Mi piace davvero.”  
Blaine in qualche modo sembra deluso dalla pacatezza dei suoi modi, ma non replica.  
“Andiamo, portiamo su il resto.”  
Kurt annuisce e abbandona con riluttanza la propria stanza. È nel pieno di un piano di decorazione e gli dispiace interromperlo, ma non può lasciare a loro tutto il lavoro pesante.  
Al secondo viaggio, Finn sale con loro, e sembra sinceramente colpito dalla grandezza e dalla bellezza dell'appartamento, e a dirla tutta anche Kurt lo è. Col budget che gli ha dato suo padre si è sempre aspettato di dover andare a vivere in una specie di tana per topi.  
“È... fico,” constata Finn a bocca aperta, strappando una risatina a Blaine. Kurt annuisce, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo di quest'ultimo. Non ha ben capito cosa vuole da lui. Vuole che si metta a saltare dalla gioia? Non è da lui. Non quando ha appena lasciato dietro di sé suo padre e quando è così frastornato dai cambiamenti e dalla novità.  
Un'ora dopo tutti gli scatoloni sono stati adagiati sul pavimento della camera di Kurt – che ormai è impraticabile – e Blaine propone loro di andare a cenare tutti assieme. Finn accetta con entusiasmo, dato che non mangiano dall'ora di pranzo e ancora non ha voglia di andare nell'hotel dove passerà la notte. Kurt è quasi tentato di lasciarli andare da soli, ma si rende conto che la proposta di Blaine probabilmente è volta proprio a conoscere meglio lui, e di certo non il fratello che non vedrà mai più in vita sua.  
Non appena si chiudono alle spalle la porta dell'appartamento, Blaine fruga nelle proprie tasche e tira fuori un duplicato.  
“A lei, signor coinquilino,” sorride a Kurt, porgendoglielo. Kurt lo accetta con un sorriso e lo infila all'interno del trench firmato. Ancora una volta, Blaine sembra deluso dalla sua reazione.  
Kurt cerca di non pensarci e, tutti e tre assieme, percorrono la strada per giungere a un grazioso ristorante cinese.  
“Vi piace il cibo cinese?”  
Kurt è sul punto di spiegargli che sì, gli piace, ma che se lo concede in media ogni sei mesi, quando Finn si frappone fra i due ed entra nel locale senza un briciolo d'esitazione. Gli fa eco il gorgoglio del suo stomaco, che fa scoppiare a ridere Blaine.  
“Direi che gli piace,” sorride, seguendolo e tirandosi dietro Kurt. “Ma a te piace?”  
Ancora una volta, Kurt trova strano il suo interessamento. Si convince che, essendo ora coinquilini, Blaine cerca solo di conoscerlo meglio e di farsi un'idea su di lui.  
Scrolla le spalle.  
“Non sono solito introdurre nel mio organismo alimenti costituiti per più del due per cento da grassi animali,” spiega senza battere ciglio. “Ma immagino che, essendo la prima sera, potrò fare uno strappo alla regola.”  
Blaine batte le palpebre, palesemente perplesso, e lo fissa.  
Kurt arrossisce un po'. “Che c'è?”  
Blaine apre la bocca, ma un attimo prima di parlare si cattura la lingua fra i denti.  
“Niente.”  
“Kurt! Kurt, vieni! C'è il buffet!”  
Blaine ride ancora e Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo. Stupido, ipereccitabile Finn.  
Dopo aver ottenuto un tavolo e aver riempito il primo piatto – quello di Finn è pieno da far colare delle gocce di salsa sulla tovaglia e quello di Kurt è quasi vuoto – Blaine tenta di instaurare una conversazione cordiale. Il problema è che Finn ha sempre la bocca piena e Kurt non si sente davvero in vena, così dopo un quarto d'ora – e dopo il terzo refill di Finn – i commensali cadono in un silenzio un po' imbarazzante.  
“Allora, Blaine,” tenta Kurt, sentendosi in colpa per aver contribuito a crearlo. “Di cosa ti occupi?”  
Tanto glielo avrebbe chiesto comunque, no?  
Blaine manda giù un boccone di anatra, in apparenza grato che qualcuno abbia finalmente parlato, e spiega pacato: “Sono un compositore. Scrivo canzoni e le vendo alle case discografiche.”  
Kurt batte le palpebre.  
“Wow,” soffia. La sua mente inizia a lavorare frenetica. Blaine ha la loro età, il che significa che si è diplomato a giugno. E quello non è certo un lavoro che si può ottenere a pochi mesi dal diploma. A meno che non fosse un genio precoce, ma gli sembra talmente improbabile...  
“È... è il lavoro dei sogni di molte persone,” si limita così a rispondere, dandosi dell'idiota.  
Blaine alza lo sguardo e lo punta sul suo, un po' intimidito. “È il lavoro dei tuoi sogni?”  
“Oh, no, no,” si affretta Kurt a rispondere, alzando le mani. “Io voglio diventare un attore e un cantante di Broadway. Però... Wow.”  
Blaine alza le sopracciglia. Non esiste una possibilità al mondo che non abbia capito quello che passa per la mente di Kurt, ma non dà ulteriori spiegazioni.  
Ripiombano così nel silenzio, rotto solamente dai rumori di Finn che si ingozza, e probabilmente dai meccanismi del cervello di Kurt, che elabora pensieri a una velocità frenetica.  
Blaine deve essere un raccomandato. L'appartamento tutto per sé, il lavoro importante, per il quale migliaia di ragazzi darebbero una gamba, New York...  
L'idea non lo fa impazzire, in tutta onestà. Kurt lotta da una vita contro chi ottiene i risultati non per merito, ma per discendenza o eredità – o per via del sesso o dell'orientamento sessuale – e non gli sono mai andati giù i raccomandati. Non ha mai sopportato che Rachel si aggiudicasse gli assoli solo perché di sesso femminile e allo stesso tempo, sente che non sopporterà vedere Blaine Anderson farsi strada per il mondo a suon di mazzette.  
Lo stesso Blaine che gli ha appena chiesto qualcosa che a lui è sfuggito.  
Svegliati, idiota.  
“Come, scusa?” chiede educatamente, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. Blaine corruga la fronte.  
“Ti ho chiesto,” ripete, scandendo bene le sillabe. “Dove andrai a studiare.”  
“Oh.” Kurt si schiarisce la gola. “NYADA. È proprio qui dietro l'angolo. Sai, New York Academ...”  
“So cos'è la NYADA e dove si trova,” lo interrompe Blaine brusco, agitando una mano per aria. Kurt sobbalza al tono scortese e sbrigativo, e persino Finn alza gli occhi dal piatto.  
“Quello che intendo è... Ne prendono solo venti, se non ricordo male. Devi essere molto bravo. O molto fortunato.”  
Kurt inarca un sopracciglio. Cosa sta insinuando?  
“Mi piace pensare di essere molto bravo, e anche molto particolare. Sono un controtenore,” ribatte acido. Blaine apre la bocca, sbalordito, e non aggiunge altro. Finn, che fino a quel momento ha assistito al dibattito in silenzio, scrolla le spalle e si alza per un quarto refill, lasciandoli da soli.  
“Allora, che ne pensi del cibo?” chiede Blaine dopo un secondo.  
Kurt stringe le labbra. “È okay.”  
Blaine sembra quasi offeso dalla sua carenza di entusiasmo.  
“Sai, questo è il mio ristorante preferito,” sbotta.  
“Okay.”  
“Sai dire solo okay?”  
Kurt fa per sibilare qualcosa di pungente, quando Finn torna e posa il piatto stracarico con un tonfo che li fa riprendere entrambi.  
Kurt si isola con piacere dalla conversazione sul football che i due intavolano quasi all'istante e si morde un labbro, preoccupato.  
A meno che non abbia frainteso completamente i segnali, Blaine Anderson è uno stronzo. E lui è appena andato a viverci assieme.  
Che culo.  
Solo un'ora e altri tre refill dopo Finn decide di essere a posto. Al momento di pagare, Blaine infila una carta di credito nella ricevuta e la porge alla cameriera con un sorriso affascinante.  
Kurt freme di indignazione. Non gli permetterà di pagare per tutti e tre, no.  
“Dimmi quanto ti devo,” dice con decisione, aprendo il portafogli.  
“Oh, no, no, a posto.”  
Kurt lo fissa con insistenza, senza l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto.  
“Dimmi quanto ti devo,” ripete con maggiore decisione.  
Blaine sembra sinceramente perplesso da questa sua insistenza, ma balbetta una cifra. Kurt tira fuori quasi il doppio di quello che gli ha detto Blaine e glielo infila nella tasca della giacca, chiudendo poi il portafogli con uno scatto e riponendolo nel giubbotto. Blaine lo squadra, quasi offeso, ma a quanto pare decide di lasciar stare, perché si limita a scrollare le spalle e a incamminarsi verso l'uscita.  
Entrambi mettono Finn su un taxi diretto all'albergo dove alloggerà e prendono accordi per salutarsi l'indomani mattina. Finn e Blaine fanno scontrare di nuovo i pugni e si sorridono, mentre Kurt si estranea un po' e raccomanda a Finn di non tenere l'aria condizionata accesa tutta la notte, o l'indomani avrà il collo bloccato e non riuscirà a guidare. Finn ride, lo abbraccia, sale sul taxi e all'improvviso Kurt e Blaine sono di nuovo da soli.  
Si guardano, incerti, e poi, senza aggiungere una parola, si incamminano verso l'appartamento. Il loro appartamento.  
Sono solo dieci minuti di camminata, ma a Kurt pesano come fossero cento.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, Blaine getta le chiavi sul comò all'ingresso e si volta verso Kurt.  
“Ehm... Immagino che tu abbia sonno.”  
“Molto.”  
“Allora ti lascio... ehm... un po' di privacy.”  
“Grazie.”  
Kurt si infila in camera sua e, dopo un attimo di riflessione seduto sul letto, afferra lo scatolone contenente i prodotti per l'igiene.  
Sistema tutto nei vari scaffali e nelle mensole del suo piccolo e personale bagno e poi inizia il suo rituale di cura della pelle serale.  
Non è affatto soddisfatto dell'illuminazione – quando si applica le creme vuole vedere bene su quali zone insistere – ma si ripromette di pensarci più avanti.  
Pronto per andare a letto, apre con la taglierina un altro degli scatoloni e tira fuori il suo amato computer. Lo collega all'alimentatore e lo connette alla rete wireless del palazzo, lieto di trovarla funzionante e veloce.  
Chatta per qualche minuto con Mercedes e Rachel, la prima ansiosa di conoscere le sue prime impressioni e la seconda preoccupata per lo stato fisico di Finn dopo aver guidato per dieci ore e aver mangiato l'equivalente di dieci pasti condensati in uno solo, e poi chiama suo padre.  
“Kurt?”  
Kurt sorride alla preoccupazione nella voce di Burt.  
“Ciao, papà. Tutto a posto,” gli assicura prima ancora che lo chieda. Burt, dall'altro capo, grugnisce la propria approvazione.  
“Allora, com'è questo Blaine? Se ti dà problemi, lo sai...”  
“Blaine sembra okay,” mente rapido Kurt. Non ha nessuna intenzione di iniziare a lamentarsi fin dalla prima sera.  
“Meglio così, allora. E dell'appartamento che mi dici?”  
Kurt si lancia in una spiegazione dettagliata di tutte le modifiche che ha intenzione di apportare e di come pensa di ridecorare la propria stanza. Burt gli ricorda di chiedere a Blaine dell'allarme anti-incendio – suo padre è un po' ossessionato – e di chiudere a doppia mandata la porta tutte le sere.  
“Oh, Kurt, buone notizie per la tua macchina. Abbiamo un acquirente, e non ha neanche fatto storie per il prezzo...!”  
Kurt si morde un labbro. Gli mancherà il suo amato SUV, un ultimo modello che usava da soli tre anni, ma non ha certo potuto portarlo a New York. I soldi ricavati dalla vendita gli saranno utili nella nuova città. Forse li investirà in un massaggiatore per piedi.  
“Meraviglioso, papà. Fammi sapere.”  
“Certo, Kurt. Buonanotte. E chiamami, domani.”  
“Notte, papà.” Kurt chiude la comunicazione con un brivido. Gli mancano già, e non pensava che la nostalgia lo avrebbe colpito tanto presto.  
È a New York da sole poche ore, dopotutto. Con un grugnito insoddisfatto chiude il portatile – senza aver risposto ai messaggi insistenti di Rachel – si allunga sul letto per spegnere l'abat-jour – oscena, si ripromette di sistemare la propria come prima cosa, l'indomani – e si infila sotto le coperte, pronto per un buon sonno ristoratore.  
In quel preciso istante, la porta si apre con un cigolio sinistro e la stanza viene inondata dalla luce. Kurt alza la testa e trova Blaine sulla soglia, con un sorriso eccitato e le braccia cariche. Senza chiedergli il permesso e ignorando il suo “Ma che...?” si siede accanto a lui sul letto e getta sulle coperte diverse bottiglie di alcolici, un paio di buste di patatine, tre tavolette di cioccolato di diversi gusti, varie caramelle, una saliera e un limone, probabilmente da associare alla bottiglia di tequila che Blaine apre senza esitazioni.  
Kurt alterna uno sguardo sconvolto fra Blaine e tutti gli oggetti sparsi per il suo letto.  
“Allora.” Blaine prende un lungo sorso di tequila, e Kurt si chiede come faccia a non bruciargli la gola. “È tempo di un vero benvenuto a New York.”

Capitolo III – Screw It

 

Kurt osserva l'iperattivo ragazzo che saltella sul suo letto con freddezza.  
“Perché, il benvenuto di oggi pomeriggio era finto?” ironizza, alzando un sopracciglio. Blaine scoppia a ridere e gli allunga una bottiglia intatta di Bayley's.  
“No, ma ci sono cose che si possono fare solo tra coinquilini!” sussurra con fare cospiratorio. “Coraggio, prendi un sorso.” Blaine inizia a frugarsi le tasche, ne tira fuori con fare trionfante un accendino e dà fuoco a un marshmallow, che si infila in bocca subito dopo.  
“Caffo, è bollente!” geme.  
Kurt sospira. Non vuole farlo, ma deve.  
“No,” mormora.  
Blaine alza lo sguardo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime per via dell'ustione alle papille gustative. “Eh?” mugugna, stranito.  
Kurt sospira ancora. “No,” ripete, più deciso. “Mi dispiace, Blaine, ma è stata una giornata lunga e pesante, e tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno adesso è una buona dormita. Non dolci ipercalorici e alcol.”  
Blaine spalanca la bocca, basito. Sembra che si aspetti di vedere Kurt scoppiare a ridere da un momento all'altro, un segnale che stia scherzando, qualsiasi cosa, ma Kurt ricambia il suo sguardo incredulo con uno deciso e distaccato.  
“Wow.” Blaine china il capo, arreso. Inizia a raccattare tutte il cibo e le bevande che ha portato con movimenti rabbiosi. Kurt fa per aiutarlo, dispiaciuto, ma Blaine gli schiaffa via la mano.  
“Ehi!” protesta il primo, massaggiandosi il dorso colpito.  
Blaine si carica tutto fra le braccia e senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, si avvia alla porta. Un attimo prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle sembra ripensarci, si volta e sbotta rabbioso verso Kurt: “Sai, fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto ho pensato che fossi uno snob tutto altezzoso e rompipalle, ma non mi fa affatto piacere scoprire di aver avuto perfettamente ragione. Buonanotte, Kurt. Attento a non stropicciarti troppo il pigiama, mentre dormi.”  
Blaine fa per uscire, ma Kurt si alza di scatto e chiude la porta. Si volta verso di lui con l'occhiata più velenosa che riesca a produrre: se Blaine Anderson spera di poterlo insultare e poi andarsene come se niente fosse, si sbaglia di grosso.  
“Senti un po',” inizia, puntandogli un indice contro il petto e rischiando di far fracassare al suolo tutte le bottiglie. “Se credi di impressionarmi con due insulti da quattro soldi, sei un povero illuso. È stata davvero una giornata lunga e, per quanto sembra che tu non conosca altri rimedi, l'alcol non la renderà meno stancante...”  
A questo punto Kurt è convinto che Blaine sia un alcolizzato, ed è talmente chiaro che anche Blaine capta il suo pensiero.  
“Non sono un alcolizzato,” puntualizza infatti in un sibilo minaccioso. “Ma ti dico una cosa. Sono un ragazzino lagnoso e noioso come te? No, Kurt Hummel. Ogni tanto so divertirmi. E tu, invece? Da quant'è che non ti prendi una bella sbronza?”  
Kurt sbuffa e rotea gli occhi.  
“E da quando divertirsi significa prendersi una sbronza? Per tua informazione, io mi so divertire. È chiaro che non abbiamo lo stesso concetto di cosa voglia dire divertirsi, se per te deve coinvolgere necessariamente l'alcol...”  
“Oh, certo!” Blaine scaraventa con malgarbo tutte le vivande e le bevande sul ripiano del comò li vicino. Si porta le mani, ora libere, sui fianchi. “Immagino che per te divertirsi voglia dire passare ore in bagno a fare Dio sa cosa, no? Immagino che la tua serata tipo sia in un bar chic, con un cocktail analcolico e una buona, pacata conversazione sui problemi del mondo e gli ultimi libri usciti...”  
Kurt è ferito. Non capisce perché Blaine sia così cattivo con lui. E neanche perché abbia monitorato il tempo che ha speso in bagno, se è per questo.  
“Sono stanco e voglio dormire,” geme, sfregandosi le palpebre. “Non possiamo avere questa conversazione domani? Magari quando avrai smaltito un po' di questa rabbia insensata?”  
Blaine scrolla le spalle. “Come ti pare.”  
Senza aggiungere altro si sbatte dietro la porta e si lascia dietro un Kurt confuso, amareggiato e più che mai nostalgico dei propri amici. Quelli meno pazzi.

*

L'indomani mattina Kurt si sveglia con una sensazione di malessere diffusa per tutto il corpo, e ci impiega solo pochi secondi per ricordare a cosa sia dovuta.  
Il litigio con Blaine.  
Si può definire litigio, dopotutto? Blaine l'ha praticamente aggredito senza motivo e lui si è difeso al meglio delle proprie possibilità, considerando la stanchezza e la malinconia delle quali è stato preda la notte prima.  
Perché Blaine ce l'ha con lui?  
Kurt non si sa dare una risposta. Con un grugnito scontento, calcia via le coperte e si infila nel bagno, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Detesta ammetterlo, ma ha paura di incontrare Blaine. Non perché potrebbe proseguire il litigio – Kurt Hummel non è tipo da temere i litigi – ma perché ha la sensazione che il solo vederlo gli procurerebbe un attacco di bile.  
La qual cosa, di primo mattino, non è esattamente uno spasso.  
Con un sospiro tragico, Kurt si prepara per la sua prima giornata a New York. Indossa il suo miglior gilet e la sua sciarpa preferita, si acconcia i capelli con diverse spruzzate di lacca ed esce dal bagno.  
Prima ancora di pensare a un modo per affrontare Blaine, Kurt ha bisogno di caffè. Sì. Tanto caffè.  
Sbuca nel corridoio facendo capolino con la testa, titubante, e si reca in cucina camminando in punta di piedi. Non sono ancora le otto, ma lui è sempre stato un tipo mattiniero.  
La cucina è esattamente dove l'aveva lasciata la sera prima, scopre con piacere – non ha idea del perché temesse il contrario – e non perde un istante.  
Cinque minuti dopo, dalla complicata macchinetta sta sgorgando una generosa quantità di caffè nero bollente. Kurt lo corregge con un misurino di latte, mezzo cucchiaio di cacao in polvere e due di zucchero, e poi inizia a sorseggiarlo con un mugolio di piacere.  
Si guarda intorno, ora molto più consapevole e partecipe alla vita. Inizia a frugare dentro alle ante e nel frigorifero, alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile per pranzo. Non trova assolutamente niente che uno come lui definirebbe 'adatto'.  
La cucina di Blaine – la loro cucina, ormai – è stracolma di schifezze. Patatine, creme di cioccolato e nocciole, dolci di ogni tipo, budini, bevande gassate, torte, ciambelle, cereali ricoperti di miele o di zucchero, merendine.  
In frigo trova non meno di dieci confezioni di cibo da asporto mezzo vuote, e quasi vomita quando cerca di aprire un secchiello che contiene due o tre solitarie ali di pollo fritte che danno l'idea di essere lì da diversi secoli. Da una vaschetta d'asporto coperta con dell'alluminio a forma di cigno fa capolino un singolo involtino primavera. Forse Blaine lo tiene là proprio dalla primavera, così, per coerenza.  
Questo ragazzo si nutre di grassi e zuccheri, pensa, in preda al panico.  
Deve andare a fare la spesa, e deve andarci subito. Sarà la terza cosa che farà in mattinata, subito dopo aver salutato Finn e iniziato a sistemare il contenuto degli scatoloni.  
Kurt lava la tazza del caffè e la ripone al suo posto, cogliendo l'occasione per verificare che almeno ci sia tutta l'attrezzatura necessaria per cucinare. Con sollievo, scopre che Blaine possiede una batteria di ottimo pentolame che probabilmente non ha mai usato. Comprende persino un favoloso robot multi-accessoriato, uno di quegli aggeggi che ha sempre sognato di poter usare e che suo padre si è sempre rifiutato di comprare con la solita scusa del 'non ti servono più scuse per frullare le tue maledette verdure'.  
Kurt annuisce a se stesso, un po' più tranquillo, e dopo aver addentato pieno di rancore una ciambellina – ha cercato di togliere lo zucchero a velo – controlla l'orologio e si accorge di essere in ritardo per l'appuntamento con Finn.  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle con delicatezza – nonostante tutto, teme di poter suscitare l'ira di Blaine svegliandolo – e si affretta giù per le scale. Finn è già lì, appoggiato al furgone col quale sono arrivati la sera prima.  
“Ehi, pensavo non fossi sveglio!” lo sgrida Finn, indicando il proprio cellulare. Kurt storce il naso.  
“L'ho lasciato in camera mia ed ero in cucina,” si giustifica. Verifica che sullo sportello non ci sia polvere e si appoggia con la schiena contro di esso, al fianco del fratello. Cala un silenzio strano. Non hanno più niente da dirsi, ma sanno che è l'ultima occasione che hanno di vedersi fino a Natale, almeno, ed entrambi segretamente temono il momento dei saluti veri e propri.  
Finn annuisce all'aria, quasi sovrappensiero. “Questo Blaine...” tenta dopo un po', spezzando il silenzio imbarazzato. “Sembra a posto, no?”  
Kurt si morde un labbro. Non ha intenzione di riferire a Finn quello che è successo la sera prima. Probabilmente pretenderebbe di parlare all'istante con Blaine e gli farebbe una lavata di capo da fratello protettivo.  
“Già,” mormora neutro Kurt. Dopo un altro minuto di silenzio, Finn probabilmente decide che non possono rimandare il momento cruciale per sempre, si riscuote e abbraccia forte Kurt.  
“Mi mancherai, Kurt,” mormora nel suo orecchio. Kurt ridacchia e si dimena per liberarsi dalla presa mortale.  
“Mi mancherai anche tu, Finn.”  
Finn sale sul furgone troppo in fretta, per i gusti di Kurt, che sospetta che l'abbia fatto per non farsi vedere in lacrime.  
“Salutami Blaine.”  
Kurt deglutisce sonoramente. “Senz'altro.” Agitando un'ultima volta le mani per salutarlo, Kurt lo fissa fino a che non volta l'angolo della strada.  
Andato. Ora è veramente da solo. Con aria abbattuta, Kurt sale sull'ascensore e torna nell'appartamento, andando dritto verso camera sua, intenzionato a tenersi occupato per evitare di pensare.  
Un'ora e mezzo dopo, gli scatoloni si sono dimezzati e lui si è quasi dimenticato della sera prima e del suo detestabile coinquilino.  
Alle dieci meno un quarto, la porta della sua camera si spalanca. Kurt si volta di scatto, impaurito. Non è abituato alle persone che non bussano, e la trova una notevole mancanza di educazione. E poi ha una fascia tra i capelli, cielo, non dovrebbe essere visto da nessuno in quelle condizioni.  
Sulla soglia c'è Blaine, con i capelli tanto arruffati da ricordare a Kurt il nido di un grosso uccello e gli occhi gonfi.  
Fissa Kurt con quella che è senza dubbio un'occhiata astiosa, e a Kurt basta per capire che non si è affatto dimenticato del loro litigio.  
Grugnisce qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Scusa, puoi ripetere?” chiede Kurt con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Ma sì, al diavolo il buongiorno, no?  
Blaine si schiarisce la gola e gli punta addosso uno sguardo assassino.  
“Hai finito di fare tutto questo casino?” sbotta, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
Kurt si sente raggelare e controlla di nuovo l'orologio. Non è che sia esattamente l'alba: Blaine non ha diritto di trattarlo in questo modo.  
“Oh, scusa. Vuoi che lo faccia nel cuore della notte? Vuoi che mi metta a disfare le valigie in un altro momento? Scusa se ti ho disturbato, davvero. Dopotutto hai scelto un orario ragionevole per alzarti. Scommetto che il tuo motto è 'il mattino ha l'oro in bocca', non è così?”  
Oh, sì. Bentornato, Kurt.  
Blaine apre e chiude la bocca, infuriato.  
“Le mie abitudini non sono affare che ti riguardino, sapientone. Cerca solo di non sbatacchiare la tua roba da tutte le parti ogni mattina, okay?” replica infine, muovendo un passo verso di lui.  
Kurt si trattiene dal ringhiare.  
“Non è che io debba traslocare tutte le mattine, sai?” sbotta. “E comunque puoi uscire, per cortesia?”  
Blaine emette un verso di scherno e fa per andarsene, ma ci ripensa.  
“E comunque io la notte compongo, perché è il momento in cui sono più ispirato. Scusa tanto se poi la mattina dormo un po' di più.”  
“Oh, ma certo,” lo scimmiotta Kurt. “Dimenticavo di essere andato ad abitare con un artista. Ma certo, tu vivi d'arte. D'arte e di porcherie, a quanto pare.”  
“C'è chi può,” ghigna Blaine, sbattendosi di nuovo la porta alle spalle.  
Kurt digrigna i denti e getta il libro che ha in mano contro l'uscio serrato, godendosi il tonfo.  
Si prende la testa fra le mani e ruota su se stesso, cercando di calmarsi e di respirare.  
Non devo uccidere il mio coinquilino, non devo uccidere il mio coinquilino, non devo uccidere il mio coinquilino...  
Pochi minuti e un po' di training autogeno dopo, più tranquillo, afferra il cappotto e le chiavi. Prima di uscire, passa davanti alla cucina e si ricorda che ha bisogno di una lista completa. Tira fuori l'iPhone e inizia a compilare un elenco.  
Ignorando bellamente Blaine – che armeggia con la macchinetta del caffè e lo ignora di rimando – Kurt girovaga qua e là, aprendo gli sportelli e scuotendo il capo in segno di disapprovazione.  
“Sappi,” interviene Blaine, spezzando il silenzio e facendo sobbalzare Kurt. “Che se sparisce anche solo una delle mie cosiddette porcherie, le tue creme pregiate potrebbero volare fuori dalla finestra.”  
Kurt si morde l'interno delle guance. E quando ha controllato il contenuto degli scaffali nel bagno? Risponde secco: “Non toccherei le tue porcherie neanche da dieci metri di distanza e con un bastone, tranquillo.”  
“Oh, ma certo,” lo prende in giro Blaine. “Due per cento di grassi, mister Salutista. Pff.”  
Kurt gira sui talloni per fronteggiarlo.  
“Vedi tu, piuttosto, di non toccare niente di quello che sto andando a comprare. E non sperare che io cucini anche per te...”  
“Aspetta,” lo interrompe Blaine con un'espressione stupita. “Cucinare?” Geme. “Peggio di quanto pensassi...”  
Kurt arrossisce per la rabbia. “Sì, cucinare!” strilla. “Hai presente, quella cosa che si fa con pentole e fornelli? Quella cosa che probabilmente non hai mai fatto in vita tua?”  
“Un casalingo,” lo ignora Blaine, scuotendo il capo in segno di disapprovazione fra sé e sé. “Scommetto che passi i venerdì sera a spolverare.”  
Le labbra di Kurt ormai stanno tremando per la furia.  
“Vai al diavolo,” impreca, uscendo dalla cucina ad ampi passi.  
“Anche tu!” replica con scarsa originalità Blaine. Kurt si sbatte la porta d'ingresso alle spalle e scende per le scale.

*

Kurt trova un supermercato vicino all'appartamento e, dopo essersi procurato un grosso carrello, inizia a gettarci dentro gli articoli con malgarbo.  
Il rumore e la frenesia del fare la spesa, con la loro familiarità, riescono a farlo rilassare il tanto necessario da fare il punto della situazione.  
Il suo coinquilino è uno stronzo. A questo punto è assodato. Il problema è: come diavolo farà a viverci? Blaine sembra averlo preso in antipatia, per qualche motivo. Kurt non se lo sa spiegare, ma sa che anche lui adesso faticherà parecchio a ricredersi sul suo conto. Nella sua mente, ormai, su Blaine è stata schiaffata in piena fronte una grossa, vistosa etichetta recante la scritta 'stronzo'.  
Dovrebbe cambiare appartamento? Arrendersi subito?  
Kurt si rende conto che non è possibile, per numerosi motivi. In primis, suo padre ha già pagato l'affitto dei primi tre mesi, e dubita che Blaine sarebbe così accomodante da restituirgli i soldi. Secondo, non ha il tempo per trovarsi un altro appartamento prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, cioè fra una settimana.  
Terzo... Kurt detesta ammetterlo, ma non vuole arrendersi. È come se Blaine gli avesse lanciato una sfida, e si sente in dovere di accettarla. Dopotutto non è impossibile vivere con persone che si detestano.  
Kurt cerca di convincersene, un po' dubbioso, gettando nel carrello una confezione di cereali integrali a zero contenuto di grassi e delle barrette allo yogurt.  
Sospira, lieto perlomeno di poter fare una spesa decente in un supermercato che è di gran lunga il più fornito che abbia mai visto in vita sua. È appunto indeciso fra sei diversi tipi di lattuga quando un pensiero gli attraversa la mente con la forza di una scarica elettrica.  
Blaine è omofobo.  
Questo spiegherebbe tutto. Ad esempio che Blaine, quando si sono sentiti per telefono, sia sempre stato gentile e cordiale, e che la sera prima con Finn non sia stato meno che affabile.  
Kurt sa che tutto di lui grida 'gay'. Certo, Blaine l'ha scambiato per una donna, al telefono, ma avere una voce alta non significa necessariamente essere gay, mentre invece a tutti basta una sola occhiata al suo aspetto stravagante e un po' delicato per capirlo.  
Blaine dev'essere omofobo, non c'è altra spiegazione.  
Per quanto Kurt detesti essere incappato nell'ennesimo caso di omofobia – proprio nella città dove sperava di lasciarseli alle spalle – non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' più a proprio agio. È una situazione che conosce fin troppo bene e che gli è familiare, e non gli lascia addosso la preoccupazione di aver fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Si ripropone di parlarne a Blaine, una volta tornato all'appartamento, e si prepara perfino un piccolo discorso mentale.  
Mentre paga l'enorme spesa con la carta di credito – spiegherà a suo padre più tardi il motivo di quell'acquisto abnorme – Kurt ha riacquisito completamente il controllo di sé.  
Sì, ne parlerà con Blaine.

*

“Ed ecco il nostro eroe che torna dalla guerra,” lo accoglie Blaine con scherno non appena rimette piede dentro casa. Ha quattro buste in ogni mano, ma Blaine non si azzarda ad aiutarlo, e rimane appoggiato allo stipite della porta a squadrarlo. Kurt rotea gli occhi e si dirige verso la cucina, seguito dal coinquilino, che a quanto pare ha deciso di non lasciarlo in pace.  
“Sembri arrabbiato. Come mai? Non c'erano tutte le varietà di muesli che avresti voluto?”  
Kurt lo ignora e inizia a riporre nei vari scaffali – ben attento a non sfiorare neppure di striscio tutto il cibo spazzatura dell'altro – gli articoli.  
Blaine segue ogni suo movimento con lo sguardo.  
“Ah, ho capito,” esclama dopo un po'. “Stai giocando a fare l'altezzoso e ad ignorarmi. Buon divertimento.”  
Kurt si volta di scatto. Ha i pugni tesi lungo i fianchi e sta tremando per l'irritazione.  
“Senti, Blaine,” inizia, cercando di ricordarsi il discorso che si è preparato. Stranamente, non ne ricorda una singola sillaba.  
“È chiaro che non ti piaccio almeno quanto tu non piaci a me, ma non credi che potresti, solo per un istante, mettere da parte tutti i tuoi pregiudizi e cercare di comportarti da persona matura?”  
Il suo tono isterico a quanto pare fa arrabbiare Blaine ancora di più, ma c'è anche qualcosa che lo confonde, in ciò che ha detto, ed è chiaro dal modo in cui corruga la fronte.  
“Pregiudizi?” sbotta, incredulo. “Ma di che stai parlando?”  
“Lo sai.” Kurt gli volta le spalle con decisione e sbatte in frigo il latte scremato.  
Blaine lo afferra per un polso con un verso esasperato e lo costringe a rivolgersi a lui.  
Kurt protesta e cerca di scrollarselo di dosso, ma Blaine lo mette a tacere con un deciso: “Di che stai parlando?”  
Kurt si sente un filo umiliato.  
“Se credi che solo perché sono gay io sia una femminuccia debole, ti sbagli.” A dimostrazione di ciò che ha detto, Kurt gli afferra con la mano libera il polso e lo costringe, applicando una forza notevole, a mollare la presa.  
Blaine geme di dolore, ma non si lascia distrarre.  
“Gay? E cosa c'entra, adesso?” domanda, perplesso.  
Kurt ride senza allegria e si allontana da lui di qualche passo.  
“Li ho ben presenti, quelli come te,” spiega in un sussurro. “Tutti carini e amorevoli finché non salta fuori la sessualità... Speravo di essermene sbarazzato, in verità.”  
Kurt cerca di uscire dalla stanza. Metterà la spesa a posto più tardi, quando Blaine sarà andato a ubriacarsi da qualche parte, o qualcosa del genere.  
Blaine chiude la porta prima che Kurt possa varcarla e si para davanti a lui, con un sorriso che sembra sinceramente di divertimento e non di scherno dipinto sul volto.  
“Tu... credi che io sia omofobo?”  
Kurt annuisce con veemenza, lo sguardo che sprizza disgusto e disapprovazione. Blaine scoppia a ridere e Kurt non ha mai desiderato tanto tirare una padellata a qualcuno.  
“Beh, se le tue supposizioni fossero vere, ti troveresti davanti al primo gay omofobo della storia. Fammi una foto, sono da museo!”  
Kurt inarca le sopracciglia fino all'inverosimile.  
“Tu... gay?” domanda, incredulo.  
Blaine annuisce con un ghigno.  
“Non mi stai antipatico perché sei gay, Kurt. Neanche sapevo che lo fossi, vestiti firmati e capelli pieni di lacca non bastano a determinare l'altrui orientamento sessuale.”  
Blaine riapre la porta e sguscia fuori dalla cucina. Prima di sparire dentro alla propria camera, aggiunge con un urlo:  
“Mi stai antipatico perché sei uno stronzetto irascibile e altezzoso!”  
Kurt si sente un idiota. Per un attimo l'aveva trovato quasi simpatico.

Capitolo IV – It's War

 

Kurt e Blaine si ignorano per il resto della giornata. Kurt si porta in camera un vasetto di yogurt da mezzo chilo e un cucchiaino e non mangia altro, rifiutandosi di uscire anche solo per pranzare o cenare o sgranchirsi le gambe.  
È talmente annoiato che finisce il trasloco, ritrovandosi a squadrare la stanza ormai piena alla ricerca di qualcosa da sistemare o di idee per ridecorarla.  
Ha un'idea, ma ha bisogno di chiedere il permesso a Blaine per poterla mettere in atto. Dopotutto, l'appartamento è suo.  
Sbuffando, Kurt si applica alle otto di sera tutte le sue creme e va a letto alle nove, colmo di noia e di tristezza.  
Ha mille problemi da affrontare, ma ci penserà l'indomani mattina.

*

Kurt si sveglia alle sette e mezzo, spontaneamente, e grugnisce nel cuscino.  
Sì, è ancora a New York.  
E, a giudicare dall'aroma di caffè che viene dalla cucina, ha ancora un coinquilino stronzo.  
Si alza, si prepara per la giornata con un fastidioso mal di testa – lo stesso che gli viene quando dorme troppo – e va a farsi un caffè in cucina.  
Ovviamente, trova Blaine.  
È seduto su uno degli sgabelli, sorseggia da una tazza gigantesca e sembra concentratissimo su degli spartiti. Kurt lo ignora e si dà da fare alla macchinetta, fischiettando appena.  
“Non fischiare,” lo riprende Blaine quasi subito.  
Kurt sbuffa e versa il caffè nella stessa, graziosa tazza del giorno prima. Gli piace, quella tazza: ha un grosso cuore arancione sul davanti e dei piccoli decori neri qua e là.  
Blaine grugnisce qualcosa di indefinito e picchietta una penna sullo spartito mezzo vuoto.  
“Non picchiettare la penna,” gli ordina Kurt con lo stesso tono che ha ricevuto poco prima. Si guadagna un'occhiataccia.  
“Io picchietto quanto mi pare,” replica testardo Blaine. Kurt lo ignora e prende un sorso di caffè, sputandolo subito dopo nel lavello con una smorfia di disgusto.  
“Cos'è questa schifezza?” strilla, annusando dentro alla tazza e reprimendo un brivido di disgusto.  
“Oh,” fa Blaine con tono innocente. “Non ti piace il caffè al ginseng? Deve essere rimasto dal filtro che ho usato io.”  
Kurt sputa fra i denti una serie di imprecazioni e sostituisce la capsula di un orribile e malsano verde con una di caffè normale.  
“A chi mai può piacere il caffè al ginseng?”  
“A me,” replica Blaine risentito. “A chi può mai piacere quella tazza, piuttosto.”  
Kurt osserva l'innocente pezzo di porcellana.  
“Che ha che non va?”  
Blaine storce il naso. “Arancione. Il colore più orribile della terra.”  
“Ora capisco... Tu detesti cose e persone a caso. Ecco perché mi detesti.”  
Blaine ghigna. “In effetti ti detesto quasi quanto detesto l'arancione.”  
Kurt scrolla le spalle. “È un colore come un altro.”  
Kurt la sciacqua, per lavare via ogni traccia dell'orribile ginseng, e la colma con del caffè normale.  
Blaine lo osserva mentre mugugna soddisfatto e sorseggia la bevanda scura, scuote il capo e torna ai propri spartiti. Kurt coglie al volo l'occasione per importunarlo.  
“Comunque, come mai in piedi così presto? Soffri di incubi, per caso?”  
Blaine finge una risata e poi replica, piccato: “Veramente non sono ancora andato a letto.”  
Kurt si preme una mano sul petto e finge di essere spaventato.  
“Oh, ma come siamo trasgressivi!”  
“Meglio che andare a letto alle nove.”  
Colpito e affondato. Kurt non sa onestamente cosa rispondere, anche perché per una volta Blaine ha ragione. Andare a letto alle nove è da pensionati.  
“Mi annoiavo,” spiega con una punta di astio.  
“Hai rimpianto di aver rifiutato il mio benvenuto, vero?” lo punzecchia Blaine.  
“Mai,” sibila Kurt, facendo inarcare le labbra di Blaine in un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Lo rimpiangerai.”  
E con questa lieve minaccia, Blaine afferra tazza e spartiti e si rifugia nel divano del salotto, in quello che a Kurt risulta come un evidente rifiuto di fare conversazione.  
Non che gli dispiaccia, ma si era ripromesso di chiedergli qualcosa.  
“Ehm... Blaine?” lo chiama esitante da una stanza all'altra. Gli risponde immediatamente un ruggito.  
“Mi lasceresti in pace, per cortesia?”  
Kurt deve tapparsi la bocca per evitare di mandarlo al diavolo in quel preciso istante.  
Cercando di mantenere l'atteggiamento più affabile che gli riesca, lo raggiunge in salotto e si siede al capo opposto del divano, il più lontano possibile da lui.  
Blaine sbuffa e gli scocca un'occhiataccia.  
“Che vuoi?” gli chiede sgarbatamente.  
Kurt conta fino a tre per mantenere la calma e poi gli chiede, molto piano: “È un problema se faccio dei buchi nel muro di camera mia?”  
Blaine inarca le sopracciglia. “Vuoi spiarmi mentre mi faccio la doccia?”  
Kurt per un attimo non capisce bene cosa l'abbia fatto saltare a quella conclusione, ma riesce in qualche modo ad afferrare il concetto. Ignorando la propria irritazione, aggiunge: “I buchi sarebbero per dei chiodi. E questi chiodi reggerebbero delle mensole.”  
Idiota, aggiunge nella sua testa.  
Blaine capisce e annuisce fra sé e sé.  
“E perché vuoi delle mensole?”  
Fa finta di essere distratto, Kurt se ne accorge, ma la sua attenzione è pienamente rivolta a lui e al suo problema. Spera solo che non sia tanto immaturo da dirgli di no solo per dargli fastidio.  
“Per rallegrare un po' la stanza e per avere a portata di mano le cose che uso di più,” spiega lentamente, come se stesse parlando con un bambino capriccioso.  
Blaine mugugna di aver capito e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, si volta verso di lui e gli sorride con falsa gentilezza.  
“No.”  
Kurt conta fino a dieci, stavolta. “Uh. Okay. E... perché no?”  
Blaine si stiracchia e appoggia i piedi sul tavolino basso della sala.  
“Perché non voglio che il mio muro abbia dei buchi.”  
“Blaine, credo che potresti mettere per un attimo da parte il tuo astio nei miei confronti e ponderare meglio la tua decis...”  
“Hai ragione!” Blaine diventa pensieroso, si sostiene il mento con una mano, e dopo un attimo di quella che è sembrata una riflessione intensa e costruttiva, sorride di nuovo e ripete: “No.”  
Kurt conta fino a venti. “Blaine, senti...”  
“Niente buchi.” Il tono di Blaine è definitivo e perentorio. Kurt lo fissa, cercando di decidere se vorrebbe più ucciderlo o torturarlo, e alla fine si alza e getta le braccia in aria in segno di resa.  
“Bene! Perfetto! Niente buchi!”  
“Esatto,” gongola Blaine. Si alza anche lui e va verso la propria stanza, continuando a stiracchiarsi in piedi.  
“E ora vado a godermi un meritato riposo, è stata una notte produttiva. Cerca di non fare casino, Hummel.”  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle e Kurt vola in cucina a preparare qualcosa per pranzo. Qualcosa di talmente buono e appetitoso da costringere Blaine a chiedergli di offrirgliene un po'.  
E indovinate chi è che si divertirà un mondo a dirgli di no?  
Kurt ha appena infornato la lasagna – che ha un aspetto succulento anche da cruda – e sta girando qua e là per il salotto. Raddrizza un quadro, cambia di posto un soprammobile ed è sul punto di rassettare il divano quando gli cade lo sguardo sullo spartito sul quale ha lavorato Blaine fino a un'ora prima.  
Non è completo, anzi, è ben lungi dall'esserlo, ma le poche note scritte sembrano quelle di un ritornello e Kurt deve ammettere che, anche a un'immagine solo mentale di come quelle note suonino tutte assieme, non sembra affatto male.  
Lo spartito ha un titolo, scritto a grandi lettere prima della chiave di violino:  
This is only the beginning.  
Kurt non può fare a meno di trovare le parole quasi profetiche e minacciose.  
Blaine si sveglia esattamente all'ora di pranzo, e incespica fino alla cucina trascinando i piedi sul pavimento. Kurt lo ignora e finisce di apparecchiare per una sola persona. Blaine si siede sul suo solito sgabello proprio nel momento in cui il timer del forno emette il suo bip.  
Con un sorriso estatico, Kurt si infila i guanti e tira fuori la teglia fumante, pronta per essere posata sul sottopentola già adagiato sul tavolo. Kurt la annusa, orgoglioso di se stesso, e agita la mano con quello che in apparenza è il gesto di chi allontana il fumo, mentre invece il suo intento è di diffondere l'aroma per la stanza.  
Lo stomaco di Blaine gorgoglia e con la coda dell'occhio Kurt lo vede dilatare le palpebre e posarsi una mano sul ventre traditore.  
Kurt fa finta di nulla e, come se niente fosse, si serve di una grossa fetta di lasagna.  
Blaine segue ogni sua mossa, e solo quando Kurt è seduto e inizia a mangiare si azzarda a dire qualcosa.  
“Kurt... Mmh...”  
Kurt tace, ma nota il ritorno del proprio nome di battesimo. Buon segno.  
“Ssssenti... Per quanto riguarda quelle mensole, io... io ci ho ripensato, sai?”  
Kurt continua a ignorarlo.  
“Quindi... mettile pure. Forse sono stato un po' antipatico da quando sei arrivato qui, lo ammetto, ma in fondo, sai, sembri uno a posto... Che ne dici di mettere da parte le nostre divergenze?”  
Notevole, per uno che si è appena alzato, pensa Kurt.  
“Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire,” replica Kurt senza alzare la testa dal piatto. Soffia su una forchettata particolarmente calda e se la infila in bocca con un piccolo gemito di delizia. Ha davvero superato se stesso.  
“Quindi, per festeggiare il nostro chiarimento... Pensi che potrei avere una fetta di lasagna?”  
Jackpot.  
Kurt vuole diventare un attore, e non è un caso. Ha una mimica facciale eccezionale e ne è ben consapevole.  
Si volta verso di lui e, col più dolce e tenero dei sorrisi, esala un altrettanto dolce ma deciso: “No.”  
Blaine annuisce. “Va' al diavolo, Kurt.”  
“Anche tu!”  
Oh, la vittoria ha un sapore ancora migliore di quello della lasagna.

*

Quel pomeriggio, sul tardi, Blaine passa davanti alla camera di Kurt, ancora furioso per l'episodio dell'ora di pranzo. Butta un'occhiata attraverso la porta aperta e si irrigidisce. Kurt sta montando delle mensole.  
“Hummel, pensavo di essere stato chiaro,” esordisce con gioia maligna, appoggiandosi allo stipite. Kurt si volta verso di lui con aria fintamente confusa.  
“Certo che sei stato chiaro,” replica innocentemente.  
“Allora che diavolo stai facendo?” sbotta Blaine.  
“Sistemo le mie nuove mensole, non è evidente?” canticchia Kurt, conscio di irritare Blaine a morte.  
“Allora non sono stato chiaro. Avevo detto...”  
“Niente buchi,” lo interrompe Kurt. “E infatti non ne ho fatto nemmeno uno.”  
Blaine si avvicina e si accorge che quelli che Kurt sta applicando sul muro non sono chiodi, ma applique di uno strano tipo di colla.  
“Sporcheranno il muro,” tenta ancora una volta. Kurt scuote il capo, prende un pezzetto dello strano composto e lo appiccica sul muro. Lo stacca e gli mostra che sulla parete non ne è rimasta traccia.  
“Può reggere grossi pesi, come ad esempio una mensola carica di oggetti, e non sporca assolutamente niente. Ti serviva qualcos'altro?” domanda, affabile.  
Blaine lo fissa, oltraggiato, ma probabilmente capisce di aver perso ed esce dalla stanza in un'unica falcata, sbattendosi per l'ennesima volta la porta alle spalle. Kurt sopprime una risatina. Oh, sì, ama vincere.

*

L'indomani mattina la calma che regna nella casa è un qualcosa di puramente apparente e Kurt se ne rende conto fin da subito.  
Blaine non è in cucina, non è in salotto e non è in bagno, ma non sta neanche russando. Kurt se lo sente quasi sotto la pelle: sta pianificando qualcosa.  
Non appena entra in cucina, percepisce la presenza dell'altro la notte precedente. Uno spartito appallottolato, una tazza vuota sul bancone e una confezione ripulita fino all'ultima briciola di biscotti al doppio cioccolato.  
Kurt mugugna, infastidito dal disordine che l'altro sembra abituato a lasciare ovunque vada, e getta la tazza nel lavello – la laverà assieme alla propria – e la spazzatura nel cestino.  
Con un sospiro, Kurt inizia a farsi il caffè, stando ben attento a inserire la capsula di quello normale e a togliere quella al ginseng che deve aver usato Blaine.  
Versa dentro a uno yogurt bianco un pugno di cereali integrali e una bustina di dolcificante, e si siede a mangiare proprio nel momento in cui il caffè è pronto.  
Fuori dalla porta trova il giornale di quella mattina e si siede in salotto, con tazza, yogurt e quotidiano, pronto a godersi una mattinata tranquilla e apparentemente priva di Blaine.  
Gli basta un solo sorso di caffè per sputacchiare da tutte le parti e inzuppare i fogli sottili e fruscianti che sta leggendo.  
Kurt annusa la tazza. Ginseng. Il maledetto ginseng.  
Vola in cucina con due ampie falcate ed estrae la capsula. L'ha cambiata, eppure è ancora al ginseng...  
Fruga dentro al contenitore e prende le altre. Non se n'è accorto, ma dentro a tutte le bustine marroni sono contenute delle capsule di quel verde che odia così tanto.  
Per un attimo gli sembra di sentire una risatina proveniente dalla camera da letto di Blaine.  
Kurt, borbottando maledizioni a mezza voce, inizia a cercare le capsule normali, ma non ne trova traccia. Deve averle fatte sparire.  
Geme per la frustrazione. Ha bisogno di caffè. E uscire per comprarlo, a quel punto, significherebbe doversi preparare e vestire, e non può aspettare l'ora necessaria.  
Furioso, trova in fondo alla dispensa un misurino di caffè solubile tipo campione, e lo versa in un bicchiere di acqua calda. Lo assaggia e lo trova disgustoso, ma decide di prendersene uno decente più tardi.  
Blaine è un idiota, ma non ha intenzione di dargli la soddisfazione di aver vinto. Kurt non si lamenterà.  
Un'ora dopo, proprio quando ha finito di prepararsi e si predispone a uscire, trova Blaine in salotto, perfettamente vestito e col solito quintale di gel nei capelli.  
Non si salutano, anche se dal ghigno malvagio dipinto sul volto del suo coinquilino Kurt capisce che sa di aver fatto centro e dove sta andando Kurt.  
“Buona giornata!” cinguetta al suo indirizzo, ottenendo in risposta solo una porta sbattuta.  
Kurt non ha mai sbattuto tante porte in vita sua.  
Venti minuti dopo, con in mano un caffè decente e una busta gonfia di capsule al gusto giusto – ha anche già pensato a dove nasconderle – Kurt si ritrova a pensare alla NYADA.  
Le lezioni cominceranno lunedì, e adesso è mercoledì. E ancora non ha pianificato l'outfit perfetto, né si è soffermato a riflettere sull'inizio dei corsi. Sa che avrà diciannove compagni di corso, ognuno più furioso dell'altro, ognuno più competitivo, e che probabilmente gli daranno un sacco di noie. Il controtenore carino e intelligente? Quello in grado di toccare le stesse note di una contralto? Sì, l'avrebbero tormentato.  
Kurt si chiede cosa lo aiuterà a farsi forza. È solo: anzi, peggio, bloccato con un idiota che sta cercando di rendergli la vita impossibile con scherzi da quinta elementare.  
Blaine probabilmente si aspetta uno scherzo di rimando, ma Kurt non ha la voglia e la stupidità necessarie per macchinare e mettere in scena uno di quei ridicoli teatrini.  
Se Blaine vuole giocare, giocherà da solo.  
Sospira e torna a casa. Ha una mise da programmare.  
Non appena varca la porta d'ingresso, si rende conto che qualcosa non va.  
Calma e tranquillità regnano sovrane. Kurt passa per il corridoio e trova la porta della camera di Blaine spalancata. Lancia un'occhiata dentro, disgustato per il disordine, e la trova vuota.  
Fischiettando, torna in cucina: tanto vale che inizi a preparare il pranzo, dato che non ha niente da fare.  
All'improvviso starnutisce. Si sfrega il naso, incuriosito.  
Strano. Forse mi sta venendo il raffreddore.  
“Miao?”  
Kurt fa un balzo così alto che rischia di scontrarsi contro il soffitto. Si volta di scatto e trova, in un angolo, una cosa che non aveva notato. Anzi, due cose: una cesta e un gatto. Il gatto è tigrato, scuro, e ha degli enormi occhioni verdi. Ha il pelo corto e non può avere più di quattro mesi, secondo una sua stima approssimativa.  
Il suo naso inizia a pizzicare e lui va in preda al panico.  
“Come cazzo fa a saperlo?” urla all'appartamento vuoto. Il micio sobbalza, ma riprende subito la propria toeletta.  
Kurt starnutisce di nuovo. Deve uscire da lì, e subito.  
“Stupido, stupido gatto!”  
Il micio lo osserva con un'espressione dubbiosa, come se gli stesse dando dell'idiota. Kurt geme e si chiude la porta della cucina alle spalle.  
Lo assale un dubbio, un dubbio atroce. Vola in camera sua e apre il computer, andando subito sul suo profilo di Facebook. Scorre i post fino ad arrivare allo stato di quasi un mese prima.  
Appena tornato dalla casa della zia. Ugh, odio i suoi gatti. Non smetterò di starnutire per i prossimi sei mesi.  
Ma la sua bacheca è privata, riflette rapido. Negli ultimi tre giorni ha accettato un paio di richieste di amicizia, ma nessuno di loro era un certo Blaine Anderson...  
Kurt va a controllare. Ha accettato Misha Barton, che è una ex-compagna di classe, e un tale Frank Musicmaker. Il nome l'ha stupito, ma è abituato ad accettare chiunque, dato che se ne è sempre fregato di Facebook.  
Sulla bacheca di Frank ci sono solo post riguardanti la musica e Kurt si dà dell'idiota. Blaine.  
Blaine sa della sua allergia e ha preso un gatto. Kurt torna in cucina, premendosi una mano sul naso, e sbircia attraverso la porta socchiusa. Il gatto è sempre lì, ma Kurt nota anche un post-it fuxia sul frigo che prima gli è sfuggito. Sospira. Con uno scatto balza nella stanza, prende il post-it ed esce di nuovo. La schiena premuta contro la porta chiusa, Kurt legge il messaggio.  
Non è un amore? Si chiama Kurt.  
Blaine ha preso un gatto e l'ha chiamato Kurt. Sapendo della sua allergia. Per quel che ne sa, potrebbe essere qualcosa di grave, qualcosa da shock anafilattico. Fortunatamente non è così, ma lui ha comunque corso il rischio. E gli ha dato il suo stesso nome.  
Oh, a quel punto Kurt non ha scelta.  
È guerra.

Capitolo V – The best armor is staying out of gun-shot

 

Kurt non ha mai fatto una cosa tanto immatura in vita sua. Si sente un bambino. Si sente un cretino. Sa che se ne pentirà.  
È una sensazione bellissima.  
Conosce il sito solo grazie al suo ex-ragazzo, che è sempre stato piuttosto... appassionato di queste cose.  
Nonostante sia maggiorenne e vaccinato, Kurt ancora arrossisce ogni volta che cerca quelle due paroline nel motore di ricerca.  
Con sollievo, scopre che il sito è ancora attivo. Compila rapido un modulo – molte informazioni è costretto a inventarle – e, aiutandosi col cellulare, aggiunge un numero di telefono.  
Al momento di premere il tasto di invio, scopre che gli trema l'indice. Vuole davvero farlo? Vuole davvero imbarcarsi in una guerra senza fine e senza scopo?  
Kurt ripensa al gatto dagli occhi verdi che lo aspetta in cucina. Kurt.  
Per un attimo vede rosso dalla rabbia. Al diavolo la decenza: Blaine se l'è cercata. Kurt preme invio con un po' troppa forza, facendo scricchiolare il tasto, e si rifiuta di pentirsene.  
Appoggia la schiena allo schienale della sedia e congiunge le dita come un cattivo da fumetti. Ora non resta che aspettare. E comprare delle mascherine protettive per il viso.

*

Quando Blaine torna a casa, due ore e mezzo dopo, trova Kurt a mangiare in salotto. Ha il viso protetto da una mascherina anallergica e la solleva tutte le volte che deve infilarsi in bocca una forchettata.  
Blaine gli rivolge un sorriso angelico, evidentemente lieto di aver fatto centro.  
“Ehilà,” lo saluta allegramente, gettandosi accanto a lui nel divano con un mega-sacco di patatine.  
“Salutista come sempre, vedo,” sbotta Kurt. Fulmina lui e le patatine con un'occhiataccia. Blaine scrolla le spalle, incurante, e accende la TV.  
Kurt ride sotto i baffi e attende. Non dovrebbe mancare molto...  
A un certo punto parte una canzone di Katy Perry un po' metallica e Kurt quasi squittisce per l'eccitazione. Si costringe a fissare lo schermo, come se stesse guardando davvero quei programmi terribili sulla sopravvivenza, e a mantenere un'espressione impassibile.  
Blaine risponde al telefono con un 'Blaine Anderson' e si acciglia all'istante.  
“No, credo proprio che lei abbia sbagliato numero...”  
Kurt si gode la visione di Blaine tutto rosso e imbarazzato mentre interrompe brusco la comunicazione e getta il cellulare su un cuscino, forse deciso a dimenticare l'accaduto. Ma Kurt sa che è solo l'inizio.  
Cinque minuti dopo, Blaine riceve un'altra telefonata. I numeri sono tutti anonimi, ovviamente. Anche stavolta arrossisce e balbetta.  
“No, guardi, lei ha proprio sbagliato persona... Io sono un comp-compositore... Ehm, sì, okay...”  
Blaine chiude di nuovo e lancia un'occhiata di sottecchi verso Kurt. Kurt non sa se è perché è imbarazzato o se è perché sta iniziando a fare due più due.  
Venti minuti e sette telefonate più tardi, Blaine inizia a esasperarsi.  
“Che cazzo sta succedendo?” urla con voce strozzata, gli occhi spalancati.  
Kurt decide finalmente di intervenire.  
“Sembrerebbe che qualcuno ti abbia fatto assumere da una agenzia online di incontri hot telefonici per gay.”  
Blaine volta il capo verso di lui come al rallentatore. Sembra incredulo: forse non lo credeva capace di tanto.  
Kurt scuote il capo, come se la notizia lo sconvolgesse. “Brutta storia,” mormora, un sorriso trattenuto a stento sulle labbra.  
Il telefono squilla di nuovo. Blaine è troppo impegnato a fulminare Kurt per rispondere, ma quando lo fa ha una specie di crollo nervoso.  
“Non me ne frega assolutamente un accidente della taglia del tuo pene! Smetti di chiamarmi!”  
Kurt si alza e annuncia di dover andare in bagno, dove si gode una sana e meritatissima risata.  
Sono pari, adesso.

*

Kurt sogna di camminare per i corridoi del McKinley. Le porte delle aule si aprono e si chiudono: da alcune escono giocatori di football, da altre membri del Glee Club.  
Una porta si apre e chiude e non ne esce nulla. Il rumore della serratura è più sonoro delle altre e Kurt si sveglia di soprassalto.  
Fa appena in tempo a sentire un click e a vedere uno spiraglio di porta chiudersi.  
Alza le sopracciglia, confuso. Blaine lo stava spiando? A che pro?  
Con un gemito controlla l'ora: sono sono le sette. Decide di dormire un altro po', quando dal pavimento gli giunge un suono.  
“Miao?”  
Kurt salta a sedere di scatto e, istintivamente, afferra la prima cosa sul comodino, che si rivela un grosso libro. Il gatto fa per salire sul letto e Kurt cerca di tenerlo lontano agitandogli contro il grosso tomo.  
Il micio non si lascia sconvolgere e si acciambella sulle sue coperte.  
No, no, no, no, no...  
Kurt starnutisce. Non vuole fargli male, ma deve... Gli tira addosso il libro. Il micio soffia e scappa, e Kurt gli tira contro un altro libro, che però va a sbattere contro il muro con un sonoro tonfo. Lo slancio del braccio lo sbilancia e lo fa cadere per terra in un groviglio irritato di membra e lenzuola, con un rumore ancora più forte.  
Blaine fa irruzione nella stanza. Ha i capelli già perfettamente acconciati e un'espressione preoccupata sul volto.  
“Kurt, tutto bene?” chiede, ansioso.  
Kurt cerca di districarsi dalle coperte, fra uno starnuto e l'altro, e gli scocca un'occhiataccia.  
“Non proprio,” replica, stizzito a morte.  
“Parlavo col gatto.”

*

Arrivato a sabato, Kurt è ormai abituato all'insolita routine che si sono creati.  
Lancio del gatto in camera sua tutte le mattine, cercare di distinguere le capsule buone da quelle al ginseng – Blaine sta usando degli stratagemmi sempre più macchinosi – arrabbiarsi con Blaine fino a rischiare un aneurisma e vendicarsi un po' ad ogni telefonata che Blaine riceve dal sito porno gay.  
Al quarto giorno, con grande delizia di Kurt, ancora non accennano a diminuire. Lui e Blaine si parlano a malapena e di solito attraverso una porta chiusa, dato che il guardarsi in faccia li spinge quasi a saltarsi addosso e picchiarsi selvaggiamente.  
Kurt spiega tutto ciò a Mercedes su Skype, con voce meccanica e ripetitiva.  
Mercedes sembra del tutto sbalordita.  
“Ma sei scemo?”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia. “Perché?”  
“Perché stai parlando di tutti questi dispetti da scuola materna come se niente fosse?”  
Kurt scrolla le spalle e riprende a limarsi l'unghia del pollice sinistro.  
“Mi sto abituando.”  
Mercedes fa per replicare, ma dal corridoio giunge all'improvviso un frastuono assordante che costringe entrambi a ficcarsi le dita nelle orecchie.  
“Cos'è questo chiasso?” urla Mercedes per sovrastare il rumore. Kurt lancia un'occhiata assassina verso il corridoio e dice a Mercedes di aspettare un secondo.  
Seguendo la fonte del suono, Kurt scopre che viene dalla misteriosa terza porta del corridoio, quella che fino a quel momento è rimasta sempre chiusa. La spalanca senza la minima traccia di pudore e trova un locale ampio e luminoso, occupato interamente da strumenti musicali. Ci sono una batteria, una chitarra, un pianoforte, un violino e altre attrezzature da registrazione, fra cui microfoni.  
Blaine è alla batteria, e da come ci sta dando dentro sembra che si stia impegnando a far crollare il tetto.  
“Ehi!” urla Kurt furioso, sempre con le dita premute sulle orecchie. Blaine lo ignora e continua a suonare – o meglio, a creare suoni assordanti a caso.  
“Ehi!” ripete Kurt, camminando verso di lui e strappandogli di mano una delle bacchette. Blaine lo fulmina.  
“Sto lavorando!” protesta, riappropriandosi della bacchetta.  
“Lavora dopo, sono su Skype con un'amica!” ribatte Kurt fuori di sé, staccando il cavo dell'amplificatore.  
Blaine lo riattacca subito.  
“Non puoi costringermi a smettere di lavorare!” ghigna.  
Dopo cinque minuti di un inutile battibecco, Kurt si rende conto che Blaine non gliela darà mai vinta.  
Lo insulta in diverse lingue e poi torna da Mercedes, spiegandole in chat che la richiamerà in un altro momento. L'amica sembra sempre più dubbiosa riguardo il suo coinquilino e si fa promettere che starà attento e che se ne andrà, se la situazione dovesse precipitare. Kurt, a sua volta, si fa promettere che non dirà nulla a suo padre o a Finn o a chiunque altro. Vuole sbrigarsela da solo e qualcosa, dentro di sé, gli dice che in fondo Blaine è innocuo e non potrebbe mai fare qualcosa che lo ferisca davvero.  
Con un sospiro, chiude il computer. La vita è dura, quando vivi con uno psicopatico.

*

Kurt ha un'idea. Non è granché, ma negli ultimi giorni ha capito molto bene che Blaine ama le docce calde. Quasi bollenti, a giudicare dalla nuvola di vapore che esce tutte le volte dalla sua stanza quando apre la porta.  
Non è molto originale, constata Kurt con un sospiro, ma è già qualcosa. E origliando una conversazione telefonica – non di quelle osé – ha capito che Blaine stasera uscirà. E tutti prima di uscire si fanno la doccia, no?  
Giusto, si risponde da solo Kurt, godendosi l'urlo di rabbia proveniente dal bagno di Blaine.  
La porta di camera sua si spalanca e Blaine piomba in camera sua, furioso. Kurt alza la testa dal libro, pronto a deriderlo, ma si irrigidisce. Ha solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita, e il resto del suo corpo è fradicio e gocciolante sul suo elegante tappeto.  
“Stai gocciolando,” lo riprende Kurt con freddezza.  
Sì, ha un bel fisico. E allora?  
“Chi se ne fotte! Che fine ha fatto l'acqua calda?” Blaine è una maschera di furia. Kurt è felice di aver fatto centro: deve tenerci davvero tanto, alla doccia bollente.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” fischietta Kurt, affondando di nuovo il naso nel libro. In realtà non sta leggendo; sta pensando alla goccia furfante che scivola lungo le labbra di Blaine.  
“Lo sai benissimo!” Kurt riesce a vedere che Blaine è combattuto. Non può dimostrarlo, non può costringerlo ad ammetterlo e, soprattutto, non può rimanere in mezzo al corridoio tutto nudo.  
“Ascoltami bene, Hummel,” sibila. Forse, se non fosse stato per la nudità, lo avrebbe afferrato per il bavero della camicia. Kurt ne è grato: la camicia è firmata. “Io ho bisogno dell'acqua calda, hai capito? T-tu... Non farlo mai più!” E dopo aver urlato la seconda parte, Blaine si sbatte la porta dietro con una forza inaudita – cade persino un po' di polvere di intonaco dal soffitto – e torna in bagno, fumante di rabbia.  
Kurt sente il suo cellulare squillare e deve trattenere una risata sotto al cuscino.  
“No, non voglio niente di tuo su per il mio maledettissimo culo, chiaro? Smettetela di chiamarmi!”

*

Blaine si è fatto la doccia fredda. Ha passato tutto il tempo a lamentarsi a voce alta del gelo dell'acqua e a ballare come uno scalmanato per riscaldarsi, ma se l'è fatta e poi è uscito.  
Kurt è solo in casa. Ha pensato che sarebbe stato bello, che si sarebbe goduto la solitudine e l'assenza del fastidioso coinquilino, ma la verità è che dopo aver fatto tutte le cose che si è ripromesso di fare – una telefonata decente con Mercedes, tanto per cominciare – si sente un po' solo e... triste. È il suo primo week-end nella nuova città, e di certo non si è mai aspettato di trovarsi degli amici nella prima settimana, ma ha comunque voglia di fare qualcosa.  
Di uscire da solo non se ne parla. Potrebbe incontrare Blaine – sa che è una paura irrazionale e che New York è enorme, ma per quanto ne sa Blaine potrebbe anche avergli impiantato sotto la pelle un GPS per tampinarlo – e non conosce abbastanza bene la città e i locali.  
Si annoia tremendamente; ha già visto un film, finito di pianificare tutto per lunedì, preparato la cena, si è persino applicato uno strato extra di creme. Ha giocato per una mezz'ora col computer, ha letto qualche pagina, ma continua ad aver voglia di fare qualcosa.  
Gli torna in mente il potente lettore di CD di Blaine, quello in salotto. Lo ha analizzato qualche giorno prima e lo ha trovato facile da usare e capace di produrre volumi altissimi.  
Sì, è quello che gli serve.  
Kurt prende il CD di Wicked – che occupa il posto d'onore nella sua mensola – e lo infila nel lettore.  
Apre l'anta dell'armadietto sul quale si trova l'amplificatore per vedere se trova qualcosa di utile – come un microfono, ad esempio –, ma trova qualcosa di ancora più interessante.  
La riserva di liquori di Blaine. In effetti si è chiesto dove li conservasse, dato che delle bottiglie che gli ha portato in camera la prima sera non ha trovato traccia in cucina. Perché le conservi in un mobiletto con un amplificatore, Kurt non ne ha idea, ma gli alcolici sono lì e sembra quasi che lo fissino, invitandolo a berli.  
Kurt si morde un labbro. Forse potrebbe farsi un solo drink. Così, giusto per rilassarsi. Gli tornano alla mente le parole di Blaine di qualche giorno prima.  
Sono un ragazzino lagnoso e noioso come te? No, Kurt Hummel. Ogni tanto so divertirmi. E tu, invece? Da quant'è che non ti prendi una bella sbronza?  
Oh, Kurt si è ubriacato in vita sua. Due volte. La prima volta ha vomitato sulle scarpe della consulente scolastica. La seconda ha perso la verginità.  
Non c'è da stupirsi che sia segnato, quindi, e che esiti a bere.  
Eppure le parole di Blaine continuano a rimbombargli nella memoria, come per prenderlo in giro. Con un verso di decisione, Kurt stappa la bottiglia di Vodka e ne manda giù un ampio sorso. Il suo viso si contorce in una smorfia. Sa che ne pagherà le conseguenze, l'indomani.   
Oh, al diavolo.

*

Blaine ride e affonda i denti nel collo di...  
“Come hai detto che ti chiami?” sussurra sulla sua pelle congestionata. Si sente un po' in colpa: si frequentano già da due settimane.  
“Drew,” risponde l'altro senza fiato, afferrando Blaine per le natiche e spingendolo contro il muro del pianerottolo. Blaine ride e continua a baciargli il collo, cercando a tentoni le chiavi nella tasca del cappotto. Non appena le trova, è arduo staccarsi dal corpo muscoloso del ragazzo e infilarle nella toppa.  
“Mmh, come infili bene...”  
Blaine è onestamente imbarazzato. Quel ragazzo fa dei doppi sensi tremendi. In un certo senso spera di trovare Kurt ancora sveglio, solo per il gusto di godersi la sua faccia imbarazzata e sconvolta mentre succhia il labbro di Drew davanti a lui.  
“Aspetta, non riesco a girare...”  
Le orecchie gli ronzano per il piacere e l'aspettativa, e tutti i suoni gli sembrano attutiti e lontani. Finalmente riesce ad aprire la porta principale, e lui e Drew quasi cadono all'interno, continuando a baciarsi e a palpeggiarsi da sopra i vestiti.  
“I hope you're happy... My friend!”  
Blaine registra una forte musica provenire dal salotto. Lui e Drew si guardano, confusi, e riescono persino a smettere di toccarsi per la perplessità.  
Senza fare a caso a Drew – che lo segua o meno, non gli importa – Blaine raggiunge il salotto in due falcate. La visione che gli si para davanti è tanto sbalorditiva da fargli spalancare la bocca.  
Kurt è in piedi sul divano. Ha in mano una bottiglia quasi vuota di tequila e tutto il pavimento è cosparso di spazzatura. Dal suo amplificatore si diffonde Defying Gravity e immagina che Kurt abbia messo uno dei suoi CD, dato che lui non ne ha una copia.  
“So if you care to find me... Look to the western skies!”  
Oh, sì. Kurt è decisamente un controtenore. Un bravissimo controtenore.  
“As someone told me lately... Everyone deserves a chance to fly!”  
In equilibrio precario sui cuscini, Kurt gesticola ampiamente, rivolto a un pubblico inesistente, e tiene le note altissime della canzone senza alcuno sforzo apparente. È completamente ubriaco, col volto color prugna per la concentrazione di cantare, di non cadere e di reggere la bottiglia che oscilla pericolosamente fra le sue dita tremanti allo stesso tempo.  
“And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free... To those who ground me! Take a message back from meeeee!”  
Kurt li indica, come se fossero degli spettatori, e Blaine sente la presenza di Drew al proprio fianco. Si è quasi dimenticato di lui.  
“Beh,” ride il ragazzo. “Non è certo uno spettacolo che si vede tutti i giorni.”  
“Tell 'em how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown!”  
Blaine si acciglia. Odia ammetterlo, ma anche da ubriaco Kurt ha talento. È bravo, bravo sul serio, e la sua voce è incantevole, anche se, al momento, decisamente troppo alta. Tanto alta da sovrastare completamente quella di Idina Menzel. Kurt scala il divano per salire di un gradino.  
“And nobody, in all of Oz... No wizard that there is or was... Is ever gonna bring...”  
Blaine si prepara all'acuto finale. Sa che gli spaccherà i timpani. Kurt sale di un altro gradino, e ormai è in bilico sullo schienale del divano, la testa che quasi sfiora il lampadario.  
“Meeeeeeeeee down!”  
Lui e Drew si portano le mani alle orecchie. Decisamente troppo alta, ma Blaine riconosce quasi inconsciamente l'intonazione perfetta.  
“Bring me down! Oh-ohohoho!”  
Kurt regge la nota fino a quando non termina quella diffusa dalle casse e con quello che dev'essere stato il suo sforzo finale, crolla dal divano. Blaine vede tutta la scena come al rallentatore, percepisce la risata di scherno di Drew accanto a lui, ma prima ancora di rendersene conto ha Kurt fra le braccia e gli sta impedendo di cadere sul pavimento e sbattere la testa.  
Drew lo irrita. Lo ha irritato fin dal loro primo appuntamento, ma mai come ora lo ha trovato insopportabile.  
“Vai,” gli ordina, prendendo Kurt fra le braccia e gettandolo con malgarbo sul divano. Sembra svenuto.  
Drew alza le sopracciglia.  
“Oh, andiamo!” protesta. “Direi che da qui se la può cavare anche senza di te...”  
Blaine gli rivolge il più falso dei sorrisi e gli indica la porta con un cenno del capo, risoluto.  
“Vai.”  
Drew lo osserva per un attimo, come in attesa di un ripensamento, ma alla fine sbuffa, lo manda al diavolo e se ne va. Blaine rimane solo con Kurt, che ora sta russando piano sul divano, e si ritrova a pensare.  
Non sei così palloso come sembri, eh, Kurt Hummel?  
In quel momento, riceve una telefonata da un tizio che gli propone una cosa a tre col suo ragazzo e ogni sentimento positivo rivolto a Kurt va a quel paese.

Capitolo VI – Know your enemy's weaknesses

 

La prima cosa che realizza Kurt l'indomani è che un branco di scimmie sta ballando la conga nel suo cervello.  
Un istante di lucidità più tardi, capisce che forse è una stima un po' troppo fantasiosa.  
Forse non ballano la conga; forse sono solo scimmie esaltate.  
Poi ricorda che nei cervelli umani non possono penetrare primati, e lo sforzo di farsene una ragione gli strappa un gemito di dolore.  
Pensare non è mai stato così difficile.  
Kurt ritorna con la mente alle altre due volte che si è sentito così. La prima volta che si è ubriacato e ha vomitato sulle scarpe della Pillsbury, hanno chiamato suo padre ed è stato condotto a casa, dove è stato sottoposto a un'estenuante quanto vergognosa ramanzina sui rischi del bere. Suo padre non ha mai capito perché Kurt l'avesse fatto. Anche lui, alla sua età, si era preso qualche sbronza, ma di solito in compagnia o a una festa, così, per viver comune. Kurt, invece, l'aveva fatto in solitudine e senza motivo apparente. E Kurt è conscio che suo padre non saprà mai perché: un uomo duro e forte come lui sicuramente non capirebbe la necessità di avere un po' più di coraggio.  
La seconda volta che si è ubriacato è stato per colpa del suo ex-ragazzo e del fatto che aveva la casa libera per il week-end. Kurt aveva già detto a Burt che sarebbe andato a dormire da Mercedes e così avevano pianificato di passare la notte assieme, ma Kurt non si sarebbe mai aspettato di perdere la propria verginità.  
Non è stata una prima volta terribile, dopotutto, e il suo ragazzo è stato gentile e accomodante, ma Kurt sa che di non essere stato davvero pronto. E a volte desidera di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e rifiutare il quarto cocktail.  
Immerso nei propri pensieri, Kurt realizza la seconda cosa: che non c'è un singolo muscolo del suo corpo che non stia implorando pietà. Compresi i muscoli che non ha mai saputo di avere.  
La terza è che ha sete, tanta sete, e che è preda dei peggiori postumi che abbia mai avuto in vita sua. Ricorda di tenere sempre una bottiglia d'acqua sul comodino, e si volta per afferrarla, ma la trova vuota. Kurt mugugna e si sfrega le palpebre. Anche loro sono doloranti, a quanto pare.  
È sicuro che la bottiglia fosse stata piena fino alla notte prima. Perciò i casi sono due: o l'ha bevuta oppure...  
“Blaine.”  
Kurt si getta di peso sui cuscini e borbotta qualche maledizione poco originale. Non si sente affatto creativo, al momento.  
Svuotare la bottiglia d'acqua di uno che l'indomani avrà una sete atroce è... malvagità pura. Kurt si ripropone, diversi caffè più tardi, di elaborare una vendetta anche per quello.  
A proposito di Blaine...  
I ricordi della notte prima cominciano ad affacciarsi nella mente di Kurt, lenti in maniera esasperante e a dir poco confusi.  
Ricorda di averlo incontrato, sì, a notte fonda, proprio mentre si dava da fare con una canzone. Forse Defying Gravity. Spera di ricordare male.  
Ma Blaine non era solo... C'era un ragazzo, con lui, e se non va errando erano in un atteggiamento molto intimo.  
Scuote la testa per schiarirsi le idee e si dà dell'idiota: sì, Blaine ha portato un ragazzo a casa, la notte prima. Probabilmente per una botta e via.  
Ma il ragazzo non è lì... Kurt non sa come lo sa, ma lo sente. Forse ha lasciato Blaine per aver trovato nel suo appartamento un ubriaco pazzo con manie di protagonismo?  
Kurt non ne ha idea. Non gli passa neppure per la mente che Blaine possa averlo mandato via per aver riso di lui. Perché avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto?  
Eppure è a letto. E in qualche modo deve esserci arrivato.  
Rifiuta di formulare il pensiero in modo coerente, ma dentro di sé sa che ce l'ha portato Blaine, probabilmente prendendolo in braccio.  
Lo trova... carino, sì. Un pensiero gentile: Kurt, senza un briciolo di esitazione, l'avrebbe lasciato a marcire sul divano, sul tappeto o ovunque fosse collassato. Pavimento, se non ricorda male.  
Eppure Blaine se l'è caricato in spalla e l'ha portato lì: lo ha persino infilato sotto le coperte, anche se ha lasciato che andasse a dormire vestito.  
Kurt non sa più cosa fare e, soprattutto, cosa pensare. Dovrebbe ringraziarlo? Ignorarlo?  
Poi ricorda della bottiglia d'acqua svuotata e si acciglia. Non importa che Blaine abbia fatto una buona azione, perché a quanto pare si è ricreduto subito. E non merita la sua gratitudine.  
Kurt si alza lentamente, con un gemito, e apre il secondo cassetto del comodino, quello dei calzini. Da un paio particolarmente consumato tira fuori una capsula per del caffè normale e va in cucina, dove trova Blaine.  
Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociano, Blaine ghigna e Kurt arrossisce.  
Vola dritto verso la macchinetta e ignora la sua occhiata di scherno al meglio delle proprie possibilità. Si sente quasi braccato.  
Infine, il caffè sgorga dalla macchinetta e Kurt, con l'impressione di rinascere, lo sorseggia piano. Blaine rompe il silenzio schiarendosi la gola.  
“Ehm ehm,” esordisce, l'espressione divertita e trionfante. “Com'era? Ah, sì. È chiaro che non abbiamo lo stesso concetto di cosa voglia dire divertirsi, se per te deve coinvolgere necessariamente l'alcol...”  
Blaine lo scimmiotta con una vocina acuta e irritante e Kurt si irrigidisce. Si volta verso di lui lentamente e apre la bocca, pronto a rovesciargli addosso una carrellata di insulti freschi, quando vede bene il suo viso.  
Le labbra di Blaine sono incurvate in un sorriso. E fin qui niente di strano, dato che fino ad ora Kurt si è beccato una marea di ghigni e di sorrisetti ironici. Stavolta, però, sembra genuino. Come se fosse davvero divertito, e non in senso maligno.  
E poi c'è un brillio, nei suoi occhi dallo strano colore, che non sembra sgradevole. Blaine, per la prima volta da quando Kurt lo ha conosciuto, è... a posto. Non si azzarda a definirlo simpatico o dolce, perché sa che è un solo momento e che passerà. Ma tanto vale cavalcare la cresta dell'onda, no?  
“Beh, suppongo che a volte anche i migliori di noi si sbaglino,” risponde, fingendosi altezzoso, ma in realtà con un genuino tono di scherzo. Blaine sembra capirlo, perché ridacchia e non aggiunge altro.  
Per la prima volta, fanno colazione assieme. E non litigano neanche una volta.  
L'idillio finisce quando Blaine inizia a ricevere le prime telefonate della giornata.  
“No, non voglio succhiartelo! Lasciatemi in pace!”  
Blaine gli scocca un'occhiata velenosa e Kurt sospira. La tregua è finita. Peccato.

*

Quel pomeriggio, mentre Kurt si applica delle creme e cerca di riprendersi e di prepararsi psicologicamente per l'indomani, la porta di camera sua si apre con un cigolio e due secondi dopo Kurt – Kurt il gatto – è accovacciato sul suo letto.  
Kurt – l'essere umano – sospira e si alza per cacciarlo via. Ormai il felino quasi ascolta i suoi ordini e capisce di non essere gradito, così non appena lo vede in piedi si stiracchia e con rassegnazione si dirige alla porta.  
“Mi dispiace, sai, ma mi fai starnutire,” si scusa Kurt. Il gatto gli starebbe anche simpatico, se non portasse il suo nome e non gli causasse pietose crisi allergiche. L'omonimo felino miagola un'ultima volta e poi si lascia sbattere fuori con docilità.  
La guerra si è appena riaperta. E Kurt ha un'idea. La metterà a buon uso non appena avrà finito di starnutire.

*

“Sì, papà...”  
“E ricorda di prendere sempre le chiavi prima di uscire. E di non lasciare il gas acceso.”  
“Papà, non sono un bambino!” protesta Kurt, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul suo letto e al telefono col padre.  
Burt grugnisce. “Lo so,” replica. “Ma la prudenza non è mai troppa. Ho letto le statistiche degli incidenti domestici a New York e...”  
“E non ne voglio sapere niente, grazie,” taglia corto Kurt, roteando gli occhi. Non se la sente di dire al padre che di certo la causa di un incidente non sarebbe lui, ma Blaine, che per qualche motivo sembra avere sempre la testa fra le nuvole.  
“Okay, okay,” ridacchia Burt. “Allora, raccontami di questo... Blaine.”  
Il fiato si blocca nella gola di Kurt. Non vuole mentire a suo padre, ma non vuole neppure renderlo partecipe della spinosa situazione col suo coinquilino. È indeciso.  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?” Si morde un labbro.  
“Beh, com'è, se andate d'accordo, se state legando... Tutto ciò che c'è da sapere, insomma.”  
Kurt parla lentamente e pondera con attenzione ogni parola.  
“Blaine è un mangiatore professionista di schifezze. Avrebbe battuto persino te nella fase prima dell'aritmia.”  
Non ama parlarne. Non lo ama nemmeno suo padre, ma a entrambi piace pensare che sia un ricordo lontano e innocuo e che ci si possa persino scherzare su. Burt, infatti, sbuffa una risata.  
“Ne dubito, ragazzo. E andate d'accordo?”  
Kurt si passa una mano sulla sella del naso. Mentire o non mentire? Un compromesso, forse...   
“Così e così,” borbotta, schivo. Burt non sembra bersela, dato che emette un verso di disapprovazione.  
“Ti sta dando problemi?”  
“No, è che... È uno che ama gli scherzi, Blaine.”  
Kurt percepisce il cambio d'atmosfera. Ora suo padre è attento e concentrato, e di certo non gli permetterà di sgattaiolare fuori dall'argomento senza una strenua lotta.  
“Spiegati.”  
Ed ecco che torna il tono autorevole e di comando. Kurt sospira.  
“Niente, papà. È un buontempone, diciamo...” Incrocia le dita sotto alle lenzuola. Odia, odia mentire a Burt.  
“Niente di cattivo gusto, voglio sperare.”  
“...No.”  
“Kurt, non è che...” Burt sospira e Kurt riesce a immaginarselo sistemarsi la visiera del berretto. “Non è che a questo ragazzo non va giù chi sei?”  
Forse un altro non avrebbe capito, ma Kurt conosce suo padre troppo bene per non comprendere che si riferisce alla sua sessualità. Burt di solito non ama i giochi di parole, tuttavia. Kurt sorride alla sua apprensione e ricorda del primo giorno, quando anche lui ha creduto che Blaine fosse omofobo. A quanto pare anche suo padre la ritiene una spiegazione razionale.  
“No, papà, no! Anzi...”  
“Anzi cosa?”  
Kurt arrossisce un po'. Non avrebbe voluto dirglielo subito. Non è lì da nemmeno una settimana, dopotutto, e sa che a Burt quell'informazione non piacerà granché.  
“Anche Blaine è gay, papà.”  
“Oh.” Quasi sente i meccanismi del cervello di suo padre attivarsi. Riesce a seguire il filo logico dei suoi pensieri inespressi, addirittura.  
Gay uguale positivo: così almeno hanno qualcosa in comune.  
Gay uguale negativo: allarme sesso.  
“Ci ha... provato con te?” grugnisce Burt burbero. Kurt spalanca gli occhi e si affretta a tranquillizzarlo.  
“È fuori discussione, papà,” spiega con un risolino nervoso. Blaine, provarci con lui? Probabilmente avrebbe preferito mangiare cacca.  
“E perché mai è fuori discussione?” inquisisce Burt, pressante.  
Kurt si morde un labbro, a disagio. Spera solo che suo padre non voglia fare con lui un'altra chiacchierata sul sesso.  
“Non c'è... chimica, sai,” tenta di convincerlo. Kurt non è sicuro di dire la verità. La chimica fra lui e Blaine c'è, c'è eccome. La stessa che c'è tra il sodio e l'acqua: esplosiva. Si odiano con una passione invidiabile.  
Forse preferirebbe che si stessero indifferenti, ma non si può negare che non ci sia una specie di connessione, tra di loro, fatta di schermaglie e battutine acide.  
“Mmh,” bofonchia Burt, poco convinto. “Non credo di capire...”  
Fortunatamente, proprio in quel momento Blaine decide di mettersi a suonare la chitarra elettrica. Kurt sospira.  
“Papà, adesso devo andare,” urla sopra al frastuono. “Ti richiamo domani per dirti della NYADA!”  
“Ti voglio bene!” urla Burt prima di riagganciare. Kurt sospira e preme il tasto rosso.  
Blaine piomba nella sua stanza, chitarra in una mano e barretta di cioccolato nell'altra.  
“Oh, ho interrotto una conversazione importante?” chiede con finta premura e sputando pezzetti di cioccolato da tutte le parti. Kurt gli scocca un'occhiata disgustata, ma un attimo dopo sorride.  
“In realtà mi hai dato un ottimo pretesto per chiudere una telefonata che stava diventando imbarazzante. Grazie, Blaine!”  
E con questo si chiude a chiave dentro al bagno, lasciandosi dietro un Blaine frastornato e irritato.

*  
Blaine è in salotto e gioca con il gatto e con le verdure del coinquilino. Gli tira peperoni e zucchine e Kurt, sostanzialmente, si diverte a rifarcisi le unghie sopra. Kurt – il ragazzo – non capisce cosa ci trovino di tanto spassoso; sa solo che questa settimana ha dovuto buttare quintali di ottimi ortaggi e che la cosa inizia a stufarlo.  
“Pensavo fossimo d'accordo. Io non tocco le tue schifezze e tu non tocchi le mie verdure,” sbottò, irritato, calciando via un pomodoro a caso.  
Blaine scrolla le spalle. “Anche Kurt ha delle esigenze,” spiega, indicando il felino. Kurt digrigna i denti e manda giù un'imprecazione. Presto avrà la sua vendetta, e non vede l'ora. Non sa perché questo scherzo lo ispiri più degli altri, ma non sta più nella pelle.  
Come programmato, Blaine esce di casa un quarto d'ora dopo. Kurt ghigna e corre in camera sua.  
Non l'ha mai vista bene. Scopre che avrebbe preferito continuare così.  
La stanza di Blaine è uno strano miscuglio di calzini, vestiti sul pavimento e fogli volanti. Non sembra sporca, nonostante tutto, né ha un cattivo odore. È solo incredibilmente disordinata. Kurt non si sofferma sul letto sfatto o le ante aperte del grosso armadio, e fila dritto verso il bagno.  
Con malvagio compiacimento, trova e svuota nel water ogni singolo tubetto di gel di Blaine. Al momento di tirare lo sciacquone, a Kurt vien voglia di ridere. I ricci incollati sul suo cranio sono stati la prima cosa di lui che ha notato, e per qualche motivo ha sempre sentito il bisogno di liberarli dalla loro prigione. Che male avevano fatto, in fondo?  
Kurt attende per tutto il resto del pomeriggio il rientro di Blaine e la sua successiva furia, ma Blaine si limita a salutarlo col suo solito grugnito – che secondo Kurt significa 'so che sei qui, anche se preferirei che non ci fossi' – e a chiudersi subito, senza cenare, in quella che lui chiama 'Stanza musica'. Non ne esce se non per andare a dormire, e con un sospiro Kurt si rassegna a godersi la reazione l'indomani.  
Sperando che Blaine si svegli a un'ora decente, dato che alle nove lui deve essere alla NYADA.

*

La sveglia di Kurt si anima alle sei spaccate. Kurt scatta a sedere come un soldatino e subito sente l'emozione scorrergli fra le vene come un farmaco.  
Si alza senza esitazioni, calciando via le coperte e Kurt Il Gatto – quando l'ha fatto entrare, Blaine, durante la notte? - con un gesto nervoso e filando in bagno per iniziare a prepararsi. Appesa all'asta della doccia, con cura, fa sfoggio di sé la mise che ha scelto per il suo primo giorno di college.  
Fra uno starnuto e l'altro, Kurt si fionda sotto il gettito d'acqua tiepida. Non fredda, ma allo stesso tempo capace di svegliarlo: è la sua temperatura ideale e detesta le docce calde.  
Giornata speciale per lui significa shampoo alla pesca – venticinque dollari la bottiglia – balsamo alle mandorle e bagnoschiuma emolliente. Kurt si gode la doccia con calma, senza fretta, conscio di essere perfettamente puntuale. Si prende il suo tempo anche per asciugarsi e dare la piega giusta ai capelli col phon.  
Sono quasi le sette, quando finalmente scivola nei suoi vestiti perfetti e si siede davanti allo specchio per un'applicazione extra dei suoi amati prodotti per la cura della pelle.  
Sceglie la sua crema preferita e se ne versa una generosa quantità sul viso, spandendola e puntando sulle zone particolarmente porose.  
La lascia agire per qualche minuto, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte premuta contro il vetro. Dalla stanza di Blaine non giunge nessun rumore, ma dopotutto è presto e Blaine finora non si è mai alzato prima delle nove.  
È in quell'istante che si accorge che qualcosa non va. Si è grattato il viso già tre volte, stando attento a non toccare i punti cosparsi di crema, quando si rende conto che sono proprio quelle le zone che gli pizzicano.  
Si affretta a lavarla via. Controlla la data di scadenza sul contenitore, ma è ben lontana: che sta succedendo?  
Una volta lavata via, si analizza il volto. Non ci sono macchie particolari, brufoli, punti neri o punture di insetti. Solo che prude. Prude da morire. Grattandosi con una mano – e stando attento a non sfregiarsi con le unghie – Kurt afferra di nuovo il tubetto e se ne spreme una punta sull'indice, sfregandolo poi contro il pollice per tastarne la consistenza.  
Una sinistra consapevolezza si fa strada dentro di lui. Polvere. C'è della polvere nella sua crema da cinquanta dollari. E a giudicare dagli effetti, può essere di un solo tipo.  
E non può averla messa nessun altro se non...  
“Anderson!”  
Kurt è talmente fuori di sé da non rendersi conto del simultaneo, del tutto identico grido, proveniente però dalla stanza al polo opposto del corridoio.  
“Hummel!”

*

Kurt e Blaine percorrono il salotto ad ampi passi, gesticolando e urlandosi addosso senza stare a sentire cosa dice l'altro.  
Entrambi sono completamente, ineluttabilmente incazzati neri.  
“Le mie creme sono sacre! Sa-cre! Puoi toccarmi tutto, ma non le creme! Io non vivo, senza! Ma come accidenti ti sei permesso...?”  
“Il gel è stato un colpo basso! Dovresti vergognarti! Dimmi subito dove hai messo i miei tubetti, perché non ho intenzione di andare in giro un solo minuto con questa paglia informe al posto dei miei capelli!”  
“Io darei non meno di tre arti per proteggere la mia pelle! E ora è tutta irritata perché non riesco a smettere di grattarmi! Persino a un idiota come te non sarebbe dovuto venire in mente un tiro mancino del genere!”  
“...Ma al grande Kurt Hummel importa? No, certo che no, lui ha dei capelli normali, non deve combattere contro una matassa di ricci tutte le mattine... Tu non hai un cuore, Hummel!”  
“Miao?” tenta pietosamente Kurt il gatto da un angolo del salotto. Kurt gli scocca un'occhiataccia e si tira sul volto la mascherina che aveva abbassato per urlare addosso a Blaine.  
Si fissano con odio, entrambi senza fiato e furibondi per non essere stati ascoltati.  
“Vaffanculo!”  
Lo dicono all'unisono e entrambi sbuffano.  
Kurt non vuole passare un altro minuto in sua presenza. Afferra la borsa – che, fortunatamente, è pronta dalla sera prima – ed esce di casa sbattendo la porta. Tanto per cambiare.  
Non ha mai odiato tanto qualcuno in vita sua, pensa fra una grattata e l'altra.

Capitolo VII – Yet another shitty day

 

Kurt passeggia avanti e indietro davanti all'ingresso della NYADA per una buona mezz'ora. Ha in mano un bicchiere di caffè, che per la verità è il secondo, ed è in anticipo. Solo la camminata e il calore del caffè sono riusciti a placare la sua rabbia, ma sa che la calma è solo apparente. Se gli si parasse Blaine davanti, in quel momento, forse gli sputerebbe in faccia. Kurt si gratta il viso con un gemito e cerca di non pensarci.  
Ha già squadrato per bene l'edificio qualche giorno fa, quando è venuto a consegnare i moduli e a firmare di persona, ma non vede l'ora di conoscere i professori e gli alunni.  
Certo, probabilmente saranno dei bastardi, ma passerà con loro quattro anni ed è curioso.  
Alle nove meno cinque Kurt getta il bicchiere vuoto nella spazzatura e sale gli scalini dell'edificio maestoso con un fremito di eccitazione. La sua nuova casa, ancor più di New York stessa. O almeno lo spera. Di certo non direbbe di no a un rifugio da Blaine e dalla sua idiozia.  
L'atrio è ampio e colorato. La NYADA, Kurt si è informato, è un college molto particolare. Per tutte le strutture fondamentali come le mense, i dormitori e le aree ricreative si appoggia alla NYU, che dista due isolati, mentre l'edificio principale è sede delle aule, di quattro palchi professionali e, ovviamente, di tutti gli uffici.  
Gli studenti sono pochissimi e quindi hanno tutto lo spazio che gli serve, in un palazzo così grande. Non più di un centinaio di ragazzi in quattro piani: non c'è da stupirsi che gli alunni della NYADA vengano considerati dagli altri college delle specie di eletti.  
Kurt si inorgoglisce, pensa che lui è uno di loro, e che non importa quanto cattivi possano essere i suoi compagni e i suoi professori: quel posto è suo di diritto e non lo mollerà per niente al mondo.  
Non appena muove un passo esitante verso il primo corridoio, una segretaria dai modi gentili lo affianca.  
“Primo anno, caro?”  
Kurt annuisce, restio a dare subito confidenza, e si fa guidare attraverso scale e ampi saloni. Cerca di memorizzare la strada, ma è una causa persa. La segretaria, infatti, gli allunga con un sorriso una mappa dell'edificio.  
“I primi giorni è il caos più totale!” spiega, gettando le braccia in aria e strappando una risata a Kurt. “Gente che va, gente che viene... Oh, caro, eccoci.”  
La donna lo spinge dentro a una grossa aula disposta ad anfiteatro ed esce, salutandolo con una semplice pacca incoraggiante sulla schiena.  
Kurt si ritrova davanti ai suoi compagni per la prima volta.  
“Ehm...”  
Rimane piantato lì, come un idiota, a fissarli. Sono perlopiù ragazze, e i pochi ragazzi presenti sembrano ancora più distaccati di lui. Vede un paio che sembrano brutte copie di Rachel Berry, mentre fra i maschi non ce n'è nemmeno uno che gli ricordi in qualche modo se stesso. Giacche di pelle, piercing e jeans scuri. Sembrano più aspiranti rockstar che attori di Broadway. Uno di loro, in particolare, è gettato mollemente su uno degli schienali, e quando vede Kurt si raddrizza e gli scocca un'occhiata strana. Kurt direbbe che lo sta analizzando e che non gli piace il risultato della sua analisi, se non fosse una cosa assurda.  
Lo ignora, rosso in volto, e si siede fra le prime file. I ragazzi si studiano fra di loro, in attesa del professore, fino a quando una donna di mezza età non fa il suo ingresso.  
Tutti si alzano in piedi, rispettosi, ma lei li caccia a sedere con un gesto sbrigativo della mano. Butta sulla scrivania la borsa e, senza neppure salutarli, vola al pianoforte.  
“Oggi determineremo la vostra estensione vocale. Fuori il primo.”  
Kurt è frastornato. Così, senza esercizi e niente? Sperando di non farsi notare, si schiarisce la gola e inizia a contrarre e rilassare il diaframma.  
Una ragazza, seduta a pochi metri da lui, prende un grosso respiro e si alza. Ha gli occhi verdi e i capelli scuri e lisci. È bassa. Gli ricorda Rachel e per un istante vorrebbe scoppiare a piangere per il panico e la nostalgia. L'insegnante la squadra e le chiede di scrivere nome e cognome nella tabella sul pianoforte.  
“Molto bene, Asia Phillips.”  
Kurt spalanca gli occhi per via del nome strano, ma la docente non batte ciglio. Dev'essere abituata a stravaganze e figli d'arte. Senza alcun preavviso, preme un tasto sul pianoforte e incita la studentessa a seguirla con un la.  
“Laaaaaa,” intona lei. Kurt annuisce fra sé e sé. È brava, almeno quanto lui. Ha un vibrato eccezionale.  
Le note salgono fino a toccare livelli da soprano, ma Asia le regge senza problemi. La donna la provoca all'improvviso con una nota bassa, facendola stonare.  
Asia si acciglia, ma la professoressa ridacchia e la manda a posto.  
“Scriva 'soprano' accanto al suo nome, per piacere.”  
Va avanti così fino a quando non è il turno di Kurt. Il suo sound-check fila liscio come l'olio. Tutti i suoi compagni, sentendolo intonare note così alte, si scambiano occhiate incredule e sospiri ammirati. Tutti tranne Giacca Di Pelle, che si presenta per ultimo.  
Kurt torna al posto, dopo aver scritto 'controtenore' accanto al proprio nome, e si gode il proprio attimo di celebrità. Presto tutti si abitueranno alla sua voce e non gli sembrerà più niente di speciale.  
Infine, si presenta con aria tracotante il ragazzo che l'ha guardato male. Ha i capelli spettinati ad arte e color sabbia, e Kurt pensa che se non avesse i denti storti e un sacco di lentiggini, sarebbe anche carino.  
Scrive il suo nome e si posiziona accanto al pianoforte.  
“Pronto?” chiede la donna. Il ragazzo annuisce con un gesto secco e deciso.  
Il pianoforte viene suonato e le bocche di tutti toccano il pavimento per lo shock. Kurt assiste all'audizione col petto palpitante, la bocca asciutta e un ronzio di panico che gli preme contro i timpani.  
Arrivata all'ultima nota, la professoressa smette di suonare e sorride, rivolgendosi al ragazzo.  
“Bene, bene, bene.”  
Questi sorride con aria di sfida e guarda Kurt di sottecchi. Kurt si sforza di darsi un contegno.  
“Che anno fortunato. Non un solo controtenore, ma ben due. E dire che sono così rari. Signor Richardson? Può aggiungere 'controtenore' accanto al suo nome, per cortesia?”  
Richardson fa come detto e poi torna a sedersi, senza staccare gli occhi da Kurt, che deglutisce sonoramente. Un altro controtenore. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.  
“Sono la professoressa Chambers e seguirò le vostre lezioni di canto per il resto dell'anno,” spiega la docente, alzandosi e rivolgendo lo sguardo a tutti loro. Ha un tono autoritario e spiccio, e Kurt sa che tutti loro segretamente già la temono. Senza attendere una risposta, la Chambers tira fuori da un armadio venti libri.  
“Le dispiace distribuirli?” chiede a una bionda cicciottella in terza fila – identificata come una rara contralto –, che sussulta e si affretta a eseguire l'ordine mascherato da richiesta. Kurt accetta una copia del libro con un sorriso e legge il titolo.  
Esercizi vocali livello c2.  
“Questo libro sarà il vostro vademecum per il prossimo semestre. Trattatelo bene, o ne pagherete le conseguenze. Ora, prima ancora di addentrarci nei nostri primi esercizi, un breve ripasso delle regole di questo istituto...”  
Un paio di studentesse tirano fuori quaderno e penne e Kurt rotea gli occhi. Che idiote. Che senso ha prendere appunti adesso?  
La donna inizia a spiegare loro, con toni più o meno minacciosi, cosa possono e non possono fare, e Kurt ascolta blandamente, troppo impegnato a tenere il passo coi propri pensieri frenetici.  
Un altro controtenore. Bravo almeno quanto lui.  
Il mio culo non si smentisce mai, a quanto pare.

*

All'ora di pranzo, come previsto, tutto il gruppo della NYADA si incammina verso gli edifici dell'NYU per raggiungere la mensa. Lungo le strade di New York il gruppo cammina a distanza, ma in qualche modo compatto. Non appena entrano nel refettorio, ad ogni modo, si stringono fra di loro in modo considerevole.  
L'NYU, rispetto alla NYADA, è l'inferno. Se Kurt non dovesse risparmiare, forse si sarebbe arrangiato per pranzare fuori tutti i giorni, piuttosto che entrare là dentro. Non appena entrano, tutti si voltano a guardarli. E parliamo di un sacco di persone.  
Kurt tira su il mento e cammina spavaldo, dritto verso i cointainer col cibo.  
Non lo vuole ammettere, ma gli ricorda la mensa del McKinley pochi giorni dopo il suo coming out. Stavolta, tuttavia, le espressioni sono un po' meno disgustate. Sono più che altro curiose e forse anche un po' intimorite.  
I suoi compagni lo seguono e, dopo essersi serviti – Kurt apprezza comunque l'abbondanza di cibi vegetariani nel menù – i venti ragazzi si accaparrano due tavoli tutti per sé. Non importa quanto ancora impacciati e formali siano i rapporti tra di loro, meglio assieme che con qualcuno della NYU.  
Mentre mangiano, il silenzio si fa tanto denso che Kurt sente il bisogno di spezzarlo.  
“Kurt Hummel, per la cronaca.” Si presenta con un sorriso che otto dei suoi compagni di tavolo ricambiano. Richardson non sembra affatto intenzionato a mostrarsi affabile nei suoi confronti.  
“Asia Phillips,” dice la ragazza con gli occhi verdi con fare pomposo.  
Ognuno dice il proprio nome – compreso Richardson, che borbotta un 'Dylan' un po' scocciato – fino a quando non arrivano alla biondina dall'aria timida.  
“Lara,” sussurra, col volto rosso e incollato al piatto. Kurt alza le sopracciglia.  
“Non ce l'hai un cognome, cara?” tenta di scherzare. Lara, invece di ridere, sembra impallidire e innervosirsi.  
“Gardner,” spiega, tormentando un fazzoletto fra le dita. “G-Gardner-Holloway.”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia e dentro di lui inizia a farsi largo una certa consapevolezza.  
“Oh!” esclama. “Holloway come...?”  
“Devo prendere un altro gelato!” strilla isterica Lara, alzandosi e togliendogli ogni possibilità di replica. Asia si china verso Kurt e sussurra: “Sì, penso che sia quella Holloway. La figlia.”  
Kurt annuisce fra sé e sé. La figlia di una famosa cantante. È chiaro che non voglia che tutti lo sappiano fin dal primo giorno.  
“E così sei un controtenore,” sbotta una voce sgarbata dietro di lui. Kurt si gira e incontra il sorrisetto antipatico di Dylan Richardson. Sospira fra sé e sé. Avrebbe preferito rinviare questo momento fino all'inverosimile.  
“E così sei un controtenore anche tu,” ribatte con pacatezza, degustando lentamente una zuppa di piselli. Il ragazzo annuisce con veemenza.  
“Non ne avevo mai incontrato uno, prima. Allora, com'è stato per te il liceo?”  
Il suo tono è sempre acido, ma Kurt riesce a vedere al di là dei modi poco carini una genuina curiosità. Onestamente, la prova anche lui: neanche lui ha mai incontrato un altro controtenore, prima d'ora.  
“Me la sono cavata,” spiega sbrigativo. “Al Glee Club ero completamente accettato e a mio agio. Gli altri... Beh, si sono abituati.”  
Dylan, secondo Kurt, ha la grande fortuna di avere una voce quasi normale, a riposo. Un po' più acuta del normale, sì, ma ben lontana dall'essere scambiata per quella di una donna. Lui, invece...  
“E tu?”  
“Oh.” Dylan si stringe nelle spalle. “Chi mi ha dato problemi è finito nel bidone della spazzatura. Semplice.”  
Kurt geme internamente. Un altro bullo. Si ripromette di non lasciarsi tiranneggiare, almeno al college.  
La conversazione prosegue, molto più sciolta e libera, fino a quando non devono tornare alla NYADA.  
La loro prossima lezione è recitazione. In effetti, per tutto il primo semestre hanno solo quei due corsi.  
Il professore che entra nell'aula di teatro ha l'aria di un pazzo. Forse in gioventù è stato persino un bell'uomo, ma deve aver perso il fascino assieme ai capelli. I pochi rimasti, infatti, si ergono dritti e a dir poco ridicoli sul cranio. Il tutto, assieme agli enormi occhiali e all'espressione maniacale, lo fanno decisamente sembrare fuori di testa. Ma non appena apre bocca tutti tacciono e lo ascoltano con attenzione.  
“Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, versione musical,” spiega brevemente. Molte ragazze si scambiano sguardi eccitati.  
“Mi dicono che abbiamo due controtenori, quest'anno. Si facciano avanti.”  
Kurt sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Finalmente qualcuno riconosce la sua unicità e la valorizza, invece di ridicolizzarla.  
Lui e Dylan fanno un passo avanti – Dylan coglie l'occasione per squadrarlo ancora una volta – e il professore li analizza, annuendo piano a se stesso.  
“Che mi sapete dire di Puck?”  
Kurt fa per aprire la bocca. Conosce bene la commedia, anche se non è affatto tra le sue preferite, ma Dylan lo precede.  
“Puck è il folletto al servizio di Oberon, re delle fate e futuro marito di Titania. È quasi il protagonista, dato che dà il via alla maggior parte delle vicende.”  
Il professore annuisce e gli lancia un vestito di cotone verde ricamato a motivi di foglie e floreali.  
“Bene, la parte è tua.”  
Kurt spalanca gli occhi e Dylan gli rivolge un'occhiata di trionfo. Non è giusto! Stava per dire le stesse, identiche cose...  
“Tu, altro controtenore!”  
Kurt si sente offeso anche solo per l'appellativo. Lui vuole essere il controtenore, non l'altro controtenore. “Per questo giro fai una delle fate.”  
Kurt vorrebbe urlare per la frustrazione. Asia e Lara gli rivolgono dei sorrisetti di consolazione, e lui annuisce una volta sola per far capire che sta bene. Non sta bene, ma è meglio che loro non lo sappiano.  
Le prove cominciano e Kurt scopre di avere tanto, tanto da imparare. Va anche detto che se avesse avuto la parte di Puck, lo avrebbe fatto con uno spirito e uno stato d'animo completamente diversi.  
Dannato Dylan Richardson.  
Kurt scopre presto che Asia e Lara sono di gran lunga le più simpatiche di tutto il gruppo. La prima con la sua sfacciataggine e il suo sarcasmo così simile al suo, la seconda con la sua timidezza e la perenne aria di non sapere cosa diavolo ci faccia tra di loro.  
Il professore se l'è accaparrata subito per interpretare Ermia, e lei è arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli. Le contralto sono rare, Kurt lo sa, e lei è bravissima: non capisce perché dovrebbe vergognarsi così tanto dell'attenzione.  
“Come fai a voler diventare un'attrice o una cantante se solo vedere il palco ti fa scalpitare?” le chiede Asia durante la pausa di cinque minuti. Lara non risponde e si limita a scrollare le spalle con fare evasivo. Kurt e Asia si scambiano un'occhiata interrogativa, ma non insistono. Forse l'avere una madre famosa la fa sentire in dovere di mantenere alte delle aspettative, ma da quel poco che si è sentito sembrerebbe che non abbia nulla da invidiarle.  
Kurt chiacchiera anche con Trisha, una ragazza di colore con una voce formidabile, e con una simpatica compagna di nome Stella Jenkins, che fa morire dal ridere tutto il gruppo strepitando ad alta voce che Titania sembrava avere qualcosa su per il sedere. Kurt è abbastanza stupito, in verità. Non sono affatto malvagi e competitivi come se li era aspettati, anzi. Molti di loro sembrano dei reietti come lui, persone che hanno dovuto combattere per far emergere il proprio talento, gente che è stata presa in giro. Kurt si chiede quanti di loro abbiano fatto parte del Glee Club della loro scuola.  
Il discorso, ovviamente, non vale per Dylan Richardson. Quando il professore – che, Kurt scopre, si chiama Joseph Stiller – porge loro i copioni, Dylan soppesa il proprio e squadra con un'occhiatina di scherno quello sottile di Kurt, che, per di più, dovrà interpretare una delle fate. Una parte femminile.  
Nonostante i suoi tentativi di ignorarlo, Dylan lo perseguita per tutto il pomeriggio con risatine sarcastiche ogni volta che sbaglia una battuta o un'intonazione e con piccoli tentativi di sabotaggio, come quando gli fa sparire una pagina del copione.  
Kurt non ha prove, ma sa che è stato lui. E il fatto che la pagina sia misteriosamente ricomparsa accanto alla giacca di Dylan di certo non aiuta.  
Una volta terminata la lezione, Stiller si avvicina a Kurt e con un gesto dell'indice gli chiede di seguirlo. Kurt fa un cenno di scusa a Lara e a Asia – con le quali ha preso un accordo per un caffè – e, timoroso di aver sbagliato qualcosa, lo raggiunge nel backstage.  
“Professore,” esordisce con voce nervosa. “So di avere molto da imparare...”  
Stiller sospira e stringe le labbra. “Hummel, giusto?” Kurt annuisce.  
“Non è comune ritrovarsi con due controtenori nello stesso corso,” spiega il professore monocorde. “Non sei soddisfatto della tua parte, vero?”  
Kurt si morde un labbro, ponderando una risposta che spera non risulti né arrogante né deferente.  
“Ammetto di aspirare a qualcosa di più. E sono disposto a lavorare sodo per averlo...”  
“Lo so. Tutti lo sono. Ma voglio dirti una cosa, Hummel: quel ragazzo, Richardson, è bravo. Molto bravo.”  
Kurt si sente morire dentro. Forse il professore gli sta dicendo che non lo ritiene all'altezza?  
Stiller sospira ancora e gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Kurt non sa se prenderlo come un gesto di pietà o di comprensione.  
“Voglio che tu mi convinca di meritare di più, Hummel. Ho delle aspettative, nei tuoi confronti, e voglio che tu le regga. Sono stato chiaro?”  
Kurt annuisce, pallido. Non ha più voglia di caffè, anzi, vuole solo andare a casa e sdraiarsi sul letto a occhi chiusi.  
Il professore lo congeda con un gesto secco del capo e Kurt quasi scappa via.  
Si scusa con Lara e Asia, inventandosi un improvviso e lancinante mal di testa, e corre fuori dall'edificio.

Kurt entra nell'appartamento con la testa tanto fra le nuvole da dimenticarsi di indossare la mascherina. Fortunatamente, il gatto non sembra nelle vicinanze: Blaine deve averlo di nuovo lasciato a dormire in camera sua.  
“Oh, ecco il mio maritino che torna a casa,” lo saluta Blaine ironico dal salotto, dove è stravaccato sul divano con una birra e un cartone di pizza che gli oscilla sulle ginocchia.  
“Allora, amore, com'è andato il primo giorno? Quante smutandate ti sei beccato?” prosegue Blaine, chiaramente intenzionato a stuzzicarlo. Kurt si appoggia alla colonnina del soggiorno e lo osserva.  
Non prova nessun sentimento rancoroso nei suoi confronti.  
È stata una giornata lunga, pesante e per molti versi anche sgradevole, e nonostante Blaine sia il solito coglione non riesce a non provare una vaga sensazione di familiarità e calore. Si sta abituando a lui, non c'è altra spiegazione.  
“Allora? Ti hanno strappato la lingua, per caso? Merda, non sapevo che il bullismo in America fosse arrivato a tanto.”  
Kurt sorride, scuote e china leggermente il capo. Blaine non lo sa e non lo deve sapere, ma a volte i suoi pseudo-insulti sono davvero divertenti.  
Ridacchia fra sé e sé e Blaine inarca le sopracciglia al suo indirizzo.  
“Che c'è da ridere?” borbotta, burbero, la bocca piena di pizza.  
“Niente,” mormora Kurt stancamente. Si infila in cucina, afferra una confezione di cereali e va in camera sua. Ha bisogno di un po' di tranquillità.

Capitolo VIII – And I give up forever to understand you

 

La maggior parte delle persone definirebbe l'infangamento nella routine come negativo. Qualcosa che ti succhia via la vita, che ti rende un robot, una macchina che ripete meccanicamente le stesse azioni fino a che i suoi microprocessori non cessano di funzionare.  
Kurt non è d'accordo.  
Per lui, tutto quello che si trasforma in routine è più che benvenuto. Secondo lui, la gente non dà il peso giusto alla familiarità, ma ai suoi occhi è una delle sensazioni alla base del viver sereni.  
Col trascorrere delle settimane, la routine si infiltra nella sua vita lenta e inesorabile, come un intruso che non sa di essere gradito, e lo aiuta ad andare avanti ogni giorno senza lasciarsi prendere da crisi isteriche in grande stile o manie omicide rivolte verso un certo coinquilino o – e a questo punto non sa chi odi di più – da un certo controtenore molto, molto competitivo.  
Ogni mattina Kurt si alza, si prepara, si applica le creme – dopo aver verificato l'assenza di polveri pruriginose, purtroppo entrate nella top ten degli scherzi idioti di Blaine – e tira fuori una capsula di caffè dal paio di calzini nel cassetto del comò. Saluta Blaine con un insulto più o meno originale e a volte qualche commento sui suoi capelli. Da quando Kurt ha iniziato a rubargli il gel e svuotarlo nel water, si è abituato sempre di più a vederlo girare coi capelli liberi e arricciati in ciocche apparentemente morbide in sommo al capo.  
Poi va alla NYADA, si prende il secondo caffè con Lara e Asia – e qualche volta con Stella o Trisha, se decidono di unirsi a loro – e segue le lezioni con impegno e partecipazione.  
A Canto è fra i migliori. La sua naturale tendenza alla disciplina, frutto di anni e anni di diete e rituali quasi ossessivi di cura della pelle, lo portano a spiccare fra gli altri. Ha solo un problema, a tal riguardo, ed è l'esercizio a casa. Fin dal primo giorno, la Chambers raccomanda loro di provare in privato quanto più possibile. I pianoforti della NYADA non sono quasi mai disponibili, così Kurt si è finora arrangiato a cinguettare i propri solfeggi e i propri vocalizzi in gran segreto, quando Blaine non è in casa, utilizzando il pianoforte del salotto. Dalla precedente esperienza con le mensole, Kurt ha capito che chiederlo, anche cortesemente, non lo porterà da nessuna parte, così ha infilato anche questo sotterfugio nella sua routine e lo porta avanti con caparbietà.  
La Chambers, ha scoperto, è un osso duro. Severa ma giusta, dicono in molti, e Kurt è d'accordo con loro. Non una sola volta ha tentato di inasprire la già acerba rivalità fra lui e Dylan, e ha sempre sgridato i negligenti ed elogiato i meritevoli. Kurt non ha il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce, dato che la metà del corso ballerebbe volentieri sulla sua tomba, ma ha un debole per lei. È l'insegnante di canto che ha sempre desiderato, schietta, brutalmente onesta, in grado di insegnargli davvero qualcosa e non di riempirgli la testa di nozioni inutili e fini a se stesse.  
Stiller è un altro paio di maniche. La prima di Sogno di una notte di mezza estate si avvicina e, per quanto Kurt detesti il proprio vestito e il proprio trucco, sa di essere in una posizione piuttosto buona e di aver reso il proprio personaggio memorabile. Anche se femminile, come Dylan gli fa notare più o meno ad ogni respiro. Eppure Stiller continua a mettergli pressione, a spingerlo a cantare tonalità troppo alte perfino per lui, o troppo basse, a pungolarlo per ogni battuta sbagliata e a spronarlo incessantemente a fare di meglio.  
Kurt è sempre esausto. Mentalmente e fisicamente. Combattere Blaine è già impegnativo di suo e, unito alle lezioni distruttive della NYADA, è quasi insostenibile, nonostante continui a provare quella strana sensazione di calore ogni sera, quando torna a casa dopo una giornata estenuante di corsi.  
La sua routine prosegue col caffè post-lezioni con Asia e Lara e poi con una piacevole passeggiata a casa, spesso inframezzata da capatine al supermercato per fare rifornimenti o a noleggiare un DVD. Una sera, lui e Blaine hanno persino guardato Moulin Rouge assieme.  
O meglio, si sono incontrati accidentalmente al video-noleggio, dove hanno preso lo stesso film per pura ironia della sorte, e l'hanno guardato Blaine in salotto e Kurt in camera sua, al computer.  
Kurt pensa che se lo dovesse raccontare a qualcuno non ci crederebbe. E non saprebbe dargli torto, in tutta onestà.  
Prima ancora di aprire la porta d'ingresso, Kurt è solito infilarsi una mascherina. Una volta entrato, sta ben attento a schivare il bicchiere di farina.  
Il bicchiere di farina è il nuovo ed esilarante scherzo inventato da Blaine. In poche parole, c'è un bicchiere di plastica pieno di farina in perenne e precario equilibrio sulla cornice della porta, e cade non appena qualcuno la apre. Kurt se n'è beccato tre in piena faccia, prima di capire come evitarlo.  
Le prime cinque volte ha semplicemente sperato che Blaine se ne stancasse e passasse a un altro scherzo, ma a quanto pare il coinquilino lo ha trovato troppo spassoso per lasciarlo cadere in disuso.  
Così Kurt, con un sospiro e molta pazienza, si è rassegnato a doverglielo restituire.  
La prima volta che Blaine si è beccato il bicchiere di farina, ha sbraitato per ore che non era giusto, che lui aveva i capelli ricci e che ci sarebbero volute ore per togliere ogni granello della polvere candida dai suoi boccoli indomabili.  
Kurt gli ha fatto notare che se lui la smettesse la smetterebbe anche lui, ma a quel punto Blaine è impallidito dalla rabbia e si è chiuso in camera per il resto del giorno. L'indomani, il bicchiere di farina sarebbe stato ancora in bilico sulla cornice ad aspettarlo.  
Ed è così che adesso, a fianco all'ingresso e proprio dietro la porta, è sempre posizionato l'aspirapolvere.  
La routine prevede che chiunque dei due entri schivi il colpo e poi pulisca il disastro. I primi giorni Blaine si è rifiutato, ma poi Kurt – Kurt il Gatto – si è fatto una bella passeggiata sul suo pianoforte con le zampe sporche di farina.  
Da allora, Kurt ha memorizzato alla perfezione la sequenza che succede all'arrivo di Blaine.  
Porta che scricchiola – lieve tonfo – imprecazione – rumore di aspirapolvere – gatto che soffia – occasionale chiamata a luci rosse dal sito e relativi insulti. Sì, Kurt il Gatto ha terrore dell'aspirapolvere.  
Kurt potrebbe o non potrebbe aver fatto tesoro di questa piccola informazione, e potrebbe aver comprato un altro aspirapolvere da tenere in camera sua tutte le mattine, quando molto simpaticamente Blaine gli dà il buongiorno con un gatto sbattuto in camera.  
Dopo essere entrato in casa e aver pulito il pavimento dalla farina, Kurt spinge Kurt il Gatto in terrazzo con i piedi – anche se ormai il gatto si è quasi rassegnato a obbedire senza fiatare – e si china a raccogliere con un sospiro tutte le verdure che Blaine usa per giocare. Sì, perché a Kurt Blaine non la dà a bere, in realtà è lui che si diverte a far rotolare i peperoni, non il gatto.  
Dopodiché si chiude in cucina e si prepara la cena. Non ha ancora perso il vizio di strafare solo per far morire Blaine di soffocamento per via della salivazione a mille, ma il coinquilino ormai si è abituato e gira al largo quando il forno è riempito con qualche manicaretto sfrigolante.  
I week-end sono un'altra questione. Blaine esce sempre – anche se non ha più portato ragazzi a casa – e Kurt rimane a casa a deprimersi e a telefonare agli amici dell'Ohio. Sa di rompergli le scatole, e che probabilmente il venerdì sera hanno ben altro da fare, ma l'alternativa, per lui, è una vaschetta di Haagen-dasz alle noci di macadania. E le noci di macadania non fanno bene alla sua pelle.  
“Spiegami di nuovo questa storia della farina,” gli dice Rachel un sabato sera. Kurt sorride, immaginandosi il volto accigliato della sua migliore amica.  
“Non c'è niente da capire, Rach. È solo uno stupido scherzo,” spiega pacato. Ogni volta che racconta qualcosa della sua routine a Rachel o a Mercedes si rende conto di quanto debba suonare folle alle orecchie altrui.  
“Sì, ma perché lo fa?”  
“Uhm, perché è uno stronzo? No, Kurt, scendi di lì subito! Vattene! Et-ciù!”  
“Kurt?”  
Kurt torna a sedersi sul divano, dopo aver sbattuto fuori il gatto, e si soffia il naso con un kleenex. Ne tiene scatole un po' ovunque, anche se a Blaine piace farle sparire. Kurt sospetta che le nasconda da qualche parte e non vede l'ora di scovare la refurtiva.  
“Hai appena detto a... uhm, te stesso, di andare via? E scendere da dove?”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere. “Oh, no, Kurt è il gatto.”  
Nella lunga pausa che segue, Kurt si diverte a immaginarsi la confusione negli occhi dell'amica.  
“Avete un gatto di nome... Kurt,” ripete lei per essere sicura di aver capito bene.  
“Oh, non è nostro.” La parola fa storcere il naso a Kurt. “È di Blaine. L'ha chiamato così.”  
“Oh... Beh, sembra che ve la spassiate un mondo, uh?”  
Kurt fissa il pavimento ricoperto di ortaggi e sente il rumore delle zampate del gatto, che artiglia il vetro della porta-finestra nel disperato tentativo di essere ammesso alla sua presenza.  
“Oh, sì. Un vero spasso,” borbotta con astio.

*

Una settimana dopo, Kurt è sdraiato sul divano. Sono le sette di sera ed è talmente stanco da non avere neppure la forza di prepararsi la cena.  
Stiller lo ha massacrato e neppure le coccole e i tentativi di consolarlo di Lara e Asia sono serviti a qualcosa. Dylan lo ha tormentato più del solito e Kurt non sa cosa lo abbia trattenuto dall'afferrare una delle spade finte di scena e battergliela sulla schiena fino a farlo accasciare inerme al suolo. Si sente... svuotato. Ed è con gioia che accoglie il comparire di Blaine sulla soglia, con la custodia della chitarra assicurata sulla schiena e un'espressione eccitata. Kurt lo conosce abbastanza, a questo punto, per capire dove stia andando: a vendere una canzone che gli frutterà un sacco di soldi.  
“Io esco, sfigato, ci si vede.”  
Kurt sospira. Deve ricordarsi di mettere il bicchiere di farina sulla cornice.  
Sente il telefono di Blaine squillare e la porta sbattere.  
“Vai al diavolo, amico, meglio che non ti dica dove puoi metterti quelle manette... No, non ho intenzione di mettercele io!” urla una voce irritata che scende giù per le scale.  
Kurt inizia a riflettere. È da solo. E non si esercita da almeno due settimane. Occhieggia furtivo il pianoforte all'angolo, accordato e pronto per l'uso, e pondera una decisione.  
È stanco e non ne ha voglia, ma la sua carriera accademica viene prima di tutto.  
Con un sospiro, Kurt prende il suo libro di solfeggi e si siede allo strumento, svolgendo diligentemente tutti gli assegnamenti e portandosi persino un po' avanti col lavoro. La Chambers ne sarà lieta.  
Proprio alla fine dell'ultimo esercizio, le dita di Kurt scivolano sul tasto sbagliato e l'insolita melodia sembra l'esatta riproduzione dell'inizio di una canzone che adora. Forse se l'è immaginato, ma poiché ha lavorato duro e a lungo, sente di potersi concedere un piccolo sfizio.  
La sua voce è stanca, ma è tanto abituato a cantare Iris che intonare le note familiari ha il potere di rilassarlo.  
“And I give up forever to touch you...”  
È solo una delle tante canzoni che Kurt ha nell'iPod, solo una delle tante che Will Schuester non gli ha mai permesso di cantare al Glee Club, ma Kurt la sente più sua di ogni altra.  
Non si stancherà mai del testo così pieno di significati, per lui, né della dolce e cadenzata melodia.  
Non ha mai avuto la possibilità di cantarla con un accompagnamento proprio, e cioè con una chitarra. Kurt non la sa suonare, ed è anche un suonatore di pianoforte mediocre, lo sa bene. Sa a malapena riprodurre le sue canzoni preferite e le note per gli esercizi. Ha mollato le lezioni tanto tempo fa, quando si è fidanzato. Non aveva più tempo, all'improvviso. Un po' se ne pente, perché gli è sempre piaciuta la morbida sensazione dell'avorio sotto ai polpastrelli.  
“And I don't want to go home right now.”  
Kurt ride fra sé e sé per l'ironia della frase. Non sa se vuole tornare a casa. Il solo pensiero gli riempie il petto di un calore indefinito e di una smania quasi folle, il desiderio di abbracciare suo padre, di prendere in giro Finn, di cucinare con Carole.  
Una parte di lui, tuttavia, sa anche che non potrebbe mai. Non è il tipo che rifiuta le sfide, Kurt, anzi, le ha sempre adorate. New York, la NYADA e Blaine non sono che l'ennesima, della durata di quattro anni esatti. Kurt l'ha già raccolta e non potrebbe mai vivere bene con se stesso, se si tirasse indietro adesso.  
“I just don't wanna miss you tonight...”  
Kurt è talmente avvolto dalla musica da non rendersi conto della porta d'ingresso che scatta e dei passi che incombono verso il salotto. Torna in sé solo quando davanti al pianoforte si para un'ombra.  
Kurt sobbalza e si volta di scatto, lasciando la canzone a metà.  
Merda.  
Blaine è tornato a casa. Non l'ha sentito arrivare, ma è lì, in piedi davanti a lui, e gli rivolge un'occhiata strana. Kurt non sa come interpretarlo, ma è certo che da un momento all'altro si metterà a sbraitare e a urlargli insulti contro per aver usato il suo pianoforte senza chiedergli il permesso.  
Kurt si fa piccolo sullo sgabello, gli occhi spalancati. Per qualche motivo gli sembra di aver varcato un confine troppo irrispettoso persino per il loro rapporto fatto di dispetti e scherzi di cattivo gusto. Blaine venera i suoi strumenti musicali. Una mattina Kurt lo ha trovato addormentato col violino fra le braccia come fosse un amante.  
Proprio mentre medita se supplicare o meno, Blaine sbuffa e scosta Kurt dallo sgabello.  
“Dilettante,” sbotta, ma Kurt riconosce nella sua voce una nota di... ammirazione? Tenerezza? Blaine si sfila dalla spalla la custodia della chitarra, la apre e ne tira fuori lo strumento rosso. Kurt trattiene il respiro: Blaine non è arrabbiato con lui?  
“Quella canzone,” spiega Blaine. “Non si può rovinare con una cover al pianoforte. Fatta male, oltretutto.”  
Kurt fa per protestare, ma Blaine lo ammutolisce e inizia a suonare la stessa melodia, pizzicando con una dolcezza quasi paterna le corde.  
Un secondo dopo, senza capire bene come, Kurt sta cantando Iris sotto lo sguardo incoraggiante di Blaine.  
“'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,” intona Kurt distratto. C'è qualcosa negli occhi di Blaine, mentre lo fissa, che gli sta facendo perdere la concentrazione. È frustrante non riuscire a inquadrarlo bene...  
“And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.”  
Sorprendentemente, la canzone si trasforma in un duetto e Kurt sente per la prima volta la voce di Blaine. È bassa, calda e intonata. Ha sempre saputo del talento musicale del suo coinquilino – diamine, è un compositore e ha soli diciotto anni! – ma non si era aspettato di armonizzare con lui così bene. Blaine sembra pensare lo stesso, perché spalanca gli occhi non appena sente le loro voci unirsi alla perfezione.  
“I just want you to know who I am...”  
No, non alla perfezione. Si uniscono perfettamente solo le voci che si conoscono, che sono abituate a sposarsi con l'altra. Le loro, più che vecchie compagne di giochi, sembrano due timidi bambini che escono dai loro nascondigli e decidono di salire sul dondolo assieme. Sono un po' scoordinati, ancora troppo presi da se stessi per capire e prevedere ogni mossa dell'altro, ma per qualche motivo funzionano.  
La seconda strofa viene lasciata nella sua interezza a Kurt, che si tira il colletto della camicia, deglutendo a vuoto. L'esperienza si sta facendo decisamente troppo intensa, e Blaine non sembra intenzionato a fermarsi prima della fine della canzone.  
Giunti alla parte instrumental, Blaine si lascia prendere dalla foga e inizia a suonare con forza via via crescente, al punto di irritarsi le dita già abituate a suonare. Kurt pensa incoerentemente che gli darà una delle sue creme, più tardi, per poi darsi dell'idiota.  
Una canzone non cambia nulla, dice a se stesso. È come quando Blaine l'ha pietosamente raccolto dal suolo per metterlo a letto il primo sabato sera a New York. Un lupo che ammazza cento pecore e ne salva una non è un eroe.  
Cantano assieme il ritornello di chiusura, trascinando le note finali e senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
Sembra quasi che Blaine non voglia farla finire, perché allunga gli ultimi accordi fino all'inverosimile, fino al punto di non risultare più credibile. Kurt lo accompagna con un 'uh-uh' basso e ritmico, quasi da ninna-nanna, anche se ammette di non sentirsi più affatto stanco. A malapena ricorda cosa voglia dire avere sonno, in quel momento. A malapena ricorda il suo nome, in realtà.  
Nell'appartamento cala un silenzio imbarazzante. I loro sguardi sono ancora incollati, e Kurt sente di non aver mai avuto un momento così... intimo con nessuno, neppure col suo ex-ragazzo, neppure con suo padre.  
“Ehm, ehm...”  
Blaine si schiarisce la gola e finalmente si alza, facendo tornare entrambi coi piedi per terra. Kurt volta la faccia e fissa ostinato una grinza nelle tende, come se all'improvviso fosse diventata la cosa più interessante di tutto il salotto.  
Sente Blaine avvicinarsi a lui di un paio di passi e trattiene il fiato. Non può essere che stia per...?  
Ovviamente si sbaglia; il coinquilino si limita a posargli una mano sulla spalla e a stringerla, proprio mentre lui cerca di capire se è lieto o meno di essersi sbagliato. Kurt riporta lo sguardo sul suo volto e viene investito dal secondo sorriso genuino mai comparso sul volto di Blaine da quando si conoscono. Lo travolge con la forza di un autotreno e lo riporta col pensiero a quella mattina annebbiata dai postumi e dalla confusione.  
“Sei un bravo cantante,” sussurra Blaine. Entrambi arrossiscono ed è sufficiente per spezzare l'atmosfera.  
“Err... Grazie,” balbetta Kurt, prima di voltargli le spalle e dirigersi verso la cucina. Si versa un bicchiere d'acqua e lo manda giù un solo sorso, conscio del rumore di porta sbattuta proveniente dal corridoio e, più precisamente, dalla stanza di Blaine.  
Kurt si siede sullo sgabello – e un angolo della sua mente è ben consapevole che è il preferito di qualcun altro – e si prende la testa fra le mani.  
Forza, Kurt: cosa direbbe Becky Bloomwood? Probabilmente 'niente panico'.  
Vola verso il frigorifero e afferra la montagnetta di post-it che di solito Blaine usa per lasciargli un insulto mattutino attaccato al suo cartone di latte scremato o su una verdura.  
A caratteri cubitali, Kurt scrive:  
Che cazzo è appena successo?  
“Vi supplico, smettetela di chiamarmi! Non sono una pornostar, davvero!”  
Kurt sospira. Gli serve del caffè. Tanto caffè.  
Capitolo IX – No regrets, just Vodka

 

“Miao...”  
“Vattene, ridicola scusa per un felino,” borbotta Kurt, la faccia premuta contro il cuscino. Si allunga a tentoni verso il comodino per afferrare una mascherina, troppo intontito per alzarsi e cacciare via il gatto personalmente. Il felino si arrampica sulla sua trapunta e si acciambella lì, facendo le fusa e stiracchiandosi con soddisfazione.  
Kurt sospira e si appoggia sui gomiti. Blaine ha fatto sparire le mascherine dal comodino.  
Già, non è cambiato proprio nulla.  
Una volta cacciato l'omonimo felino – che gli scocca uno sguardo di puro disgusto – Kurt si getta di nuovo sulle coperte, ormai troppo sveglio per tornare a dormire.  
Kurt ci ha pensato a lungo, quasi tutta la notte, ed è giunto alle stesse conclusioni alle quali è giunto la mattina del suo post-sbornia.  
È stato solo un momento, niente di rilevante, niente che cambi qualcosa. Il lupo ha salvato due pecore, ma continua a non essere un eroe. È solo un lupo un po' stupido – molto stupido, e continua ad averne uccise novantotto.  
Kurt non sa perché ciò lo affligga così tanto. La sola idea di un rapporto maturo e alla pari, ora come ora, lo terrorizza, perché sarebbe un salto fuori dalla routine abnorme e lui teme i cambiamenti così importanti. Eppure ieri sera ha avuto un breve assaggio di quella che sarebbe potuta essere una... amicizia con Blaine, e gli è piaciuto più di quanto si senta pronto ad ammettere.  
Ha constatato, non senza un po' di sconcerto all'idea di non essersene accorto prima, di avere un sacco in comune con Blaine. La musica, prima di tutto, e direttamente a seguire l'orientamento sessuale. Un certo amore per i film musicali, anche, a quanto pare.  
Kurt riesce a immaginarseli alla perfezione, una domenica pomeriggio, sdraiati sul divano a guardare Grease, a cantare le canzoni e a commentare i sederi dei protagonisti maschili.  
Forse un po' utopico, come pensiero, ma gradevole. Lui e Blaine hanno persino un senso dell'umorismo simile, a giudicare dagli scherzi che continuano a perpetrarsi a vicenda.  
In un'altra vita, magari, sarebbero andati d'accordo. Sarebbero persino potuti essere grandi amici. Ciò lo ha condotto inevitabilmente a ripensare al pomeriggio che li ha visti conoscersi. Kurt non ha mai capito e continua a non capire cosa abbia fatto di tanto orribile da rendersi odioso agli occhi del coinquilino, perché su questo non ha dubbi: è stato Blaine a cominciare, fin dal primissimo momento.  
Decide di non pensarci più. Tra lui e Blaine non è cambiato niente, lui ha lezione fra due ore e deve iniziare a prepararsi.  
E deve anche pensare a una vendetta per la sparizione delle mascherine anallergiche dal suo comodino.  
Blaine è ancora addormentato, per fortuna, così Kurt ha la libertà, una volta vestito e pettinato, di girovagare per il salotto alla ricerca dell'ispirazione.  
Lo sguardo gli cade su uno dei tanti spartiti che il ragazzo è solito lasciare in giro, in un vero e proprio mare cartaceo che inonda il divano e tutto il resto della casa.  
Kurt lo afferra con due dita e si siede per leggerlo.  
Nell'intestazione c'è scritto 'Nothing can keep me from loving you'.  
Una canzone romantica, bene. Romantica e triste.  
Kurt immagina che non ci sia nulla di male nel renderla un po' più energica, no? Sarà anche un musicista mediocre, ma sa leggere e scrivere uno spartito.  
Si spreme le meningi, alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto, fino a quando non gli viene l'illuminazione.  
Modifica tutti i ritornelli con delle note familiari, che conosce fin da bambino, e poi riposiziona il foglio esattamente dove l'ha trovato, sperando che Blaine non se ne accorga fino al momento opportuno.  
Va alla NYADA con le spalle un po' meno arcuate sotto al peso dei suoi pensieri stressanti.

*

Asia è in preda a un attacco isterico, come sempre. Lei, Kurt, Trisha e Lara sono seduti a un tavolo un po' appartato della caffetteria della NYU e stanno discutendo delle prove di Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, la cui prima inizia a profilarsi all'orizzonte, sempre più imminente.  
Quello che a Asia non va giù è il modo in cui Stiller continua a trattare Kurt, e quest'ultimo non sa se essere lusingato dall'attenzione che la compagna gli rivolge – al punto di farsi venire un attacco isterico solo per solidarietà – o se essere scocciato.  
“...Ed ecco perché non è giusto, insomma,” termina lei col fiatone, scoccando tutt'intorno occhiate di fuoco. Trisha e Lara le sorridono, comprensive, mentre Kurt si limita a stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Mi ha solo chiesto di portargli un caffè, non mi sembra che sia poi così esagerato,” tenta, come se non fosse lui il primo ad essere irritato a morte dalla richiesta.  
Trisha emette un sibilo minaccioso.  
“Siamo i suoi studenti, non i suoi assistenti. Dovrebbe iniziare a distinguere.”  
Lara, come al solito un po' esclusa dai loro discorsi, si introduce con un borbottio timido: “Non piace neanche a me. La settimana scorsa ha detto a Trudy Emerson che era troppo brutta per farcela.”  
Tutti emettono versi scandalizzati e si voltano verso la silenziosa compagna di corso, che come al solito sta un po' in disparte assieme all'altra asociale, Aimee Lee, una ragazza che non parla mai con nessuno, e ha l'aria più depressa del solito.  
“Stronzate,” sbotta Kurt iroso. “Non conta la bellezza, ma il talento. Soprattutto a teatro.”  
“Sono perfettamente d'accordo,” conferma Asia, infilzando con ferocia una zucchina dal suo piatto di plastica. “Vorrei solo che fossimo giudicati per la diligenza e per la bravura artistica, non per come siamo...”  
“O per chi ci piace,” aggiunge Lara pensierosa. Tutti si voltano verso di lei.  
“Perché,” inizia Trisha, un po' preoccupata. “Tu credi che Stiller dia addosso a Kurt per via della sua sessualità?”  
Lara, come al solito, arrossisce sotto all'improvvisa attenzione, e scrolla le spalle.  
“In tutta onestà, non lo so, perché anche Dylan mi sembra gay. Però c'è qualcosa in Kurt che ha irritato Stiller fin dal primo giorno, e non so cos'altro potrebbe essere.”  
Kurt mastica con aria assente un boccone di pollo. È davvero così? Stiller è omofobo? Kurt non ci vuole pensare, in tutta sincerità. Odia dover saltare subito a quella conclusione: un po' lo fa sentire vittimista e un po' vuole avere fiducia nell'umanità.  
“Non m'importa il perché mi odi,” conclude infatti subito dopo, facendo sobbalzare le ragazze per via del tono duro della sua voce. “Voglio solo che Stiller mi lasci in pace e la pianti di irritarmi.”  
“Problemi con Stiller, eh?”  
A parlare è stato un ragazzo sui ventidue-ventitré anni, che è comparso alle loro spalle con un sorriso furbo. Tutti sobbalzano e si stringono impercettibilmente tra di loro: di solito gli altri studenti li ignorano o al massimo si limitano a squadrarli da lontano.  
“Theo Fixter, NYADA, quarto anno. Matricole, immagino?” si presenta, sedendosi accanto a loro senza essere stato invitato. La comitiva si rilassa, quasi a livello inconscio: NYADA. Non un selvaggio dell'NYU. Dopo il giro di presentazioni, Trisha riprende il discorso iniziale.  
“Hai avuto anche tu Stiller?” gli domanda, curiosa.  
Theo fa una smorfia e ruba una polpetta dal piatto di Lara, che non prova neppure a protestare. “Oh, sì. È stato terribile. E vi dico una cosa: non è omofobo. Il suo preferito, al mio anno, era un ragazzo dichiaratamente gay.”  
“E allora qual è il suo problema?” borbotta Asia scontrosa. Kurt le sfiora una spalla nel tentativo di calmarla.  
“È solo che va a preferenze, e si lascia influenzare troppo dalle prime impressioni,” le spiega Theo pacato. “Non avrete altri professori così tremendi almeno fino al terzo anno, non vi preoccupate.”  
“Oh, che consolazione!” esclama Kurt ironico, strappando una risatina a tutti. Theo si guarda intorno e si china verso di loro.  
“Ora, matricole, che ne dite di dimenticarvi dei dispiaceri della NYADA e divertirvi un po'? È venerdì.”  
“Cosa stai proponendo?” si incuriosisce Trisha, sporgendosi nella sua direzione con un sorriso interessato e un fare un po' civettuolo.  
“Stasera c'è una festa per soli studenti della NYADA. Consideratevi ufficialmente invitati: l'ingresso è di dieci dollari.”  
“E perché mai uno del quarto anno dovrebbe invitare una serie di matricole?” fa Asia sospettosa.  
Theo ride. “Perché di solito le matricole ci fanno guadagnare con le consumazioni! E anche perché da sbronzi sono fantastici.”  
Kurt stringe le labbra, contrariato, ma il resto del tavolo – persino Lara – viene scosso dalle risate e, dopo aver lasciato loro l'indirizzo e il proprio contatto, Theo sparisce e raggiunge gli amici del quarto anno.  
“Ci andiamo, vero?” esordisce subito Trisha, eccitata.  
“Oh, sì! Non sono ancora stata a nessuna festa, da quando sono qui a New York,” ribatte Asia, che secondo Kurt è segretamente lusingata all'idea di essere stata invitata da uno studente più grande.  
“Io passo,” dicono in coro Lara e Kurt, scambiandosi un'occhiata complice subito dopo.  
“Neanche per sogno,” fa all'improvviso Stella, avvicinandosi al loro tavolo. Tutti si voltano a guardarla.  
“Sentite, siamo matricole e si dice in giro che questa festa sarà indimenticabile. Toglietevi quell'aria da uccellini spauriti, voi due.” Indica Kurt e Lara. “E tirate fuori i vostri abiti migliori, perché stanotte saremo selvaggi.”  
“No, davvero, io non amo le feste...” tenta di svicolare Lara.  
“Se ci vengo io, ci vieni anche tu,” le sibila Kurt in un orecchio, facendola sbiancare.  
“Allora è deciso,” stabilisce Stella con un ghigno malvagio. Asia e Trisha annuiscono. “Ci andremo tutti.”  
Kurt sospira. In fondo, che ha di meglio da fare?

*

Blaine non si è ancora accorto del cambiamento nel suo spartito, con grande sollievo di Kurt, che sotto sotto se ne è un po' pentito – The cat came back? Ma a cosa stava pensando?  
Tiene la porta aperta, mentre finisce di prepararsi per la festa, e sta giusto abbottonando gli ultimi bottoni del gilet grigio perla quando Blaine passa davanti alla sua stanza e torna indietro, fissandolo come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
“Esci?” chiede, incredulo, occhieggiando i suoi pantaloni aderenti e la sua camicia attillatissima.  
Kurt sorride fra sé e sé. È la prima volta che esce il venerdì sera, da quando è a New York. In un certo senso è una piccola vittoria nei confronti di Blaine, che continua a insinuare che Kurt passi i week-end a spolverare e a impilare tutti i CD che hanno in casa in ordine alfabetico.  
“In verità vado a una festa,” spiega con un tocco di altezzosità. Come ben sa, è quella che irrita Blaine di più.  
Il coinquilino, infatti, sbotta un “Sì, certo” assente e fa per uscire dalla stanza, quando gli suona il telefono.  
Blaine preme il bottone verde e si porta il cellulare all'orecchio.  
“Ciao, tesoro, cosa ti piace?”  
Kurt spalanca gli occhi e si volta verso di lui di scatto. Blaine ha un'espressione furba e sexy. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Kurt, risponde con una scrollata di spalle e copre il ricevitore con la mano per qualche istante.  
“Ieri mi è arrivato il primo assegno. Pagano bene, questi stronzi. Grazie, Kurt!”  
E con questo esce dalla stanza, lasciando Kurt a metà fra una risata e un verso di esasperazione.

*

Kurt e le ragazze si trovano allo Starbucks più vicino al luogo dove sarà tenuta la festa, e assieme prendono una cioccolata pre-party.  
“Asia, tesoro, stai d'incanto,” si complimenta Kurt con l'amica, che indossa un grazioso abitino color verde petrolio. I suoi occhi spiccano alla perfezione e neppure lui le avrebbe saputo suggerire qualcosa di migliore.  
“Oh, Lara,” aggiunge poi deluso e con un'ombra di sorriso, notando i comunissimi jeans e la camicetta abbottonata fino al collo della compagna. “Non avevi nient'altro?”  
Lara arrossisce furiosamente e scuote il capo.  
Trisha la squadra da capo a piedi e annuisce a se stessa.  
“Che numero hai di scarpe?” le chiede. Lara borbotta un numero e Trisha, come per magia, tira fuori dalla borsa un paio di tacchi della misura giusta.  
“Abbiamo lo stesso numero,” spiega, porgendoglieli. Lara li osserva come se fossero dei criminali pronti a borseggiarla. “Coraggio, mettiteli! Ne porto sempre un paio di scorta.”  
“Ottima idea. Lara, mettiteli,” ordina Kurt con un tono che non ammette repliche. La ragazza sospira e scivola dentro alle décolleté, muovendo qualche passo per vedere come le vanno.  
“Mi sento come su due trampoli!” protesta. Nessuno la ascolta e dopo un ultimo brindisi a cioccolata si incamminano.  
Il palazzo è molto più lussuoso di quello dove abita Kurt, e tutti loro si domandano di chi sia la casa dove verrà tenuta la festa.  
Giunti all'ultimo piano, trovano una porta supervisionata da un paio di ragazzi alticci.  
“Oh, matricole. Adorabili. Dieci dollari, belli.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi al tono accondiscendente e sborsa il prezzo dell'ingresso, imitato da tutte la altre. I due ridacchiano un'ultima volta e spalancano la porta per loro.  
La festa è in pieno corso, e Kurt deve ammettere che non è poi così male. Ci sono dei divanetti dall'aspetto comodo, pieni di gente impegnata in attività più o meno caste, un bel bar e un piccolo palco, dove una ragazza del terzo anno sta dando il meglio di sé con una versione pop di Popular.  
Lara, tuttavia, sembra del tutto disorientata e confusa. Kurt sospetta che sia il primo party al quale si reca, e senza attendere una sua conferma, la trascina per un polso al bar, dove ordina due Vodka alla fragola.  
“Non voglio bere, Kurt!” squittisce lei, preoccupata.  
“Oh, andiamo! La vita è breve! Manda giù e basta. Niente rimpianti.”  
Kurt manda giù il bicchierino in un solo colpo, tossendo. Se l'aspettava meno forte, a dir la verità, nonostante l'atteggiamento spavaldo col quale l'ha ordinata. Ed è anche di cattiva qualità.  
Lara si morde un labbro e da lontano Asia, Trisha e Stella le mostrano i pollici all'insù, incoraggianti.  
“Sì,” dice dopo un attimo, decisa. “Niente rimpianti.”

*

Prevedibilmente, ma con grande delizia di Kurt e delle altre ragazze, Lara si ubriaca.  
Asia è sparita su un divanetto a baciarsi con un ragazzo carino del secondo anno, Trisha sta dominando il palcoscenico e Stella sta intrattenendo un gruppo di entusiasti ragazzi con una serie di racconti comici. All'occhiata interrogativa di Kurt, risponde coi pollici all'insù e un “Stasera rimorchio!” mimato con le labbra.  
Kurt e Lara ballano, o meglio, si agitano in quello che potrebbe essere considerato un ritmo, anche se molto alla lontana.  
In un attimo di lucidità, Kurt pensa che dovrebbe aiutare Lara a farsi passare la sbronza, ma non è messo molto meglio di lei, perciò ci rinuncia.  
Inizia a capire perché Lara non si definisca un animale da festa. Tanto per cominciare, non sa ballare. L'alcol l'ha rivelata in tutta la sua incapacità e i suoi fianchi continuano ad agitarsi senza seguire un tempo – o una qualsiasi regola di decenza – e continua a tirare gomitate e a pestare i piedi dei malcapitati che la circondano. Quando inizia a sculacciarsi e a mimare di prendere sconosciuti al lazo, Kurt si schiaffa la fronte. Dopo circa mezz'ora di quelle che a un qualsiasi occhio esterno sembrerebbero convulsioni, Lara butta le braccia al cielo e cade per terra. Kurt, fra le risate generali, la aiuta a rialzarsi. Classico svenimento da prima sbronza, valuta con occhio critico.  
“Okay, ragazza, hai bisogno di un po' d'aria. Andiamo.”  
Kurt passa un braccio sotto alle scapole dell'amica, che non smette un attimo di ridacchiare e cercare di tornare a ballare, e la trascina nel grosso terrazzo semi-vuoto – con quel freddo, nessuno è così scemo da volersi congelare lì. Ma per far riprendere un'ubriaca una bella botta di aria fresca è l'ideale.  
Dopo averla scaricata senza troppe cerimonie al suolo, e aver ignorato tutte le sue vivaci proteste, Lara sbuffa e costringe Kurt a sedersi accanto a lei.  
“Alcol,” borbotta Kurt con tono annoiato, roteando gli occhi. Un attimo dopo, entrambi scoppiano a ridere. Senza alcun senso né tanto meno un motivo.  
“Kurt... ti voglio bene, lo sai?”  
“Oh... oh, okay, ho capito. Ubriaca in carenza d'affetto.”  
Lara ride ancora, ma il singhiozzo le fa andare di traverso la saliva e per poco non si strangola.  
“Sai cosa dovremmo fare?” propone Kurt con tono giocoso. “Cantare. Cantare da ubriachi è il massimo.”  
Con suo grande stupore, Lara rotea gli occhi. Il gesto è talmente poco suo che anche in quello stato di confusione Kurt lo riconosce come strano.  
“Basta cantare,” geme lei. “Non ne posso più.”  
“Sei alla NYADA,” le ricorda Kurt con un sorriso. “Non è la passione della tua vita?”  
Facendolo sconcertare sempre di più, Lara sembra in punto di lacrime.  
“No,” geme, il volto corrucciato. “Io volevo diventare una scienziata. La mia passione è la biologia.”  
Kurt inarca le sopracciglia.  
“Lara, tesoro, ma che dici?”  
Cerca di abbracciarla, ma ormai lei è completamente isterica, e sguscia via.  
“Non voglio diventare una cantante!” strilla a pieni polmoni al cielo. “Voglio diventare una biologa! Vaffanculo, mamma! Hai capito? Vaffanculo!”  
Kurt si alza proprio mentre la gente inizia a piombare in terrazzo per capire da dove vengano le urla. Si carica Lara su una spalla – vede Asia, fra la folla, spalancare gli occhi: forse non lo credeva tanto forte – e la trascina via.  
“Trisha!” urla, dopo aver individuato l'amica fra la folla. Trisha spalanca gli occhi alla visione di Lara, inconscia e riversa sulle sue spalle, e corre verso di loro.  
“Sei sobria?” ansima Kurt. Trisha annuisce.  
“Puoi portarla a casa?”  
“Ma certo,” risponde Trisha, aiutandolo a deporre a terra Lara e sventolandola con una mano.  
“E tu cosa fai?” aggiunge lei dubbiosa. Kurt ci pensa un attimo.  
No regrets...  
Afferra due shot da un vassoio passante da quelle parti e li manda giù tutto d'un colpo.  
“Io prendo un taxi.” Trisha, che ha ancora la bocca aperta per la sua bevuta extra, sembra dubbiosa, e lo affida a Stella per assicurarsi che salga sul taxi e non sulla macchina di uno stupratore.  
Kurt le saluta agitando la mano fino a che la macchina non gira l'angolo, per poi voltarsi e iniziare a importunare il tassista.

*

Kurt sa di essere irresponsabile, quando fa così. Sa che provarci col tassista non è carino, anche se il ragazzo è decisamente giovane e appetibile.  
L'irritato autista lo molla a mezzo isolato dal suo appartamento, stufo dei suoi approcci sessuali, e Kurt si ritrova a ridacchiare nell'aria fredda di fine novembre.  
Solo in quel momento lo sfiora l'idea che potesse essere eterosessuale.  
Scrollando le spalle, Kurt fa ciao a una macchina della polizia. Gli agenti si accigliano al suo indirizzo, e gli fanno ricordare di essere minorenne e, quindi, un fuorilegge.  
“Ops,” mormora stupidamente a se stesso. Si incammina a passo rapido nella direzione opposta alla loro, che per fortuna è anche quella giusta, e durante il tragitto non smette di fare piroette e di scoccare occhiate focose a ogni ragazzo – senza neppure controllare che sia carino o meno.  
“Chi se ne frega!” urla Kurt al cielo, spingendo una mamma a prendere la figlia per mano e trascinarla via, borbottando insulti a mezza voce sulla città invivibile e sugli scapestrati.  
“Chi se ne frega...” ripete Kurt.  
Riconosce per miracolo il portone dell'edificio dove abita e, senza neppure ricordare di avere un ascensore a sua disposizione, inizia ad arrampicarsi lungo le rampe di scale. Quando arriva in cima, ha le lacrime agli occhi per lo sforzo ed è spalmato lungo il pianerottolo.  
“Che palle,” mormora senza fiato. Blaine deve essere in casa, lo sa bene, e non vuole vederlo. Con quello che ricorderà per sempre come uno sforzo vitale, Kurt si alza e cerca di aprire la porta d'ingresso.  
La chiave fra le sue dita tremanti non riesce ad entrare nella toppa e più ci prova, più gli scappa da ridere.  
Finalmente la chiave scivola dentro e dopo un paio di giri, la porta si apre con uno scatto. Kurt balza dentro e si becca il bicchiere di farina in piena nuca.  
“Oh, merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda...”  
Kurt inizia a scrollarsi dalla farina e in quel momento giunge una voce stupita dal salotto.  
“Kurt?”

Capitolo X – Out of my mind: back in five minutes

 

“Blaine!” strilla Kurt fuori di sé. Si scrolla la farina dai capelli e fa un pandemonio per terra, senza preoccuparsi di ripulirlo. In quel momento, sbuca Blaine dal salotto, con in mano uno dei suoi soliti spartiti e una biro tutta mordicchiata.  
“Kurt!” esclama alla sua vista. Kurt ridacchia.  
“Blaine!” ripete, entusiasta. Improvvisa una sorta di danza della pioggia intorno al coinquilino, che lo osserva in preda allo shock.  
“Kurt, sei... ubriaco?” L'ultima parola gli esce strozzata e incredula, e rispecchia perfettamente il suo stato d'animo.  
“Non sono ubriaco! Sono gay!” spiega Kurt con una traccia di offesa, interrompendo la danza selvaggia per posarsi le mani sui fianchi. Blaine rotea gli occhi.  
“Sì, cretino, lo so... Cosa hai bevuto?”  
Kurt saltella sul posto e non risponde, troppo impegnato a passarsi le mani piene di farina sul volto. “Farina,” mormora, perplesso, assaggiandosi la punta di un dito.  
“Farina, Blaine! Ma ci credi?”  
Blaine gli allontana le mani dalla faccia con una presa per i polsi e lo costringe a fissarlo in faccia.  
“Kurt, riprenditi. Quanto hai bevuto?”  
Kurt scrolla le spalle, disinteressato, e si libera dalla morsa per scappare in salotto e tentare di scassinare l'armadietto dei liquori nascosto dentro all'amplificatore.  
“Blaine, un brindisi! Un brindisi! Un brdkdj...”  
Blaine lo placca in stile rugby e lo costringe a sdraiarsi sul pavimento, tenendolo ben lontano dalle bottiglie.  
“Scordati di bere ancora, o mi terrai sveglio tutta la notte. O peggio, mi costringerai a portarti al Pronto Soccorso.”  
Kurt si imbroncia e cerca di divincolarsi, col la schiena incollata al pavimento, fino a quando le forze non gli vengono meno e si accascia inerme al suolo.  
“Ehi, Blaine...” borbotta. Blaine grugnisce un assenso e Kurt prosegue: “Mi vuoi bene?”  
“Oh, Gesù, la sbronza triste no,” geme Blaine disperato, costringendolo a sedersi sul divano. Kurt cerca di abbracciarlo, ma Blaine lo tiene ben distante premendogli una mano sul petto accaldato.  
“Kurt, devi calmarti. Voglio andare a dormire,” protesta debolmente Blaine, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
Sotto lo sguardo sconvolto del coinquilino, Kurt inizia a sbottonarsi la camicia e a scoprire un'ampia porzione di candida pelle.  
“Ehi, Blaine,” mormora in quello che crede un sussurro sensuale e accattivante. “Facciamolo.”  
È come se avessero fulminato Blaine con una scarica da centomila watt. Il sangue gli schizza alle guance in un moto istantaneo, e qualcosa nella sua espressione ricorda il panico più puro.  
“K-Kurt, smettila...”  
Ma il ragazzo non lo ascolta, e fa per avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui. Blaine perde la calma e lo schiaffeggia.  
Il rumore del colpo risuona per tutto il locale. Kurt si tocca una guancia, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e fissa Blaine con la speranza di essersi sbagliato e che non sia successo davvero. Ma il coinquilino si è fatto serio e duro.  
“Tu,” inizia, col tono di chi non ammette repliche. “Adesso vieni in cucina con me. Ti bevi un ettolitro di acqua e una cisterna di caffè, e poi vai in terrazzo a darti una calmata. E mi chiamerai solo quando sarai tornato normale. Hai capito?”  
Kurt non pensa neppure per un attimo a disubbidire, e si reca in cucina col capo chino.

*

Seduto sulle fredde piastrelle del terrazzo, con addosso un cappotto troppo leggero e da solo, Kurt si riprende.  
Blaine l'ha chiuso fuori e gli ha detto che non l'avrebbe fatto rientrare fino a quel momento, ma anche ora che la sua mente è snebbiata il coinquilino non accenna a riammetterlo dentro casa.  
Kurt ricorda tutto. Sa di aver tentato di saltargli addosso e non ha parole per esprimere la propria vergogna. La sua speranza è che Blaine non lo usi a suo discapito per tormentarlo, anche se non si illude troppo a tal riguardo.  
Kurt sospira e si tira sul volto il bavero della giacca.  
Magari non lo farà rientrare per tutta la notte.  
Magari lo troverà lì, l'indomani mattina, morto di ipotermia. Kurt inizia a pensare a lasciare un messaggio telefonico a suo padre – chiedendogli di vendicare la sua morte – quando finalmente la porta finestra si apre e ne sbuca Blaine.  
Kurt si rifiuta di guardarlo, fingendo di essere offeso per essere stato sbattuto fuori – né più e né meno come lui sbatte fuori il gatto tutti i giorni – ma in realtà timoroso di incrociare il suo sguardo dopo il suo tentativo di approccio sessuale.  
“Puoi rientrare, ora,” gli comunica Blaine con una traccia di divertimento nella voce. Kurt gira il collo ancora di più, al punto che inizia a fargli male, e emette un verso sdegnato.  
“Oh, andiamo. Era necessario,” si difende Blaine.  
Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, e l'aver compreso che Kurt non ha nessuna intenzione di alzarsi, Blaine sbuffa e si siede accanto a lui sul pavimento.  
“Fa freddo, eh?” commenta. Il muscolo sulla guancia di Kurt inizia a pulsare. Certo che fa freddo. Lo sa bene, lui che è lì da quasi due ore.  
“Stavo per morire di ipotermia,” sibila accusatorio. Si morde immediatamente la lingua: non si era ripromesso di non rivolgergli la parola?  
Blaine scoppia a ridere e si stringe un po' a lui, facendogli inarcare le sopracciglia. A che gioco sta giocando? Vuole buttarlo giù dal terrazzino? O coglierlo di sorpresa con una foto che sarebbe poi stata inviata a tutto il mondo?  
Kurt si sposta, diffidente, ma Blaine lo insegue.  
“Qualche scherzo innocente e subito ti prendono per un assassino...” borbotta Blaine con un sorriso amaro.  
“Cercare di causarmi uno shock anafilattico non è uno scherzo innocente,” ribatte Kurt con la voce carica di risentimento.  
Blaine scrolla le spalle.  
“Quello non era programmato, in realtà. Cioè, sapevo dell'allergia, ma è stato il gatto a piombarmi fra le braccia.”  
“Oh, certo. Come no.”  
“Davvero.”  
Kurt si stupisce della serietà nel tono di Blaine. “Stavo camminando sul marciapiede e qualcuno me lo ha lanciato addosso. A quanto pare si era infiltrato in una cucina di un ristorante Thailandese...”  
Suo malgrado, Kurt si ritrova a sorridere.  
“E immagino che anche il nome sia un puro caso, vero?”  
Blaine ridacchia. “Beh, no. Ma in che altro modo l'avrei potuto chiamare, con quegli occhi verdi? E poi non volevo perdermi la faccia che avresti fatto, anche se in effetti non l'ho vista...”  
“Io non ho gli occhi verdi,” sussurra Kurt a capo chino. Blaine resta spiazzato.  
“Come, prego?” chiede.  
“Io non gli occhi verdi,” ripete Kurt, un po' più sonoro. “Sono azzurri.”  
Blaine batte le palpebre. “A volte sono verdi,” insiste. Probabilmente è solo che non vuole ammettere di avere torto, così Kurt lascia perdere.  
“Prima che tu ti decida a rientrare, voglio dirti una cosa,” riprende il coinquilino. Kurt rotea gli occhi e si prepara all'insulto.  
“Sei un idiota.”  
Ecco, appunto.  
“E devo dire che non mi sarei mai aspettato di vederti rientrare ubriaco fradicio.”  
“Sì, beh, è stata una serie di eventi...”  
“...E quindi ti stimo.”  
“Eh?”  
Kurt si strozza con la saliva e finalmente si decide a guardarlo in faccia. Gli occhi di Blaine luccicano di divertimento e malizia, ma sono anche sinceri.  
“Potrei essermi sbagliato – di pochissimo, parliamo di un margine di errore davvero infinitesimale, ecco – sul tuo conto,” spiega Blaine. Le sue spalle sono tese e i muscoli intorno alla bocca contratti, ed è evidente che il solo ammetterlo gli è costato tantissimo.  
Kurt si ritrova ad apprezzare lo sforzo. Quel barlume del ragazzo che ha cantato Iris con lui è tornato, più splendente che mai, e non ha mai desiderato così tanto di poterlo vedere più spesso.  
Lo stesso Blaine Anderson che gli fa scherzi terribili, che lo insulta, che gli ha reso la vita un inferno fin dal primo giorno del suo arrivo a New York, e che non riesce a odiare.  
Sono solo scherzi, pensa, stupendosi da solo.  
« E sappi che è solo per questo » prosegue Blaine. « Che non mi vendicherò e non ti ucciderò per aver modificato il mio spartito con The Cat Came Back. Per quello, e anche perché sei in post-sbornia. E anche perché – per tua grandissima fortuna – mi ricordavo ancora la melodia originale e l'ho potuta riscrivere ».  
Kurt ridacchia sotto i baffi, un po' timoroso di tirare troppo la corda. Ma il pugnetto amichevole che riceve sulla spalla riesce sia a metterlo a proprio agio sia a ricordargli della strana situazione che si è andata a creare fra lui e Blaine.  
“Credo che andrò a letto,” borbotta, imbarazzato. Blaine lo aiuta ad alzarsi – con suo grande sconcerto – e si ritira subito dopo, forse un po' a disagio per la situazione intima creatasi poco prima.  
Kurt decide di pensarci l'indomani.  
Tanto per cambiare.

 

Per la terza volta da quando è arrivato a New York, Kurt si sveglia e si sente piombare addosso i ricordi di un momento particolare fra lui e Blaine.  
Sta diventando quasi normale, con suo grande sconcerto.  
La situazione è sempre la stessa, senza eccezioni: è andato a letto con l'idea di pensarci l'indomani e ora si ritrova a dover affrontare una miriade di sensazioni contrastanti.  
Kurt non è mai stato il tipo che prende decisioni avventate. Ha sempre preferito riflettere e considerare diverse opzioni.  
Così si alza dal letto – sono quasi le undici, ormai – e va in cucina a farsi un caffè.  
Blaine non è in casa, lo capisce subito. E non gli ha gettato il gatto in stanza, quella mattina. Forse gli scherzi sono finiti? Forse Kurt non dovrebbe posizionare il bicchiere di farina sulla cornice?  
Ma sulla macchinetta c'è uno dei post-it viola, che ormai Kurt ha imparato ad associare a un offensivo buongiorno. Blaine non si smentisce neanche questa volta.  
La capsula di ginseng si è incastrata nella macchinetta. Buona giornata, sfigato.  
Kurt scoppia a ridere e poi si schiaffa la mano sulla fronte.  
Perché accidenti ha riso? Perché mai un insulto e l'impossibilità di farsi un caffè decenti dovrebbero essere divertenti?  
Eppure non può farci nulla. Tira fuori dal suo nascondiglio il preparato solubile che ha comprato per le emergenze – e i postumi sono decisamente un'emergenza – e sorseggia con una smorfia il disgustoso beverone scuro.  
Meglio di niente.  
Con la sua solita flemma, Kurt afferra uno dei post-it viola e inizia a scrivere le sue possibilità. Più gliene vengono in mente e più si sente in trappola, ma non è una sensazione del tutto spiacevole.  
Possibilità numero 1) Blaine è un idiota e non andremo mai d'accordo.  
Che è onestamente la più probabile.  
Possibilità numero 2) Blaine è solo uno che ama fare scherzi – anche pesanti – ma che in realtà è un bravo ragazzo.  
Questo lo lascia basito. Blaine sembra un bravo ragazzo, dopotutto. Un festaiolo, sì, uno che a volte ama bere – ma chi è lui per giudicare, quando in camera sua c'è sul pavimento una camicia sporca di Vodka alla fragola?  
Alcuni dei suoi scherzi sono dei veri e propri tiri mancini, come quello del gatto, ma perlomeno gli ha presentato una giustificazione più o meno plausibile.  
Non è un drogato. Non è nemmeno un mangia-uomini – dall'episodio della sua prima sbronza newyorkese non ha più portato nessun ragazzo a casa – e non è mai stato propriamente cattivo.  
Le prese in giro che Kurt ha sempre temuto di più sono quelle riguardo l'aspetto fisico, e non le ha mai capite né tollerate.  
Quando a qualcuno si dà dello stronzo, si accusa un atteggiamento, un modo di fare, un qualcosa che può essere cambiato.  
Dire a qualcuno che è grasso, o che ha una voce ridicola, o che ha dei brutti capelli o i denti storti è una delle cose più basse e vili che si possano fare, secondo lui.  
Sono caratteristiche con le quali si nasce, e che non possono essere cambiate.  
Blaine non l'ha mai preso in giro per la sua voce femminea o per il suo aspetto delicato, e se l'ha fatto è stato molto blandamente e quasi con casualità. Nonostante tutto, Kurt lo apprezza. Gli fa pensare che sia recuperabile.  
Possibilità numero 3) Gli ricordo qualcuno che odia, ogni tanto gli torna alla mente che non sono quella persona e si comporta da persona decente.  
Kurt sottolinea furioso il suo 'ogni tanto'. Questa non gli sembra plausibile fino in fondo.  
Possibilità numero 4)  
Gli tornano in mente le parole di Mercedes e di Rachel. In una chiamata a tre, una settimana prima, la prima ha insinuato che in realtà Blaine avesse un debole per lui e che lo esprimesse in quel modo.  
“Ma certo!” ha squittito Rachel. “Ricordate quando mi sono presa una cotta per Jack Burtlett, al primo anno? Gli stavo sempre intorno, e cercavo di attirare la sua attenzione trattandolo male.”  
Kurt è scoppiato a ridere. “Blaine ha diciannove anni, Rachel. E non è una ragazzina immatura con problemi di deficit dell'attenzione...”  
Rachel ha emesso un verso indignato e Mercedes ha mugugnato qualcosa, pensierosa. “Per me è da prendere in considerazione,” ha concluso, lasciando Kurt a una risata forzata e pieno di dubbi.  
Possibilità numero 4) Ha una cotta per me e lo dimostra in questo modo.  
Nella mente gli galleggia, insistente, un'unica parola: ridicolo. E anche impossibile.  
Con un sospiro, cancella l'ultima. Ha già abbastanza a cui pensare senza perdere tempo dietro ai deliri delle sue amiche.  
Decide di sospendere il suo giudizio fino a nuovo avviso e di mettere il bicchiere di farina sulla cornice.

*

Lunedì mattina arriva con un gatto lanciato in camera sua, diversi starnuti e una consapevolezza: deve parlare con Lara.  
Quello che gli ha detto la ragazza gli è tornato in mente solo la notte prima, un attimo prima di addormentarsi, e a meno che non abbia dei ricordi del tutto errati, deve fare chiarezza.  
Dopo aver cacciato senza pietà il povero gatto, Kurt si prepara a una mattina di lezioni alla NYADA.  
La prima cosa che fa dopo essere uscito dalla doccia è mandare un SMS a Lara.  
Possiamo trovarci alle otto al coffee shop vicino alla NYADA?  
La risposta arriva pochi secondi dopo.  
Veramente preferirei di no, Kurt...  
Kurt sorride. Se l'è aspettato.  
Non puoi evitarmi per sempre, Lara, digita veloce.  
Questa volta, l'SMS di risposta ci mette un po' di più ad essere spedito. Quasi riesce a immaginare l'amica, indecisa e tormentata, che fissa lo schermo con gli occhi colmi di panico.  
Va bene.  
Kurt esulta internamente. È già qualcosa che sia disposta a parlargli.  
Un'ora dopo, sono seduti al loro tavolo preferito, dopo dei saluti sbrigativi e imbarazzati.  
“Che festa, eh?” mormora Lara. Kurt è in grado di palpare il suo nervosismo e la tensione nell'aria. “Non ricordo niente...”  
“Io ricordo tutto, anche se alcune cose mi sono tornate in mente solo ieri notte,” ribatte Kurt con fare allusivo, facendola arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Kurt, senti...”  
Kurt si allunga sul tavolo e le prende una mano. Forse le sue intenzioni sono state fraintese. Forse Lara si aspetta un interrogatorio e una specie di sfilza di accuse, mentre lui sta solo cercando di essere un buon amico. E un amico interviene, quando la sua amica è infelice, no?  
“No, sentimi tu, Lara,” esordisce. “Non voglio che tu ti senta costretta a parlarmene. Se credo che ti farebbe bene? Sì, eccome. Quello che mi hai detto da ubriaca è importante, e non credo che dovresti tenerlo dentro di te. Sono qui perché... perché credo che ti serva qualcuno, ecco. Perché ti ho vista infelice. Ma se non me ne vuoi parlare, cambiamo argomento all'istante: hai visto la nuova giacca di Richardson? Patetico...”  
Lara scoppia a ridere e gli stringe forte la mano, ma torna seria dopo pochi secondi. Per qualche minuto restano in silenzio, con lei che si mordicchia un labbro e Kurt che attende con pazienza che sia pronta. Finalmente, Lara apre bocca. E diventa difficile fermarla.  
“Mia madre mi ha sentita cantare per la prima volta quando avevo tre anni e mezzo,” spiega. Ha gli occhi lucidi e tiene lo sguardo basso, fisso sul tavolo di formica del bar. “Ricordo benissimo. Ha annuito, compiaciuta, e non ha aggiunto altro. A cinque anni ho iniziato a prendere lezioni.”  
A questo punto, la sua voce si fa distante e atona. Forse non ne ha mai parlato prima d'ora. “Lo odiavo. Odiavo il mio maestro, odiavo i solfeggi, le scale, gli esercizi di respirazione. Quando le altre bambine giocavano, io dovevo restare a casa a esercitarmi. Ho preso il diploma di canto a undici anni, senza aver neppure formato la voce, e pensavo di essermene liberata. Poi sono andata al liceo...”  
La sua voce riprende potenza, nonostante il suo tono resti sognante e lontano.  
“Ho scoperto di amare profondamente tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con la scienza. Da qui, la storia è molto breve. L'anno scorso mi sono diplomata con il massimo dei voti e una nota di eccellenza per la biologia. Mia madre mi ha fatto il 'discorso del futuro' e ho scoperto che aveva sempre dato per scontato che intraprendessi la carriera musicale. Pensavo che se ne fosse dimenticata. Pensavo che non contasse. Pensavo... di avere voce in capitolo, ecco.”  
Kurt le stringe forte la mano, conscio del tremore e della tristezza dell'amica.  
“Aveva spedito la mia applicazione alla NYADA senza dirmi niente. Ho il sospetto che ci avesse aggiunto anche una lettera di raccomandazioni... Il nome di Lyra Holloway apre molte porte,” sputa fra i denti. “Ho partecipato a tutte le audizioni, sperando che non mi prendessero e che mamma si mettesse l'animo in pace. Quando è arrivata la lettera di ammissione, mi sono sentita morire dentro. Avevo una borsa di studio per la biologia alla Columbia... Volevo andare lì. Io e mamma abbiamo litigato. Ha vinto lei, alla fine, e adesso sono qui. Niente di più, insomma.”  
Lara china il capo fino a seppellirlo dentro al cappotto e inizia a piangere sommessamente. Le ragazze, quando piangono, tendono a singhiozzare disperatamente e a perdere ogni grammo di dignità, ma nel suo pianto tranquillo e decoroso Kurt vede una sofferenza più grande di un semplice attacco isterico come quelli di Asia. La visione gli spezza il cuore più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.  
“È la solita, vecchia storia,” inizia, cercando di abbracciarla. Lara si scosta con un piccolo gesto nervoso. “I genitori non sempre sanno cosa è meglio per i loro figli. Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa, Lara... Non sei costretta.”  
“Sì che lo sono,” geme lei, gli occhi nascosti.  
“No che non lo sei,” insiste Kurt con veemenza. “Hai una borsa di studio. Puoi mantenerti da sola. Sei intelligente e talentuosa, puoi farcela. Non dovresti fare qualcosa che non ti piace, Lara. Si muore dentro, così.”  
Questo ha il potere di colpire la ragazza, che alza lentamente il capo.  
“Sembra facile, detto così.”  
Kurt sorride. “Non è facile. Non ho mai detto che lo fosse, e non è mai piacevole ribellarsi ai propri genitori. Si tratta solo di essere coraggiosi, Lara. Di difendersi. Di trovare la forza di fare quello che è meglio per se stessi.”  
Lara tira su col naso. “Coraggiosi... Parli come se fosse capitato anche a te.”  
Kurt fa una smorfia e cerca di svicolare. “Mi è capitato di dover trovare il coraggio per fare qualcosa di molto difficile...”  
Come ad esempio fronteggiare un gay non dichiarato che si sfoga su di me.  
Kurt ritiene più saggio non raccontarle di come sia andata a finire quella particolare storia.  
“Non lo so, Kurt...” mormora infine lei, abbattuta. Kurt odia vederle addosso quell'aria sconfitta e arrendevole.  
“Non devi decidere ora. Solo... pensaci.”

Capitolo XI – When life gives you lemons keep them, because hey! Free lemons

 

Alla magia del teatro.

 

È passata una settimana dalla chiacchierata con Lara e dalla sbronza. Fra lui e Blaine non è cambiato assolutamente niente, con grande sollievo di Kurt, che non si sente spiritualmente pronto a un rapporto normale. La quotidianità dei loro scherzi, in qualche modo, è rassicurante.  
Lara non ha cambiato niente né dei suoi modi timidi né dell'atteggiamento remissivo verso il college e i compagni. Tutte le volte che Kurt la trova con lo sguardo assorto e malinconico, non può fare a meno di sospirare: darebbe qualsiasi cosa per poterla aiutare, anche solo un po'.  
Con l'arrivo di dicembre, si è avvicinata anche l'ora della prima di Sogno di una notte di mezza estate.  
Blaine ha cercato già sei volte di accedere all'armadio della stanza in fondo al corridoio per deturpare l'abito pronto e avvolto con cura nella plastica da fata, ma per fortuna, con una certa lungimiranza, Kurt è stato così previdente da nasconderlo sotto alle assi del letto. Ogni notte lo tira fuori e verifica di non averlo rovinato con qualche strano movimento nel sonno o che non si sia impolverato.  
La sera prima del debutto Kurt è nervoso, e si mangia le unghie sul divano dell'appartamento, lanciando sguardi di tanto in tanto all'orologio con la vana speranza ogni volta di leggervi un'ora decente per poter andare a letto senza svegliarsi nel cuore della notte in preda alle palpitazioni. Alla TV trasmettono un noioso documentario sulla natura e lui si ritrova a fissare le immagini senza prestare davvero attenzione, impegnato a combattere l'aria da prestazione e il pessimismo pre-spettacolo.  
Ha il computer portatile a pochi centimetri di distanza, e ha appena licenziato Blaine dal sito porno gay. Ci ha messo un po' per convincersi, ma alla fine ha capito che – ora che le continue telefonate non lo irritano più come un tempo – non ha senso continuare ad arricchirlo.  
Ha persino il sospetto che, a un certo punto, Blaine abbia iniziato a prenderci gusto. Così si è inventato una scusa – laringospasmi – e ha mandato senza esitazioni il modulo di disdetta.  
“Mmh, sì, vorrei essere lì anche io,” geme il sopracitato, facendo il proprio ingresso nel salotto e gettandosi sul divano.  
Per un attimo rischia di sedersi sul computer, che Kurt sposta prontamente, roteando gli occhi e combattendo la voglia di dirgli'goditi una delle tue ultime telefonate'.  
“Oh, sì! Sto venendo!”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia.  
Gli è rimasto un po' di pudore?  
Dopo un'ultima risatina roca e una promessa di risentirsi presto, Blaine chiude la comunicazione e si volta verso Kurt con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
“Adoro i miei clienti. Sono perlopiù Nerd brufolosi e mi fanno un sacco di tenerezza.”  
Kurt accenna un sorriso, ma poi si ricorda con chi sta parlando e forza a fatica le labbra in linea retta, tese nel tentativo di non incurvarsi.  
“Scommetto che sei stato uno di loro,” prosegue Blaine imperterrito, con uno sguardo malizioso.  
Kurt sbuffa un verso altezzoso e lo squadra. “Io, brufoloso? Hai visto la mia pelle?”  
“Quindi non neghi di essere stato un Nerd con gli ormoni in subbuglio,” ribatte subito Blaine con una traccia di trionfo negli occhi. Kurt decide di non dargli soddisfazione.  
“Se ti piace vederla così.”  
Segue un lungo istante di silenzio, spezzato dal respiro dei due e dalla voce atona alla TV, che descrive il comportamento dei felini in calore.  
“No, davvero,” riprende Blaine. “Com'eri, i primi anni di liceo?”  
Kurt si volta verso di lui e lo trova a pochi centimetri dal proprio viso, con un'espressione incuriosita e affascinata.  
“Ehm...”  
Gli occhi di Blaine sono strani, davvero strani. Di un colore indescrivibile – una via di mezzo fra fango, melma e senape. Non ha idea del perché gli siano venuti in mente degli abbinamenti così strambi, ma non ci dà troppo peso, troppo impegnato a interrompere quell'imbarazzante contatto visivo.  
“Ero un ragazzino minuto e delicato ossessionato dalla moda e dai vestiti firmati,” spiega d'un fiato, evitando lo sguardo del coinquilino. Quasi per ripicca, non menziona neppure la sua fissa per gli assoli e la passione per il canto corale, nonostante gli abbiano procurato la maggior parte dei problemi che ha dovuto affrontare – quelle e l'orientamento sessuale.  
“Ti ho chiesto com'eri, non come sei.”  
“Ah-ah!” Kurt finge di ridere e schiaffeggia con fare scherzoso il braccio di Blaine, che si ritrae e lo canzona con la lingua di fuori.  
Se gli avessero descritto un mese prima una situazione del genere, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
“No, davvero,” insiste, il volto di nuovo serio. “Ero solo molto più delicato. Non è cambiato granché.”  
Blaine scrolla le spalle e aumenta il volume della TV.  
“E tu?” riprende Kurt.  
“Io cosa?”  
“Com'eri tu?”  
Blaine si morde un labbro, pensieroso. “Ovviamente ero sempre fantastico,” inizia, strappando un altro sorriso a Kurt. “Ma molto di meno. Ero ossessionato dalla musica esattamente come lo sono adesso. Sono andato a una scuola privata, ed ero il leader solista del Glee Club.”  
Kurt batte le mani.  
“Anche io facevo parte di un Glee Club,” esclama, già dimentico della decisione di omettere quel dettaglio. “Ma ero ben lontano dall'essere il leader solista.”  
Blaine inarca le sopracciglia. “E perché? Da quel poco che ho sentito...”  
Kurt attende il complimento, segretamente gongolante, e cerca di mettere a tacere la diva interiore che è in lui e che gli suggerisce di sbattere le ciglia e ribattere con tonnellate di falsa modestia. Ma Blaine lascia cadere così la frase, costringendolo a tirare fuori una risposta.  
Ti pare che mi fa un complimento?  
“La mia voce era troppo particolare e non tutti l'avrebbero accettata.”  
“Oh.” Blaine china il capo. “Odio queste stronzate. L'arte è l'arte.”  
“Già.”  
Cade di nuovo il silenzio. Per la prima volta da quando vivono assieme, però, nell'aria non c'è ombra di tensione, disprezzo o imbarazzo.

*

Alle prime della NYADA viene sempre una marea di gente: attori di Broadway, agenti, talent scout, ex allievi, allievi che spiano la concorrenza, insegnanti e critici. Kurt ha chiacchierato un po' con la Chambers riguardo questo evento e l'insegnante gli ha confermato che ogni loro spettacolo, in particolare il primo del primo anno, conquista un tutto esaurito: per chi cerca professionisti è il momento migliore per vedere come procede il vivaio.  
Kurt è dietro le quinte, e mentre diversi suoi compagni sembrano malaticci e sul punto di vomitare, si sente perfettamente a proprio agio. Ha lasciato l'ansia sul divano la sera prima, assieme all'insicurezza e alla negatività.  
Sa di essere nato per il palcoscenico, conosce bene la propria parte, è riuscito a preservare il suo vestito dalla furia distruttiva di Blaine e sa di aver fatto passi da gigante, come attore, e in soli pochi mesi. Andrà senz'altro bene.  
Dylan sembra tranquillo quanto lui. Già vestito e truccato, pronto per la scena – ha un lato del viso decorato con magnifiche foglie di un bel verde brillante – sta ripassando per un'ultima volta le scene e tutti i cali di sipario. Kurt sbuffa e distoglie lo sguardo. La prossima volta toccherà a lui: se lo ripete solo per non farsi rovinare l'umore.  
“Okay, pronti?” Stiller li raggiunge dietro le quinte – Kurt, come al solito, reprime la voglia di schiaffeggiarlo che accompagna ogni ingresso dell'odiato decente – e gli annuncia che il teatro è pieno e che mancano solamente cinque minuti.  
Gli ultimi istanti volano, e Kurt nota con piacere che Dylan sembra sempre meno tranquillo, l'aria spavalda ormai solo un ricordo lontano. A questo punto anche lui prova un fremito di eccitazione, ma il suo rivale sembra sul punto di vomitare.  
“In scena! Da ora tutti zitti!” soffia Stiller. Un attimo dopo, il sipario viene sollevato e gli attori che interpretano Ippolita e il duca Teseo calcano le assi.  
Kurt assiste da dietro agli scenari, incastrato fra un pannello tinto a motivi boschivi e una colonna di polistirolo, dato che entrerà solo nella terza scena. Accanto a lui, le altre tre fate scalpitano silenziose e si aggiustano il trucco e i vestiti.  
Christie e Tony, raggiunti poco dopo dal resto degli attori della prima scena, fanno un figurone e strappano diversi applausi.  
Kurt inizia a rilassarsi: ovviamente sta andando tutto bene.  
L'ambiente dietro le quinte è magico. Non ha mai visto nessuno rimanerne indifferente: Il buio, il silenzio, le voci attutite provenienti dal palcoscenico, l'ansia di essere i prossimi a finire sotto i riflettori. Lo si odia o lo si ama, e in entrambi i casi si rimane incredibilmente colpiti. E poi voilà, un paio di passi e si è sul palcoscenico. Vulnerabilità massima: si è esposti a tutto tondo, e a meno che non si tratti di un teatro piccolo e privo di golfo mistico non si vede nulla, nemmeno un contorno sfumato, del pubblico. È una sensazione incredibile, per chi ama recitare, e Kurt non la scambierebbe per niente al mondo.  
Con l'arrivo della seconda scena giunge anche la prima fuga al bagno di Dylan. Kurt si trattiene dal ghignare solo per professionalità e perché gli fa un po' pena, ma non riesce a non pensare che, se la parte fosse stata sua, il nervosismo non l'avrebbe comunque afflitto così tanto.  
Gli piace pensare di essere un professionista.  
Dylan torna appena in tempo per andare in scena. Stiller gli rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa, ma lui scuote il capo e fa il suo ingresso.  
L'assolo di Puck – per il quale Kurt avrebbe dato un braccio, o forse anche entrambi – è difficile e lungo, e già dalla prima nota si capisce che qualcosa non va. Kurt, che conosce la canzone alla perfezione, storce subito il naso: l'attacco è pessimo e quasi sibilato. Non ha nulla della forza e dell'intensità tipiche di chi prima di lui ha interpretato quel ruolo.  
La voce del suo compagno è esile, stentorea e rotta in più punti. Non ricorda nemmeno alla lontana il trillo deciso e sicuro che dovrebbe avere uno dei co-protagonisti. Stiller ansima e si preme una mano sulla bocca.  
“Migliorerà,” mormora, forse rivolto a se stesso. Kurt inarca un sopracciglio, scettico. Gli attori tendono a peggiorare e basta, sul palco, e Stiller lo sa bene. Forse lo ha detto per consolarsi, o qualcosa del genere.  
Prevedibilmente, la qualità della voce di Dylan resta infima, tanto che il pubblico si rifiuta persino di applaudire – pessimo segno. Alla fine della sua canzone entrano le fate, che iniziano a danzare intorno alla scenografia e a cantare il loro brano.  
Kurt è in forma e si sente; la sua voce cristallina sovrasta quella delle altre tre, vibra per l'aria e gli dà sicurezza. Gli occhi del pubblico non lo infastidiscono e non lo innervosiscono, anzi, se possibile lo stimolano a fare ancora di meglio, sempre di più. Dylan, semi-nascosto secondo copione dietro a una pianta finta, cattura il suo sguardo nel bel mezzo di una piroetta. È pallido come un cencio e dà l'idea di non voler uscire mai più dal suo nascondiglio.  
Il balletto termina e così la musica, su una spettacolare nota finale tenuta da Kurt. Dylan salta da dietro la pianta e pronuncia la sua battuta. O meglio, la balbetta.  
“F-Fate! Chi siete? Dove... andate?”  
Kurt vorrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle e scrollarlo. Sta rovinando lo spettacolo, e tutto per un po' di panico da palcoscenico. Non ha intenzione di permettergli di distruggere anche la propria parte.  
“Oh, giovane folletto,” recita, sicuro e ammaliante, girandogli intorno con passi leggeri. “La nostra regina passerà qui, stanotte. Voi e i vostri rozzi modi non dovreste essere qui.”  
Sa di averla enunciata alla perfezione; ha il tono etereo e dolce che Stiller ha cercato di strappargli dalla voce per mesi, alle prove, senza mai riuscirci. Sa di aver colpito tutti, pubblico, docenti, compagni, Dylan stesso, che boccheggia senza rispondere.  
“Richardson!” sibila Stiller da dietro un tendone. “Vai!”  
Dylan batte le palpebre e sembra riprendersi, ma ormai è andato. Per il resto dello spettacolo non fa per balbettare, incespicare, commettere piccoli errori. Kurt, dal suo canto, si sente ormai una sorta di divinità. Ogni volta che entra il pubblico applaude e quando torna dietro alle quinte viene tempestato da una pioggia di pacche sulle spalle e congratulazioni.  
Arrivati al finale, Dylan ha l'aria di voler morire lì e subito, mentre Kurt termina la sua perfomance con un inchino elegante. Gli lanciano una rosa sul palco, addirittura, e lui la raccoglie con un sorriso felice.  
Dylan fa il suo inchino – che riceve un'accoglienza molto più tiepida – e sparisce. Kurt non ha idea di dove sia andato, non ha intenzione di scoprirlo e in tutta onestà spera anche che non si presenterà all'After Party.  
Non si è mai sentito tanto colmo di orgoglio e trionfo.

*

La festa imperversa nell'ampio locale dietro al palcoscenico e nei camerini.  
“Un ottimo debutto,” sta dicendo la Chambers a Stiller, che annuisce con fare accondiscendente. Kurt ha imparato a conoscerlo il tanto necessario per capire che non è affatto d'accordo, e che si sente ferito nell'orgoglio. Lo studente che aveva scelto, selezionato e preparato con cura è stato il peggiore di tutti. Il suo pupillo.  
Kurt girovaga qua e là, abbracciando Lara – che non ha ancora smaltito l'adrenalina e saltella da una parte all'altra – e Asia, che riceve a sua volta un mare di complimenti. Hanno già tolto il trucco e i costumi, anche se gli occhi di Kurt sono ancora segnati dal residuo di eyeliner scenico.  
Proprio quando decide che è giunto il momento di rincasare, Stiller lo ferma con uno schiocco di dita. Kurt fa una smorfia: deve proprio chiamarlo come si farebbe con un animale da compagnia?  
Stiller lo trascina dietro alle quinte e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, sussurra:  
“Credo di averti sottovalutato, Hummel.”  
“Oh! Beh...” Kurt non l'ha previsto. Ha pensato più che altro a una lavata di capo o la correzione di qualche difetto – nessuna performance è perfetta. “Sono... ehm... felice di sentirglielo dire?”  
Stiller si prende la radice del naso fra le dita, pensieroso, e a Kurt dà l'impressione di essere tormentato. Come qualcuno che sa che deve dire qualcosa, ma cerca di ritardare il momento il più possibile.  
“Per il prossimo spettacolo, farete La Fabbrica di Cioccolato. Sempre versione musical.”  
“Oh!” Kurt alza le sopracciglia, confuso. “Pensavo che il semestre fosse finito...”  
“Il semestre finirà dopo Natale,” taglia corto il docente, sventolando una mano. “E dopo avrete un altro insegnante. Ma sono io a fare il cast per il secondo spettacolo. E voglio darti la parte di Charlie.”  
Il cuore di Kurt perde un battito. Charlie. Kurt ha letto il libro di Roald Dhal, ha visto il film del '71 e quello del 2005, ha seguito sul web le varie rappresentazioni teatrali dell'opera. La adora.  
E la parte di Charlie è perfetta, per lui, ne è consapevole: un bambino, quindi adattabile alla sua voce da controtenore, dall'aspetto delicato e i capelli biondi.  
Non vede già l'ora.  
“Non la deluderò,” promette, la voce che gli trema per l'emozione.  
Per la prima volta da quando è arrivato a New York, si sente appagato.

*

“Accidenti...” impreca Kurt, chinandosi per raccogliere la padella che gli è caduta.  
Blaine è a letto. Se n'è accorto non appena rientrato, subito dopo aver schivato il bicchiere di farina e passato l'aspirapolvere sul pavimento.  
Troppo eccitato e affamato per andare a letto – al party non ha mangiato nulla: tutto sembrava fritto una decina di volte – si è messo a cucinare il pollo con le verdure. Una delle sue ricette preferite, che gli ha insegnato sua madre poco prima di morire, e perfetto per mangiare un boccone al volo prima di andare a letto.  
Kurt versa nella padella che gli è appena caduta le zucchine, i peperoni, le patate tagliate a cubetti e un po' di cipolla tritata. Dopo l'aggiunta di un filo d'olio, accende il fornello e prende dal frigo due petti di pollo. Sopra c'è uno dei post-it di Blaine:  
Tette finte? Ma non eri gay?  
Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo, ma gli sfugge un sorriso. Mormorando la canzone che ha cantato allo spettacolo, Kurt dà una mescolata alle verdure e inizia a grigliare il pollo. Lo vuole particolarmente dorato e croccante, come piace a lui. Sente di meritarselo.  
Sta per spegnere il gas, quando una voce assonnata lo coglie alle spalle.  
“Sei di nuovo ubriaco?”  
Kurt si volta di scatto e trova Blaine sul ciglio della porta, che si gratta la nuca e sbadiglia. Ha i capelli più arruffati che mai, gli occhi gonfi di sonno e i pantaloni del pigiama che gli cadono bassi sui fianchi sporgenti.  
“Scusa, ti ho svegliato?”  
Kurt si irrigidisce un istante dopo averlo detto. Non ha idea del perché sia stato così gentile. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa come 'oh, che bello, ti ho svegliato' o 'sembri una scimmia quando ti gratti in quel modo' o ancora 'una maglietta di P!nk, Blaine? Seriamente?', ma la visione di Blaine assonnato e arruffato gli ha inspiegabilmente portato l'umore ancora più alle stelle. E non riesce a non trovarlo adorabile, in quella tenuta più casual che mai.  
Anche Blaine sembra accorgersi della sua dimenticanza – cioè di trattarlo male – perché smette di sbadigliare e spalanca gli occhi.  
“Non importa,” replica con cautela. Kurt gli rivolge un sorriso incerto e gli dà le spalle. La scusa è spegnere il gas prima che si bruci tutto, ma sa che in realtà ha bisogno di un attimo per riflettere. Perché si stanno comportando così? Perché fanno finta di essere amici, perché sono cordiali?  
Non ne ha idea. Però non può negare che la situazione lo faccia sentire dannatamente bene. Per un attimo si immagina di vivere così sempre; niente scherzi assurdi – o comunque qualcosa di più innocente – sorrisi e gentilezza. Storce il naso: non sa bene come interpretare le proprie emozioni. Da un lato gli piacerebbe da impazzire, dall'altro... gli suona troppo irreale. Troppo poco Kurt e Blaine.  
Si aspetta che il ragazzo lo insulti e se ne torni a letto, ma Blaine si siede sul suo solito sgabello e inizia a sbocconcellare un biscotto con fare assorto e lo sguardo ancora annebbiato.  
Senza battere ciglio, Kurt posa un piatto per sé sul tavolo e ci versa dentro tutto il contenuto della padella.  
Lo stomaco di Blaine ruggisce, ma il suo proprietario si limita a distogliere lo sguardo dal cibo invitante sul piatto di Kurt e serrare le labbra. Kurt sa cosa gli passa per la testa: non gli chiederà mai più di condividere con lui qualcosa da mangiare, perché lo ferirebbe profondamente nell'orgoglio. Ma è un ragazzo, ha fame e Kurt è un ottimo cuoco. Anche a lui verrebbe fame, vedendo uno dei propri piatti.  
Kurt si morde un labbro: deve prendere una decisione, e sa che potrebbe essere decisiva riguardo il loro rapporto. Sarebbe qualcosa di quasi completamente nuovo, tanto per dirne una, e per quanto ci provi non è in grado di prevedere né la reazione di Blaine né le conseguenze.  
Speranza o rassegnazione?  
“Ne vuoi un po'?”  
Kurt ha deciso, e ha deciso che non gli importa. Non starà a guardare il suo coinquilino che si imbottisce di biscotti ipercalorici per una stupida diatriba. Ora spetta a Blaine capire se vuole accettare o meno la sua bandiera grigio chiaro – perché è troppo presto per definirla semplicemente bianca.  
Prima, però, dovrebbe prenderlo sul serio.  
“Sì, come no.” Blaine sbuffa una risatina amara.  
Kurt taglia un boccone di pollo e infilza, assieme ad esso, una fetta di zucchina e un cubetto di patata. Dopo averci soffiato sopra, punta la forchetta verso Blaine.  
“Davvero.”  
Lo afferma con un tono serio e deciso, che sembra quasi stordire Blaine. Questi, infatti, sbatte le palpebre e alterna lo sguardo dalla forchetta agli occhi luminosi di Kurt.  
“È avvelenato?”  
Kurt ridacchia, ma sa che scherza, perché un secondo dopo le sue labbra si chiudono intorno al boccone e lo strappano dalla posata. Mastica piano, gustando per bene i sapori mescolati – Kurt immagina che sia un bel cambiamento rispetto a cibi d'asporto e spazzatura fritta e cosparsa di cioccolato – e lo deglutisce con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
“È... buono,” sussurra, apparentemente stupito. Kurt emette un verso indignato e prende anch'egli un boccone, dalla stessa forchetta.  
“Certo che è buono,” bofonchia, la mano davanti alla bocca piena. “L'ho fatto io.”  
Blaine sorride. Kurt sente che non si stancherà mai dei suoi sorrisi, di quelli veri, e per un secondo rischia addirittura di esprimerlo ad alta voce.  
“Tieni, andiamo, ce n'è abbastanza per tutti e due.”  
Vanno avanti così fino all'una del mattino, mangiando dallo stessa posata – E che i germi si fottano, pensa Kurt. Blaine si lascia imboccare per tutto il tempo, ridendo alle battute di Kurt e complimentandosi di tanto in tanto per la bontà del piatto. Kurt gli racconta perfino della prima, come avrebbe fatto con un vecchio amico, e gli spiega di Dylan e della sua assurda rivalità nei suoi confronti.  
Blaine è un buon ascoltatore; non interrompe, sta attento, fa domande coerenti: il solo averne parlato fa sentire Kurt più leggero, e il suo trionfo più realistico.  
E poi accade l'incredibile.  
Kurt sta imboccando Blaine, tenendo la forchetta inclinata verso l'alto. Una goccia di olio gli scivola lungo il mento e entrambi ridono piano, come se avessero paura di svegliare qualcuno. È a quel punto che Kurt si rende conto di essere attratto da Blaine, di voler pulire da sé quella goccia saporita di olio che solca la sua pelle. Di volerlo baciare.  
Trattiene il fiato.  
“Cosa c'è?” chiede subito Blaine.  
Kurt riflette rapido. È attratto da Blaine. Non c'è nulla di strano, dopotutto. È un bel ragazzo e l'ha sempre pensato. Non l'ha mai visto in quel modo perché fino a quel momento non ha ricevuto altro che sarcasmo e scherno, da parte sua, ma ora è chiaro come il sole. E non capisce come abbia fatto a non accorgersene prima.  
Blaine è bello.  
Non di una bellezza mozzafiato, ma di una tutta particolare. E i suoi occhi non sono affatto color fango, melma e senape.  
“Niente,” risponde, evasivo, riempiendosi la bocca di pollo. Il sorriso non gli si cancella dalla faccia per il resto della notte.

Capitolo XII – This man looks like an asshole and acts like an asshole, but this should in no way deceive you: he is an asshole

 

È passata una settimana dal trionfo di Kurt alla prima di Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, e ancora non lui non è riuscito a smaltire tutta l'adrenalina residua.  
Si ritrova sempre più spesso a fissare il vuoto con un sorriso ridicolo – per il quale Blaine, solitamente, lo prende in giro con sei o settecento frecciatine – e a perdersi nei propri pensieri: se chiude gli occhi, rivede le luci dei riflettori scoppiare dietro alle palpebre e sente il rumore degli applausi.  
In questo momento, sta osservando il suo coinquilino e il gatto, dediti a una partita particolarmente appassionante e avvincente di 'lancia il pomodoro' sul tappeto.  
“Chi è il mio bravo gattino? Allora, chi? Ma certo che sei tu!”  
“Sai,” lo riprende allegro Kurt. “È preoccupante che l'unico essere vivente verso il quale dimostri un po' di affetto non sia neppure umano.”  
Blaine lo squadra da sopra la spalla, rilanciando il pomodoro a Kurt il Gatto. “Non osare insultare Kurt.”  
Kurt sospira e affonda il naso nel computer portatile, dove due schede di Google Chrome ospitano la sua pagina facebook e Ebay, grazie al quale spera di ottenere all'asta una sciarpa di Hermés a un quinto del prezzo. È una di quelle mattinate lente e noiose, che trascorrono nella pigrizia più totale, trascinandosi di minuto in minuto senza avvenimenti rilevanti.  
Se non fosse per l'incontro pomeridiano col nuovo docente di recitazione – che vuole conoscerlo e assicurarsi personalmente che Kurt sia adatto per il ruolo da protagonista – forse si sarebbe lasciato catturare del tutto dall'indolenza, dedicandosi prima a un pisolino e poi a una maratona di musical. Ma non può permettersi di assopirsi: il pranzo è già pronto, il kebab di Blaine è stato ordinato e ha già trovato e svuotato i sei nuovi tubetti di gel che quest'ultimo ha comprato e nascosto il giorno prima – non che il cassetto dei cravattini sia un nascondiglio particolarmente artificioso, comunque; Kurt li ha trovati in meno di dieci minuti.  
Forse Blaine si sta abituando a tenere i ricci liberi, o forse è semplicemente stufo di spendere soldi per prodotti che poi finiscono giù per lo sciaquone.  
In quell'istante, Lara gli manda un messaggio sulla chat di facebook.  
Buona fortuna per stasera! Ci vediamo lì  
Kurt sospira e stringe le labbra. Lara non ha ancora preso una decisione, e inizia a temere che non la prenderà mai. Qualche volta ha paura che l'amica si svegli, ormai vecchia, e si renda conto di non aver vissuto affatto. Ha provato a spronarla un po', ma ogni volta che tira fuori l'argomento Lara si chiude a riccio e rifiuta di parlarne.  
“Abbiamo finito la farina,” salta su Blaine all'improvviso. Kurt – dopo aver sussultato, strappato dai propri pensieri – sbuffa e gli scocca un'occhiataccia.  
“Comprala, allora,” replica con una nota di freddezza, battendo velocemente una risposta per Lara.  
Blaine mette su un finto broncio. “Sei tu l'addetto alla spesa.”  
“Se tu non riempissi il bicchiere fino all'orlo ogni singola volta, non la finiremmo così presto.”  
“Parli tu, che ieri hai usato una specie di portaerei al posto del solito bicchiere?” sbotta Blaine.  
“Questo perché abbiamo finito anche i bicchieri.” Kurt fa una smorfia. “Okay, la comprerò.”  
“Bene,” gongola Blaine, tornando al lancio di verdure col gatto. “Mi compreresti anche delle patatine?”  
Kurt emerge dal computer e gli rivolge un ghigno. “Scordatelo.”  
“Oh, andiamo!”  
Il cellulare di Kurt emette un bip melodico e, senza smettere di discutere col coinquilino, Kurt sblocca la tastiera. Un SMS da un numero sconosciuto.  
Burt sta male. Torna a casa. Carole  
La situazione non potrebbe cambiare più rapidamente.  
Sente Blaine bofonchiare come da centinaia di chilometri di distanza, non ancora accortosi del cambiamento nell'aria – come fa a non sentirlo? Per Kurt è come se tutto l'ossigeno della stanza fosse stato risucchiato. È paralizzato dall'orrore, dalla paura e dallo shock, e ha quasi la sensazione che gli abbiano versato addosso un catino di acqua ghiacciata.  
“Kurt?”  
Il suo labbro inferiore inizia a tremare. Da qualche parte nel suo cervello, forse nella zona alla quale è rimasta una briciola di lucidità, Kurt si chiede perché Carole gli abbia mandato un SMS e da un numero sconosciuto. Tutto il resto della sua mente, invece, è proiettata verso l'Ohio e verso suo padre.  
Burt sta male.  
“Kurt!” urla Blaine. Kurt si volta lentamente, gli occhi spiritati.  
“D-dev...”  
Blaine lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati, forse spaventato dalla sua reazione, e lo afferra per un braccio.  
“Calmati. Cos'è successo?”  
Cerca di farlo tornare a sedere sul divano – è scattato in piedi subito dopo aver letto l'SMS, preda di uno strano senso d'urgenza – ma Kurt si divincola e si ostina a voler rimanere in piedi, una mano premuta sulla bocca per soffocare i primi singhiozzi.  
“Kurt...”  
Blaine usa un tono dolce, tanto soffuso e 'non da lui' da avere il potere di calmare Kurt il tanto necessario per esalare debolmente: “Devo tornare in Ohio. Mio padre sta male.”  
Blaine inarca le sopracciglia, ma annuisce con fare grave. Afferra il portatile di Kurt e inizia a digitare dei tasti.  
“Ti cerco un volo,” borbotta, concentrato. Kurt gli dà l'okay con un gesto vago e gli lascia i dati della carta di credito – non gli importa di essere imprudente, e comunque Blaine non ha certo bisogno dei suoi soldi, ma non permetterà neppure al panico e all'ansia di farsi offrire qualcosa da lui. Sentendosi la testa e i piedi pesanti, lo lascia a prenotargli il biglietto e va in camera sua a riempire una piccola valigia. Ci butta dentro effetti personali a casaccio, una camicia, un paio di jeans, calze, mutande, canottiere, il caricabatterie del cellulare. Si sente le orecchie piene di un ronzio fastidioso e continuo, e sta iniziando ad avere problemi di respirazione, quando Blaine si affaccia in camera sua.  
“Parte alle 17:00 di questo pomerigg... Oh, Gesù.”  
Blaine lo trova seduto sul letto, la testa fra le mani. Si siede accanto a lui e lo forza ad alzare il volto, scoprendolo ansimante e pallido.  
“Respira, Kurt. Andiamo, non fare l'idiota, respira.”  
Kurt si concentra sui propri battiti cardiaci, nel tentativo disperato di farli rallentare, e prende respiri brevi e secchi.  
“Così, Kurt, bravo. Non è il momento di farsi prendere dal panico.”  
Kurt annuisce, più a se stesso che a Blaine – ha pensato la stessa, identica cosa – e costringe i propri occhi a rimettersi a fuoco. Ora che l'asfissiante momento è passato, è un'altra persona.  
“Devo chiamare un taxi,” proclama con decisione. Si leva a sedere di scatto e prova a raggiungere la porta, ma Blaine lo afferra di nuovo per un polso.  
“Senti, io...”  
“Non ho tempo da perdere, Blaine,” lo riprende Kurt duramente. Ha un solo pensiero, in quel momento, ed è raggiungere il JFK il prima possibile.  
“Ti ci porto io,” si propone Blaine. Kurt nota quasi di sfuggita che ha le guance in fiamme e che tiene il capo chino. “Ho... ho una macchina. Farai prima.”  
Kurt batte le palpebre, perplesso. Un'offerta d'aiuto.  
“Spero che tu ti renda conto che non è il momento di scherzare...” ribatte con tono minaccioso, gli occhi socchiusi. Blaine scuote la testa e alza le mani in segno di resa.  
“Lo so. Giuro che sono serissimo.”  
Kurt lo studia per un attimo, alla ricerca di un indizio, di un barlume di malizia nelle sue iridi, un qualsiasi cosa che gli dia una scusa per rifiutare l'offerta.  
Ma i taxi impiegano tempo ad arrivare, sono costosi e non si sa mai che giro potrebbero fare. Inoltre, il volto di Blaine è una maschera di quella che sembra sincera preoccupazione e desiderio di aiutare.  
“Okay,” sussurra Kurt in un respiro a malapena udibile. Blaine fa un cenno verso la porta ed entrambi corrono fuori dall'appartamento.  
Kurt, in macchina, appoggia la fronte al finestrino.  
Burt sta male.

*

“Sei sicuro di non voler compagnia?” gli chiede Blaine. Ha appena parcheggiato in uno dei posteggi temporanei davanti all'aeroporto, e ha già posto la domanda a Kurt una decina di volte. Questi si limita a far cenno di no col capo per l'ennesima volta e a uscire dalla macchina.  
“Ci vediamo al mio rientro. Non so quando,” lo saluta, la voce del tutto atona. Blaine annuisce e dopo avergli rivolto quella che secondo Kurt è una fastidiosissima occhiata compassionevole, mette in moto ed esce dal parcheggio.  
Kurt fila dritto ai computer del JKF International, e dopo un attimo di nervosismo – sono lenti e antiquati – stampa il proprio biglietto e si avvia al gate richiesto.  
Il suo volo parte fra due ore, ma gli viene concesso di effettuare il check-in prima del tempo.  
A quel punto, Kurt acquista un caffè allo Starbucks dell'aeroporto e si getta mollemente su una scomoda sedia di metallo.  
Sospira e si prende di nuovo il capo fra le mani. Forse dovrebbe chiamare qualcuno. Non ha neppure risposto all'SMS di Carole, preso com'era dal panico in quel momento.  
Forse Carole gli ha mandato un SMS invece di chiamarlo perché non può lasciare Burt e ha avuto poco tempo, ma perché non lasciarlo fare a Finn, allora? Voleva dargli lei la notizia, temeva che Finn l'avrebbe fatto in modo inappropriato? Non ha senso, per Kurt. Se avesse voluto farlo sapere a Kurt nel migliore dei modi, avrebbe aspettato di poterlo chiamare o avrebbe chiesto a Finn di farlo al posto suo.  
Kurt digita il numero di Finn e per un attimo è sul punto di chiamarlo, quando decide di lasciar perdere e, con un gesto nervoso, spegne il cellulare.  
Non gli resta altro che attendere, adesso.

*

Blaine vaga per l'appartamento. Sembra molto più vuoto e silenzioso, senza Kurt, e non c'è gusto a giocare con le verdure senza lo sguardo irritato del ragazzo che gli brucia la nuca.  
Con un sospiro, Blaine inizia a raccogliere gli ortaggi dal pavimento.  
È indeciso se preparare a Kurt un ritorno glorioso – mega-bicchiere di farina e creme piene di polvere pruriginosa, per tirarlo su di morale – o uno più discreto – solo la farina.  
Sta ponderando se aggiungere o meno all'elenco un qualcosa di nuovo, quando il suo cellulare squilla.  
Blaine sorride al numero sconosciuto che compare sullo schermo. Non riceve quelle telefonate da settimane, ormai, e deve ammettere che un po' gli sono mancate. Temeva che i suoi clienti si fossero dimenticati di lui.  
“Ciao, cosa stai indossando?” risponde, la voce bassa e suadente.  
“Eh? Con chi parlo?”  
L'uomo all'altro capo non sembra affatto un Nerd brufoloso, ma un adulto del tutto formato e anche piuttosto autoritario. Blaine si acciglia: chi mai lo chiamerebbe, se non uno dei clienti del sito?  
“Chi sei?” ribatte, accigliato.  
“Sono Burt Hummel e sto cercando mio figlio. Credevo che questo fosse il numero del suo coinquilino...”  
Blaine arrossisce furiosamente. Il padre di Kurt, e lui ha cercato di sedurlo.  
Dio, che schifo...  
“Ehm, sì, signor Hummel, s-sono io. B-Blaine,” balbetta nel microfono, imbarazzatissimo. Burt Hummel emette un grugnito di sdegno.  
“Allora? Dov'è mio figlio? Ha il cellulare spento e dovevamo prendere gli ultimi accordi per Natale.”  
Solo in quel momento Blaine si rende conto che c'è qualcosa che non va. Il padre di Kurt non stava malissimo? Perché mai gli avrebbe dovuto mentire?  
“Ehm, signor Hummel,” spiega. “Suo figlio è all'aeroporto, per venire da lei, in Ohio...”  
“Ohio?” sbotta Burt incredulo. “Dev'esserci un malinteso, ragazzo...”  
“Kurt qualche ora fa ha ricevuto un SMS,” prosegue Blaine imperterrito e sempre più accigliato nel tentativo di capire. “Da parte di sua moglie. Diceva che lei stava male e che doveva tornare subito in Ohio.”  
Segue un lungo istante di silenzio. “Io sto benissimo!” esclama alla fine Burt, indignato. “E mia moglie è qui accanto a me, e non ne sa nulla. Qualcuno lo ha preso in giro.”  
Blaine inizia a fare due più due, finalmente. Kurt avrebbe dovuto sostenere un incontro con un professore, quella sera. Avrebbe dovuto ricevere la conferma per la sua parte nel nuovo spettacolo della scuola, e da quel che gli ha raccontato...  
“Dylan,” ringhia Blaine nella cornetta.  
“No, Burt.”  
“No, no! Signor Hummel, devo scappare. Vado a fermare Kurt prima che prenda il volo. È sicuro che il suo cellulare sia spento?”  
“Sicurissimo,” grugnisce Burt. “Va' a prenderlo, ragazzo, e appena lo vedi digli che per Natale è confermato.”  
“Okay, okay.” Blaine rotea gli occhi – non è certo il momento per pensare a Natale – e chiude la chiamata. Controlla l'orologio: ha esattamente un'ora e mezzo. Dovrebbe bastare.

*

Kurt si mette in fila per l'imbarco. L'arrivo a Dayton è previsto per le 19:00, e da lì prenderà un taxi diretto verso Lima. Spera solo di trovare suo padre a casa e non in ospedale.  
Kurt si massaggia la fronte corrugata e trascina il proprio trolley in avanti di qualche passo.  
Sta porgendo il biglietto alla donna dietro al vetro, quando sente un urlo in lontananza.  
“Kurt!”  
Si acciglia: sembra la voce di Blaine. Kurt scrolla le spalle e alza le braccia per il metal-detector.  
“Kurt!” La voce, ora, sembra più decisa e vicina. Kurt si volta e impallidisce alla vista di un Blaine affannato, che spinge le persone per costringerlo a lasciarlo passare.  
“Blaine!” sibila, ritrovandoselo davanti all'improvviso. “Devo partire!”  
Blaine gli fa cenno di attendere un secondo, una mano premuta sul cuore. Ha il fiatone.  
“T-tuo padre s-sta bene, Kurt.”  
Kurt spalanca gli occhi. “Che bello scherzo,” sputa fra i denti dopo essersi ripreso, l'espressione gelida. “Davvero di gran classe.”  
“No, Kurt! Non capisci, davvero...”  
“Devo imbarcarmi,” mormora stancamente Kurt, un accenno di lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. Non ha mai subito uno scherzo più crudele, e da Blaine non se l'aspettava. Tutte le conclusioni che ha tratto fino ad ora – Blaine non è cattivo, è solo idiota, in fondo mi vuole bene – all'improvviso sembrano sciocche e innocenti, come formulate da un bambino piccolo.  
Ma Blaine sbuffa, rotea gli occhi, tira fuori il cellulare e richiama il numero che gli è comparso nello schermo un'ora e mezzo prima.  
“Signor Hummel? Sì, è qui. Glielo passo, non mi crede.” Blaine allunga il cellulare a Kurt, che lo prende con mani tremanti e un'espressione dubbiosa.  
“Pronto?” dice, premendoselo su un orecchio.  
“Kurt? Stai bene?”  
La voce di Burt – che sembrerebbe proprio incolume – gli riempie il petto e lo scalda fino alla punta di ogni dito.  
“P-papà,” soffia. “Stai bene?”  
Burt grugnisce una risata. “Al solito, Kurt. E tu? Che ci fai all'aeroporto?”  
Blaine gli fa un cenno verso la fila, ormai scocciata, alle loro spalle. Kurt annuisce distratto e lascia che Blaine trascini lui e il suo trolley fuori dall'area di imbarco.  
“È una lunga storia,” replica Kurt evasivo. Burt mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Ti chiamavo per sapere di Natale...” aggiunge dopo pochi secondi.  
Blaine posa Kurt e il trolley sulle sedie metalliche e attende paziente che Burt riattacchi.  
“Senti, papà, è un problema se ti richiamo stasera?”  
“No, certo. Tutto okay, Kurt?”  
Kurt fissa Blaine, che ha negli occhi una luce sinistra di consapevolezza. Blaine sa qualcosa. “Sì, papà, tutto bene. A stasera, ti voglio bene.”  
Burt non fa in tempo a rispondere con un 'anch'io' che Kurt ha già premuto il tasto rosso.  
“È stata una tua idea?” aggredisce subito Blaine, ormai cieco per la rabbia.  
Blaine spalanca gli occhi.  
“Ti giuro di no! So quanto tieni a tuo padre, hai la camera invasa da sue foto, non avrei mai scherzato su una cosa del genere.”  
Kurt assottiglia le palpebre, ma gli crede.  
Non è cattivo. Solo idiota.  
Come può una teoria sembrare stupidissima pochi secondi prima e all'improvviso di nuovo plausibile?  
“Allora chi è stato?”  
Blaine si sporge verso di lui con fare complice.  
“Stasera avevi quell'incontro importante, vero?”  
Kurt guarda l'orologio. Sì, ha usato il tempo verbale giusto, perché ormai è in ritardo di un'ora abbondante. Ha perso la possibilità di avere la parte.  
“Sì,” conferma, senza capire dove voglia andare a parare il ragazzo. Blaine annuisce, un sorriso amaro dipinto sulle labbra.  
“Ti viene in mente nessuno che farebbe di tutto per farti perdere quell'incontro e, quindi, la parte di protagonista?”  
Il cuore di Kurt perde un battito.  
“Dylan...” esala in un mormorio incredulo e rabbioso.  
Dylan gli ha fatto questo? Si è informato su di lui, magari l'ha anche spiato, per fargli credere che suo padre stesse male e fargli saltare l'incontro col nuovo professore?  
“Non ci posso credere,” sussurra, sconvolto. Blaine gli batte una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Dai, torniamo all'appartamento.”  
Kurt lascia che Blaine lo aiuti ad alzarsi, ma stavolta insiste per portarsi il trolley da solo.  
“Andiamo. Per una volta non ci sarà nessun bicchiere di farina ad attenderci,” prova a scherzare Blaine.  
Kurt non risponde. Tiene lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e non riesce a togliersi dalla mente un'idea.  
Mentre si allacciano le cinture, chiede: “Puoi lasciarmi alla NYADA?”  
Blaine gli rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa, ma annuisce e mette in moto.

*

Kurt percorre i corridoi della NYADA a passo marziale, aprendo e sbattendo ogni porta dopo aver verificato che l'aula fosse vuota.  
Sa che è lì, da qualche parte; da quando lo conosce Dylan si è sempre intrattenuto fino a tardi, o nelle aule o in uno dei due teatri: è un vero e proprio stacanovista.  
Finalmente, entra nel secondo auditorium e lo trova a provare dei passi di danza. La zazzera spettinata ad arte di capelli color sabbia non gli ha mai causato un attacco di orticaria tanto immediato.  
“Buonasera.”  
Dylan sobbalza e si volta di scatto nella direzione della voce, interrompendo una giravolta. Non appena vede Kurt, i suoi occhi si spalancano, ma è solo un istante: un attimo dopo, ha riacquisito il proprio auto-controllo, ma a Kurt è bastato per avere la conferma della sua colpevolezza.  
Bastardo.  
“Buonasera,” risponde Richardson con un ghigno e un cenno del capo. “Come mai qui a quest'ora?”  
“Oh, niente.” Kurt si appoggia con nonchalance alla colonna del teatro, portandosi una mano al mento. A chiunque sembrerebbe perfettamente calmo e controllato, mentre dentro di lui si agita una furia che non ha mai provato prima. “Volevo solo parlare col coglione che mi ha fatto credere che mio padre fosse di nuovo ammalato.”  
Dylan si irrigidisce e studia Kurt per un istante. Evidentemente decide di non ritenerlo una vera minaccia, perché non perde neppure tempo a cercare di negare.  
“Non male, come espediente, vero?”  
Kurt digrigna i denti. Chiunque altro l'avrebbe già preso a cazzotti, a quel punto, ma non lui. Prima deve capire.  
“Perché?” gli chiede con durezza. Dylan scrolla le spalle e rotea gli occhi.  
“Secondo te perché? Mi sembrava abbastanza ovvio.”  
Kurt muove un passo verso di lui e lo vede arretrare. È lieto di riuscire a incutergli anche solo un filo di timore.  
“Hai fatto delle ricerche su di me,” inizia Kurt, lento e venefico. “Hai scoperto che mio padre ha rischiato di morire, due anni e mezzo fa. Sicuramente hai anche scoperto, in qualche modo, quanto io e lui fossimo vicini. Nonostante questo,” sputa fra i denti. “Mi hai fatto credere che stesse morendo. Mi hai fatto passare alcune delle ore più brutte della mia vita. Mi hai fatto spendere trecento dollari che non mi verranno rimborsati per un biglietto aereo. Sono abituato agli scherzi idioti, Richardson, dovresti sapere del mio coinquilino. Ma questo... questo non è uno scherzo. Questa è un'azione spregevole e disgustosa sotto ogni punto di vista. Hai passato un limite, sei andato oltre la normale rivalità da college, e quello che ti sto chiedendo è: l'hai fatto davvero solo per uno stupido ruolo a teatro?” Kurt finisce senza fiato, ma non lo dà a vedere. Inizia a tremare per la rabbia, ora che vede la situazione nella sua interezza.  
Dylan forse percepisce il pericolo, perché continua ad arretrare, un po' pallido. Kurt sospetta che cominci solo ora a rendersi conto di ciò che ha fatto.  
Per un attimo non dice niente, ma alla fine china il capo e ridacchia fra sé e sé. Kurt non ha mai desiderato tanto di ferire fisicamente qualcuno.  
“Io ti odio, Hummel.”  
La rivelazione lascia Kurt attonito.  
“L'odio è una cosa seria,” ribatte con freddezza. “E va guadagnato. Cosa avrei fatto, io, per meritarmi il tuo odio?”  
Dylan sbuffa una risata sarcastica e muove un passo verso di lui.  
“Tu e la tua vocina perfetta,” lo scimmiotta Dylan. “Tu e il tuo brillante sarcasmo. Tu e le tue manie di protagonismo. Tu e il tuo maledetto perfezionismo...”  
Kurt non resiste più. Lo afferra per il bavero della giacca e lo sbatte contro alla stessa colonna contro la quale si è appoggiato poco prima.  
“Non me ne frega nulla di queste stronzate,” gli ringhia Kurt in faccia. Non ha mai fatto una cosa del genere a nessuno, prima d'ora. È una sensazione inebriante, dare finalmente sfogo fisico alla propria rabbia, dopo anni di ragionevolezza e conflitti verbali.  
“Perché sono stronzate, Richardson. E puoi stare certo che non avrai mai e poi mai il mio odio, perché non ho intenzione di sprecare un solo minuto con te. Il mio disprezzo l'hai avuto fin dall'inizio, ma non avrai altro da me.”  
Dylan ride senza allegria, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa. Sicuramente non si aspettava che Kurt fosse così forte. Nessuno se l'aspetta mai.  
“Allora denunciami,” lo provoca, un sorriso impertinente sul volto. “Dillo ai professori. Fammi espellere.”  
“Sai bene quanto me che non ho prove, Richardson. Ma una cosa te la posso assicurare.”  
Kurt prende coraggio. Non ha mai detto niente del genere in vita sua e il solo pensiero lo fa sentire sporco, ma deve pur tutelarsi in qualche modo.  
“Ho un padre che, anche se malato, potrebbe sfasciarti il culo. E un fratello alto quasi due metri che non aspetta altro che un coglione come te sul quale affilarsi le unghie. Non avvicinarti mai più alla mia famiglia, o sarà lei ad avvicinarsi a te. Chiaro?”  
Mi sento tanto un mafioso anni '60.  
Dylan cerca di mantenere un atteggiamento spavaldo, ma Kurt nota con un cenno di trionfo il suo pomo d'Adamo salire e scendere lungo la sua gola in un movimento nervoso.  
Alla fine Dylan deglutisce e annuisce, il capo chino, gli occhi puntati sul muscolo contratto nella mascella di Kurt.  
Kurt lascia andare la sua giacca e il ragazzo si affloscia lungo la colonna. Dopo avergli rivolto un'ultima occhiata colma di disprezzo, Dylan si alza e se ne va, lasciando Kurt a cercare di calmarsi e di riprendere fiato su un palcoscenico vuoto.

*

Kurt si becca il bicchiere di farina in piena faccia, troppo distratto per ricordarsi di evitarlo. Dal salotto gli arriva la risatina di vittoria di Blaine, ma la ignora e inizia a passare l'aspirapolvere con aria annoiata.  
Incuriosito dal suo silenzio – e forse dall'assenza di insulti – Blaine sporge il capo oltre la colonna del salotto.  
“Ehi,” lo saluta. “L'hai ucciso?”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e si scrolla la farina dai capelli un tempo acconciati ad hoc.  
“Ti sembro sporco di sangue? No,” replica seccamente. “Ma potrebbe non darmi più fastidio.”  
Blaine annuisce fra sé e sé.  
“Sto guardando Ratatouille,” annuncia Blaine, accennando col capo al divano. “Ti va di vederlo con me?”  
Kurt scrolla le spalle. È ancora furioso e finora, ogni volta che hanno guardato un film è stato in camere separate. Come la volta di Moulin Rouge.  
“Perché, ne hai noleggiato due copie?” chiede con un sorriso falso.  
Blaine finge di ridere e gli sorride.  
“Andiamo, magari ti fa bene distrarti. Quando sei incazzato sei ancora più fastidioso.”  
Kurt non può fare a meno di sorridergli. Le cose fra lui e Blaine stanno cambiando, lo sente. E di certo non se ne lamenta.

Capitolo XIII – Christmas is that period of the year in which you act like nothing's wrong

 

Kurt non ha neppure il tempo per respirare.  
Da quando ha saputo che suo padre, Carole, Finn e Rachel verranno a New York per Natale non ha più avuto un attimo di pace: ogni giorno si perde nei preparativi, nei tentativi di sfuggire agli scherzi di Blaine, nelle innumerevoli telefonate con Carole e Burt per gli ultimi accordi.  
Quando vede le loro teste sbucare tra la folla – principalmente, in realtà, la testa di Finn – quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno ora sono qui e qualsiasi cosa debba fare, avrà qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo.  
“Kurt!” urla immediatamente suo padre. “Kurt! Kurt!”  
Anche Finn si unisce al grido di Burt, facendo roteare gli occhi a Kurt. Perché devono comportarsi così? Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Kurt si trova schiacciato fra loro due.  
“Stai bene? Come stai? Stai bene?” gli strilla il padre nell'orecchio.  
“Oh, Kurt!” piagnucola Finn, stringendolo come se avesse paura di vederlo sparire.  
“Lasciatelo stare!” protesta una voce imperiosa. Kurt sorride – fra l'incrocio di braccia – alla propria migliore amica, che lo osserva di rimando con gli occhi che le brillano. Carole lo libera dalla presa dei suoi parenti maschi e lo abbraccia con molta più delicatezza, stringendolo al petto con fare materno.  
“Ci sei mancato, Kurt.”  
“Me ne sono accorto,” replica Kurt con una smorfia – in realtà il tentativo di nascondere un'espressione compiaciuta – e massaggiandosi le costole.  
“Mi sei mancato davvero,” ripete Rachel in un sussurro quando è il suo turno di abbracciarlo.  
Kurt rivolge a tutti loro uno sguardo dolce.  
“Anche voi mi siete mancati.”  
È una delle poche certezze assolute delle sua vita.

*

Portarli in albergo e aiutarli a sistemarsi non si rivela particolarmente impegnativo né per questioni di tempo né per difficoltà. I problemi sorgono subito dopo, uno dei quali è far smettere Finn di saltellare qua e là per la propria stanza, sporcando tutto ciò che tocca con ditate di cioccolata come un bambino.  
“La TV via cavo, Kurt! E il frigobar!”  
“Finn, calmati. E cerca di non spendere troppo,” lo sgrida sua madre con un sorriso accondiscendente. Rachel disfa subito le valigie e si siede sul letto, osservando il marito e Kurt litigare per un permesso di usare il servizio in camera.  
“Rachel, aiutami tu,” sbotta Kurt, le braccia incrociate sul petto. L'amica, però, si limita a scrollare le spalle.  
“Finn, fa' da bravo.”  
Finn si imbroncia e rinuncia alla propria lotta, ma Kurt osserva Rachel dalla testa ai piedi. Ha notato il suo sguardo malinconico sul taxi, puntato sugli edifici e sulle strade di New York, e non può fare a meno di trovarla in pessima forma. Silenziosa e tranquilla: due aggettivi che non dovrebbero mai descriverla.  
Si ripromette di parlarci, più tardi, e di estorcerle la verità in ogni modo possibile: in fondo è una delle persone che la conoscono meglio al mondo.  
“Allora, Kurt. Mostraci la tua reggia,” esordisce Burt, entrando nella camera di Finn e Rachel ad ampi passi.  
Kurt inarca le sopracciglia. “Volete vedere l'appartamento?” chiede.  
“Oh, caro.” Carole si volta verso di lui e gli accarezza un braccio. “Certo che vogliamo vederlo. Vogliamo assicurarci che tu stia vivendo in condizioni ottimali.”  
“Carole, mi conosci,” ribatte Kurt scherzoso, il naso arricciato. “Non vivrei mai in un posto meno che favoloso.”  
“Meglio verificare,” grugnisce Burt.  
“Andiamo, Kurt! Siamo curiosi,” insiste Finn.  
Kurt li fissa uno ad uno. Sono tutti su di giri – tranne Rachel, ma ha già deciso di rimediare a quello più tardi.  
“Ok.” Scrolla le spalle. “Andiamo.”  
Spera solo di non pentirsene.

*

Kurt infila la chiave nella toppa. Suo padre si fa avanti, forse intenzionato a entrare per primo, ma Kurt lo ferma posandogli una mano sul petto.  
“No,” dice seccamente.  
Non appena la serratura scatta, Kurt spalanca l'uscio senza entrare, sporgendo solo il braccio. Una mossa saggia: il bicchiere di farina cade al suolo e lascia un'ampia chiazza bianca sulla moquette, lasciando lui e il resto della sua famiglia indenni.  
“Okay!” Kurt entra e infila lo spinotto dell'aspirapolvere nella presa di corrente. Con un rumore assordante, inizia a passarlo sulla moquette, sotto lo sguardo confuso e sconcertato dei presenti.  
Non appena la moquette torna presentabile, con un gesto cerimonioso Kurt si fa da parte e li invita a entrare. “Via libera! Prego.”  
Burt è il primo che, un po' esitante, mette piede nel suo appartamento; seguono gli altri, ancora più tentennanti, che si guardano intorno con l'aria di chi teme che gli cada il tetto in testa.  
“Kurt, perché ci sono delle verdure sul pavimento?” chiede Carole con la fronte aggrottata. Rachel cova con lo sguardo il pianoforte all'angolo, esattamente come ha fatto lui mesi e mesi fa.  
“A Blaine piace farci giocare Kurt. Oh, a proposito!”  
Kurt si infila in salotto ed estrae da sotto al divano le mascherine che ha nascosto. Se ne infila una e inizia a setacciare il resto dell'appartamento.  
“Kurt, dove sei? Andiamo! Ti tocca uscire in terrazzo, su, vieni fuori.”  
Il gatto salta fuori da dietro al pianoforte – se dovesse averlo danneggiato Blaine uscirà fuori di testa – e cerca di arrampicarsi lungo la gamba di Kurt.  
“No, no, no! Fuori!”  
Poiché Kurt il Gatto non sembra intenzionato a staccare le unghie dai suoi jeans firmati, Kurt apre con una mano la porta-finestra e con l'altra si preme la mascherina forte sul viso.  
“Fuori! Fuo-ri!”  
Kurt sporge la gamba tesa verso il terrazzo e inizia a scrollarla. Kurt il Gatto si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze e oppone una fiera resistenza.  
“Staccati, Kurt! Dannata palla di pelo...”  
Con un'ultima, potente scrollata Kurt il Gatto vola in terrazzo e atterra, soffiante, sulle piastrelle. Lancia a uno dei suoi padroni un'occhiata di profondo disgusto e si acciambella nella sua cesta, senza smettere un attimo di rizzare il pelo.  
Kurt, soddisfatto, si volta verso la sua famiglia.  
Oh, beh.  
Non li hai mai visti tanto sotto shock.  
Persino suo padre, che non è uno che si lascia impressionare facilmente, ha la bocca tanto spalancata che a Kurt viene l'istinto di andare a chiuderla.  
“Ehm... Vi ho parlato di Blaine, vero?” tenta, rosso in volto.  
“Kurt... Perché quel gatto si chiama Kurt?”  
“Perché c'era un bicchiere di farina in bilico sopra alla porta?”  
“Kurt... Scusa, ho pestato uno dei pomodori.”  
“Finn! La mia moquette!”  
“Kurt, dobbiamo parlare.”

*

Un'ora dopo, Kurt ha spiegato a tutta la famiglia – non senza una certa difficoltà – il motivo di tutte le stranezze. Ha tralasciato volutamente di raccontare di molti dei dispetti, e ha passato il resto del tempo a rassicurare il padre e ad assicurargli che è tutto molto goliardico, e che non c'è vera malignità dietro agli scherzi di Blaine.  
Un tempo sarebbe stato il primo a dubitarne, ma ora ne è sicuro: Blaine non lo odia e non è una cattiva persona.  
Suo padre è ancora pieno di dubbi, se ne rende conto, e ringrazia che il coinquilino non sia in casa, in quel momento, o probabilmente Burt l'avrebbe costretto a una ramanzina stile 'tocca mio figlio e non vedrai sorgere il sole domattina'.  
“Ho fame,” si lamenta Finn poco dopo. Kurt annuisce e gli indica la cucina.  
“In frigo dovrebbe esserci della torta salata avanzata. Ma non toccare il cibo spazzatura! Quello è di Blaine e se glielo toccano impazzisce.”  
Finn grugnisce qualcosa che assomiglia a un gemito di desiderio e sparisce dentro al cucinotto.  
Carole si schiarisce la gola e si guarda intorno. “Non l'abbiamo ancora detto, Kurt, ma è molto carino. Ci fai vedere il resto?”  
“Appena Finn torna dalla cucina,” annuisce Kurt, sollevato che almeno Carole sia pacifica. Suo padre continua a lanciare occhiatacce a qualsiasi cosa, come se i soprammobili e i DVD costituissero una minaccia per suo figlio. Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo. Sarà dura, molto dura convincere Burt che sta bene.  
“Kurt...” Finn esce dalla cucina e porge a Kurt un post-it viola. Kurt impallidisce.  
“Perché qui c'è scritto 'sfigato, il latte scremato sa di olio per freni'?”  
“Ehm... Su, venite, vi mostro la mia camera.”  
*

“Cerca di non ammazzare il gatto,” gli ricorda Blaine un'ultima volta, sulla soglia della porta. “E di non ubriacarti. Senza di me, chissà, potresti vomitare sul pianoforte.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e gli fa cenno di andarsene.  
Blaine gli sorride. “Buon Natale, sfigato.”  
Kurt è paralizzato. Ha una voglia matta di abbracciarlo, di stringergli la mano, di creare un qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico. Non lo vedrà per due settimane.  
“Buon Natale anche a te,” esala infine. Blaine annuisce una sola volta e si chiude la porta alle spalle, gli occhi stranamente luminosi che spariscono dietro allo spiraglio.  
Kurt torna in salotto e si getta sul divano con un sospiro.  
Non ha il tempo per elaborare quanto vuoto sembri l'appartamento e quanto sia già orribilmente silenzioso: ha un pranzo di Natale da organizzare e mancano solo due giorni. Deve assolutamente trovare delle decorazioni per cupcake a forma di albero di Natale.

*

Il giorno di Natale Carole, Burt, Finn e Rachel arrivano da lui presto, impegnati a ignorare gli sbadigli e le proteste di Finn. Kurt ha preparato per il gatto un pasticcio di carne speciale – non lo ammette, ma ci si è affezionato – e, dopo averlo sbattuto in terrazzo con un quantitativo di cibo che potrebbe durargli per giorni, torna a dedicarsi alla propria famiglia.  
Lui, Carole e Rachel si mettono ai fornelli, mentre Finn e Burt si siedono in salotto a guardare la TV.  
In realtà, più che cucinare, Rachel si limita a osservarli e a storcere il naso con disapprovazione ogni volta che maneggiano della carne.  
L'unica volta che a Rachel è stato permesso di cucinare con loro ha quasi dato fuoco alla cucina, perciò meglio non rischiare. In attesa che il tacchino sia pronto, scartano tutti assieme i regali.  
Kurt riceve una borsa di pelle Hilfiger da Carole e Burt – dentro alla quale il padre ha lasciato scivolare un paio di centoni – un iPod nuovo da Rachel – già riempito con alcuni dei loro preferiti in comune – e una cover fosforescente per il suo iPhone da parte di Finn.  
“Grazie, suppongo,” dice Kurt perplesso, rigirandosela fra le mani.  
“Non sapevo cosa prenderti!” si difende il fratellastro con un'espressione corrucciata.  
“La scelta era fra quella e il cofanetto con la quinta stagione di Queer as folk, ma per qualche assurdo motivo Rachel non mi ha permesso di comprartela...”  
Rachel scoppia a ridere all'improvviso. È una risata isterica e imbarazzante, che strappa a tutti loro un sorriso teso. Lei si scusa con uno sventolio della mano e dà un bacio sulla guancia a Finn, che si rilassa impercettibilmente.  
Kurt stringe le palpebre. Qualsiasi cosa abbia Rachel, non riguarda il suo matrimonio con Finn. È ancora innamorata persa del marito, a quanto pare, e in un certo senso lo rincuora.  
Il pranzo scorre nell'allegria e nella familiarità, e neppure l'ottavo tentativo di Burt di intingere le patatine nel sugo del tacchino riesce ad abbattere l'umore di Kurt.  
“Lo stai tenendo d'occhio, vero?” chiede a Carole con tono minaccioso.  
La donna annuisce e ridacchia.  
“Ormai conosco la sua casa meglio di lui, a furia di trovare nuovi nascondigli per le patatine.”  
“La nostra casa,” la corregge Burt, un po' accigliato e un po' intenerito.  
Nel pomeriggio, Kurt propone a Rachel un duetto al pianoforte per intrattenere gli altri, spaparanzati sul divano e satolli fino a scoppiare.  
Per un attimo vede una scintilla di panico negli occhi della sua migliore amica, ma è solo un istante: due secondi dopo Rachel lo sta raggiungendo davanti allo strumento.  
Kurt le sorride e schiaccia due note.  
“It won't be easy...”  
Kurt esulta internamente. È ancora Rachel, è ancora una diva e canta ancora divinamente. La loro Don't cry for me Argentinastrappa un sorriso lacrimoso persino a Burt, che abbraccia Carole.  
Alla fine della canzone, Rachel tiene la nota finale e sembra quasi stupirsi di esserne ancora capace.  
Dopo un breve applauso, Carole trascina Finn e Burt in cucina.  
“Andiamo, su,” ordina. “Non avete mosso un dito per cucinare, il minimo che possiate fare è lavare i piatti.”  
Finn e Burt protestano, ma Carole è irremovibile e mette a tacere ogni loro tentativo di svignarsela.  
Non appena la porta della cucina viene chiusa, Kurt si volta verso Rachel. È la sua occasione.  
“Allora,” esordisce, sedendosi sul divano e facendole cenno di imitarlo. Lei, con uno sguardo rassegnato e consapevole, lo affianca e inizia a torcersi le mani. “Come va?”  
Rachel mette su un sorriso un po' forzato. “Bene.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e le prende una mano.  
“Cosa ti ho sempre detto, Rach?” la sgrida benevolmente. “La puoi dare a bere a Finn, ma non a me.”  
Rachel ride senza allegria. “Non c'è niente da dire, Kurt. È solo che i miei sogni non sono cambiati.”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia. Beh, almeno l'ha ammesso.  
“E non c'è proprio sper...”  
“No, Kurt,” lo interrompe secca lei. “Non c'è. Perciò non fomentarmi. Ho preso una decisione e intendo rispettarla.”  
Kurt le stringe forte la mano: meglio un approccio drastico o uno delicato?  
“Sei infelice, Rachel.”  
E al diavolo la delicatezza.  
Le sfugge una lacrima. “Non sono infelice, Kurt. Davvero!” aggiunge, davanti allo sguardo scettico dell'amico. “Te lo giuro, Kurt. Non sono infelice. Sono solo... irrealizzata. Mi sento inutile.”  
“La ricerca del lavoro non ha avuto successo?”  
Rachel emette un verso indignato. “Ovviamente no. Non posso mettermi a lavare le scale, Kurt: quello sì che mi renderebbe infelice. E quando mi propongo come cantante ricevo solo squallide offerte per qualche karaoke locale.”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere. Non riesce a immaginare Rachel che canta in un karaoke. Non farebbe che lamentarsi della pessima qualità delle basi e dei microfoni, e criticare le doti canore dei partecipanti.  
“E Finn come l'ha presa?”  
“Per ora bene. È perplesso, sì, perché mi vede sempre giù di morale e non capisce perché non mi trovi un lavoro, ma non osa lamentarsi. Sa che ho commesso un sacrificio talmente grande per lui che non può chiedermi di fare la badante o la dog-sitter. Sto dando lezioni di canto, comunque, ma non va granché bene...”  
“Come mai? Business lento?”  
Rachel corruga la fronte. “No,” ribatte, acida. “A quanto pare i miei alunni hanno paura di me. Uno di loro ha detto alla madre che sono una 'nazista psicopatica del canto'.”  
Kurt sa che non dovrebbe ridere. Sa anche che dovrebbe indignarsi e difendere Rachel a spada tratta, ma è più forte di lui.  
“Ehi!” protesta Rachel. “Non ridere di me!”  
Kurt si massaggia lo stomaco con una mano e si preme l'altra sulle labbra.  
“Scusa, scusa, Rach, scusa. Devi ammettere che come termine è azzeccatissimo...”  
Rachel fa finta di imbronciarsi, ma si accoccola su di lui pochi secondi dopo.  
“Cosa devo fare, Kurt? Anzi, no. Non dirmelo.”  
“Okay, ragazza, okay. Tanto sai già cosa devi fare,” ribatte Kurt con un sorrisetto allusivo.  
Rachel sospira. “Vorrei solo che fosse più semplice.”

*

Il bello dell'avere ospiti a New York è portarli a spasso. Kurt ne è fermamente convinto: ogni espressione estasiata di Finn e Rachel richiama la stessa che ha avuto stampata in faccia lui i primi giorni nella grande città, quando, in mancanza di compagnia, ha comprato una guida e ha esplorato New York per conto proprio.  
Per Capodanno passano la serata in un costoso ristorante a Manhattan, dove a Burt viene persino concesso un bicchiere di champagne. La serata scorre piacevolmente e a mezzanotte si stringono in un abbraccio collettivo, ma prima che Kurt se ne renda conto sono di nuovo al JFK International.  
Burt lo stringe come se stesse partendo per la guerra.  
“Mi manchi, a casa,” gli sussurra nell'orecchio. “Il tuo bagno sembra orribilmente vuoto, senza tutte quelle creme sugli scaffali.”  
Kurt rinsalda la presa. Non ha intenzione di piangere, o suo padre la prenderebbe come una scusa per portarlo di peso sull'aereo e farlo tornare a casa.  
Ma la sua casa è New York, ormai. È un appartamento con un gatto al quale è allergico e un coinquilino psicopatico – che, nonostante tutto, gli manca da morire.  
“Prenditi cura di te, papà. Ti voglio bene.”  
“Anch'io, ragazzo. Anch'io.”  
Burt si assenta per una capatina al bagno – a quanto pare, ha qualcosa in un occhio – e lascia Kurt a Carole, Finn e Rachel. La prima lo abbraccia con delicatezza e scoppia in lacrime, il secondo gli incrina sei o sette costole e la terza si limita a stringerlo in una morsa affettuosa, ma ferma.  
“Pensaci,” le ricorda Kurt in un bisbiglio. Lei gli rivolge un'occhiata sconfitta.  
Mezz'ora dopo i quattro si avviano al loro gate e Kurt torna a casa.  
Gli mancano già.

*

Kurt è sceso a patti col fatto che Blaine gli manca. Anche la sua famiglia, certo, ma si è abituato ad averlo sempre intorno e la sua assenza è opprimente.  
Non trovare nessun bicchiere di farina ad accoglierlo, nessuna battutina sarcastica, il suo ghigno ultimamente sempre più simile a un sorriso.  
Lo stesso Blaine che gli è stato accanto quando è successo il casino di Dylan, lo stesso che lo ha accompagnato all'aeroporto e che lo ha aiutato a mantenere il controllo.  
Kurt si rende stupidamente conto che sopporterebbe mille degli scherzi di Blaine – che oltretutto, ormai, non gli pesano nemmeno più – pur di vedere qualche sprazzo di quel ragazzo brillante e gentile.  
Kurt sospira: due giorni e Blaine sarà tornato a casa. Deve ricordarsi di comprare la farina.

*

“Dannazione!”  
Kurt, dal salotto, ride e combatte l'istinto di andare ad accogliere Blaine sulla porta. La farina, comunque, sembra aver colpito Blaine.  
“Kurt!” strilla Blaine dall'ingresso. “Ne hai messo un chilo!”  
Kurt ridacchia. “Bentornato!” urla di rimando, con un tono fintamente scocciato e sarcastico. Per un attimo nell'appartamento risuona il suono di un aspirapolvere, e poi Blaine volta l'angolo e raggiunge Kurt in salotto.  
Ha i capelli pieni di farina, il volto congestionato per aver trasportato le due valigie su per le rampe di scale – l'ascensore è guasto – e un'espressione irritata.  
Dio, gli è mancato.  
Kurt si alza e gli va incontro, prendendogli un riccio fra le mani e squadrandolo con aria critica.  
“Non dovresti giocare con la farina, Blaine.”  
Blaine ghigna e getta a terra le valigie. Per un attimo Kurt ha la sensazione che lo voglia abbracciare, ma un attimo dopo Blaine è piegato in due e sta rovistando dentro a una delle sacche.  
“Ti ho preso un regalo di Natale.”  
Il cuore di Kurt manca un battito. Un regalo? Per lui?  
“Davvero?”  
Perché devo strozzarmi proprio ora? Perché il destino ce l'ha con me?  
Blaine annuisce e tira fuori un cartoncino. Glielo porge con una faccia da poker invidiabile.  
“Buon Natale.”  
Kurt lo afferra e lo scarta rapidamente. Quando trova il coupon per un buono acquisto di un cono al triplo cioccolato con burro fuso e cookies sbriciolati da Coldstone Creamery, riesce quasi a immaginarsi mentre si sgonfia.  
“Grazie,” replica, sarcastico, un sopracciglio sollevato. “Facciamo che lo cedo a te, okay? Così evito un attacco di glicemia.”  
Blaine scoppia a ridere e si riprende il 'regalo'. “Mi aspettavo una reazione più furiosa.”  
“Oh, beh, immagino di essere abituato a non lasciarmi prendere dalle aspettative per neppure un momento.”  
Kurt si maledice. È venuto fuori molto più amaro di quanto si aspettasse. Vorrebbe non averlo detto.  
“Beh, io vado a cambiarmi. Dov'è il mio patatino, a proposito?”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi. “In terrazzo, cioè dove dovrebbe stare.”  
Blaine quasi inciampa nella corsa frenetica verso la porta-finestra.  
“Amoruccio del tuo papà! Quel cattivone ti ha fatto morire di freddo, fame e solitudine, non è vero? Non ti preoccupare: domani mattina potrai vendicarti in camera sua.”  
Kurt il Gatto fa le fusa, soddisfatto, fra le braccia del padrone, e sembra quasi indirizzare a Kurt – l'umano – un'occhiata eloquente. Qualcosa come 'tiè'.

 

Quella sera, in camera sua, Kurt fatica a prendere sonno.  
Con lo sguardo puntato sul soffitto, fruga nel primo cassetto del suo comodino, dove tiene le mascherine e le capsule per il caffè.  
Ne tira fuori un pacchetto avvolto con cura in carta argentata che, come ben, sa contiene un cravattino di un bel grigio perla a strisce blu.  
Kurt rilegge il bigliettino vergato con la propria, ordinata grafia: 'Per Blaine, con tanti auguri di buon Natale e la speranza che la smetta di essere un idiota tanto insopportabile.'  
Sa che fino a pochi mesi fa al posto di 'idiota' ci sarebbe stato 'coglione' o 'stronzo', ma d'altronde fino a pochi mesi fa neppure si sarebbe sognato di fare un regalo a Blaine. Tantomeno un cravattino così costoso e scelto con tanta cura.  
Kurt sospira. Deve farlo sparire: Blaine fruga nei suoi cassetti di continuo. O riciclarlo. In fondo è un gran bel cravattino, e ha una camicia che gli renderebbe davvero giustizia. 

Capitolo XIV –Life is a bitch, but you'll never learn how to screw it

 

La fine delle vacanze combacia col ritorno alla NYADA e, come Kurt ha temuto e si è aspettato, con una chiacchierata col professor Stiller.  
Non fa nemmeno in tempo a salire sul palcoscenico per la prima prova del nuovo anno che Stiller lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina dietro alle quinte.  
“Spero che tu ora sia contento, Hummel,” sibila subito il professore. Con la coda dell'occhio, Kurt vede la faccia preoccupata di Lara sbirciare fra i tendoni del sipario, e le fa cenno di andarsene.  
“Mi dispiace, professore. Ho avuto un'emergenza,” si difende Kurt senza troppo sentimento. Sa già che qualsiasi cosa dirà non sarà tenuta in considerazione, quindi perché impegnarsi?  
“Hummel, quando vieni scelto come protagonista, le emergenze cessano di esistere. Neanche un'email di avvertimento? Il professor Everett non era molto contento, Hummel. Anzi, direi che era estremamente irritato.”  
Kurt arrossisce. “Ho temuto che mio padre stesse morendo...”  
“Oh, davvero? E come mai l'hai temuto?”  
Kurt si morde un labbro, indeciso: dirgli cosa ha fatto Dylan sarebbe completamente inutile. Non ci crederebbe, gli darebbe ancora una volta del bugiardo e penserebbe che stia sfruttando la propria negligenza per mettere nei guai qualcun altro.  
“Ho ricevuto un SMS che diceva che mio padre stava di nuovo male. Tre anni fa ha avuto un'aritmia ed è quasi morto...”  
“E ti risultava impossibile mandarci un'email o chiamarci? Ti abbiamo aspettato qui per tre ore e mezzo, Hummel.”  
“Mi dispiace, professore. Non capiterà più,” tenta Kurt disperato.  
“Sono certo che non capiterà più,” replica ferocemente Stiller. “Anche perché come Oompa Loompa avrai poche battute e quindi poche possibilità di fare danni.”  
Kurt sente tutto il sangue defluirgli dal viso e un ronzio indistinto riempirgli le orecchie.  
“Mi... mi avete t-tolto la parte?”  
Stiller annuisce, l'ombra della delusione sul volto.  
“È chiaro che non sei affidabile, Hummel. Inadatto a ruoli da protagonista. Il professor Everett ha insistito, e non ho potuto fare altrimenti,” spiega con tono definitivo.  
Kurt sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, la mente che lavora frenetica alla ricerca di una soluzione.  
“La prego, professore, è stato solo un errore, e le chiedo scusa. Non toglietemi la mia parte.”  
“La tua parte è già stata riassegnata,” taglia corto Stiller. “A un ragazzo tanto diligente da venire a provare in teatro domenica sera, senza che nessuno glielo abbia chiesto e di sua completa e spontanea volontà.”  
Non è diligenza!, vorrebbe urlare Kurt. Faceva tutto parte del suo piano!  
Improvvisamente, al posto del panico, si ritrova animato dalla rabbia.  
“Con tutto il rispetto, professore...”  
Come che io possa provare rispetto per un idiota come te.  
“È veramente convinto che prendere un ragazzo che ha debuttato in maniera così terribile al posto mio sia saggio? Voglio dire, io posso garantire che non si ripeterà, ma lui no.”  
Stiller socchiude le palpebre e muove un passo verso di lui, le labbra serrate in una linea furiosa.  
“Mi stai dando dell'incompetente, Hummel?”  
Kurt batte le palpebre, confuso.  
“No. Sto dicendo che forse, prima di riavere una parte importante, Richardson dovrebbe curare il proprio panico da palcoscenico.”  
Stiller sorride appena, quasi accondiscendente, e il desiderio di colpirlo si fa sempre più forte.  
“Il panico da palcoscenico è un disturbo curabile e potrebbe comunque trattarsi di un semplice caso isolato. E in ogni caso non preoccuparti, Hummel: se ne occuperà il professor Everett, un professionista serio almeno quanto me. E adesso, fossi in te, penserei a lavorare sulla mia affidabilità, invece che criticare e cercare difetti tra gli altri compagni.”  
Kurt si morde la lingua per evitare di replicare tanto duramente da farsi espellere.  
“Okay,” esala, la voce tremante di rabbia. “È tutto?”  
“È tutto,” conferma Stiller con aria seria. “Puoi andare. Oggi non provi.”  
Kurt si volta e in poche falcate è sul palcoscenico. Lara cerca di fermarlo, ma lui se ne va, del tutto deciso a non dover vedere anche solo di sfuggita il volto tronfio di Dylan.  
Sfortunatamente, il compagno si fa trovare proprio all'altra uscita, e Kurt viene investito con la forza di un tir dal suo sorrisetto arrogante.  
“Allora, Hummel...”  
Kurt ghigna di rimando. “Allora niente, Richardson. Spero che tu sia contento: hai un'altra occasione per umiliarti con una performance ridicola. Divertiti a farti prendere in giro da qui fino alla fine dei tempi per essere un attore da due soldi e un cantante mediocre.”  
Kurt se ne va prima che possa replicare, ma si gode almeno l'espressione confusa e arrabbiata sul volto del suo rivale.

*

Kurt ha appena sbattuto dietro di sé la porta dell'auditorium, ed è del tutto intenzionato a tornare a casa e a passare un venerdì sera all'insegna della depressione e dell'autocommiserazione, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fa sobbalzare.  
“Hummel.”  
Kurt sussulta e si volta di scatto. La professoressa Chambers ha la testa che sbuca da una delle aule di canto e lo sta osservando con gli occhi socchiusi. Kurt si addolcisce immediatamente.  
“Buongiorno, professoressa Chambers.”  
La donna gli fa cenno col dito di raggiungerla e Kurt, dopo aver sospirato, la segue.  
L'aula è molto più bella e grande di quella dove si incontrano loro tutti i giorni: forse è una di quelle che usano gli studenti del terzo anno. La Chambers si siede su un banco e indica a Kurt la sedia davanti a lei.  
“Hai l'aria sconvolta,” osserva lei con le sopracciglia inarcate, il tono sicuro e deciso. “Prendi un dizionario, per favore.”  
Kurt batte le palpebre. Vuole farlo studiare di venerdì sera? Incapace di disobbedire o di discutere gli ordini della propria insegnante preferita, Kurt va all'armadio nell'angolo e prende un grosso vocabolario di inglese.  
“Sdraiati,” ordina la Chambers. Non appena Kurt è supino su due banchi uniti, la donna gli appoggia il vocabolario sul diaframma.  
“Così. Respiri ampi e profondi. Quando ero una studentessa, questo esercizio di respirazione era l'unica cosa in grado di calmarmi. E fidati, quando si studia alla NYADA se ne sente spesso il bisogno.”  
“Funziona,” si stupisce Kurt. Pochi minuti dopo, rilassato dal movimento ritmico dei propri polmoni e del diaframma, Kurt si sente già molto meglio.  
“Racconta,” ordina la Chambers. Kurt non se lo fa ripetere e le spiega tutto. Di come Dylan gli abbia dato fastidio fin dall'inizio, di come Stiller gli abbia tolto la parte per colpa sua, di come gli abbia fatto credere che suo padre stesse male.  
Lei ascolta senza interrompere e annuisce di tanto in tanto. Quando ha finito, Kurt è senza fiato per lo sforzo di parlare e respirare con il peso sulla cassa toracica. La professoressa si alza e gli toglie il vocabolario dal diaframma, facendolo alzare lentamente col supporto di una mano dietro alla schiena. Kurt si tira su e si massaggia il ventre, in attesa di una sua risposta.  
“Sai, Hummel, ho conosciuto molte persone convinte di avere talento, da quando sono qui. Alcuni sembrano convinti che per sfondare basti essere convinti di essere i migliori.”  
Kurt annuisce, anche se non capisce bene dove voglia andare a parare. Quella donna è sempre così criptica...  
“Ma ho anche imparato una cosa, Hummel. Non sempre i favoriti a scuola sono i favoriti fuori dalla scuola. Ci sono persone che semplicemente non sono adatte a questo mestiere, persone che sono state fomentate, eccitate e convinte da altri che questo fosse il loro destino. Alla resa dei conti cadono tutti, uno dopo l'altro...”  
La sua voce si fa distante, come se stesse ricordando un evento in particolare. Alla fine si riscuote e appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Kurt, che batte le palpebre. Non l'ha mai vista rivolgersi con tanta delicatezza e intimità a uno studente.  
“Non ti dirò che hai talento e che sei nato per essere una star, Hummel, perché quello lo si vedrà solo una volta che sarai fuori da qui. Ma posso dirti una cosa: Richardson non azzecca un solfeggio neanche a pagarlo oro. E questo è quanto.”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere. La Chambers gli sorride di rimando e gli indica la porta con un gesto imperioso.  
Un attimo prima di chiudersela dietro, Kurt si volta verso di lei.  
“Grazie, professoressa.”  
Lei annuisce una volta sola, dandogli le spalle.

*

Nonostante il tentativo di consolarlo della Chambers, quel venerdì sera Kurt rimane fedele al proprio piano originale.  
Gatto fuori dal terrazzo, film deprimente, popcorn – senza burro – e coca cola light.  
Il tutto, ovviamente, unito alla copertina azzurra che usava quand'era piccolo e che ha rifiutato di lasciare a Lima.  
Blaine passa davanti al salotto, pronto per uscire, e si ferma davanti a lui con le fronte aggrottate.  
“Ne deduco che Stiller ti ha tolto la parte,” esordisce, indicando lo stato pietoso nel quale versa il suo coinquilino: occhi rossi, espressione sconfitta, capelli piatti e scialbi, vestiti sgualciti.  
“Deduzione brillante, Watson. Ma non disperare: ho ricevuto un'altra parte, in cambio. Anzi, due,” replica Kurt senza rivolgergli lo sguardo.  
Blaine si siede sul bracciolo del divano.  
“Sarebbero?” chiede, un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Beh, in ogni caso sarò un Oompa Loompa. La parte dei miei sogni, sai? Ho sempre desiderato farlo, fin da piccolo. Senti qui:Oompa-Loompa, doompadee doo...”  
Blaine sbuffa una risatina. “E la seconda?”  
“Oh, qui arriva il meglio. La mia nuova parte – da protagonista, ovviamente – è quella di un'appallottolata, miserevole massa umana di depressione e autocommiserazione. Infatti, sto provando proprio adesso. Non trovi che il ruolo mi calzi letteralmente a pennello?” sbotta Kurt sarcastico. Dal modo in cui arriccia le labbra, capisce che Blaine vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere, ma crede che abbia imparato a riconoscere il sarcasmo pesante che tira fuori quando è davvero sconvolto – anche perché di solito è lui a sconvolgerlo – e si trattiene.  
“Mh-mh, capisco,” replica Blaine, sedendosi un po' più vicino a lui. Kurt lo ignora.  
“E ora puoi anche andare a ubriacarti. Io ho Jack e Rose a tenermi compagnia.”  
Kurt alza il volume con un gesto deciso. Blaine finalmente rivolge lo sguardo allo schermo.  
“Titanic!” esclama. “Non lo vedo da una vita!”  
Kurt non risponde. Quando Blaine va in cucina a prendere una bottiglia di vino e torna sul divano, si immagina che voglia guardarne un quarto d'ora e poi uscire.  
Ma il primo quarto d'ora passa, Blaine è già al secondo bicchiere di vino e non sembra avere intenzione di muoversi. Anzi, si toglie le scarpe e appoggia i piedi sul tavolino da caffè, con grande disdegno di Kurt.  
“Non dovresti uscire?” sbotta infatti.  
“Oh, giusto! Grazie per avermelo ricordato...” Blaine tira fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il cellulare e manda un SMS. Dopodiché lo rimette a posto e continua a guardare il film.  
“Beh?” lo esorta Kurt. Blaine scrolla le spalle.  
“Per questa sera faranno a meno di me. Non mi sentirei a posto con me stesso se dovessi suicidarti mentre non sono in casa. Voglio dire, il minimo che possa fare è assistere e nel caso stringerti il cappio intorno al collo. Vino?”  
Kurt batte le palpebre. Non capisce perché lo stia facendo.  
“Va bene,” borbotta, allungando il bicchiere verso il coinquilino. Con un sorriso, Blaine lo riempie di vino rosso fino all'orlo, e incita Kurt a berlo.  
“Andiamo, su. Le delusioni lavorative vanno sempre affogate nell'alcol, non lo sai?”  
“Non è una delusione lavorativa. Sto solo provando la mia nuova parte,” insiste Kurt con scarsa convinzione.  
“Certo, certo.” Blaine annuisce. “In ogni caso, per sicurezza, bevi. Non lo sai che tutte le appallottolate, miserevoli masse umane di depressione e autocommiserazione passano i venerdì sera a bere vino rosso e a guardare Titanic su un divano?”  
Kurt si stupisce che abbia ricordato le parole esatte, ma lascia perdere e sorseggia il vino, che almeno non è in cartone.  
“Buono,” constata, ammirato e stupito, fissando il bicchiere.  
Blaine sbuffa e rotea gli occhi, in una perfetta imitazione di Kurt stesso.  
“Ti aspettavi del vino scadente? Io non risparmio, su certe cose.”  
“Alcolizzato,” mormora Kurt con un sorriso. Blaine si finge ferito.  
“Ci risiamo, Kurt? Ti devo ricordare della sera della festa della NYADA? O della sera di Defying Gravity?”  
Kurt arrossisce: non ha mai chiesto a Blaine se quella sera fosse stato davvero in compagnia di un ragazzo e, nel caso, che fine gli avesse fatto fare.  
Decide di non pensarci. Proprio in quel momento, alla TV compare un primo piano di Leonardo di Caprio, ed entrambi sospirano con aria sognante, come due ragazzini di tredici anni.  
Dopo essersi resi conto di aver avuto la stessa reazione, scoppiano a ridere come degli amici di vecchia data.  
“Leonardo di Caprio ti annulla il QI,” afferma Blaine con convinzione, riempiendo il bicchiere a Kurt.  
Kurt annuisce e si rilassa, ancora sorridente, contro lo schienale del divano.  
La visione del film procede inaspettatamente in modo perfetto. Scoprono di avere un sacco in comune – la passione per Leonardo di Caprio, ad esempio – e di avere un simile senso dell'umorismo.  
Verso la fine, Blaine quasi urla e Kurt si sforza di farlo stare calmo, anche se con un sorriso estasiato sulle labbra.  
“Fallo salire sulla porta galleggiante, brutta vacca! Tu e il tuo culone grasso potete benissimo stringervi un po'!”  
Ci vuole un altro bicchiere di vino per farlo calmare.  
Alla scena della morte di Jack, Kurt inizia a grattarsi un angolo dell'occhio. Blaine lo osserva da vicino, sospettoso.  
“Non stai piangendo, vero?”  
Kurt mette su un'espressione scandalizzata. “Cosa? No!”  
Ma Blaine non lo perde di vista per un istante. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, le lacrime iniziano ad accumularsi e a cascargli sulle guance.  
“Stai piangendo!” strilla Blaine con tono accusatorio e divertito. “Lo sapevo!”  
“Oh, fanculo...” geme Kurt fra i singhiozzi, abbracciando un cuscino e usandolo per asciugarsi gli zigomi.  
“Sono Kurt Lagna Hummel e quando guardo Titanic piango, gne gne,” lo prende in giro Blaine con una vocina esageratamente acuta e irritante. Kurt si volta verso di lui con un'occhiata assassina.  
“Piantala, Anderson,” lo minaccia.  
“Sennò?”  
“Sennò...”  
Blaine si prende una cuscinata in piena faccia. Il colpo inaspettato gli fa perdere l'equilibrio e finisce disteso lungo il divano. Kurt non si fa sfuggire l'occasione d'oro e gli salta in grembo, soffocando le urla di guerra di entrambi col rumore del cuscino che si infrange contro ogni parte del corpo immobilizzato sotto al proprio. Nonostante Blaine opponga una strenua resistenza, è troppo scosso dalle risate e dall'effetto sorpresa per riuscire a fermarlo.  
Kurt continua a tirargli addosso il cuscino con tutte le proprie forze, fino a quando entrambi non si sbilanciano e iniziano a oscillare verso il pavimento.  
Blaine stringe forte le braccia intorno al torace di Kurt, facendolo sobbalzare e arrossire nel giro di pochi istanti.  
Il tutto accade in un attimo: Kurt pensa che Blaine l'abbia afferrato per usarlo come scudo nella caduta, ma all'ultimo secondo, Blaine inverte le loro posizioni con una torsione delle braccia.  
Cade sul pavimento con un sonoro 'thud' e Kurt capitombola sopra di lui, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.  
I loro volti sono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Quello, il fatto che Kurt non l'abbia mai trovato tanto bello, i tre bicchieri di vino, il fatto che sia rimasto a fargli compagnia nonostante fosse venerdì sera e avesse un impegno e il fatto che l'abbia protetto col proprio corpo dall'impatto contro il pavimento fanno la differenza.  
Kurt si fionda sulle sue labbra e ha quasi la sensazione che qualcosa dentro di sé stia urlando. Non sa bene se sia un 'finalmente' o un 'fermati', ma qualcosa sta sicuramente urlando.  
Le labbra di Blaine sono morbide, calde e, soprattutto, accoglienti. Nessuno dei due lascia spazio a soffici sfregamenti o alla delicatezza, e fanno scivolare immediatamente le lingue al di là delle labbra con due gemiti identici e quasi disperati.  
La voce dentro di Kurt è sempre più confusa e frastornata, e urla frasi sconnesse e concetti contrastanti.  
È tutto un 'devo fermarmi', 'ma non ci penso nemmeno', 'di più, ancora' e 'mi sono bevuto il cervello'.  
Le mani di Blaine gli afferrano entrambi i lati del viso e lo spingono ancora di più verso la sua bocca, come se volesse divorarlo, come se volesse tagliargli ogni via di fuga. Quando si separano per poter respirare, si guardano negli occhi.  
È come un tacito accordo. Kurt fa per chiedergli scusa e per tentare la fuga, ma Blaine lo bacia di nuovo. Ancora più disperato. Ancora più vorace.  
Kurt rilascia un piccolo gemito e si abbandona di nuovo a lui.  
Cosa sta succedendo?, chiede confusamente dentro di sé. La sua mente è un miscuglio di piacere, annebbiamento ed è tutto talmente bello e strano che non riesce a fermarsi.  
Quando la mano di Blaine si infila sotto alla sua maglietta, Kurt sospira. È passato così tanto tempo da quando qualcuno l'ha toccato in quel modo, da quando si è sentito così.  
Blaine sembra attendere un rifiuto, un 'no', un qualsiasi segnale, ma se anche Kurt avesse voluto formularne uno non ne sarebbe stato in grado.  
Forse prendendo il suo silenzio e la sua assenza di particolari reazioni per buoni, Blaine gli accarezza a palmi aperti il ventre e il petto. Ha le mani calde e ruvide: Kurt non ha mai trovato un contatto fisico tanto delizioso.  
Blaine si tuffa di nuovo sulle sue labbra e le cattura in un lieve morso. A Kurt viene in mente in modo del tutto incoerente un pezzo di una canzone.  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive...  
Le mani di Blaine sono ferme sul suo basso ventre, arricciate in una morsa quasi dolorosa sui suoi fianchi.  
Cosa sta succedendo?, ripete la voce nella sua mente con maggior decisione.  
Kurt sa che non avrà una seconda possibilità. Dire di no adesso vorrebbe dire dirlo per sempre, senza possibilità di ritorno, per un milione di motivi.  
Dopo averlo guardato negli occhi un'ultima volta – decisamente niente fango, melma e  
senape – Kurt annuisce. Non riesce a smettere di tremare.  
Blaine gli accarezza uno zigomo, quasi con dolcezza. Il bacio che segue è il più tenero di tuttti quelli che si sono scambiati fino ad ora, e coincide con l'avanzata verso l'inguine di Kurt delle mani di Blaine.  
Dopo un istante di elettricità statica, le mutande e i pantaloni di Kurt vengono abbassati in un solo colpo. Kurt ansima per la sorpresa, per il freddo improvviso e per la consapevolezza di cosa sta accadendo.  
Domani. Pensaci domani.  
Forse è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto. Ma come può qualcosa di così stupido essere allo stesso tempo talmente bello da risucchiargli il fiato via dai polmoni?  
Il primo contatto con la mano di Blaine strappa un gemito ad entrambi. Kurt non si era neppure accorto di essere già così eccitato.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto, è ridotto a un budino. A causa della visione tremolante, chiude gli occhi e si abbandona alle sensazioni. Dopo un esordio lento e quasi esitante, Blaine prende un ritmo veloce e sicuro. Non smette di baciare Kurt se non per i pochi istanti necessari per respirare, e ogni bacio sembra avere un significato diverso.  
Il preferito di Kurt è quello che riceve dopo aver emesso un gemito particolarmente sonoro, un miscuglio di tenerezza, eccitazione, intimità e semplice significato. Importanza.  
Non sa bene quanto tempo sia passato – anche se sospetta che non ne sia trascorso tantissimo – quando due delle dita di Blaine si chiudono attorno a un suo capezzolo e iniziano a massaggiarlo.  
Kurt viene con un urlo tanto acuto da lacerare persino i propri timpani; non ha mai avuto un orgasmo tanto intenso. Blaine continua a toccarlo finché Kurt non rilassa il bacino – fino a quel momento inarcato verso la sua mano – e lascia cadere all'indietro la testa.  
Dopo aver afferrato una delle mascherine anallergiche sul tavolino da caffè – di quelle che Kurt tiene sempre in giro per via del gatto e che, per fortuna, lui non ha ancora fatto sparire – Blaine pulisce le proprie dita e lo stomaco di Kurt, mettendosi a quattro zampe sopra per creare un briciolo di spazio fra i loro corpi.  
Mentre lo fa, Kurt sente un'erezione premuta contro la propria coscia. Il torpore dentro di lui sparisce all'istante, il cervello improvvisamente snebbiato e di nuovo capace di reagire. Si morde un labbro, gli occhi di Blaine che evitano i suoi e quindi un chiarimento: vuole davvero andare avanti? Approfittare del momento di lucidità e darci un taglio, pretendere di parlare e di spiegarsi in quel preciso istante?  
Blaine continua a tenere lo sguardo basso e a strofinarsi una mano in realtà già pulita. Non sembra intenzionato a parlare, e Kurt si chiede se in fondo cambierebbe davvero qualcosa, se decidesse di continuare: in fondo il danno è già stato fatto. Mandando tutto al diavolo, di nuovo rintontito dall'eccitazione, si sente spinto in pilota automatico prima verso l'alto e poi verso il basso, le loro posizioni ora invertite, Blaine saldamente sotto di lui. Forse spaventato dal gesto improvviso, bacia subito Kurt, come se provasse il bisogno di una qualche rassicurazione.  
Kurt prende il controllo e sfiora l'inguine di Blaine, ancora coperto dai jeans e dalla biancheria, facendogli trattenere il fiato.  
“Non devi...” sussurra. Ha la voce roca e spezzata.  
“Mi va,” ribatte Kurt con fermezza. I pantaloni e i boxer neri volano via poco dopo, e nel prendere in mano Blaine Kurt ha la sensazione di non aver mai desiderato tanto qualcosa in vita sua.  
Fermati!, geme disperatamente un'ultima volta la sua coscienza.  
Kurt si interrompe. Blaine gli lancia un'occhiata un po' interrogativa e un po' preoccupata. Basta per far mormorare a Kurt un “Al diavolo”, senza sapere bene a chi sia rivolto.  
Inizia ad accarezzarlo con gesti decisi e sicuri, molto più sicuri di quanto non si senta in realtà, e Blaine comincia piano piano a perdere il controllo, agitando il capo a destra e a sinistra, le palpebre serrate e le guance arrossate.  
Kurt gli bacia il volto, la mascella, il collo, la spalla, tutto tranne le labbra. Non vuole soffocare i versi di Blaine, alcuni dei suoni più meravigliosi che abbia mai sentito.  
Quasi per avvertirlo di essere al limite, però, Blaine lo costringe a baciarlo, spingendosi verso di lui con uno scatto degli addominali.  
Un attimo dopo sta venendo, l'urlo soffocato tra le labbra di Kurt, i fianchi tanto inarcati da aver assunto una posa dall'aria dolorosa e innaturale.  
Blaine collassa sul pavimento e Kurt si getta sopra di lui senza timore di schiacciarlo o di fargli male. Pochi minuti dopo, una volta ripreso il fiato, Blaine apre bocca.  
“Kurt...” sussurra, il tono dubbioso.  
“No,” lo interrompe subito Kurt. “Domani. Parliamone domani.”  
Blaine alza un po' il capo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, la fronte corrugata e le guance ancora rosse e deliziose.  
“Sei sicuro?” gli chiede, il ritratto dell'indecisione. Kurt nasconde il viso sul suo petto per non mostrare la propria titubanza e gli occhi spalancati.  
“Sì,” ripete con voce tremante. “Domani.”  
Dopo aver annuito una sola volta, spinto da chissà quale istinto cavalleresco, Blaine prende la copertina di Kurt e la stende sul divano, arrampicandosi sopra e tirandosi dietro Kurt, ancora confuso e frastornato.  
Si addormentano così, uno sopra l'altro, in un groviglio di braccia e gambe, le labbra a pochi centimetri dall'altro.  
Per quella che è l'ennesima volta da quando è andato a vivere assieme a lui, Kurt si addormenta con una sensazione di panico crescente nel petto e la frase, ormai il proprio mantra, 'ci penserò domani' che gli risuona nel cervello.

Capitolo XV – That awkward moment in which you can't even blush anymore

 

Kurt è seduto sul water.  
È lì da almeno tre ore. Sta cercando di capire se Blaine è sveglio, è addormentato o non è in casa. A giudicare dal silenzio deprimente che viene da camera sua, sembra ancora a letto, ma non si fida.  
È sveglio dalle cinque e mezzo del mattino, quando si è ritrovato a russare accoccolato sul petto di Blaine, i pantaloni ancora calati e la consapevolezza del giorno prima che gli scivolava addosso come un catino di acqua ghiacciata.  
È andato in preda al panico. Prima è rimasto sdraiato sopra Blaine, a cercare di calmarsi e di fare mente locale, e poi si è reso conto che non poteva affrontare l'imbarazzo di un eventuale risveglio assieme.  
Si è alzato ed è scappato in camera sua.  
Si è fatto tre docce, ha riordinato, si è cambiato i vestiti almeno sei volte e ha cercato, senza successo, di schiarirsi le idee.  
Ho fatto sesso con Blaine.  
Non proprio, in realtà. Ma è comunque sesso, no? Deve pur contare qualcosa, non è che si sono semplicemente scambiati una carezza.  
Beh, carezze erano carezze...  
Dopo aver smaltito il rush di panico iniziale, Kurt si è chiuso in bagno e si è seduto sul water con la tavoletta abbassata. Ha bisogno di acqua e di cibo, ma non osa alzarsi e andare in cucina. Incontrare Blaine è una prospettiva tanto spaventosa da lasciarlo senza fiato per il panico.  
Decide di rischiare e di andare in cucina. Nello stesso istante in cui apre uno spiraglio della porta di camera propria, vede Blaine fare lo stesso due o tre metri più avanti.  
“Merda!” sibila Kurt, chiudendola di nuovo. Un cigolio. Rumore di passi.  
Blaine sta andando in cucina. Kurt vorrebbe aspettare il proprio turno – come che ci siano dei turni per andare in cucina – ma il suo stomaco lo sta uccidendo coi succhi gastrici in eccesso.  
Non beve dalla sera prima e sta morendo di sete.  
Con una morsa spiacevole allo stomaco e la sensazione di poter vomitare da un momento all'altro, Kurt esce in punta di piedi e si dirige in cucina.  
Non sa bene quando Blaine si è svegliato ed è andato in camera sua, ma ha i capelli a forma di cuscino. È chiaro che non si è appena svegliato – gli occhi sono vigili e attenti, i muscoli del viso scattanti e tesi – e non appena vede entrare Kurt, trattiene il fiato.  
“B-Buongiorno,” esala Kurt.  
Zeus, fulminami. Ora.  
“Buongiorno,” risponde cauto Blaine, passandogli una cialda. Kurt la osserva con una stretta al cuore. Non è al ginseng.  
“Ehm...”  
Kurt lo aggira con goffaggine, cercando di non sfiorare neppure un millimetro del suo corpo, per raggiungere la macchinetta. Blaine spalma della crema di nocciole su una ciambella tagliata a metà con l'aria di voler essere assorbito dal terreno.  
Un minuto dopo, Kurt sorseggia e Blaine mastica. I rumori tipici della colazione, invece di riempire il silenzio, lo rendono ancora più pesante.  
Kurt sente di star per esplodere. C'è un enorme, gigantesco elefante rosa nella stanza e ignorarlo diventa più difficile ogni minuto che passa.  
“Allora...” inizia Blaine. Kurt percepisce il fiotto di calore del sangue che gli scorre su, verso il viso.  
“No,” taglia corto subito, incapace di sostenere quella conversazione in quel momento.  
Blaine alza le sopracciglia.  
“Chiedo scusa?”  
“No. Non parliamone adesso. Diamoci... ventiquattr'ore. Ne parleremo domani mattina, qui, proprio a quest'ora. Okay?”  
Blaine sembra pensieroso. “Okay,” mugugna, evidentemente poco soddisfatto dall'accordo.  
“Grazie,” sussurra Kurt, ancora impaurito da quello che è stato sul punto di accadere. Ha bisogno di pensare. Non si sente pronto.  
Lui e Blaine si separano e vanno ognuno in camera propria. Kurt afferra la sua nuova borsa di pelle e inizia a riempirla col computer portatile e l'alimentatore, un paio di libri a caso, un succo di frutta e il cellulare.  
Non ha intenzione di tornare a casa prima delle sette di sera, per cucinare qualcosa al volo e filare a letto.  
Passerà la giornata alla NYADA, a studiare.

*

L'androne della NYADA è sempre vuoto. I tavoli disponibili per gli studenti sono quasi tutti liberi, e nessuno va a disturbare Kurt per tutta la giornata.  
Perde un sacco di tempo su internet, su facebook, scrive un nuovo pezzo di un musical, ascolta musica e si infila persino in un'aula vuota per fare qualche solfeggio, ma il resto della mattina e tutto il pomeriggio trascorrono con una lentezza esasperante, fra i suoi tentativi di ammazzare il tempo e di mettere a tacere le fastidiosi voci dentro alla sua testa.  
Hai fatto sesso con Blaine.  
Sei un idiota.  
Va a casa e parlane con lui, subito!  
Ma il dubbio che più di tutti lo fa soffrire e lo divora all'interno è un altro. Kurt non ha neppure il coraggio di formulare il pensiero, spaventato all'idea di dargli una forma. Eppure non può ignorare il piccolo tarlo che, con una pazienza e una costanza invidiabili, ha stabilito il proprio presidio in un angolo quieto del suo cervello e ha iniziato a scavare.  
Vorresti essere il ragazzo di Blaine? Vorresti che lui fosse il tuo ragazzo?  
Troppo tardi. Ormai l'idea ha preso vita.  
Kurt cerca per tutto il resto del giorno di trovare una risposta, un qualcosa di più del semplice 'no' urlato che gli è venuto in mente come prima cosa, un verdetto un po' più sincero e ragionato.  
Non cava assolutamente un ragno dal buco.  
Ancora una volta, vorrebbe rimettersi agli insegnamenti di Becky Bloomwood e creare una lista di pro e di contro, ma è Sophie Kinsella stessa ad insegnare che certe questioni non possano essere risolte così, specie quando entrano di mezzo i sentimenti.  
Una parte di lui si scioglie all'idea di abbracciare Blaine, lasciarsi baciare, cantare duetti romantici assieme a lui e accettare una canzone come regalo per il loro primo anniversario. Fargli incontrare suo padre – anche se non avrebbe la minima idea di come spiegargli il passaggio da nemici a fidanzati – e vederlo scherzare con Finn e prendere in giro Rachel.  
Tuttavia, la parte razionale del suo cervello grida alla sola idea.  
Lui e Blaine assieme? Blasfemia!  
Si sono stati antipatici fin dall'inizio. Si sono insultati, si sono detestati. Non avrebbe alcun senso.  
Kurt si ritrova ad archiviare il pensiero senza averlo preso davvero in considerazione.  
E prima che se ne renda conto, sono le sette e mezzo ed è ora di tornare a casa.

*

Kurt apre la porta con fare sospettoso e guardingo, attento a lasciar cadere il bicchiere di farina sul pavimento e non sulla sua testa.  
Non sente nessun familiare e morbido tonfo.  
Guarda verso l'alto e scopre che sulla cornice non è stato adagiato nessun bicchiere. Per qualche motivo, la visione lo deprime ancora di più.  
Lui e Blaine hanno smesso con gli scherzi? Sono arrivati a quel livello di imbarazzo?   
Kurt tende le orecchie, pronto a captare un rumore che tradisca la presenza del coinquilino. Un suono attutito dalla 'stanza musica' gli fa capire che sta componendo.  
Decide di non arrischiarsi a cucinare, il rischio di incontrarlo è troppo alto.  
Dopo aver rubato dalla dispensa un sacchetto di biscotti integrali, Kurt sbuca nel corridoio e fa per rintanarsi in camera propria, ma proprio mentre sta per abbassare la maniglia della propria porta Blaine salta fuori dall'altra stanza.  
“Oh...” fa, imbarazzato. “Ciao.”  
“Ciao,” mormora Kurt, il volto rosso e il capo chino. Per un secondo rimangono lì, in piedi, immobili, fino a quando Blaine non si riscuote e con un “Ehm” privo di senso si volta e si barrica di nuovo dentro alla stanza della musica.  
Come faranno a convivere se non riescono neppure a guardarsi in faccia? Kurt non ne ha idea.

*

L'indomani mattina, dopo aver sperato di essersi sognato tutto, Kurt si avvia per la cucina con l'aria di un condannato a morte. Durante la notte, nei suoi sogni, si son ripetute di continuo le stesse, identiche, irritanti parole.  
Tensione sessuale.  
Kurt è giunto a conclusione che l'unico motivo – o comunque il principale – che li ha portati a fare quello sia proprio la tensione sessuale.  
Non ha idea di come funzioni la vita sentimentale di Blaine – sempre che ne abbia una, s'intende – ma sa che lui, da parte sua, non ha fatto sesso per quasi un anno. E quando si inizia, come gli ha detto una volta suo padre, non si vuole più smettere.  
Blaine è attraente, l'ha sempre pensato, gay e vive con lui. Era ovvio che si sarebbe costruita una qualche tensione, fra i due, costretti a stare a stretto contatto tutto il tempo.  
Il punto è che non se n'è accorto. Non ha capito di voler baciare Blaine fino a quando non gli ha quasi azzannato le labbra, non ha capito di volerlo toccare fino a quando le sue mani non si sono ritrovate sulla sua pelle.  
Non ha capito di voler essere toccato fino a quando non ha sentito il contatto ruvido dei suoi polpastrelli.  
Kurt non ha mai creduto in sciocchezze del genere. La carne è debole, sì, ma si parla comunque di essere umani dotati di raziocinio, non di bestie selvagge che si abbandonano agli istinti. È sempre stato sicuro che, in una situazione del genere, sarebbe stato capace di rimanere distaccato e di dire 'no, grazie'. Di fermarsi in tempo.  
Non è andata così. La foschia nella testa, i formicolii lungo tutto il corpo, il calore irradiante, i nervi infiammati, tutti elementi che hanno distrutto mattone per mattone ogni suo briciolo di auto-controllo.  
Lo stesso auto-controllo che è appena andato a zonzo, alla visione di Blaine con i ricci sparati e una tazza di caffè in mano.  
“Ehm... Buongiorno,” esordisce il ragazzo. Kurt china il capo. Devono risolvere la situazione, non aggravarla.  
Trova con facilità la capsula marrone del caffè normale – ancora niente scherzi, nota con un filo di depressione – e se ne prepara a sua volta una tazza.  
Blaine rimane lì, in piedi, a fissarlo solo quando crede che non stia guardando.  
I minuti trascorrono lenti, e nessuno dei due trova il coraggio per iniziare il discorso.  
“L'elefante non sparirà, vero?” sussurra Blaine dopo un po', posando la tazza ormai vuota nel lavello.  
Kurt, suo malgrado, sorride. “Temo di no. Dobbiamo affrontarlo,” replica, insicuro.  
Blaine annuisce e prende un grosso respiro.  
“Okay, facciamolo.” Blaine si siede sul suo solito sgabello e rivolge a Kurt un'espressione risoluta. “Parliamone.”  
L'improvviso cambio di atmosfera lascia Kurt stordito per un attimo, ma non appena si riprende si siede dall'altra parte del bancone e inizia a parlare.  
“Allora. Ehm.”  
“La prima cosa da stabilire,” interviene Blaine. “È: è stato un errore?”  
La risposta sale alle labbra di Kurt con spontaneità.  
“È stato un errore in ogni caso. Non sono uno che... uhm... si concede avventure al di fuori di una relazione...”  
“Nemmeno io,” annuisce Blaine convinto. All'occhiata incredula di Kurt, replica: “Ehi, è vero! Puoi dirmi tutto, ma non che sia uno ossessionato dal sesso. Non lo sono affatto.”  
Kurt decide di lasciar perdere. In fondo non ha neppure motivi per credere il contrario, se non l'insano desiderio di voler vedere in lui tutto il male del mondo.  
“Okay, allora su questo punto ci siamo. Qual è il prossimo?” domanda con tono asciutto. Il pomo di Adamo di Blaine va su e giù, e quando finalmente risponde il ragazzo sembra tormentato.  
“Il prossimo è... non vogliamo che succeda di nuovo, giusto?”  
“Sì,” conferma Kurt. La parte di lui che brama Blaine viene messa a tacere senza esitazioni. Non deve e non può accadere di nuovo, di questo Kurt è certo.  
“E non vogliamo neanche una relazione, no?”  
Kurt si concede una risata priva di allegria. “Una relazione? Noi due? Pensaci, Blaine. Pensaci e ridi come ho fatto io.”  
Blaine si morde un labbro e Kurt cerca di interpretare la strana scintilla nei suoi occhi. È abbastanza sicuro di averne una identica nei propri.  
“Sarebbe assurdo,” concorda Blaine dopo un attimo di silenzio. “Ma non possiamo negare che fra di noi non ci sia solo astio e una strana tendenza a demolirci a vicenda,” aggiunge cautamente.  
Kurt china il capo. È giunto il momento di esprimere ad alta voce ciò a cui ha pensato tutto il giorno precedente.  
“Io... Io t-ti voglio bene, Blaine.”  
Il volto di Blaine si raddolcisce, ma Kurt non gli lascia il tempo di replicare.  
“È innegabile. Viviamo assieme da quasi sei mesi, e ultimamente siamo molto meno...” Kurt sceglie la parola con cura. “Ostili, ecco, rispetto al primo periodo. Tu h-hai... hai fatto delle cose, per me, che non dimenticherò facilmente. Ecco.”  
Per un attimo Kurt ha la sensazione che Blaine voglia prendergli una mano, ma è un attimo.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io, Kurt. Sono troppo abituato alla tua presenza per fingere che non sia così.”  
“Ma assieme non staremmo affatto bene, è chiaro,” si frappone di nuovo. “Siamo troppo diversi.”  
“Esatto. Non importa che abbiamo qualcosa in comune...”  
“Le differenze sarebbero comunque troppe.”  
“Per non parlare della questione scherzi...”  
“Cosa?”  
Kurt si sporge verso di lui, avido. L'assenza dei loro normali tiri mancini gli è risultata più indigesta della situazione stessa con Blaine. Niente scherzi vuol dire aver raggiunto un livello tale di imbarazzo da non riuscire neppure più ad arrossire. Niente scherzi significa un taglio alla routine tanto netto da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Blaine ghigna. “Beh, se fossimo fidanzati uno dei due potrebbe minacciare di lasciare l'altro in seguito a qualche scherzo. E non siamo pronti a rinunciarci, o sbaglio?”  
Kurt sorride di rimando. Gli basta sapere questo per tranquillizzarsi un po'.  
Tutta la freddezza dei loro modi e l'imbarazzo sembrano dissolversi nell'aria, ora che tutti i punti principali sono stati chiariti.  
Poco importa che il tarlo nell'angolino della mente di Kurt abbia tirato fuori un martello pneumatico e abbia iniziato a trapanare qua e là. Per ora lui e Blaine sono a posto e se lo deve far bastare.  
“Quindi è tutto okay?” chiede Blaine, una nota d'ansia nella voce. Kurt non smette di sorridere.  
“Sì,” afferma deciso. “È tutto okay. Cosa vuoi per cena?”

*

È quasi con gioia che Kurt, l'indomani, accoglie Kurt il Gatto nella sua stanza. Quasi.  
Fra uno starnuto e l'altro, Kurt costringe il gatto a uscire e lo sbatte senza remore in terrazzo.  
“Sei un essere crudele, Kurt,” sbadiglia Blaine coi ricci arruffati, appena uscito da camera sua. “Crudele e insensibile.”  
“Pensa a disincastrare questa maledetta capsula da qui, piuttosto,” grugnisce Kurt con finto astio, cercando di tirar fuori con le unghie la capsula al ginseng incastrata dentro alla macchinetta.  
Blaine sorride con fare angelico.  
“Spiacente, ho provato in tutti i modi. Proprio non vuole saperne di uscire.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e si appunta mentalmente di far rotolare giù per lo sciacquone due o tre confezioni di caramelle gommose, più tardi. Al rientro dalla NYADA.  
Il suo cellulare emette un bip e lo prende con la mano libera.  
Lezione annullata. Siamo tutti a festeggiare alla nuova gelateria all'angolo.  
Kurt geme e scrive rapidamente a Lara che sta per arrivare. In un'altra occasione, avrebbe colto la palla al balzo e sarebbe rimasto a casa a impigrirsi o a esercitarsi o a studiare, ma deve prendere in prestito alcuni degli appunti di Asia e non può mancare.  
“Ci vediamo,” saluta Blaine. Nella lista della spesa che tiene sull'iPhone aggiunge, non senza un piccolo verso di soddisfazione, la voce 'farina. Tanta farina'.

*

Kurt entra nella piccola gelateria che è stata aperta nella strada dove si trova la NYADA e si guarda intorno. Non fatica a trovare i suoi compagni di corso, che si sono accaparrati un tavolo in fondo e chiacchierano fra di loro, chi con un frappè e chi con un gelato.  
“Non mi sembra la stagione adatta per mangiare un gelato,” scherza Kurt, prendendo una delle sedie libere. Tutti lo salutano con degli enormi sorrisi.  
“Kurt, devi assolutamente provare il frappè alla nocciola,” gli raccomanda Lara, le guance scavate per la forza con la quale sta succhiando dalla cannuccia. Kurt rotea gli occhi, ma le sorride.  
“No, Lara, grazie. Non sono un grande fan dei dolci. Asia, gli appunti?”  
Asia termina di chiacchierare con Fanny Atkins – l'altra contralto del corso – e si riscuote. Inizia subito a frugare nella borsa.  
“Sì, Kurt, eccoli.”  
Kurt afferra con un sospiro di sollievo il quaderno zeppo di annotazioni e consigli presi durante le lezioni della Chambers. Con il saggio finale alle porte, vuole farsi trovare il più preparato possibile, e la meticolosità con la quale Asia prende appunti è leggendaria.  
“Grazie, tesoro.”  
Le scocca un occhiolino e lei ridacchia, voltandosi di nuovo verso Fanny e riprendendo il discorso da dove l'hanno lasciato.  
Kurt li osserva e sorride, scambiandosi battute qua e là con Lara. Sa che non si sentirà mai perfettamente a casa, tra di loro, poiché nonostante non sia mai stata presente percepisce sempre l'assenza di Rachel, ma quel che hanno raggiunto ci va molto vicino.  
Non avrebbe mai osato sperare di trovare dei compagni di corso così. Mai.  
SPLASH.  
“Oh, mio Dio!”  
“Kurt? Stai bene?”  
Kurt si volta lentamente dietro di sé. Tra le righe viola di colorante, che gli scendono lungo gli occhi e gli offuscano la vista, trova Dylan Richardson che torreggia su di lui, in mano un bicchiere vuoto e gocciolante di granita.  
“Scusa, Hummel,” cinguetta Richardson con un ghigno sadico e un'espressione innocente che non convincerebbe nessuno. “Sono scivolato.”  
Kurt reprime il primo brivido di freddo. Non riesce a credere che stia accadendo di nuovo. Non a New York.  
“T-Tu...”  
“Scusa, davvero,” ribatte Dylan con scarsa convinzione. Le ragazze, intanto, iniziano a ripulirlo alla meglio coi fazzolettini lucidi del tavolo. Arriva una cameriera, mortificata.  
“Ci dispiace, signore,” esordisce con la voce intrisa di preoccupazione. “Ci permetta di ripulirla, ecco...”  
Kurt non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Dylan, che gli sorride con le braccia incrociate. Al suo fianco, Lara nota l'intensità della sua occhiata e trattiene il respiro.  
“Kurt, andiamo... Andiamo in bagno...”  
Kurt non si muove. Sente la granita gelida scorrergli lungo la camicia firmata, il cardigan di chachemire, inzuppargli i capelli e renderli appiccicosi e disgustosi per via del mix di prodotti e schifezze artificiali.  
A fargli perdere il controllo, tuttavia, è il primo accenno di bruciore agli occhi, così familiare da lasciarlo con la paura che, chiudendo gli occhi, vedrebbe intorno a sé i corridoi del McKinley e le file di armadietti.  
Kurt non parla e non dice niente. Con uno scatto in avanti, cerca di gettarsi addosso a Dylan. Non ha mai avuto un desiderio tanto forte di ferire qualcuno, di procurargli del dolore fisico, di vederlo chiedere perdono. Dylan si scansa rapidamente, una traccia di paura nel volto, e le braccia di Kurt si chiudono attorno al vuoto.  
Un attimo dopo, tutte le ragazze gli si fiondano addosso, senza paura di sporcarsi, e lo costringono a rimanere fermo.  
“Kurt, non ne vale la pena,” gli sibila Lara in un orecchio.  
“Lasciatemi!” urla Kurt a pieni polmoni.  
Le sue compagne si allontanano da lui e Kurt muove un passo verso Dylan. Non c'è un singolo paio d'occhi che non sia puntato su di loro.  
“Ricordati queste parole,” gli sputa Kurt addosso. Dylan esita, forse intimorito dalla luce folle negli occhi del rivale. “Te ne pentirai, patetica scusa per un cantante.”  
Kurt ignora le suppliche delle ragazze ed esce dal locale in poche, rabbiose falcate.  
Senza rendersi conto di come ci sia arrivato, spalanca la porta del proprio appartamento.  
Evita il bicchiere di farina e, senza preoccuparsi di passare l'aspirapolvere, vola in camera sua e nel suo bagno.  
Allo specchio, stenta a riconoscersi. Non è più il Kurt Hummel che va in giro fieramente per New York, che è uno studente della NYADA e che si è lasciato alle spalle l'inferno che ha vissuto nella terra dove è nato.  
Davanti a lui c'è il Kurt Hummel di Lima, quello terrorizzato e inzuppato come un pulcino caduto nell'olio, il ragazzino che è fiero di essere se stesso e che ne paga le conseguenze tutti i giorni.  
Non può farcela da solo. E il primo numero di telefono che gli viene in mente di chiamare, per puro mistero, non è quello di suo padre, di Rachel, di Mercedes o di chiunque altro.  
“Kurt?”  
Kurt esita. Si è già pentito di averlo chiamato.  
“Blaine?”  
“Kurt, che hai? Sembri strano... Kurt?”  
“Sì... ci sono.”  
“Ma che ti prende? Dove sei?”  
“Sono a casa. Mi hanno tirato addosso una granita.”  
“...Oh. Non dev'essere una bella cosa, no? Hai paura per i tuoi capelli? O ti si è rovinato qualche vestito?”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo,” replica Kurt secco. Non gli importa di essere volgare, sgarbato o duro. Non gli importa di niente.  
Blaine sospira. “Kurt, dimmi perché sei sconvolto.”  
Un'altra lunga pausa, indice di esitazione. Alla fine, decide di lasciar perdere. È una storia lunga, dolorosa e ripercorrerne i passi sarebbe puro masochismo.  
“Niente,” taglia corto. “Ci vediamo quando torni. Ciao.”  
“Kurt, aspet...”  
Kurt preme il tasto rosso senza ripensamenti. Chiamare Blaine è stato un errore. Cosa credeva di fare?  
Continua ad osservarsi per qualche minuto, prima di iniziare a ripulirsi. Detesta ciò che vede, ma l'unico modo che ha per cambiare il riflesso è agire, e subito.  
Si toglie il cardigan, la sciarpa, la cravatta e la camicia, e le getta in un angolo del pavimento con malgarbo. Ormai sono irrecuperabili.  
Inizia a togliersi i pezzi di granita dai capelli, prima di entrare nella doccia, ed è così concentrato da non accorgersi dell'ingresso di Blaine.  
“Kurt...” ansima questi senza fiato, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno.  
Kurt salta per lo spavento.  
“Blaine!” esclama, incredulo. Ovunque fosse, Blaine è venuto da lui. E solo perché ha capito che è sconvolto.  
“Dio, sei irriconoscibile...”  
Kurt si morde un labbro e si copre istintivamente il petto con un asciugamano. Blaine gli sorride.  
“Già visto, vecchia storia.”  
Ignorando le sue proteste, lo costringe a sedersi e prosegue la pulizia dei capelli al posto suo.   
Kurt, rilassato dalla sua presenza e dal tocco gentile sul proprio scalpo, inizia a raccontare. Tutto quanto.  
Di come sia stato vittima di bullismo, dell'orribile tradizione del McKinley di tirare granite addosso ai meno popolari, di come avesse sperato di trovare una via d'uscita nel suo primo e unico fidanzato e di come questi si fosse rivelato una delusione sotto ogni punto di vista. Gli spiega di come abbia trovato in New York una nuova casa, un nuovo mondo, addirittura, e di come Dylan l'abbia riportato indietro nel tempo con un unico, disgustoso gesto.  
Blaine lo ascolta e annuisce, sorride quando è il momento, aumenta la presa suoi suoi capelli ogni volta che menziona di una nuova tortura perpetrata nei suoi confronti, e alla fine sospira.  
Un attimo prima che Blaine esca per lasciarlo alla sua doccia – senza aver ancora detto niente – Kurt si alza e gli afferra un polso.  
“T-ti voglio bene, Blaine,” balbetta, più grato di quanto si aspettasse e incredibilmente più calmo rispetto a prima.  
Blaine gli sorride con dolcezza. “Ti voglio bene anch'io, vecchio bacchettone.”

Capitolo XVI – And then the wolf starts to rescue the whole herd

 

“Blaine! Aiut-etciù! Aiuto!”  
Kurt sente rumore di passi affrettati e un attimo dopo la porta si spalanca.  
Si volta verso Blaine e gli mostra il proprio naso rosso, le palpebre gonfie e il gatto acciambellato sull'armadio della sua stanza, del tutto intenzionato a restarci e sordo ad ogni suo disperato tentativo di sbatterlo fuori senza pietà.  
“Blaine, credo di avere una crisi allerg-etciù! E tu mi hai nascosto le mascherine...”  
Blaine rotea gli occhi e si passa le dita fra i capelli – da quando Kurt lo ha liberato dall'ossessione per il gel, ha preso a compiere quel gesto quasi con regolarità.  
“Oh, Gesù...”  
Dopo aver preso la sedia della scrivania, si arrampica sopra di essa e tende le braccia verso il gatto.  
“Qui, Kurtsie-Kurtsie-Kurtsie... Andiamo, su, a papà Kurt stai facendo davvero male, e non vuoi che papà Blaine sia costretto a prendersi cura di lui da malato, vero? Qui, micio, micio, micio...”  
“Papà Kurt?” strilla indignato il chiamato in causa, semi-nascosto sotto a una marea di lenzuola. “Col cavolo! Che mi chiami padrone.”  
“Non essere ridicolo, Kurt. No, gattino, non tu, ce l'ho con papà Kurt. Andiamo, su, fallo per papà Blaine, scendi da lì...”  
Kurt il Gatto soffia e si spinge ancora più fuori dalla portata delle braccia di Blaine, che sospira.  
“Non ne vuole sapere,” comunica a Kurt con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Blaine, è domenica, voglio dormire e mi sta per venire uno shock anafilattico.”  
“Va' a dormire nel mio letto!” suggerisce Blaine.  
“E prendermi chissà quali e quante malattie? No, grazie.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si illuminano. “Mi è venuta un'idea!”  
E scappa di corsa: Kurt fa capolino con la testa da sotto al fortino di coperte e lo chiama debolmente.  
“Blaine?” Silenzio. “Blaine? Se la tua idea è di lasciarmi al mio destino non posso dire di trovarla tra le più brillanti che tu abbia mai avuto...”  
Ma il coinquilino ricompare un attimo dopo, armato di un sacchetto di peperoni.  
“Le mie verdure!” protesta Kurt con un gemito.  
“Guarda, Kurtsie! Guarda, questo peperone ti sta prendendo in giro! Devi assolutamente dargli una lezione!”  
Il gatto osserva gli ortaggi che rotolano al suolo e inizia ad agitare la coda, inquieto, le orecchie tese e scattanti.  
“Corri, Kurtsie! Il peperone rosso ce l'ha con te, vuole farti del male! Non puoi permetterglielo!”  
Il gatto, finalmente, salta giù dall'armadio con un soffice tonfo e si getta all'inseguimento degli ortaggi che Blaine ha fatto cadere appena fuori dalla porta.  
Non appena è uscito, Blaine la chiude e si volta verso Kurt con un sorriso trionfante.  
“Sono un genio!”  
“E io sono morto di sonno,” geme Kurt, incapace di dargli ragione, ma con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia. “E mi devi un nuovo sacchetto di peperoni.”  
Blaine si siede ai piedi del suo letto. “Oh, andiamo,” sussurra. “Ammetti la mia genialità.”  
Kurt alza la testa il tanto necessario per rivolgergli un'occhiata scettica e poi seppellisce di nuovo il capo.  
“Buonanotte,” sbadiglia.  
“Buongiorno, semmai,” lo corregge Blaine. “Sono le sei del mattino.”  
“Mmh-mmh,” mormora assente Kurt, già sul punto di addormentarsi.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Blaine si appallottola come un gatto – appunto – ai piedi del letto e prende una coperta extra dal pavimento. Se la tira addosso ed emette un lungo sospiro, come se stesse provando a rilassarsi.  
“Oh, non dirmi che ti stai mettendo a dormire qui!” uggiola Kurt con la voce impastata.  
“Che vuoi che ti dica? Ho sempre trovato questo letto particolarmente comodo.”  
“Blaine, spari...” Kurt alza di nuovo la testa e la agita appena in segno di approvazione. “Ripensandoci, rimani. Mi piace l'idea di te che dormi ai piedi del mio letto come fossi il mio schiavo.”  
“Sì, padrone.”  
“Ecco, così va meglio,” sorride Kurt.  
Pochi secondi dopo dormono entrambi.

*

“Scusa, papà, non ti ho sentito. Stavo regolando il microonde,” dice Kurt a suo padre più tardi, quella stessa mattina.  
“Stai cucinando? Mi manca la tua cucina,” grugnisce Burt.  
“Certo che sto cucinando,” replica Kurt con un ghigno. “Ti aspettavi che vivessi di cibi d'asporto o che mi affidassi a Blaine? Non sono così disperato, papà.”  
Kurt sente il padre ridacchiare, ma un attimo dopo torna serio – sembra quasi che gli sia tornato in mente qualcosa.  
“A proposito di questo ragazzo, Blaine... Come ti sta trattando?”  
Ecco, appunto.  
Senza neppure accorgersene, Kurt si ritrova a sorridere.  
“Molto meglio,” tranquillizza Burt. “Molto, molto meglio.”  
“Continuate a farvi scherzi stupidi?”  
“Oh, sì, ormai è il nostro modo di dirci che ci vogliamo bene...”  
“Non so, Kurt. Per me non me la contate giusta, né tu e né lui.”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia, intendo a rimescolare il contenuto di una pentola.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
All'altro capo Burt esita, e proprio in quel momento Blaine entra in cucina.  
“Ehi, Kurt?” esclama. “Per pranzo fai i peperoni ripieni?”  
Kurt sospira. “Aspetta un attimo, papà.” Si rivolge a Blaine, tappando la cornetta con una mano. “Con che peperoni, Blaine, con che peperoni?”  
Blaine si acciglia. “Potremmo lavarli molto bene...”  
Kurt storce il viso in una smorfia di disgusto melodrammatica.  
“Farò finta che tu non l'abbia mai detto. Dicevi, papà?”  
Blaine si siede sul suo solito sgabello e Kurt gli fa cenno con le mani di andarsene: in risposta, ottiene solo una linguaccia.  
“Questo è proprio quello che dicevo. Siete pazzi l'uno dell'altro.”  
Kurt si strozza con la saliva e l'espressione di Blaine si fa curiosa e interessata.  
“Papà, sei impazzito?” ansima Kurt col fiato corto. “Carole ti sta facendo vedere troppe commedie romantiche...”  
“Non c'è bisogno di guardare le commedie per capirlo, Kurt. Lo capirebbe anche un cieco, a questo punto. Lo avrà capito anche il vostro gatto, probabilmente.”  
Kurt lancia distratto un'occhiata verso il terrazzo. “Non è il nostro gatto,” grugnisce.  
“Sì che lo è,” si intromette Blaine. “Cosa ha detto tuo padre di tanto scandaloso?” aggiunge a bassa voce.  
“Sparisci!” replica Kurt irritato.  
“Kurt? Blaine è ancora lì?”  
Per un attimo Kurt si fa prendere dal panico.  
“No,” tentenna, conscio di essere stato poco convincente. Blaine, silenzioso, si ammazza dalle risate per il misero tentativo di bugia.  
“So che è lì, non prendere in giro il tuo vecchio.”  
Kurt sospira. “Sì, è qui. Quindi?”  
“Passamelo.”  
“Cosa?” urla Kurt. “Per dirgli cosa?”  
“Solo per una chiacchierata fra uomini.”  
“Scordatelo.”  
Ma un attimo dopo Blaine si fa avanti con la mano tesa e cerca di strappare il telefono di mano a Kurt.  
“Andiamo, lascia che parliamo. Non sarebbe la prima volta.”  
“Già,” concorda Burt all'altro capo.  
Kurt alterna lo sguardo dall'iPhone al coinquilino, indeciso, e alla fine lo porge a quest'ultimo con un sospiro drammatico.  
“Come vi pare,” borbotta scontento.  
Blaine lo prende e saluta Burt con un sonoro “Ehi”. Ignorando le proteste di Kurt, si chiude in camera sua e lo mette a tacere con un gesto stizzito della mano.  
“Sì, signor Hummel,” lo sente dire Kurt prima che sparisca dietro alla porta. Bussa con ferocia.  
“Blaine!” strilla. “Ho diritto di sapere di cosa state parlando...”  
La porta si riapre e Blaine gli porge il cellulare. “Finito,” spiega con un sorriso angelico.  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia. “Vi siete detti tutto in cinque secondi?”  
“Io e Blaine abbiamo molto in comune,” spiega Burt all'altro capo del telefono. “Siamo uomini di poche parole, ad esempio.”  
“Cosa vi siete detti?” ringhia Kurt a entrambi. Blaine scrolla le spalle e si chiude di nuovo la porta dietro. Burt grugnisce qualcosa di vago.  
“Papà!” protesta il figlio con un moto di irritazione quasi palpabile. “Dimmelo!”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe se vi sposaste, sai? Ma non prima dei trent'anni, Kurt, ricordati che tu sei importante...”  
Kurt arrossisce e si ritrova a temere irrazionalmente che Blaine lo possa percepire da dietro alla porta.  
“Sì, sposarci. Certo.”  
“Adesso vado, ragazzo, la mia pausa è finita ore fa. Stammi bene, e sii responsabile con Blaine.”  
“Responsabile? Cosa intendi? Papà?”  
Ma Burt ha già chiuso la chiamata. Con un gemito di frustrazione, prova a richiamarlo, ma non ottiene nessuna risposta. È successo tutto talmente in fretta da lasciarlo un po' stordito.  
“Blaine!” tenta un'ultima volta, bussando a pieni pugni. “Apri!”  
Il rumore dell'acqua che scorre e di un uomo che canticchia gli fa capire che si sta facendo una doccia. Con un sorriso vendicativo, Kurt va ad aprire tutti i rubinetti per far scorrere l'acqua e terminare quella calda.

*

“Come whaaaat may,” canta Kurt con un sorriso.  
“Come whaaaat may,” risponde Asia fra le risate, tenendo il tempo a schiocchi di dita.  
È uno dei tanti pranzi che stanno passando assieme ai tavoli della NYU, circondati da studenti che li osservano con un misto di odio e timore mentre cantano qualcosa tutti assieme.  
“E dai, Lara, facci da contralto!” esclama entusiasta Kurt, posando una pacchetta sulla spalla dell'amica come incoraggiamento.  
Lara affonda ancora di più il naso nell'insalata greca che sta mangiando e fa cenno di no col capo, le guance paonazze per l'attenzione che sta ricevendo il loro tavolo.  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e riprende, con maggiore energia: “I will love you until my dying day...”  
“Hai sbagliato una nota.”  
Kurt ignora la voce acida che si è materializzata al suo fianco e replica, senza alzare gli occhi dal proprio yogurt: “E tu hai sbagliato tavolo. E scelta di carriera.”  
Asia ridacchia e Lara si isola ancora di più, timorosa di un nuovo conflitto. Dylan ruba una delle mele che ha preso Trisha – che protesta con un verso stizzito – e la morde.  
“Sei bravo a parlare, Hummel,” sibila Dylan sul frutto. “Ma debole quando si passa ai fatti.”  
“Se con questo intendi che ho evitato di picchiarti per vigliaccheria, sei ancora più stupido di quanto non sembri. Non l'ho fatto perché ero già abbastanza sporco.”  
Lara gli stringe un ginocchio da sotto al tavolo, uno sguardo spaventato in volto. Kurt la rassicura con un'altra stretta: ha tutto sotto controllo.  
“E quindi hai mandato qualcun altro a fare il lavoro sporco?” sibila Dylan, il tono venefico.  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia. “Se qualcun altro ti ha picchiato, è perché sei un povero idiota e tutti vorrebbero vederti morto, non perché l'ho mandato io.”  
“Oh, quindi il 'Lascia in pace Kurt Hummel' era un semplice ornamento retorico?”  
Kurt batte le palpebre. Chi potrebbe aver fatto una cosa simile per lui? Di certo non è stato lui a chiederlo, e non gli viene in mente nessuno che possa tenere tanto a lui da difendere il suo onore.  
“Non ho mandato nessuno,” ribatte, testardo.  
“Allora diciamo che il tuo coinquilino ha preso l'iniziativa da sé,” lo scimmiotta Dylan con una smorfia.  
Asia e Lara si voltano verso di lui con un'espressione stupita, entrambe ben consapevoli della situazione complicata fra lui e Blaine, ma il più sbalordito di tutti è Kurt.  
“B-Blaine?” balbetta, incredulo. Dylan alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Così ha detto di chiamarsi. Bel tipo. Scommetto che te lo scoperesti, se solo te ne desse la possibilità.”  
Kurt digrigna i denti e si alza dal tavolo, incapace di sopportare un minuto di più la sua presenza. Lara lo segue.  
“Kurt, devi imparare ad ignorarlo...” lo sgrida. Il ragazzo la ignora e si appoggia contro a una colonna, tormentato dai pensieri.  
Dylan non potrebbe esserselo inventato. Okay, ha fatto delle ricerche su di lui, potrebbe aver scoperto che il suo coinquilino si chiama Blaine, ma che senso avrebbe avuto mettere su un teatrino del genere? La bugia non gli ha portato assolutamente niente.  
“So a cosa stai pensando,” lo interrompe Lara con un'occhiata consapevole. “Stai cercando di dimostrare che Dylan ha mentito, così non dovrai ammettere che Blaine ha fatto qualcosa di carino per te. Ma non ci riuscirai.”  
Kurt la osserva, il volto impassibile.  
“Perché l'ha fatto?” esala in un filo di voce, incapace di comprendere. Lara sorride.  
“Perché ti vuole bene, no?”  
Blaine gli vuole bene, è vero: ha ammesso di volergli bene. Per un attimo ha la tentazione di saltare sul tavolo più vicino e improvvisare una danza della vittoria.  
Blaine mi vuole bene, Blaine mi vuole bene!  
“Devo dirgli di non farlo mai più,” borbotta con un sorrisetto. “Non mi piace che gli altri combattano le mie battaglie.”  
“Sì, sì,” concorda Lara, prendendolo a braccetto. “Ma non fingere che la cosa non ti faccia piacere. Non con me.”  
Nascondere un sorriso non è mai stato tanto difficile.

*

“E così,” finisce Kurt con un'espressione risoluta e soddisfatta. “Termina l'elenco dei venticinque motivi per i quali non dovrai mai più difendermi con qualcuno, per quanto io l'abbia trovato molto commovente.”  
Le sopracciglia triangolari di Blaine sono a pochi millimetri dall'attaccatura dei capelli, il suo volto una maschera di stupore e innocenza.  
“Ma,” replica infine, dopo quasi un'ora di silenzio forzato, sulla sedia della cucina dove Kurt l'ha costretto a sedere. “Io non l'ho fatto. Non ti ho difeso.”  
Kurt sbuffa. “Non fare il finto tonto.”  
Nonostante le sue insistenze, è palese dal suo sorrisetto sardonico e dalla malizia nei suoi occhi che sa esattamente di cosa stanno parlando.  
“Davvero,” insiste Blaine con finta innocenza. “Non ho preso contatti con questo Dylan Richardson.”  
Conscio di non poter ottenere più di questo, e con la speranza di avergli comunque recapitato il messaggio, Kurt si alza e va in salotto.  
“Ci siamo capiti,” esclama, rivolto a Blaine, che ridacchia sotto voce.  
Splat.  
“Ew!” geme Kurt. “Ew! Che schifo, che schifo!”  
Blaine sbuca dalla cucina e si batte le mani sui fianchi in un gesto di esasperazione.  
“Kurt, stai attento a non pestare le verdure!” lo sgrida, stizzito.  
La lentezza con la quale Kurt alza lo sguardo è proporzionale alla paura che si dipinge sul volto di Blaine alla vista della sua occhiata assassina.  
“Fammi capire,” sputa Kurt fra i denti, tentando di pulire il pavimento e la suola della sua scarpa alla meglio. C'è un enorme macchia di pomodoro sulla loro moquette. “Tu credi che sia normale che a casa propria uno debba stare attento a non pestare le verdure sul pavimento?”  
“Sì?” tenta Blaine con irriverenza.  
Kurt gli lancia un peperone e lo colpisce proprio tra le sopracciglia triangolari. “No, idiota! Non è normale! Ti ho detto un'ora fa di ripulire tutto...”  
“Ma Kurt stava giocando!” protesta il coinquilino con una risatina, schivando l'oggetto volante. “E lo sai che nella Carta dei Diritti di Kurt il Gatto è prevista una sessione di gioco con le verdure quotidiana di almeno due ore...”  
“La Carta dei Diritti di Kurt il Gatto,” ringhia Kurt con una luce assassina negli occhi. “Non è altro che uno dei tuoi schifosi post-it viola sul quale hai scribacchiato due stronzate l'altra sera prima di andare a letto, quando eri ubriaco di sonno per aver cercato di infrangere il tuo record personale e di non dormire per quarantotto ore di seguito!” strilla ferocemente.  
Blaine indietreggia e si fa scudo con le mani.  
“Però ci sono riuscito, ho battuto il mio record! E comunque anche lui ha dei diritti!”  
“Fra cui quello di non causarmi uno shock anafilattico e di giocare con delle normali palline, e non le mie verdure!”  
In quel momento, come se si sentisse chiamato in causa, il gatto inizia a prendere a unghiate la porta-finestra del terrazzo – Kurt l'ha sbattuto lì di nuovo – e a tentare di entrare.  
“Patatino!” Blaine accorre in suo soccorso. “Quel cattivone di papà Kurt ti ha chiuso di nuovo fuori? Vieni: andiamo a rifarci le unghie sulla sua trapunta col motivo Burberry.”  
Kurt sospira e va a chiudere la porta di camera sua a chiave.  
Non ricorda più cosa sia la normalità. E non ne è dispiaciuto fino in fondo.

*

“Gardner al pianoforte. Pagina quattrocentoventisette, Nel tuo seno, amico sasso dal Giulio Cesare di Haendel.”  
Lara arrossisce e emette un piccolo, tragico sospiro, sbrigandosi a obbedire. La Chambers inizia subito a suonare e Lara si porta una mano al diaframma, cercando di cantare al meglio delle proprie possibilità.  
L'aria prosegue liberamente, con poche e poco importanti correzioni da parte dell'insegnante, e Lara si affretta a tornare al proprio posto con un sorrisetto sollevato.  
“Aimee Lee e Trudy Emerson, Scuoti quella fronda di ciliegio dal Madama Butterfly di Puccini. Lee, suonala tu, così ti eserciti.”  
Kurt attende con pazienza il proprio turno, ascoltando gli altri cantare e prendendo inconsapevolmente nota dei loro errori per non ripeterli.  
“Kurt Hummel, Romeo dal Giulietta e Romeo di Vaccaj.”  
Kurt deglutisce sonoro. A causa della scarsità di opere da contraltisti o controtenori, questo brano è stato già cantato una volta a lezione da Dylan. Questo significa che ha degli standard da tenere alti.  
Nonostante tutto, l'aria procede per il meglio. Il suo diaframma è più elastico che mai, i polmoni sembrano persino più capienti del solito e Kurt porta a compimento la melodia con un virtuosismo finale che gli fa guadagnare un sorriso ammirato da Asia e una smorfia di odio da parte di Dylan.  
“Per oggi abbiamo finito.”  
La Chambers si alza e inizia a raccogliere le proprie scartoffie, sotto allo sguardo sbalordito di tutti. Manca ancora mezz'ora alla fine della lezione e ci sono almeno sei studenti che non hanno cantato.  
“Ma professoressa...” esordisce infatti Dylan. “Non tutti hanno cantato...”  
“Non importa,” taglia corto l'insegnante, chiudendo la borsa con uno scatto secco. “Ho già trovato il solista per il concerto di fine semestre.”  
Tutti si scambiano occhiate sbalordite.  
“Io?” chiede con un sorriso estatico Teddy Baker, una diva con manie di protagonismo. Kurt neppure si chiede come si aspetti di essere il solista se neppure ha cantato.  
“No,” sbotta la Chambers. “Hummel. Prepara questo pezzo e vieni qui a provarlo da solo con me, domani sera alle 15. Buona giornata.”  
E dopo avergli lanciato in faccia uno spartito, la docente gira i tacchi e lascia l'aula a grandi passi.  
Le congratulazioni e le pacche sulle spalle arrivano dopo solo pochi istanti di silenzio, accompagnati dagli abbracci di Lara e Asia, ma Kurt è troppo stordito per farci caso, anche solo per notare l'espressione furiosa, ferita e incredula di Dylan.  
Quattro anni di liceo e nemmeno un assolo. Sei mesi di college e dovrà cantare davanti a un pubblico folto e sinceramente interessato, mentre tutti gli altri si esibiranno insieme in un brano corale complicato, ma pur sempre corale.  
E se l'è guadagnato.  
Kurt si vergogna un po' della lacrimuccia che gli scende lungo una guancia, e che nasconde nella sciarpa di Trisha. Dopotutto è solo un assolo, non è che ha vinto un Tony Awards.  
Oh, al diavolo. Sono felice.  
Lara gli rivolge un sorriso commosso, conscia di quanto significhi per lui, e lo stringe forte. Kurt sa che se lui non fosse esistito, l'assolo sarebbe andato a lei – la più talentuosa nel canto dopo lui – e che non sarebbe stata affatto felice di doverlo accettare.  
In quel momento, tutto è perfetto. Al proprio posto. Non importa se ha un coinquilino pazzo e fuori di testa col quale ha fatto sesso, se Dylan è uno psicopatico e gli ha fatto togliere una parte da protagonista con un trucchetto davvero sporco.  
E chi se ne frega se la mia vita non è normale. La mia vita è una figata.

Capitolo XVII – Life's unlike theory

 

“E quindi ecco perché devi mangiare cibo cucinato anche in mia assenza,” conclude Kurt con un grugnito affaticato, trascinando l'ultima valigia sopra all'ormai stracarico taxi.  
“Sissignore,” replica Blaine ironico, in mano un catalogo di pizzerie da asporto. “Ti ho preso un regalo di arrivederci.”  
“Una statistica degli incidenti aerei avvenuti negli ultimi cinquant'anni. Commovente, Blaine. E sta' lontano da camera mia...!”  
Blaine ghigna e gli assicura che lo farà. Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo e sale sul taxi che lo porterà all'aeroporto.  
“Cerca di non dare fuoco a niente,” raccomanda a Blaine dal finestrino abbassato. Per un istante si scambiano un sorriso sincero, che potrebbe voler dire mille cose e nessuna, e poi l'autista mette in moto e Blaine non diventa che un puntino che sparisce dietro al primo angolo.

*

Non appena Kurt esce dai portelloni scorrevoli, vede Carole e Burt agitare le mani nella sua direzione. Con un sorriso estatico, li raggiunge e si fionda fra le loro braccia. Non li vede da solo un mese e mezzo, in fondo, ma è comunque felice di essere tornato a casa per una settimana.  
“Sei dimagrito!” geme Carole ad alta voce, facendo ridacchiare Burt.  
“Carole, mi hai visto nel periodo di Natale. È ovvio che da allora io sia dimagrito,” replica Kurt con un sorriso accomodante, stringendo forte suo padre.  
“Non credere che io me ne sia dimenticato,” gli sibila in un orecchio. “Devi dirmi cosa vi siete detti tu e Blaine.”  
Burt si aggiusta la visiera del berretto, a disagio, e cambia rapidamente argomento.  
“Adesso pensiamo a portarti a casa! Finn e Rachel ci aspettano là.”  
“Come sta Rachel?” chiede Kurt con cautela.  
Carole stringe le labbra e non dice nulla, mentre Burt scrolla le spalle e replica con un “Bene” disimpegnato. Kurt si ripromette di controllare da sé.  
Durante il viaggio in macchina, Burt e Carole non fanno che tempestarlo di domande e congratulazioni riguardo lo spettacolo di fine semestre.  
Kurt sorride e spiega loro tutto ciò che non gli è chiaro, gli assicura che non c'è bisogno che volino fino a New York per vederlo e gli racconta almeno sei volte, e con abbondanza di dettagli, del momento in cui la Chambers gliel'ha comunicato.  
“Mio figlio,” borbotta Burt orgoglioso. “Il solista.”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere e stringe una mano a Carole dal sedile posteriore.  
Non appena voltano l'angolo nella familiare via Kurt trattiene il fiato. Ci sono così tanti ricordi, belli e brutti, tutti diversi, che appartengono a questo posto. E non lo ha visto per sette mesi.  
“Bentornato a casa,” dice Burt scendendo dalla macchina. Kurt stringe le labbra, ma non perde tempo a correggerlo.  
È incredibile come pochi mesi possano modificare il corso della vita di una persona. Non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire così, ma non prova assolutamente la sensazione di familiarità e protezione e calore che provava un tempo vedendo la propria casa. Non sa di casa, semplicemente: la sua casa è ormai a New York.  
“Kurt!”  
Prima ancora di Finn, è Rachel a lanciarglisi addosso con un abbraccio slanciato.  
Il ragazzo accoglie l'amica fra le braccia con una risata un po' preoccupata – da quando Rachel è così espansiva? – e ricambia la sua stretta con sincero affetto.  
“Calma, ragazza, calma. Come stai?”  
Gli occhi di Rachel sono un po' vuoti, ma allo stesso tempo colmi di una luce allegra che rincuora Kurt. Tuttavia, potrebbe dipendere esclusivamente dalla sua presenza lì.  
“Bene!” risponde lei con vigore. Finn la scosta con delicatezza e abbraccia Kurt.  
“Come va, amico?”  
“Bene, bene,” risponde Kurt con un sorriso. “E continuerò a stare bene, se non mi spezzerai tutte le costole una per una.”  
Finn scoppia a ridere e lo lascia andare.  
“Cosa vuoi fare, Kurt? La cena è fra un'ora,” gli comunica Carole. Kurt lancia occhiate per tutto il salotto e si bea dell'ambiente familiare ed estraneo allo stesso tempo.  
È una sensazione davvero strana.  
“Vorrei riposarmi un po' in camera mia.”  
Burt annuisce e lo stringe un'ultima volta con un solo braccio.  
“Conosci la strada,” ironizza. Tutti scoppiano a ridere e Kurt li saluta con un cenno della mano.  
Vedere camera sua è ancora più strano.  
Prima di tutto perché l'ha vista così vuota solo una volta, ed è stato prima di partire. Inoltre, adesso si è aggiunto quell'inconfondibile odore di chiuso e di disuso che caratterizza gli ambienti poco frequentati per lunghi periodi.  
È triste.  
Il suo letto ha le lenzuola pulite e fresche, probabilmente messe da Carole quella stessa mattina, ed è l'unico segnale che faccia pensare che lì ha vissuto o viva qualcuno.  
Il suo grosso armadio è desolatamente vuoto, così come il suo comodino, e nel suo bagno non c'è il solito aroma delle sue creme e dei suoi prodotti.  
Kurt si infila sotto alle coperte con un sospiro di contentezza. È tutto un grosso contrasto, ma di una cosa è certo: come ha potuto pensare, anche solo per un attimo, che quella non fosse più casa sua?

*

“Kurt! Kurt, svegliati... Davvero, mi dispiace, ma c'è giù Mercedes e...”  
“Digli che se non scende entro tre secondi, salirò e prenderò a calci personalmente il suo ossutissimo culo bianco!”  
Kurt batte le palpebre, intontito, e sospira.  
“Dille che sto arrivando,” gracchia a Rachel, la voce impastata dal sonno.  
“Okay.”  
Rachel sparisce dietro alla porta e Kurt inizia a rendersi presentabile con movimenti rapidi. Sa di cosa è capace Mercedes: non è il caso di farla attendere troppo.  
Quando scende le scale e vede la vecchia amica, lì, in piedi, intenta a scoccare a chiunque occhiate stizzite e sospettose, ha la sensazione di non essersene mai andato.  
“Mercedes!” esclama. Il volto della ragazza si illumina all'improvviso e un attimo dopo è avvolto dalle sue corpulente e amorevoli braccia.  
“Cosa ti ho detto sette mesi fa, prima che partissi?” gli soffia nell'orecchio con un sibilo minaccioso.  
“Che tu saresti stata la prima dalla quale sarei dovuto andare,” ripete Kurt col tono di chi ha imparato la lezione a memoria.  
“Ma non mi risulta che tu l'abbia fatto.”  
“Scusa, Mercedes.”  
“Non importa. Vieni qui, altro abbraccio.”  
Kurt si lascia stritolare docilmente, conscio di aver infranto una promessa importante.  
“Mercedes, rimani per cena?” chiede Carole dolcemente, spuntando dalla cucina con un vassoio di salmone fra le mani.  
“No, grazie, signora H, devo badare a mia nonna.”  
“Devi andare subito?” protesta Kurt imbronciato.  
“Purtroppo sì. Ma per domani a pranzo considerati impegnato: ho chiamato tutti quelli delle Nuove Direzioni che non sono in un altro stato. O in carcere,” aggiunge, roteando gli occhi, probabilmente pensando a Puck.  
Kurt storce il naso. “L'hanno arrestato di nuovo?”  
Finn annuisce e Rachel nasconde una risatina sotto i baffi. “Stavolta per furto con scasso.”  
“A domani, latticino.”  
Dopo un'ultima serie di abbracci, minacce e raccomandazioni Mercedes se ne va e li lascia alla loro cena.  
Kurt la osserva andare via con un sorriso.

*

Nel momento stesso in cui Kurt entra da Breadstix una specie di fiumana di braccia, teste e gambe gli si getta addosso.  
È come quando è partito, ma con più allegria.  
“Kurt! Ci sei mancato!” gli urla Tina in un orecchio. Kurt nota che è ancora fidanzata con Mike, che lo abbraccia dall'altro lato e riesce comunque a tenere le dita allacciate a quelle della ragazza.  
Mercedes, Rachel e Finn restano un po' in disparte, avendo già avuto il loro turno di saluti il giorno prima. Puck gli scompiglia i capelli e gli mostra, quasi con orgoglio, il proprio monitor alla caviglia.  
“Ti piace?” si pavoneggia, tenendo su con una mano il risvolto dei jeans.  
“Oh.” Kurt alza le sopracciglia. “Carino, immagino...? Forse si può decorare in qualche modo...”  
Puck si illumina e gli dà una virile pacca su una spalla. Sam non è potuto venire, Rory è stato deportato in Irlanda e Quinn è presente, ma è come se non ci fosse.  
“Quinney,” la saluta Kurt con un sorriso. “Che ti prende?”  
Lei gli sorride e lo abbraccia piano. “Niente, Kurt, sono solo molto stanca. È bello rivederti.”  
Kurt storce il naso, un po' confuso, e torna a salutare gli altri. Artie sostiene di dovergli far vedere il suo nuovo progetto audio che – a detta del nuovo professore di tecniche audio-visive del McKinley – è puro genio, a quanto pare.  
“Lo vedrò senz'altro,” gli assicura Kurt, conciliante. Santana e Brittany arrivano in ritardo – sembrerebbe che Santana non possa guidare per via di un mignolo fratturato in una rissa e Brittany abbia sbagliato strada sei volte – ma recuperano il tempo perduto stringendolo in un abbraccio persino più vigoroso degli altri.  
“Sei vivo,” mormora Brittany col solito, preoccupante tono spento. “Ero certa che ti avessero rapito gli alieni.”  
“Oh, Brittany, non sono così interessante,” replica Kurt con una risata. “Perché mai avrebbero dovuto rapirmi?”  
Gli occhi di Brittany si spalancano e sussurra con fare cospiratorio: “Per usare la tua voce come arma anti-uomo, non è ovvio?”  
Kurt deglutisce e decide di lasciar perdere. “Certo, Brit. San! Come stai?”  
La ragazza si stringe nelle spalle e nasconde a stento un sorriso estatico. Kurt sa che è felicissima di rivederlo: durante l'ultimo anno hanno stretto un rapporto abbastanza solido e intimo. Santana è stata fondamentale quando ha deciso di lasciare il suo ex e non sapeva come fare.  
“Allora, Hummel. Dentro a quante mutande sei già entrato nella Grande Mela?” gli chiede con un ghignetto Santana.  
Kurt si tinge di rosa sulle guance, ma non si lascia sconquassare troppo. Dopotutto, è abituato a peggio.  
“Diverse, in realtà. Oh, Gesù, Finn, scherzo,” aggiunge, alla vista di Finn che si strozza con la Coca-Cola. “Nessuna, ovviamente, c'è bisogno di dirlo? Rachel, tuo marito è un po' troppo emotivo.”  
“Non ha ancora capito che sei un adulto anche tu,” replica l'amica con un sorrisetto, pulendo la bocca di Finn col tovagliolo.  
Puck fa una smorfia.  
“Ma non sei andato lì per quello?”  
Kurt apre e chiude la bocca. “Uhm. No?”  
“E allora cosa ci sei andato a fare?” aggiunge Santana con un occhiolino.  
“Uhm, laurearmi?”  
“Dai, Kurt, raccontaci,” si intromette Tina con la solita espressione gentile e tranquilla. “Chi sono i tuoi nuovi amici, là?”  
Kurt si morde un labbro e decide di non parlare di Blaine. Rachel e Mercedes sanno tutto – ma proprio tutto: non ha potuto tenerglielo nascosto – ma non è pronto a parlarne con gli altri. Chissà, forse più tardi lo racconterà a Santana: è sfacciata, ma dà buoni consigli. Inoltre, il solo pensare a Blaine, per qualche motivo, gli causa una fastidiosa fitta all'altezza delle prime costole, un po' a sinistra. Forse gli manca... Okay, gli manca da morire.  
“Ecco, ci sono queste due mie compagne di corso... Lara e Asia. Sono le mie amiche, là. Io e Asia di solito lottiamo per far uscire Lara dal suo guscio, è così timida... Asia è una specie di Rachel un po' meno egocentrica e con gli occhi verdi. Ah, e senza maglioni con le renne.”  
Il racconto della sua vita a New York prosegue per il resto del pranzo, fino a quando non iniziano a saltare fuori praticamente dal niente le vecchie storie delle Nuove Direzioni.  
“Ma ve lo ricordate? La coppia peggio assortita di tutto il Club, lasciatemelo dire...” ride Mercedes con la mano davanti alla bocca.  
Rachel e Puck arrossiscono appena, ma lasciano correre.  
“Se non sbaglio anche tu sei stata travolta dalla furia del Puckzilla, o ricordo male?” replica Puck.  
Mercedes agita una mano per aria. “Oh, è stato solo un periodo.”  
“Lo stesso vale per Rachel,” ribatte Finn, un braccio stretto possessivamente intorno alle spalle della moglie. Kurt sa che avrà per sempre gli incubi di vederla con qualcun altro, anche ora che sono sposati.  
“E vi ricordate di Kurt e Brittany?”  
A Kurt va di traverso un grissino, mentre Brittany sorride radiosa.  
“Ehi!” protesta, a metà fra la risata e l'orrore.  
“Avevi le mani più morbide che avessi mai toccato,” cinguetta sognante la ragazza. Santana scocca un'occhiataccia a Kurt.  
“Ok, ok, fine dei ricordi imbarazzanti,” interviene Mike con diplomazia. “Direi che non è un terreno solido.”  
Misteriosamente, tutti concordano.

*

Kurt segue Finn in macchina. Con un moto di sorpresa, nota che si stanno dirigendo verso la zona più vecchia e malridotta di Lima, quella dove un tempo si trovavano gli ospedali del dopo-guerra. Ora è una specie di ghetto, abitato da immigranti ed extra-comunitari senza il permesso di soggiorno né la cittadinanza americana.  
Fortunatamente, non si addentrano troppo. Si fermano a uno dei primi palazzi, un vecchio condominio con la facciata scrostata e decadente. C'è un unico balcone decorato con dei fiori, quello che Kurt suppone appartenga ai coniugi Hudson-Berry. Finn intercetta il suo sguardo e annuisce.  
“Sì, quello decorato è il nostro. Ci ha pensato Rachel.”  
Kurt si morde un labbro e assieme entrano. Il portone è ben oliato, ma non c'è ascensore. Alla quarta rampa di scale, Finn ha il fiatone, mentre Kurt si sente ancora fresco. Gli esercizi di respirazione dovranno pur servire a qualcosa, no?  
La prima cosa che nota Kurt è che non hanno un portoncino blindato: se fosse stato lui ad abitare lì, sarebbe stata la sua prima preoccupazione, quella di installarne uno.  
Finn lotta un po' con la porta, che si rifiuta di aprirsi, e infine la spalanca. Kurt e Finn entrano dentro al piccolo appartamento e immediatamente il primo sente un'ondata di qualcosa di ben definito invadergli la mente e il corpo.  
Squallore.  
Non solo è piccolo; non solo è vecchio; non solo è brutto, ma è anche grigio. Terribilmente grigio, così spento da far pensare a un animale morto o a un edificio abbandonato.  
“So che è molto grigio,” si giustifica Finn sulla difensiva. “Pensavo di ridipingerlo, quest'estate...”  
“Ottima idea,” esala Kurt in un soffio inquieto. Può immaginarsi Finn seduto a quella sedia sgangherata, a fare colazione in pantaloncini e maglietta, ma Rachel? Rachel sta a quel posto come lui sta a calze e infradito. Sbagliato, del tutto sbagliato.  
“Vieni, ti faccio fare il giro.”  
Non per essere cattivo, ma Kurt constata che c'è ben poco da girare. L'appartamento di lui e Blaine è almeno due volte più grande... Kurt ferma il pensiero di Blaine nella sua mente prima ancora che prenda forma. Non vuole pensare a lui. Non vuole pensare a quanto gli manca. Il bagno ha gli infissi calcarosi e neri laddove sono fissati alle pareti. In un angolo del soggiorno, Rachel ha trasportato tutti i suoi CD e le raccolte in vinile. Il contenitore è lo stesso che è stato in camera sua, la casa di Hiram e Leroy Berry, e stona col paesaggio come un pugno in un occhio.  
Il rosa, mischiato con la montagna di grigio, non dona affatto all'appartamento.  
È quando entrano in camera da letto che Kurt sente una vera fitta di pura angoscia.  
È chiaro che hanno speso buona parte dei loro risparmi nel letto. È un baldacchino elaborato – non elegante: Kurt lo trova piuttosto kitsch, in realtà – di ferro battuto, bianco, con delle tende di un delicato rosa pastello a motivi di stelline dorate.  
È la cosa più triste che abbia mai visto. È come vedere un bambino cercare di guarire una frattura con dei cerotti: tutto ciò che rimane dei sogni di Rachel è sbandierato lì, in quelle tende dal dubbio gusto, che stridono col pavimento di legno scuro e gli armadi scheggiati in formica. Persino con la lampada sul comodino di Finn, che è a forma di palla da Football.  
Tutto grida sconfitta e rassegnazione.  
Senza alcun preavviso, Finn si getta di peso sul letto e si prende il volto fra le mani.  
“Non so cosa fare, Kurt,” geme. “Rachel è infelice. So che lo è, e non so cosa fare. Ti prego, aiutami.”  
Kurt sente il cuore spezzarglisi in mille pezzi.  
“Forse,” tenta, dolce, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Forse avreste dovuto aspettare un altro po' prima di andare a vivere da soli.”  
“Era patetico,” spiega Finn con un gesto iroso del capo. “Era patetico, davvero. Sposati, e vivevamo coi nostri genitori. Dovevamo andare via. Ci serviva un posto tutto per noi, ma questo...” Finn si lancia un'occhiata intorno e geme.  
Kurt si morde un labbro. “Non so cosa dire, Finn...”  
“Tu ci avevi detto di non sposarci,” riprende il fratellastro. “Tu ci avevi avvertiti, e noi non ti abbiamo ascoltato. Né tu, né gli altri. E ora non so cosa fare...”  
Kurt lo abbraccia. “Sai che c'è una sola cosa che farà stare bene Rachel...”  
Finn tira su col naso. “È impossibile. La NYADA non la prenderà più.”  
“Ma tu, nel caso, saresti disponibile? Andare a vivere a New York? Trovare un lavoro lì mentre lei si laurea?”  
Finn gli lancia un'occhiata risoluta. “Qualunque cosa. Non che io sia molto più felice, qui, eh...”  
Kurt tenta un sorrisetto. “Allora non possiamo fare altro che attendere e sperare. E assicurati che Rachel mandi una nuova richiesta per il prossimo anno, non si sa mai, magari la prenderebbero di nuovo.”  
“Non so, Kurt, i college così rinomati non vedono di buon occhio chi si prende un anno sabbatico...”  
“Sì, ma è Rachel,” gli ricorda Kurt con una scrollata di spalle. “Potrebbero non essere così idioti da lasciarsela scappare.”  
Finn si morde un labbro e soffoca l'ultimo singhiozzo.  
“Fare progetti va bene, Kurt, ma... dovremo comunque dormire qui, stanotte. Dovremo vivere ancora qui, e lei crede che io non me ne accorga, ma quando pensa che non la stia guardando, lei... lei ha un'espressione talmente triste che vorrei caricarmela sulle spalle e portarla via di qui il prima possibile.”  
Kurt ridacchia piano, cauto. “Non mi sembra una buona idea, Rachel si è sempre spaventata quando l'hai presa in braccio,” ribatte, scherzoso. Finn sorride.  
“È vero. Soffre di vertigini.”  
“Intanto, per rallegrare un po' l'ambiente, andiamo a comprare delle stampe. La gente sottovaluta il potere delle stampe, sai, ma non c'è niente di meglio per spruzzare un po' di colore qua e là...”  
Kurt viene interrotto da un abbraccio stritola-costole da parte di Finn.  
“Finn, pensavo che avessimo già parlato di questo tuo vizio di abbracciare la gente come fossi Hagrid,” scherza Kurt col fiato corto, rispondendo comunque alla stretta.  
“Grazie,” gli soffia Finn nell'orecchio. “Non sai quanto significhi per me. Mi hai dato un po' di speranza.”  
Kurt gli schiaffeggia una spalla. “Andiamo, su, vecchio orso. I negozi chiudono fra due ore.”

La sera prima di partire, Kurt si stringe addosso una delle sue vecchie coperte – la sua preferita – e accetta di bere una cioccolata calda. Carole, Burt, Rachel e Finn sono lì – Rachel ha appena finito di ringraziarlo per la duecentesima volta per le belle stampe colorate che gli ha regalato.  
Non li rivedrà prima dell'estate. Il pensiero gli causa del vero e proprio dolore fisico.  
“Mi mancherete,” dice sinceramente. Tutti sorridono e si stringono intorno a lui.  
“Ci penserà Blaine a prendersi cura di te,” sorride Burt allusivo. Kurt alza le sopracciglia. Suo padre? Allusivo? Che sta succedendo?  
“Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vi siede detti quella volta al telefono,” replica Kurt con un ultimo, disperato tentativo di estorcergli la verità. Burt si stringe nelle spalle.  
“E non te lo dirò,” replica. “Te l'ho detto, Kurt, discorsi da padre a coinquilino del figlio. Roba privatissima. Ho la bocca sigillata.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e vede Rachel fare lo stesso. Sa che anche lei vorrebbe saperlo.  
“Tutto ciò che posso dirti,” continua però suo padre. “È di stare molto, molto attento. E usare le protezioni. Perché tu sei importante, Kurt. Per fortuna Blaine è un bravo ragazzo e lo sa...”  
Segue un momento di silenzio imbarazzato, spezzato solo da una risatina contenta di Carole.  
“Non sapevo steste assieme!” cinguetta la sua mamma adottiva.  
“Già, neanche io,” aggiunge Finn, qualcosa di simile alla minaccia nello sguardo. Rachel spalanca gli occhi, ma attende la risposta di Kurt. Dopotutto sa che l'amico non le avrebbe mai potuto omettere un dettaglio del genere.  
“Forse perché non stiamo assieme,” spiega Kurt glaciale. “Papà, di che accidenti stai parlando? Io e Blaine non andiamo neanche tanto d'accordo. Solo perché è gay anche lui...”  
“L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello,” canticchia Burt in quella che forse secondo lui è la più saggia delle affermazioni. “Non dimenticartelo mai, Kurt. Sai cosa ha pensato di me tua madre la prima volta che mi ha visto? Che ero un pallone gonfiato con un vero pallone da football al posto del cervello.”  
“Papà...” mormora Kurt con tono di avvertimento.  
“Okay, okay!” Burt getta le braccia in aria con segno di resa. “Sta a te decidere i tempi. Anzi, a voi. Fammi... fammi solo sapere quando accade, okay?”  
“Quando accade cosa?” strilla Kurt, ormai esasperato.  
“Quando capirete di essere perdutamente innamorati l'uno dell'altro?” tenta Rachel.  
“Mi sei sempre piaciuta, ragazza,” grugnisce Burt al suo indirizzo, facendola scoppiare a ridere. “Sì, proprio così.”  
“Io non amo Blaine,” ringhia Kurt. “A malapena ci sopportiamo...”  
“Oh, io sono d'accordo con Burt,” interviene Carole. “Spesso è così che nascono le relazioni migliori. Senza che nessuno dei due se ne accorga.”  
“Sono l'unico a pensare che Kurt dovrebbe aspettare qualche altro anno prima di...” si intromette Finn, speranzoso.  
“Sì,” rispondono all'unisono Rachel e Carole.  
Burt, invece, si siede sulla sua poltrona e si afferra la radice del naso, pensieroso.  
“Non metto in dubbio che preferirei che Kurt aspettasse di raggiungere un'età più ragionevole. Ad esempio trenta, trentacinque anni. Ma se questo ragazzo ha deciso di bussare alla sua porta proprio adesso, non vedo perché dovrebbe aspettare... Con le dovute precauzioni, ovviamente,” termina, all'improvviso minaccioso.  
“Papà!” si strozza Kurt. Ormai il suo volto è una maschera di ogni tonalità di rosso esistente. “Cambiamo argomento? Per favore?”  
Tutti sbuffano, ma tre secondi dopo inizia una partita di Football in TV e Kurt, Carole e Rachel sono troppo impegnati a lamentarsi della loro ossessione per lo sport per approfondire il discorso della sua vita sentimentale.  
Come che ne abbia una, poi.

*

Kurt ha cercato di non pensare a Blaine, nel periodo che ha passato in Ohio.  
In aereo, però, morto di noia e di stanchezza per via del Pigiama Party con le ragazze del Glee della sera prima, non può fare a meno d lasciar vagare il pensiero verso New York e il proprio coinquilino.  
Non aveva mai capito bene il significato di sentire tanto la mancanza di qualcuno da restare senza fiato, prima di essere separato da Blaine così a lungo. Anzi, pensa, neanche così a lungo, alla fine: è stato via solo una settimana, in fondo.  
Salutare la sua famiglia è stato più semplice di Natale e della prima volta che è partito. Sa che si sta abituando alla loro assenza, e che invece si sta abituando troppo alla presenza di qualcun altro.  
New York è la sua casa, adesso. Non l'ha mai sentita tanto vicina al proprio cuore, nemmeno quando era solo un sogno lontano e irrealizzabile.  
La sua casa è con Blaine, su quella montagna russa emotiva sulla quale lo fa salire ogni volta, e che nell'ultimo periodo sembra essersi stabilizzata su un semplice sali e scendi. Piacevole, sopportabile e poco spaventoso. Monotono, anche.  
Kurt sospira. La verità è che gli manca anche quella montagna russa. Gli mancano gli scherzi di Blaine, le sue battutine, le sue prese in giro, ma soprattutto gli mancano quei momenti in cui si dimentica di essere uno stronzo e lo sorprende talmente tanto da fargli venire voglia di saltargli addosso e baciarlo fino a perdere la sensibilità alle labbra.  
Ma che ho pensato? Abbracciarlo, intendevo. Gesù, i discorsi di mio padre mi hanno confuso. Devo assolutamente dire a Carole di non fargli più vedere The OC.  
Nonostante la sensazione di essersi lasciato dietro troppe questioni irrisolte, le luci della città gli mozzano il fiato per il desiderio e la pura e semplice voglia di tornare a casa.

Capitolo XVIII – It's only a game until you lose

 

Il rientro a New York combacia con la ripresa delle attività frenetiche di Kurt.  
Il primo semestre è finito, il secondo è iniziato e per un intero mese dovrà barcamenarsi fra le lezioni coi nuovi professori di Canto e Recitazione e la preparazione dello spettacolo del quale sarà il protagonista.  
Dopo averli presentati a Cindy Coletti, la futura insegnante, la Chambers ha iniziato a dedicarsi anima e corpo alle prove del suo solista.  
O, come Kurt preferisce definirle, alle ripetute torture perpetrate nei suoi confronti.  
“Perderò la voce!*” protesta Kurt, rauco, alla fine di una lezione estenuante che si è protratta fino alle otto di sera.  
La Chambers lo ignora e preme con ancora più vigore i tasti del pianoforte.  
“Risparmi il fiato.”  
Quella sera, non appena torna a casa, Kurt si becca il bicchiere di farina in piena nuca, troppo distratto e stanco per farci attenzione.  
“Blaine, potremmo anche piantarla, no?” grida, indispettito. La testa ricciuta del suo coinquilino sbuca dalla cucina e immediatamente il suo volto si contorce in una smorfia divertita.  
“E perdermi la tua espressione infuriata? Nah.”  
Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo e va a cucinare. Ha già in mente una piccola vendetta.  
“E questa sarebbe una porzione di arrosto?” pigola Blaine poco dopo davanti alla minuscola fettina di carne che Kurt gli ha messo nel piatto. Cerca di allungarsi e di raggiungere la teglia, ma Kurt gli tira una mestolata sulla mano.  
“Puoi sempre mangiare qualcuna delle tue schifezze, come ai bei vecchi tempi,” cinguetta innocentemente, riponendo il cucchiaio di legno.  
Blaine fa una smorfia e si accinge a mangiare la fettina di carne.  
Kurt sa già che non appena andrà a letto – cosa che accadrà presto, dato che dorme in piedi – Blaine si intrufolerà in cucina per finire l'arrosto.  
Non ha intenzione di impedirglielo.

*

“Voglio sentirvi urlare,” esclama il professor Everett alla lezione di recitazione dell'indomani. “Urlare, per un attore, è fondamentale. Non solo per gli attori da schermo,” emette un verso quasi di derisione. “Ma anche per quelli da teatro. Urlare significa aprirsi al pubblico senza riserve, mostrare la parte di voi che si fa viva solo nei momenti di peggiore vulnerabilità. Perciò urlate, su!”  
Il teatro si riempie immediatamente di grida, che risuonano per tutto il locale e fanno cadere la polvere dal soffitto.  
Kurt strilla a pieni polmoni, sicuro. Non può fare a meno di notare che la maggior parte dei suoi compagni si sta trattenendo, andando contro all'avviso del professore, e che Dylan è uno di quelli più recalcitranti di tutti.  
Con una smorfia, Kurt alza ancora di più il tono del proprio urlo. Le corde vocali iniziano a protestare, ma non ci bada.  
“Paradossalmente,” riprende il professore con aria scocciata, interrompendoli. “Molti hanno difficoltà a urlare davanti a qualcuno. Alcuni...”  
Scocca un'occhiata sospettosa a Lara, che fino a quel momento si è limitata a emettere un lungo lamento. Lara odia urlare. “Non riescono ad urlare neppure in solitudine. Ma è fondamentale, perciò coraggio! Voglio sentire l'agonia delle vostre gole.”  
I ragazzi riprendono a strillare come aquile inferocite, mentre Everett inizia a girare fra di loro e ad annuire con un singolo cenno del capo oppure a dispensare suggerimenti e correzioni.  
“Urli,” grida per sovrastare il chiasso quando si ritrova davanti a Dylan. Richardson deglutisce – il pomo d'Adamo va su e giù in un gesto nervoso – e riprova. Non è un granché, Kurt sa che potrebbe sovrastarlo anche senza usare la piena potenza dei propri polmoni.  
“Urli!” ripete Everett seccato. Kurt riesce quasi a leggere l'alone di dubbio che lo circonda. Dylan sarà il suo protagonista, e non sa neppure urlare. La nuvoletta sopra alla testa del docente sembra quasi recitare 'Ma chi diavolo mi ha mandato Stiller?'.  
A Dylan scende una goccia di sudore lungo la tempia. Everett scuote il capo.  
“Ci lavori su,” borbotta, prima di spostarsi verso Kurt. “Pieni polmoni,” gli ordina.  
Kurt non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Inspira brusco e rapido tutta l'aria che la sua cassa toracica è in grado di contenere e con uno strillo acuto, alto e penetrante la butta tutta fuori. Sente il diaframma vibrare per lo sforzo e la mascella e la mandibola contrarsi per raggiungere la massima apertura e agevolare l'uscita del suono.  
Un paio di persone si voltano verso di lui con aria irritata. Li sta sovrastando.  
“Bene,” fa Everett compiaciuto. “Nome.”  
“Kurt Hummel,” replica Kurt rauco, una mano stretta intorno alla gola sforzata. Everett, che si stava già spostando per passare al prossimo studente, torna indietro e squadra Kurt dalla testa ai piedi.  
Ancora una volta, Kurt riesce quasi a leggere la nuvoletta sopra alla sua testa: 'Questo è quello che ci ha tirato bidone e che ha perso la parte da protagonista'. Si acciglia, ma invece di aggiungere qualcosa annuisce fra sé e sé e se ne va, lasciando Kurt stordito e anche un po' compiaciuto.  
A fine lezione, Lara si lamenta a bassa voce con lui. Sono nei camerini e stanno raccogliendo le loro cose, prima recarsi alla lezione di canto.  
“Mi ha detto che vuole riprendere questa lezione in privato,” geme, disperata. “Io non so urlare, Kurt. Come faccio?”  
Kurt apre l'armadietto e si osserva allo specchio con aria critica, prima di tirare fuori una bomboletta e aggiustarsi una ciocca disordinata con uno spruzzo di lacca.  
“Devi imparare a urlare. Sempre che tu voglia restare qui...”  
“Shh!”  
Lara arrossisce e si guarda intorno, timorosa che qualcuno li stia ascoltando. Nessuno deve sapere dei suoi dubbi, o ne approfitterebbero per tagliarla fuori e rimuovere dalla competizione una delle sue esponenti più pericolose.  
A parte Dylan, che guarda Kurt con astio – ma Dylan guarda sempre Kurt con astio – tutti gli altri li ignorano. Lara sembra rilassarsi.  
“Io non voglio imparare a urlare,” borbotta. “È doloroso e... chiassoso. Non mi piace.”  
“Tesoro, è così che dovrebbe essere un urlo,” replica Kurt dolcemente, chiudendo l'armadietto. Le posa una mano sulla spalla e le sorride. “Quando ero piccolo mio padre mi sgridava sempre perché urlavo troppo. Ora mi è tornato utile,” racconta.  
“Oh, tuo padre aveva decisamente ragione. Urli troppo,” sbotta una voce sarcastica dietro di loro. Kurt non si volta neppure, ma stringe le labbra.  
“Sta' zitto,” ordina a Dylan fra i denti digrignati. Lara inizia ad alternare lo sguardo fra i due, preoccupata.  
“Non litigate,” li supplica in un sussurro.  
“Come sta tuo padre, Hummel?”  
Kurt si volta di scatto e solo la presa inaspettatamente pronta e solida di Lara lo aiuta a non saltare alla gola del rivale.  
“Ehi!”  
Asia e Trisha fiutano il pericolo e si frappongono fra i due, le braccia tese pronte a separarli. “Kurt, calmati,” sibila Asia all'amico, che ha le narici dilatate come quelle di un toro e il fiatone per la rabbia repressa.  
“Non nominare mio padre, scarto umano,” ringhia a Dylan, furioso. “Non ci provare neppure.”  
Dylan ridacchia senza gioia e alza un sopracciglio al suo indirizzo, la strafottenza dipinta sul volto.  
“Vai al diavolo, Hummel.”  
Si volta ed esce dai camerini, la tracolla gettata su una spalla con noncuranza e il passo leggero.  
Le ragazze sospirano di sollievo e lasciano andare Kurt.  
“Io lo ammazzo,” ansima Kurt fuori di sé. Si porta le mani alle tempie e inizia a massaggiarle con metodo, nel tentativo disperato di riprendere il controllo.  
“È solo un povero idiota,” lo consola Trisha.  
“Sì, non merita neanche tanto sforzo,” ribadisce Asia. Dopo aver mulinato i capelli ed essersi assicurata che Kurt non abbia intenzione di andare dietro a Dylan per rifargli i connotati, Trisha e Asia si allontanano per la lezione di canto.  
“Vuoi saltare la lezione?” chiede Lara a Kurt non appena sono rimasti da soli, con una nota quasi speranzosa nella voce. Ma il ragazzo alza lo sguardo, solleva le sopracciglia e scuote il capo.  
“No,” sbotta seccamente. Non darà mai a Richardson la soddisfazione di avergli fatto saltare una lezione. È l'unica arma che ha contro di lui: il talento, e deve coltivarlo.  
Lara sembra un po' delusa, ma lo segue docilmente.

*

Quella sera, nonostante la rabbia e la distrazione, Kurt riesce a evitare il bicchiere di farina. Purtroppo becca in pieno una zucchina solitaria sul tappetto, spargendo pezzi di ortaggio e semi ovunque.  
“Che schifo,” squittisce. “Che schifo, che schifo, che schifo...”  
“Pensavo che le verdure ti piacessero,” ridacchia Blaine dal divano. Kurt non l'aveva notato.  
“Mi piacciono cotte e in un piatto, non sul pavimento e sulla suola delle mie Hogan. Non puoi proprio piantarla?”  
Blaine scrolla le spalle e cambia rapidamente argomento.  
“Kurt sta male.”  
Per qualche motivo, capisce subito a chi si riferisce, e alza lo sguardo. “Che ha?”  
Blaine gli indica il felino addormentato accanto a lui sul divano – Kurt si porta subito una mano al naso.  
“Gastroenterite. Ha vomitato tutto il pomeriggio. L'ho portato dalla dottoressa Pecks, gli ha prescritto delle pastiglie e ha raccomandato tanto riposo. Questo vuol dire,” aggiunge, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Niente terrazzo. Chiaro?”  
Kurt geme e si getta al capo opposto del divano, una mano sugli occhi stanchi.  
“Scegli: o la salute del tuo gatto o la mia. Anzi, no.”  
Blocca Blaine con una mano, proprio mentre è sul punto di replicare. “Non scegliere. Non voglio sapere chi sceglieresti.”  
Blaine scoppia a ridere e abbassa il volume della TV.  
“Brutta giornata?” chiede. “Ultimamente torni sempre a casa con l'aria di voler essere assorbito dal letto,” spiega.  
Kurt ridacchia e butta la testa all'indietro.  
“Non brutta,” puntualizza con una smorfia. “Solo stancante. A parte Dylan, ovviamente, per quanto riguarda lui è proprio un brutto periodo.”  
Blaine si acciglia e gli porge una birra, che viene rifiutata con un cenno secco della mano.  
La voce del primo si fa minacciosa. “Ti sta ancora dando fastidio?”  
“Certo,” esclama Kurt senza entusiasmo. “È il suo hobby preferito. Oggi ha menzionato mio padre e per poco non è scattata la rissa...”  
Blaine sbuffa una risata. “Tu... una rissa?”  
Kurt lo squadra di sottecchi e inarca un sopracciglio con fare altezzoso.  
“Ti stupiresti della mia forza,” ribatte. “Tutti se ne stupiscono.”  
Blaine scatta in piedi e gli indica il tavolino, un sorriso sardonico dipinto sul volto e l'espressione del tutto scettica.  
“Va bene, allora,” propone. “Braccio di ferro?”  
Kurt ghigna. Oh, Blaine non sa in cosa si è andato a cacciare.

*

“Ancora non posso credere che tu mi abbia battuto. Hai barato,” si lamenta Blaine un'ora dopo, in cucina, rimescolando svogliatamente il contenuto del proprio piatto.  
Kurt gongola e si versa un bicchiere d'acqua. “Te l'avevo detto.”  
Blaine rotea gli occhi e inizia ad ingozzarsi di patate dolci, forse per evitare di replicare con un qualche insulto.  
Kurt sorride: fino a qualche mese fa non si sarebbe affatto posto problemi a scaricargli addosso una secchiata di imprecazioni tratte dal vademecum del peggiore dei camionisti. Come cambiano le cose...  
“Mi devo ancora abituare a questa tua inaspettata gentilezza, sai,” mormora provocatorio subito dopo, lo sguardo fisso sul piatto.  
“Fanculo.”

*  
“Kurt! Ehi, Kurt!”  
Il chiamato in causa si sistema la tracolla sulla spalla e si volta, distrutto, verso la fonte della voce.  
“Che c'è, Fanny?” chiede a una sua compagna, che gli corre incontro dalla parte opposta del corridoio.  
La ragazza lo approccia e gli comunica frettolosamente: “La Chambers ha chiesto di te. Dice che ti aspetta in aula dieci.”  
Kurt geme ad alta voce. Ha appena finito le ultime lezioni della giornata e tutto ciò che desidera è andare a casa e stare con Blaine.  
Cioè... cucinare e andare a letto. Da solo. Ma che mi passa per la mente?  
“E cosa vuole?”  
Fanny si stringe nelle spalle. “Non ne ho idea.”  
Senza neppure salutarlo, la compagna gli volta le spalle e se ne va a passo leggero.  
Perché lei non deve andare a parlare con Hannibal, pensa Kurt astioso. Lei può andare a casa e rilassarsi.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Kurt si reca in aula dieci e apre la porta esitante.  
“Professoressa?” la chiama, facendo capolino con la testa. Nessuna risposta.  
Kurt entra e accende la luce. L'aula è completamente deserta, i banchi già puliti e la lavagna cancellata. Non capisce perché la Chambers gli abbia dato appuntamento lì.  
Esce e chiude di nuovo la porta, accigliato. Dove potrebbe essere? Decide di andare al gabbiotto all'ingresso e di chiedere alle segretarie. La stessa signora gentile che gli ha fatto strada il primo giorno e che – ha scoperto – si chiama Penny Hover, non sa dargli una risposta.  
“Mi dispiace, non l'ho vista se non quando ha timbrato stamattina.”  
Kurt la ringrazia con un sorriso e si allontana nell'atrio, indeciso. Potrebbe andare a casa e fingere di averla cercata dappertutto senza successo. O fingere di essersene andato prima che Fanny lo trovasse per passargli il messaggio. Chissà se Fanny sarebbe disposta a coprirlo...  
“Hummel!” strilla una voce severa e volitiva dietro di lui. Kurt sobbalza e si volta di scatto: la professoressa di canto marcia nella sua direzione con passo deciso e ha un'espressione non troppo allegra sul volto.  
Gli vien quasi da farle il saluto militare.  
“Buonasera, professoressa. Mi cercava...?” domanda, educato e calmo.  
“Sì, Hummel,” replica lei altezzosa, prendendolo per la manica del cappotto e trascinandolo di nuovo verso il dipartimento delle aule. “Coraggio. Prove straordinarie, ho deciso di aggiungerti due righe e le voglio provare fino a tardi. Spero che non avessi preso impegni.”  
Sottotesto: e se li hai presi disdicili.  
“No, professoressa.”  
No, professoressa. Sono libero, disponibile e pronto ad essere frustato dal suo gatto a nove code. Perché sa, professoressa, io non ho una vita.  
“Molto bene.”  
La Chambers lo sbatte dentro a un'aula vuota con un pianoforte – la prima che ha trovato – e senza perdere un secondo inizia a suonarlo.  
“Laaaaa,” intona. A giudicare dalla lunghezza della nota, i riscaldamenti non dureranno molto a lungo.  
“Laaa,” le fa eco Kurt. Dentro di sé non ha altro pensiero se non 'uccidetemi'.

*

La Chambers lo lascia andare solo dopo che la sua voce inizia a stridere e le corde vocali cominciano a fare attrito tra di loro.  
E questo, per un cantante, non è mai un buon segno.  
Ha persino insistito per comprargli un tè caldo, forse sentendosi in colpa per averlo fatto lavorare così tanto. Kurt non ha protestato, troppo stanco, e si è lasciato trascinare da Starbucks docilmente.  
Dopodiché, è stato gettato su un taxi e, non si sa bene come, è riuscito a dare le indicazioni all'autista.  
Indicazioni non troppo esatte, a quanto pare, dato che il tassista lo lascia a un isolato dall'appartamento.  
Kurt fa per protestare, ma poi scuote il capo e decide di lasciar perdere.  
Magari una passeggiata lo sveglierà un po'. Paga l'autista e si incammina verso casa, il capo chino e il passo strascicato. Potrebbero anche borseggiarlo, in quel momento, e non si accorgerebbe di niente.  
A pochi metri dal proprio appartamento, Kurt si ferma e guarda in alto. Con un sorriso, nota che Blaine ha fatto il bucato, a giudicare dai vestiti stesi sullo stendino. Si appunta mentalmente di ringraziarlo.  
Non appena apre il portone – non senza una certa difficoltà, è pesante e lui è distrutto – Kurt individua una testa irta di ricci scuri.  
È solo un attimo prima che la consapevolezza lo colpisca.  
Non è da solo, e il suo accompagnatore è attualmente impegnato a divorargli le labbra con una foga sovrumana.  
Non riesce a vederlo in faccia, coperto dalla nuca di Blaine, ma gli sale all'improvviso un forte senso di nausea.  
Blaine sta baciando un ragazzo.  
C'è una specie di idra, nel suo stomaco, che gli sta squarciando con precisione chirurgica ogni organo interno. Che sta succedendo? Perché ha voglia di vomitare?  
Incapace di reggere un altro secondo della visione, e anche preoccupato all'idea di farsi scoprire ed essere accusato di voyeurismo, Kurt si affretta verso l'ascensore, con la speranza di riuscire a infilarsi fra le porte prima che i due lo notino.  
Speranza vana. L'ascensore si apre e al suo interno due rumorosi vecchietti del quinto piano salutano Kurt con un'esclamazione sonora.  
“Ohilà, signor Hummel!”  
Kurt e Blaine si voltano l'uno verso l'altro contemporaneamente. Il viso del misterioso ragazzo viene svelato e Kurt registra a malapena l'espressione sconvolta e – non ne è sicuro. Forse disperata? Arrabbiata? Di una rabbia strana, oltretutto – del coinquilino.  
Dylan Richardson.  
Dylan Richardson è lì e ha appena finito di baciarsi con Blaine. Col suo coinquilino. Col ragazzo per cui ha una cotta epica da mesi, cotta che ammette con se stesso di avere solo in quel preciso istante.  
Ed è logico: perché se non fosse pazzo di Blaine – e forse anche qualcosa di più, puntualizza fra sé e sé in preda al panico – ora non avrebbe voglia di uccidere prima lui, poi Dylan e poi commettere suicidio. Perché non si possono provare un dolore e uno shock tanto grandi per un semplice amico.  
“Kurt!”  
La voce di Blaine gli arriva come attraverso una parete imbottita di materassi e invece di essere recepita dal suo cervello, giunge ai suoi piedi, che lo fanno catapultare dentro all'ascensore con un salto quasi sovrumano.  
“Kurt!”  
Kurt scosta i due vecchietti del quinto piano, ignora le loro proteste e preme con furia e ripetutamente il tasto del terzo piano.  
“Kurt!”  
La mano di Blaine si infila fra le porte scorrevoli, ma è costretto a ritrarla prima che il metallo si chiuda tra le sue dita. Kurt ha appena il tempo di vedere uno spiraglio del suo viso, contorto in un'espressione supplichevole e addolorata.  
Non gliene frega un cazzo dell'espressione di Blaine.  
Il breve viaggio in ascensore termina troppo presto per i suoi gusti e deve fiondarsi dentro all'appartamento con una corsa ancora più frenetica, dato che Blaine ha deciso di passare per le scale e di tentare di precederlo.  
“Kurt!” lo insegue la voce del suo coinquilino. Da qualche parte, in lontananza, sente Dylan chiamare Blaine a sua volta, ma viene ignorato. Così come viene ignorato Blaine.  
Kurt si lancia dentro all'appartamento e chiude la porta dall'interno a doppia mandata. Questo gli farà guadagnare tempo, dato che Blaine dovrà infilare la propria chiave e tentare di far cadere quella dall'altro lato della toppa.  
“Merda...” lo sente infatti imprecare al di là del legno massiccio. Senza perdere un attimo, Kurt corre in camera sua e serra anche quella porta.  
È al sicuro. Lì Blaine non può entrare.  
È sotto shock, forse anche in preda a un leggero attacco di panico. Inizia a percorrere la piccola camera avanti e indietro, prima di collassare sul letto e di prendersi il volto fra le mani.  
Il suo cervello lavora velocemente e in maniera caotica, accavallando pensieri su pensieri in una scia incoerente di confusione, rabbia e dolore.  
Si sente tradito e non capisce perché.  
Perché se la fa col mio peggior nemico, nonostante sappia benissimo cosa mi ha fatto.  
Kurt geme. No, non basta: non spiega tutto.  
Perché ho una cotta per lui. O mi sono innamorato come un perfetto imbecille?  
Decide di non pensarci, per adesso. È irrilevante, risolverà questo problema più tardi. Magari quando riprenderà a respirare normalm...  
“Kurt! Kurt!”  
Appunto. Blaine è riuscito a entrare e batte i pugni con una forza allarmante contro la porta di camera sua.  
In preda al panico, Kurt si alza e cerca un CD. Il suo computer non è assolutamente in grado di produrre un volume in grado di sovrastare le grida di Blaine e non ha delle casse. Non ha nemmeno delle cuffie, dannazione, le ha lasciate in salotto. Abbandona l'idea della musica e inizia quasi sovrappensiero a raccogliere la sua roba.  
Non vuole dormire lì. Non vuole andare da Lara o da Asia, non vuole spiegare. Non può tornare in Ohio. Andrà in un albergo – i soldi gli basteranno, se per poche notti.  
Kurt spalanca le ante dell'armadio e strappa quasi dalle aste dei vestiti a casaccio. Li getta sul letto e poi tira fuori una valigia. I rumori ammutoliscono Blaine per un attimo.  
“Kurt, stai... stai facendo le valigie?”  
Kurt non risponde e si asciuga una lacrima dalla guancia.  
“Kurt, apri questa cazzo di porta, subito! Subito, ho detto! Kurt...”  
La voce di Blaine cambia di continuo, come fosse su una montagna russa. Disperato. Supplichevole. Arrabbiato. Triste. Di nuovo disperato.  
Kurt quasi ride per l'ironia della situazione. Finalmente è riuscito a far salire Blaine sulla stessa montagna russa emotiva sulla quale si trova da quando l'ha conosciuto.  
“Kurt! Se non mi apri incendio i vestiti in terrazzo!”  
Questo è quasi sufficiente per far cambiare idea a Kurt. Quasi.  
“E rompo il CD di Wicked.”  
Kurt si morde un labbro. Sa di doverlo fare, è solo che non sa come.  
Coraggio, si incita da solo. Sei un attore, ce la puoi fare.  
Dopo essersi strofinato il volto per concentrarsi, Kurt sfodera l'espressione più impassibile e severa che gli riesca. Non c'è quasi più traccia di tutto il dolore e lo shock che vi hanno albergato fino a pochi secondi prima. Sperando di riuscire a resistere, va alla porta e la apre.  
“Sì?”  
Blaine sembra preso in contropiede, ma si riprende subito.  
“Kurt,” balbetta. “Dobbiamo parlarne. Vieni...”  
Kurt si scrolla dal braccio la mano di Blaine. “Non mi toccare,” sibila. Blaine arretra e alza le mani. Sembra in punto di lacrime.  
“Kurt, per favore, ti prego, ti supplico, lasciami spiegare...”  
“E tu lasciami andare,” replica Kurt secco, facendo per chiudere la porta. Il piede di Blaine glielo impedisce. Con una mano spalanca l'uscio e con l'altra lo prende a un lato del viso. Prima ancora che Kurt possa rendersene conto, Blaine si slancia in avanti e si getta sulle sue labbra.  
Paralizzato, incapace di rispondere o di agire, Kurt spalanca gli occhi e registra tutte le sensazioni del momento a livello inconscio.  
“Come ti permetti?” urla alla fine, spingendolo via con tutta la forza di cui è in possesso. Blaine rischia di cadere, ma si aggrappa alla sua camicia. “Come ti permetti? Come osi baciarmi dopo aver baciato lui? Si può sapere che cazzo ti passa per quella testa bacata?”  
Le sue parole sembrano ferirlo, a giudicare dal guizzo agonizzante dei suoi occhi.  
“Lasciami spiegare,” supplica Blaine a testa bassa, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.  
L'immagine è talmente patetica che Kurt si lascia persuadere.  
“Un minuto,” ordina, la voce dura e secca.  
Blaine sospira, ma non chiede di più. Forse crede che un minuto gli basterà.  
Dopo essersi morso un labbro furiosamente, apre la bocca e inizia a parlare.  
“Mi piaci. Forse anche qualcosa di più, ma non è questo il momento per stabilirlo...”  
Kurt spalanca gli occhi. Gli legge nel pensiero?  
“Mi piaci da... Okay, lo so, lo so. Sono un imbecille, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica. Mi piaci da... dalla sera che ci siamo conosciuti. Ho pensato che...”  
A questo punto Blaine sorride dolcemente. “Ho pensato che fossi il ragazzo più bello e perfetto che avessi mai visto, sai? E tu eri così freddo. Così freddo, e io non sapevo come prenderti...”  
“Trenta secondi,” gli ricorda Kurt con un ringhio. Non gli crede. Non sa perché dovrebbe mentire, ma non deve e non vuole credergli. Blaine si affretta ad andare avanti.  
“Sono un imbecille. Hai presente quando ti piace qualcuno e quel qualcuno non ricambia? Quando si è ragazzi, scemi e immaturi si inizia a trattare male quella persona. Non so, forse speravo di attirare la tua attenzione, anche se non in senso positivo, e che ti saresti accorto di me... Forse ero solo disperato per la tua attenzione. Sì, credo che fosse così.”  
Kurt sbuffa una risata priva di allegria. Crede che basti così poco? Una piccola, innocente bugia e si può tenere il coinquilino?  
“La verità,” riprende Blaine. “È che ho sempre agito d'istinto. E ho sbagliato. Prima ti ho trattato di merda, ti ho fatto scherzi tutto il tempo, e poi ho iniziato a sentire il bisogno... un bisogno quasi fisico, ecco, di smetterla. E di proteggerti. Ho sempre avuto l'istinto di proteggerti, fin dal primo giorno. Ma non pensavo che ti servisse aiuto, almeno fino a quando non è arrivato Dylan Richardson...”  
“Tempo scaduto,” fa Kurt di colpo. Non vuole sentirlo. Non vuole sentire di come si siano innamorati, di come Dylan gli abbia fatto capire che Kurt non era degno di lui, di come sia riuscito a dimenticarsi di Kurt grazie a Dylan.  
“No, ti prego!” urla Blaine a pieni polmoni, le dita strette intorno al polsino di Kurt.  
Questi non si muove. Rimane lì, immobile e zitto. Blaine coglie la palla al balzo e continua la sua arringa.  
“E lo odio, Kurt, ti giuro che lo odio. Non c'è nulla, niente... Te lo giuro, Kurt. Ti prego, credimi.”  
“È difficile crederti quando fino a cinque minuti fa gli stavi succhiando la faccia,” esala Kurt. Ecco il dolore che riaffiora: sapeva che non poteva essersene andato del tutto.  
“Lo so, ma è stato solo un episodio, Kurt, te lo giuro! Io gli stavo urlando addosso perché aveva nominato tuo padre, e so che mi avevi detto di non difenderti più, ma dovevo! Non capisci che dovevo? Non capisci che ci sto di merda? Comunque, gli stavo urlando addosso, e poi mi ha baciato.”  
Blaine sta piangendo. Vederlo piangere è come uno schiaffo in pieno volto, e fa capire a Kurt quanto profondi siano i suoi sentimenti per questo ragazzo. Gli ha appena spezzato il cuore, e ancora vorrebbe stringerlo e abbracciarlo fino a fargli dimenticare il motivo per il quale si è messo a piangere.  
“N-non lo so perché h-ho risposto, Kurt. Forse mi ricordava un po' te, per associazione di idee, forse avevo semplicemente voglia di essere baciato... Da chiunque. Lo avrei mandato via, Kurt, stavo per staccarmi, te lo giuro. È successo solo una volta e non accadrà mai più, non lo vedrò mai più, dimenticherò della sua esistenza, se vuoi. Qualunque cosa, Kurt, qualunque cosa. Ma ti prego, perdonami. Mi piaci. T-ti amo.”  
“No,” ruggisce Kurt. Non vuole sentirlo, fa troppo male. E probabilmente lo sta dicendo solo perché è disperato. Perché sia disperato, poi, è un mistero.  
“Sì, Kurt. Ti amo. So di essere un coglione, ma... ti amo. Non ci posso fare niente.”  
Passano diversi secondi senza che nessuno dei due dica niente. Il silenzio è opprimente.  
“Hai baciato il ragazzo che mi ha fatto credere che mio padre stesse morendo,” ribadisce Kurt infine.  
Blaine ha l'aria di voler essere assorbito dal terreno per la vergogna.  
“Lo so.”  
“E ora dici di amarmi. La pianterai mai di trattarmi di merda, Blaine Anderson?”  
Blaine rialza lo sguardo, più ferito che mai.  
“Ci sto provando! Kurt, Dio... So di essere imperdonabile. Ma è stato solo un bacio. E io voglio te. Mi piaci tu. Amo te. Ti prego, dimmi che puoi perdonarmi... dimmi che puoi capirmi.”  
Kurt prende un grosso respiro. Se esiste al mondo una possibilità che sia in grado di perdonare Blaine, non deve essere sprecata. E in quel momento tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è solitudine, e un letto sul quale singhiozzare.  
“Stanotte,” inizia, lento e misurato. “Dormirò in un albergo. Non ti è dato sapere quale,” taglia corto, vedendo che Blaine ha aperto la bocca per protestare. “E non c'è niente che tu possa dire o fare che mi farà cambiare idea. E adesso lasciami in pace.”  
Blaine annuisce e tira su col naso, il viso inondato di lacrime e arrossato. Si chiude la porta dietro con delicatezza e il lieve tonfo che produce ricorda a Kurt quello dell'automobilina della montagna russa che raggiunge la sua destinazione e si scontra piano contro le barre di metallo.  
Il gioco è finito.

Capitolo XIX – Who are you going to believe, me or your own eyes?

 

La notte in albergo non è di alcun aiuto. Forse per via della striscia nera di un liquido non identificato nella moquette ai piedi del letto, magari è per il quantitativo di mosche morte dentro alla plafoniera sul soffitto, o forse è per via della tazza sbeccata e macchiata con la quale – secondo loro – lui avrebbe dovuto bere il tè l'indomani mattina.  
La verità è che ha rischiato un attacco di panico o un collasso nervoso solo per la sporcizia, e così ha passato la notte armato di abat-jour e di disinfettante spray, pronto ad attaccare qualsiasi oggetto o animale composto per più del dieci per cento da batteri.  
Ha attaccato diverse volte.  
Con sole tre ore di sonno disturbato addosso, si è recato alla reception e ha sbattuto le chiavi della stanza sul bancone, prima di filare via alla velocità della luce.  
Ha appuntamento con Lara per pranzo, ma non ha idea di come ammazzare il resto del tempo che lo separa dall'incontro con l'amica. Evita le telefonate di suo padre e di Finn – sembra quasi che lo sappiano – e vaga senza meta per New York. La passeggiata non gli serve assolutamente a niente, e per quanto il tè di Starbucks – seguito da un cappuccino doppio – possa essere rinfrancante, entro mezzogiorno si sente come un tappeto sbattuto, lavato e steso. Non sa nemmeno come fa a reggersi in piedi.  
Al ristorante dove si deve vedere con Lara arriva con quasi quaranta minuti d'anticipo, e solo il suo orgoglio e la sua caparbietà gli impediscono di ordinare una cassa di bottiglie di vino per ubriacarsi e tentare di dimenticare.  
Ad ogni modo, sono almeno tre gli Appletini che chiede e che ingolla in un sorso. Deve pur fare qualcosa in attesa di Lara, no? E poi, se non consuma, potrebbero cacciarlo via.  
In anticipo come sempre, Lara si getta sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui e lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Oh, Kurt,” geme, comprensiva. Gli afferra una mano. “Non sembri nemmeno tu. Raccontami tutto.”  
Kurt sospira. Dalla vetrata del locale riesce a vedere il proprio riflesso e ne rimane quasi sconvolto: dimentica sempre quanto pallido possa effettivamente diventare il proprio volto.  
Non sa nemmeno lui perché di tutti i suoi amici e familiari abbia chiamato proprio lei, che in fondo conosce da meno di un anno. Perché lei e non Asia, poi? Non ne ha idea, ma è il suo numero che ha composto la notte prima, quando lo shock era ancora fresco e pulsante.  
“Non so se ho voglia di parlarne...” sussurra con una nota di colpevolezza nella voce.  
Cioè, l'ho chiamata per dirle che non so se ho voglia di parlare?  
Ma all'improvviso capisce perché è a lei che si è rivolto, e a nessun altro. Invece di spingerlo, di spronarlo o di insistere, l'amica si limita a sorridere e a stringergli più forte la mano.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Kurt. Possiamo anche solo parlare delle lezioni che hai perso stamattina, se proprio non ti va.”  
Quello fa la differenza. Kurt inizia a parlare – forse più che altro a straparlare – e a raccontare incoerentemente tutti gli avvenimenti di ieri sera.  
Lara lo ascolta in silenzio, annuisce di tanto in tanto e dalla luce attenta nei suoi occhi Kurt capisce che non si lascia sfuggire neppure una delle sue parole.  
“E adesso dice che mi ama,” termina col fiatone, lo sguardo fisso sulle posate. “E io non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che fosse tutto programmato, che lui e Dylan fossero complici fin dall'inizio. Continuo a immaginarmi scene alla Bonnie e Clyde, con loro due che si incontrano alle mie spalle per ridere della mia idiozia e per scambiarsi dettagli su come sta procedendo il piano... Stanotte ho sognato Blaine che rideva, si arricciava i baffi – nel sogno li aveva – e diceva 'C'è cascato, è pazzo di me'. E lo so, lo so che è stupido, eppure... eppure non riesco a smettere di pensarlo.”  
Lara annuisce con aria grave. Forse crede che sia il momento di intervenire, perché subito dopo esordisce: “Sai, Kurt, io questo Blaine non l'ho mai conosciuto. Ma conosco Dylan. Anche un po' meglio di te, forse, perché almeno qualche conversazione civile io e lui l'abbiamo intrattenuta. E ti dico che forse lo stai sopravvalutando. Insomma, pensi davvero che sia così intelligente?”  
Kurt alza lo sguardo, stupito, e suo malgrado si ritrova a darle ragione. Ha davvero attribuito così tanto potere a quel decerebrato? Lo ha davvero creduto capace di tanto? Oh, andiamo. È Richardson. È troppo stupido per non tradirsi neppure una volta.  
“Forse hai ragione,” esala, stranito dalla rivelazione. “E poi, voglio dire, mi sembra improbabile.”  
“Esatto!” concorda Lara. Sembra sollevata dalla sua reazione. “Insomma, se il piano fosse stato di farti innamorare di lui, non credi che avrebbero tentato un approccio diverso? Magari evitando di farti tutti quegli scherzi ridicoli?”  
Kurt annuisce, diviso a metà fra il discorso e i propri pensieri. “Sì, è vero.”  
Lara sorride e arriva il cameriere per prendere le loro ordinazioni. Kurt prende lo stesso che ha chiesto Lara – qualsiasi cosa sia – e congeda il ragazzo con un gesto sbrigativo della mano.  
“Sai,” riprende Lara con voce titubante. A giudicare dal modo in cui evita il suo sguardo, Kurt giurerebbe che sta per dire qualcosa di importante. “So che ti sembra impossibile che Blaine ti ami davvero. Nonostante sia tu stesso innamorato di lui...”  
“Non so se sono innamorato di lui,” la interrompe brusco Kurt. Lara si limita a stringersi nelle spalle e prosegue.  
“Il punto è che di recente mi sono ricreduta sul mio concetto di impossibilità. Cavolo, Kurt, lo dicono tutti e non ci crede mai nessuno, ma è proprio vero che la vita è imprevedibile!” Lara ridacchia fra sé e sé e la curiosità di Kurt sale alle stelle.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Lei stira le labbra in un sorrisetto soddisfatto e si curva verso di lui.  
“Ho ricevuto una borsa di studio per la Columbia University, facoltà di scienze biologiche.”  
Kurt si strozza col quarto Appletini. La Columbia? Uno dei college della Ivy League? Una di quelle che concede borse di studio più o meno ogni Big Bang?  
“Stai scherzando?”  
Lara, prevedibilmente, arrossisce e agita una mano, modesta.  
“Non è niente di che,” si schernisce. “Solo i primi due anni pagati... Gli è piaciuta la mia tesi di diploma. L'hanno definita innovativa e fresca.”  
Kurt sta per avere un collasso. “Quando ti trasferisci?”  
L'atmosfera muta di colpo, come se avesse pronunciato una blasfemia o qualcosa di simile. Lara china il capo e da soddisfatta, si fa buia e cupa.  
“Non dire assurdità, Kurt,” ribatte. “Non posso mollare tutto così... L'idea di accettare c'è, ma ci sono così tante incognite...”  
“Nominale,” la sfida Kurt con decisione. Non riesce a credere che Lara possa rinunciare così al sogno della sua vita. Non ha intenzione di permetterglielo.  
Lara si morde un labbro. “Siamo venuti qui per parlare di te...” borbotta, a disagio.  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e le punta contro un indice accusatorio.  
“Tu,” la minaccia. “Parlerai adesso. I miei problemi sentimentali verranno dopo. E ora nominami le incognite.”  
Lara, un po' intimidita, parla a testa bassa. “Mia madre...”  
“Tua madre è tua madre,” si intestardisce lui. “Ti vorrà bene qualsiasi sia la tua scelta. Magari ci vorrà del tempo...”  
“Tanto tempo,” bofonchia Lara. Kurt sbuffa.  
“Okay, tanto tempo. Ma non è che stai andando a fare la spogliarellista, tesoro. Alla fine, vedrai, tua madre ne sarà orgogliosa. Soprattutto quando sarai alla guida del team che scoprirà la cura per il raffreddore,” scherza.  
Lara sbuffa una risata, ma ripiomba nel silenzio rapidamente e le parole di Kurt, invece di sollevarla, sembrano averla solo scossa. Ecco, splendido, ora si sente un verme per averla messa in croce.  
“Senti,” riprende, su una nota più seria. “Io voglio solo che tu sia felice. E che segua i tuoi sogni. Insomma, riesci a immaginarti di vivere come cantante per il resto della tua vita? Sei microfono-fobica, Lara.”  
Il cameriere porta loro i piatti che hanno ordinato e si defila in fretta, forse memore del trattamento subito prima. Kurt si appunta mentalmente di lasciargli una decina di dollari di mancia.  
“Ci penserò,” gli concede alla fine l'amica con un sospiro tragico.  
Kurt le sorride e lascia andare la sua mano. Inaspettatamente, si sente meglio anche lui.

*

Lara decide di saltare le lezioni del pomeriggio per fargli compagnia. Assieme saltano di bar in bar, ordinando qua un frullato, là un brownie e passando il pomeriggio a ridere e a ingozzarsi senza ritegno, entrambi alla ricerca di uno svago per dimenticarsi dei problemi nella propria vita.  
Sono le dieci di sera quando finalmente decidono che il locale dove si trovano è l'ultimo, anche se a giudicare dalla bontà dei loro biscotti al triplo burro potrebbero non lasciarlo tanto presto.  
“Dio, mi sento ubriaca dalla stanchezza,” geme Lara dopo una risata particolarmente sentita, tenendosi lo stomaco. Kurt annuisce: capisce benissimo la sensazione. Nonostante i caffè e lo zucchero che ha in corpo continua a pensare che da un momento all'altro si sgretolerà come una statua d'argilla. E la sera prima non si è applicato le sue creme.  
“Dove passerai la notte?” gli chiede l'amica dal niente. Kurt sospira.  
La giornata è stata di scarso aiuto per quanto riguarda la 'questione Blaine'. Non ha preso una decisione, non è riuscito a perdonarlo e l'idea di vederlo gli fa mancare l'aria nei polmoni.  
“A casa,” risponde tuttavia. Non ha intenzione di fuggire. Certo, non parleranno quella notte, ma l'indomani non lo potrà evitare. E non lo vuole evitare, in fin dei conti. Dovrà saltare un altro giorno di lezioni: spera che Lara continui a coprirlo con la scusa della febbre. E che la Chambers non lo venga a sapere e lo uccida.  
Lara alza le sopracciglia. “Sembri spaventato.”  
“Lo sono.”  
Il cameriere alle loro spalle si schiarisce la gola. I due si voltano e notano che tutti gli altri tavoli sono sgombri, puliti e coperti da sedie rovesciate. Stanno chiudendo, e loro sono lì a mangiare biscotti al triplo burro.  
“Ce li può impacchettare?” chiede Kurt con un sorriso stanco. Il ragazzo annuisce, seccato, e porta il loro piatto in cucina.  
Nonostante la stanchezza, Lara fa compagnia a Kurt fino all'una di notte, seduti su una panchina sbilenca di un piccolo parco vicino all'appartamento di quest'ultimo. Da lì lei prenderà un taxi e lui sguscerà a casa, sperando di trovare Blaine già addormentato.  
“Siamo due sfigati,” constata Lara, gli occhi semi-chiusi e la testa posata sulla spalla di Kurt.  
Questi si prende un attimo per considerare l'affermazione della ragazza, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Alla fine, con un sospiro, non può che concordare con lei.  
“Sì. Siamo degli sfigati.”

*

“Riguardati,” gli raccomanda Lara poco dopo, sporta dal finestrino aperto del taxi dentro al quale è collassata mollemente.  
Kurt, ciondolante sui suoi stessi piedi, le stringe una mano.  
“Non ti preoccupare.”  
“E comunque,” sbadiglia lei. “Io sono sicura che tu ne sia innamorato. No-no-non fai che parlare di lui.”  
Prima che Kurt possa replicare con qualcosa di acido, l'autista mette in moto e il taxi sparisce dietro l'angolo.  
“Forse hai ragione,” esala Kurt a vuoto, senza fiato per lo shock della rivelazione.

*

Nessun bicchiere di farina.  
La depressione che accompagna questa piccola scoperta riporta Kurt indietro nel tempo, all'imbarazzante periodo post-sesso che hanno vissuto qualche mese prima.  
Allora l'aveva trovato triste. Ora lo trova devastante.  
Alle due del mattino, l'appartamento sembra del tutto deserto. Kurt il Gatto non è in vista, così come il suo proprietario. Uno dei due.  
Non appena entra in camera sua, di soppiatto e in punta di piedi, Kurt nota una montagna sospetta sul proprio letto.  
Per un secondo spera in uno scherzo, una qualsiasi cosa che riporti la situazione a una parvenza di normalità, qualcosa che gli ricordi anche solo vagamente quello che è stata la sua vita fino a due giorni prima.  
Quello che trova è ancora più sconvolgente.  
Sulle sue coperte di seta blu sono riversati alla rinfusa pacchi di kleenex, confezioni di mascherine anallergiche, capsule per il caffè, un paio di spartiti spariti misteriosamente qualche mese prima, un tubetto di esfoliante, un cravattino verde – non si era neppure accorto della sua assenza – e la spazzolina per pulire lo schermo del suo computer per la quale Blaine lo ha sempre preso in giro, dandogli del pazzo perfezionista e del maniaco dell'igiene. Tutto ciò che ha fatto sparire, che ha sgraffignato per fargli un dispetto, tutto riversato su quelle lenzuola fredde.  
È come se Blaine stesse supplicando: 'perdonami'. Quella montagnetta di oggetti è quasi un urlo di scusa, tanto prepotente da non poter essere ignorato.  
Eppure, Kurt non riesce a non vederlo come un biglietto d'addio. Un addio alla loro normalità e a quello che fino ad ora è stato il loro rapporto.  
Butta tutto per terra con malgarbo e, dopo un ultimo pianto – o almeno, si ripromette che è l'ultimo –, si addormenta di botto sopra alle coperte.

*

Kurt viene svegliato troppo presto da un bussare troppo insistente – eppure in qualche modo anche timido – alla porta della propria stanza.  
“Kurt?”  
La voce di Blaine è un mix di emozioni incredibili. Persino da assonnato e rimbambito Kurt riesce a distinguere eccitazione, paura, rabbia, tristezza e titubanza.  
Si strofina gli occhi e osserva la sveglia futuristica sul comodino. Sono solo le otto. Non ha dormito che cinque ore e mezzo.  
“Un secondo!” strilla rauco. Dopo una veloce capatina in bagno e un cambio di vestiti – ancora non riesce a credere di essersi addormentato vestito – apre finalmente la porta a Blaine.  
Ed eccolo lì. Non che si aspettasse di trovarlo cambiato dopo poco più di un giorno, ma vederlo identico a sempre gli fa comunque uno strano effetto.  
Un po' più triste e con delle occhiaie notevoli, tutto qui.  
“Salotto,” bofonchia Kurt, sorpassandolo senza guardarlo negli occhi. Sente dietro di sé i passi rapidi di Blaine, che gli stanno dietro senza sforzo, e prima che se ne renda conto sono tutti e due seduti sul divano. Ai capi opposti, nonostante tutto il corpo di Blaine sembri protendersi verso di lui.  
“Allora,” esordisce Blaine. Continua a dondolarsi sul posto: Kurt lo trova irritante.  
“Allora cosa?” replica seccamente. Blaine sembra preso in contropiede dal suo atteggiamento bellicoso.  
“Volevo sapere se hai preso una decisione,” prosegue cauto, misurando le parole una ad una. Kurt prova a non essere troppo aggressivo, ma dubita di riuscire nel tentativo.  
“Certo. Un giorno è stato più che sufficiente,” sbotta, sarcastico. Sarcasmo che, evidentemente, a Blaine sfugge, dato che i suoi occhi si illuminano.  
“Davvero?” chiede, la speranza diffusa in tutta la sua espressione. Kurt si sente un verme per averlo illuso, anche se solo per un istante.  
“No, Blaine,” sospira, ora molto più calmo. “Non è una decisione che si può prendere in un giorno. E prima ancora di prendere una decisione, dovrei riuscire a perdonarti. E prima ancora, a crederti...”  
“Oh.”  
Blaine china il capo, sconfitto. Non c'è traccia in lui della spavalderia e dell'arroganza che hanno caratterizzato la sua personalità e il suo modo di trattare Kurt fin dall'inizio. Sembra solo un ragazzo innamorato e triste.  
Per quanto a Kurt risulti ancora impossibile l'idea che sia innamorato di lui, ovviamente.  
“Mi dispiace. Vorrei... vorrei potermi aprire il cervello e il cuore e farti vedere cosa c'è dentro.”  
Kurt storce il naso. “Che schifo.”  
Blaine arrossisce all'improvviso, e non per l'imbarazzo. Nemmeno per un infarto, come ha creduto Kurt all'inizio, e nemmeno perché gli è andato qualcosa di traverso. Blaine è rosso in volto per lo sforzo di non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Non in quel senso,” spiega, concedendosi una risatina bassa e roca. Il suono fa venire la pelle d'oca a Kurt, che si stringe nelle spalle e sorride tristemente.  
“Lo so.”  
L'atmosfera si fa di nuovo tesa e dolorosa.  
“Mi dispiace davvero, sai,” riprende Blaine.  
Se non è sincero è un attore da oscar.  
“E ti amo davvero. Nel caso avessi avuto bisogno di ulteriore certezza, direi che l'ho avuta fra l'altra sera e ieri...”  
Kurt si morde un labbro. Come può non credergli? Perché deve essere così sospettoso, così diffidente?  
Ah, già. Perché l'ho beccato a esplorare la cavità orale del mio peggior nemico.  
“Non so cosa dirti, se non che mi serve del tempo. Più tempo.”  
Tanto tempo.  
“Io...”  
Blaine apre e chiude la bocca, boccheggiante come un pesce. Si osserva le mani e poi ridacchia, grattandosi il retro della nuca.  
“So di non averne il diritto, ma posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Kurt ci pensa per un attimo. Brutale? Gentile? O un mix dei due?  
“Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi,” decide infine. “Ma non è detto che io ti risponda.”  
Blaine annuisce. “C'è... C'è una qualche possibilità che t-tu... beh, sai... che tu possa provare qualcosa per.... beh, per me? Perché a questo punto mi sento come se stessi combattendo a nome dell'aria fritta.”  
Kurt inarca le sopracciglia.  
“Non fraintendermi!” si affretta a sottolineare Blaine, le mani davanti a sé come uno scudo dall'occhiata fredda del coinquilino. “Supplicherei per il tuo perdono e per la tua comprensione anche se non ci portasse ad altro che a tornare amici. Perché eravamo amici, Kurt, che lo ammettessimo o no.”  
Kurt annuisce. Sanno già di volersi bene. Il punto è un altro.  
“Quando dico di dover prendere una decisione, secondo te a cosa mi riferisco?” gli chiede con un sorrisetto furbo e allusivo.  
“Devi decidere se perdonarmi o meno?” tenta Blaine.  
“No.” Kurt scuote il capo con decisione. “Assolutamente no. Il perdono viene da sé, non si può decidere di perdonare qualcuno. Deve essere spontaneo. Diciamo che mi riferisco a...”  
Ecco, è il momento. Rivelare di provare qualcosa per lui da Dio sa quanto, scoprirsi, rendersi vulnerabili. Non è mai stato il suo forte.  
“Mi riferisco a... a un futuro felice. A un lieto fine, ecco. A tutto tondo, non solo amicizia. Sempre che tu sia ancora disponibile quando io sarò pronto, naturalmente...”  
“Ti aspetterò,” lo interrompe Blaine con veemenza. Mandando al diavolo la distanza, si alza e si inginocchia ai piedi di Kurt. Gli afferra entrambe le mani e le stringe forte, opponendosi alla debole resistenza che le dita esercitano contro i suoi palmi.  
“Non importa quanto ci metterai, Kurt, davvero. Ho finito di fare il coglione. Ho fatto una cazzata, voglio rimediare e non importa quale sarà il prezzo da pagare o il tempo da aspettare. Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, soprattutto considerando che...”  
Kurt, che ha smesso di opporsi al suo tocco, sorride al suo imbarazzo.  
“Considerando che cosa?” lo provoca. Blaine non si lascia intimidire, stavolta.  
“Soprattutto considerando che anche tu provi qualcosa per me e che ora so con certezza che potremmo essere molto, molto felici,” ribatte. Stavolta anche lui sorride.  
Forse la rivelazione di Kurt lo ha fatto sentire meno esposto.  
“Sono ancora incazzato a morte con te, non ti illudere,” gli ricorda Kurt severo. Blaine lascia andare le sue mani e si mette in piedi, osservandolo dall'alto con una postura e un'espressione molto più leggere e disinvolte rispetto a pochi minuti prima.  
“Sì, ma provi qualcosa per me. Kurt Hummel prova qualcosa per me, gente! Sono un uomo molto, molto fortunato!” esclama a voce troppo alta, facendo sobbalzare il gatto dal terrazzo.  
“Non tirare troppo la corda,” lo avverte Kurt, ma sente già l'ilarità farsi largo in lui, traditrice, costringendolo a sorridere e a far sorridere Blaine per il piccolo risultato ottenuto.  
Tornare alla NYADA è difficile, soprattutto perché Kurt farebbe qualsiasi cosa per evitare di vedere Dylan. E non perché ha paura di lui: ha paura di se stesso. Ha paura di prenderlo a calci nelle palle dall'atrio fino al teatro più in fondo dell'intera struttura.  
Eppure, non appena si siede in prima fila per la lezione di canto, nota che Dylan non c'è.  
“È inutile che ti guardi intorno, Hummel,” sbotta Frank Boyle, l'unico amico di Dylan in tutta la NYADA. L'unico in grado di sopportarlo, probabilmente. “Non tornerà tanto presto.”  
Kurt alza le sopracciglia, imitato da Lara e Asia – alla quale Lara ha fornito una versione sommaria dei fatti.  
“Che cosa intendi?” domanda al compagno, che emette un versetto indignato e gli scocca un'occhiataccia.  
“Sai benissimo cosa intendo. Sai di aver vinto.”  
Kurt è sempre più perplesso. I compagni di corso iniziano a voltarsi verso di loro e a origliare la conversazione.  
“Tutto quello che so,” replica, la voce tremante di rabbia. “È che ha baciato il mio coinquilino. Tutto qui.”  
“Già,” sbotta Frank. “Perché infatti non l'avevi capito che Dylan aveva una cotta pazzesca per quel Blaine, vero? Certo. Come no.”  
“Guarda che non ne sapeva nulla,” si intromette Lara, rossa in volto per lo sforzo di schierarsi dalla parte di qualcuno. Di solito è completamente neutrale.  
“Non so cosa dirvi,” sospira infine Frank, alzando le mani a mezz'aria con fare rassegnato. “So solo che due sere fa si è presentato da me ubriaco fradicio e che continuava a ripetere 'ha vinto, vince sempre lui'. Dice che lo sapevi e che lo hai fatto apposta, che hai fatto sì che Blaine lo facesse innamorare di lui solo per poi prenderti la rivincita per la questione di tuo padre.”  
Kurt fatica a seguire il filo del discorso. È tutto così contorto e astratto.  
“Cioè, secondo Dylan io avrei detto a Blaine di far colpo su di lui e di spezzargli il cuore per... vendetta?”  
Il pensiero quasi lo fa ridere. È talmente poco 'Kurt' che solo uno come Dylan, che non si è mai preso il disturbo di conoscerlo, potrebbe pensarlo.  
“A quanto pare,” borbotta Frank dubbioso, forse iniziando a capire quanto pazza e assurda sia come teoria.  
“Che cosa ridicola!” esclama infatti Asia.  
“Kurt non lo farebbe mai,” aggiunge con veemenza Lara, gli occhi stretti e minacciosi.  
Kurt sorride alle amiche e fa loro cenno di lasciar perdere.  
“Se lo senti, di' a Dylan che è pazzo, che vede complotti ovunque e che per quanto mi riguarda questa non è affatto una vittoria,” elenca a Frank, che lo osserva con stupore. “Ah! E aggiungi anche che sarebbe ora di finirla con quest'assurda rivalità.”  
L'arrivo della professoressa tronca il discorso di netto, e Frank non può fare altro che sussurrargli un 'Okay, glielo dirò' nell'orecchio.  
Kurt ascolta la lezione solo con una parte del cervello, mentre l'altra è impegnata a creare e a disfare possibili scenari.  
Con un piccolo sospiro, si rende conto che la sua esistenza è un casino e che la sua vita sentimentale sembra quella dell'eroina di una soap-opera.

Capitolo XX – Thanks for the run

 

Kurt non dice a nessuno dei suoi amici e parenti in Ohio della situazione con Blaine. Ha pensato di raccontarlo a Rachel, ma dopo aver raccolto il coraggio per chiamarla, l'amica non ha risposto. Lo ha preso come un segno del destino e ha deciso di lasciare perdere.  
È passata una settimana dalla chiacchierata con Blaine e dalla sua ammissione. E non è cambiato granché.  
Gli scherzi non sono ripresi, ma la loro assenza per la prima volta non è fastidiosa. A questo punto – essendo con Blaine in rapporti più o meno buoni – Kurt crede che entrambi abbiano cessato di mettere il bicchiere di farina sulla porta non perché ci sia troppa tensione, ma perché ritengono di aver superato quella fase di odio-amore che ha accompagnato le loro interazioni nei primi mesi.  
Forse stanno crescendo.  
La tensione fra loro due, nell'ultima settimana, è andata alleggerendosi, pur rimanendo consistentemente viva e pronta a farli scattare entrambi. Blaine tenta in tutti i modi di far ridere Kurt, di farsi perdonare. Continua a fargli piccoli favori – come fargli trovare il caffè pronto e caldo, e non al ginseng – e sembra quasi che lo corteggi, a volte.  
“Stamattina stai benissimo,” si complimenta un giorno. Kurt, che non è abituato ad essere vezzeggiato e che trova il tutto un po' ridicolo e non necessario, si limita ad arrossire e a volare verso la NYADA.  
Va avanti così fino al lunedì successivo, quando – dopo un week-end imbarazzante passato a ignorare Blaine – Kurt torna al college con un peso nello stomaco.  
È da quando è iniziato tutto che ha iniziato ad andare a piedi e ad evitare metropolitana e taxi. Camminare gli fa bene, lo aiuta a ragione e beh, gli rassoda le chiappe.  
È riuscito a perdonare Blaine. Anche a credergli, se è per questo, ma c'è ancora qualcosa che lo trattiene dal correre fra le sue braccia e vivere per sempre felice e contento al suo fianco – che è quello che immagina accadrà quando avrà finalmente preso una decisione.  
Forse gli manca semplicemente il coraggio. Abbandonare ogni riserva e gettarsi a capofitto in una relazione non è mai stato il suo forte, persino il suo ex aveva dovuto corteggiarlo per settimane e settimane prima che si decidesse a concedergli un semplice bacio sulle labbra.  
Kurt non sa cosa gli manchi. Non sa perché non riesca ad ammettere che sì, anche lui è innamorato, e anche lui vorrebbe molto più di una semplice amicizia.  
Kurt sospira. Vorrebbe tanto ricevere un segnale, qualsiasi cosa.  
L'arrivo alla NYADA è segnato dalla misteriosa assenza sia di Lara che di Asia, che di solito lo aspettano lì davanti per passeggiare qualche minuto e prendere l'ultimo caffè prima delle lezioni. Kurt si acciglia e fa per entrare nell'edificio, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo blocca.  
“Hummel.”  
Kurt si volta di scatto e se fosse stato un gatto, in quel momento avrebbe avuto i peli ritti e le labbra tese a scoprire i denti in un sibilo minaccioso. Dylan.  
“Richardson,” lo saluta freddamente. “Vedo che hai deciso di tornare.”  
Dylan annuisce e solo allora Kurt nota che non solo è uno straccio, ma che sembra anche meno bellicoso del solito, se non addirittura amichevole. Non riesce a non rilassarsi: non può prendersela con chi ha intenzioni all'apparenza pacifiche.  
“Già,” conferma Richardson con un sorrisetto strano. “Non potevo più perdere le lezioni. Ma prima dovevo parlare con te.”  
“Quindi hai deciso di rimanere e proseguire gli studi?” si informa Kurt con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Dylan sbuffa. “Ma certo,” sbotta. “Anche se mi credete tutti un idiota, ho fiducia nel mio talento e intendo coltivarlo.”  
Kurt scende di un gradino e lo squadra con un'occhiata altezzosa.  
“Forse non ne hai abbastanza,” replica. “O non sentiresti il bisogno di affondare gli altri per metterti sotto ai riflettori al loro posto.”  
Dylan annuisce. “È proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare,” conferma. Il suo tono sembra quasi... umile? Apologetico? Kurt non lo capisce bene, ma la sua ira nei confronti del rivale va scemando di secondo in secondo. Non è il compagno che conosce dall'inizio dell'anno, quello sempre teso e scorbutico. È solo un ragazzo. E sembra anche abbastanza depresso, a giudicare dallo stato della sua pelle pallida e piena di macchie rosse e dalla luce di sconfitta nei suoi occhi.  
“Ti ascolto.”  
Dylan saltella da un piede all'altro ed evita di guardarlo in faccia.  
“Volevo dirti che... ho deciso di accettare la tua offerta. Sempre che tu l'abbia detto davvero, è chiaro, non mi fido granché di Frank...”  
“Frank non ha mentito,” si intromette Kurt, stupito. Non si fida nemmeno di Frank?  
Cosa è successo a questo ragazzo che lo ha reso tanto diffidente e arrabbiato col mondo?  
“È vero,” riprende. “Sono disposto a mettere da parte tutto se lo fai anche tu.”  
Le labbra di Dylan si incurvano in un sorriso titubante. “Sono disposto anche io.”  
In tutta onestà, Kurt non se lo aspettava. Ma questo non gli impedirà di raccogliere l'offerta di pace: la sua vita è già abbastanza incasinata per potersi permettere di rifiutarne una.  
Gli tende la mano e Dylan la afferra in fretta e senza esitazioni. Dopo una breve, onesta stretta, i due si sorridono e vanno in direzioni opposte. Dylan va verso una caffetteria, e Kurt entra dentro alla NYADA col cuore un po' più leggero, pronto a scoprire perché le sue due amiche gli hanno tirato bidone senza neppure avvertirlo.  
Non appena spinge il portone d'ingresso, un suono che rimbomba per l'atrio gli percorre la spina dorsale e gli dà una scarica elettrica da diecimila watts.  
Una risata. Una risata femminile.  
Kurt volge lo sguardo verso il gabbiotto e lì vede l'incredibile. Asia e la signorina Hover. Che ridono, in compagnia di un'altra ragazza. E continua ad avere la sensazione di sognare, perché non è possibile che sia lì. Non adesso. Che sta succedendo...?  
“Kurt!”  
Oh, sì, è lei. Dovrebbe andare a salutarla, abbracciarla, comportarsi da essere umano civile. Lo farebbe volentieri, se riuscisse a muoversi e a superare lo shock.  
Ma è quando la sua migliore amica si avvicina a lui di qualche passo e gli mostra con fierezza l'espressione più felice che Kurt le abbia mai visto dipinta sul volto che la consapevolezza lo assale con la forza di un tir.  
“R-Rachel?”  
Rachel annuisce e davvero, il suo sorriso non potrebbe diventare più ampio nemmeno se lo stirassero. Sembra un miraggio, tanto brilla di felicità.  
Ha in mano – nota Kurt con la coda dell'occhio – un modulo di iscrizione alla NYADA, lo stesso che ha firmato lui mesi e mesi prima, e un altro foglio che apparentemente contiene un elenco dettagliato del programma svolto nel primo semestre.  
“Rachel?” chiede Kurt di nuovo, come per essere sicuro al cento per cento. Lei sorride e annuisce di nuovo.  
Da lontano, vede Asia che si gode la riunione affettiva con un'espressione furba sul volto e una misteriosa traccia di tristezza, per la quale si informerà più tardi.  
E poi tutto esplode e c'è confusione, e ci sono le braccia di Rachel intorno al suo corpo e lui sta stringendo la sua migliore amica come se avesse paura di vederla sparire da un momento all'altro.  
“Oh mio Dio,” continua a ripetere. “Rimani, vero? Non te ne vai? E come è possibile? E Finn?”  
Rachel ride – e mai risata fu più cristallina e sincera – e lo lascia andare, una mano sul petto e una sulla bocca dello stomaco.  
“Calmati!” esclama fra i singhiozzi. “Finn è con me. Ha trovato su internet lavoro come insegnante di educazione fisica in una scuola elementare. Ha partecipato a un concorso e ha vinto!” spiega con un fremito nella voce che sa di gioia e, Kurt se ne accorge immediatamente, di orgoglio verso il marito.  
Kurt non riesce a chiudere la bocca.  
“Da quando tempo lo stava programmando?”  
“Da settimane, pare. Ha studiato di nascosto, sai? Ha anche preso accordi per un appartamento, assieme a tuo padre e a Carole... E considerando che i miei mi passano una quota mensile per il college, ora che ho deciso di riprendere gli studi, potremo vivere bene. Oh, devi vedere il nostro appartamento, Kurt! E devi darmi una mano a decorarlo...” Rachel si perde nei propri pensieri e inizia a blaterare, ma l'amico la ferma subito.  
“Aspetta,” la blocca. “Quindi tu ti sei trasferita? Ma... come è possibile?”  
Rachel scrolla le spalle e indica la segreteria. “Una settimana fa mi hanno chiamato per chiedermi se ero ancora impossibilitata a frequentare. Ho detto che non era cambiato niente, ma poi l'ho detto a Finn e lui mi ha costretta a richiamarli e a dire loro che accettavo... Sono stata fortunata, non avevano ancora chiamato il secondo in lista.”  
“Ma... come?”  
Kurt aggrotta la fronte, perplesso. Cosa significa? Dylan non ha rinunciato. Non ci sono posti liberi.  
“Posso spiegartelo io, Kurt,” spiega Asia con voce dolce. Kurt sobbalza. Si era dimenticato della sua presenza. Asia cammina verso di lui con un sorriso un po' triste e quando gli porge un bigliettino ripiegato due volte e vergato da una grafia tonda e infantile, finalmente inizia a capire. A capire davvero.  
“Non ci credo...” esala, a metà fra l'estasi e una nota di amarezza.  
Ma Asia annuisce e si asciuga gli angoli degli occhi con un gesto nervoso.  
“Sono felice per lei, davvero,” mormora con voce rotta. “Però mi mancherà.”  
Kurt deglutisce il groppo in gola e Rachel gli stringe una mano con fare comprensivo.  
“Sta seguendo i suoi sogni,” afferma Kurt con convinzione, facendo sorridere e annuire Asia. “Non potrei essere più orgoglioso e felice.”  
“Voglio proprio conoscere questa ragazza,” si intromette Rachel un po' esitante, ma incapace di contenersi quando preda di un entusiasmo tanto forte.  
Asia ghigna. “Oh, ti avrebbe dato del filo da torcere. È brava, molto brava. Solo che non faceva per lei.”  
Kurt alterna lo sguardo fra le sue due amiche, confuso. “L'hai già sentita cantare?” chiede ad Asia, indicando Rachel col pollice. “Cioè, ti sei già messa in mostra?” aggiunge, stavolta a Rachel stessa, a metà fra l'esasperazione e l'ilarità.  
L'amica si stringe nelle spalle. “Volevo provare uno dei teatri della NYADA. Ottima, ottima acustica.”  
Kurt scoppia a ridere e la abbraccia un'ultima volta.  
“Andiamo a lezione, così mi spieghi bene che esami di recupero devi sostenere. Potrei darti una mano, sai?”  
Si sente come se l'avesse investito un treno, eppure è una delle sensazioni più meravigliose che abbia mai provato.  
“Non leggi il biglietto di Lara?” chiede Asia curiosa. Kurt se n'è quasi dimenticato, preso dalla foga del momento e dalla miriade di sensazioni.  
Allontanandosi un po' per ottenere un po' di privacy, dispiega finalmente il bigliettino ripiegato con cura. E gli si mozza il fiato in gola, nonostante la brevità della missiva.

Da Lara a Kurt

Ora tocca a te. Coraggio.

“Kurt? Kurt, allora, vieni?”  
Kurt alza lo sguardo sconvolto sulle due ragazze che lo chiamano e lo osservano con sguardi straniti.  
“I-Io...” balbetta. Asia alza un sopracciglio.  
Kurt china il capo e pensa, frenetico. Lara sta seguendo il suo sogno. Gli ha raccomandato di seguire anche il suo, per quanto 'sogno' possa essere considerato. Ha avuto il coraggio di farlo. E con quel messaggio, senza rendersene conto, ha instillato coraggio anche in lui.  
D'un tratto tutto sembra diverso e semplice. Ogni ostacolo appare privo di rilevanza e ogni problema pieno di possibili soluzioni.  
Alza lo sguardo e si ritrova davanti quello preoccupato della sua migliore amica. La sua migliore amica, che è lì e non ha intenzione di andarsene.  
Perché tutto a un tratto la sua vita non gli sembra più così incasinata?  
Qual è, in fondo, il suo problema più grande? Blaine. E perché lo considera un problema?  
Blaine è innamorato di lui. A questo punto può anche smettere di fingere di non crederci. E lui... beh, lui è innamorato di Blaine. Cosa è che gli impedisce di stare assieme? Kurt, nient'altro che Kurt. E le sue stupide paure insensate.  
“Kurt, stai bene? Che c'è scritto?”  
“Io... devo andare. Ci vediamo dopo.”  
Rachel prova a protestare, ma Kurt scappa via correndo prima che possa aggiungere una sola parola. Avrà tutto il tempo per lei, dopo.  
Perché gli manca una sola cosa, per essere felice. Ma non ha intenzione di lasciarsela sfuggire, stavolta.

*

Correre non è mai stato meno pesante e meno faticoso, per Kurt. È come se la folla sui marciapiedi di New York si aprisse come il Mar Rosso al suo passaggio, come se capisse che ha fretta. Nei momenti di irrazionalità peggiori, Kurt teme da morire di tornare a casa e trovare Blaine abbarbicato a Dylan o a qualche mostruoso sconosciuto senza volto. Come se poche ore potrebbero aver cambiato radicalmente la sua situazione sentimentale.  
Fate largo! Ho un fidanzato da accaparrarmi. Sono innamorato!  
Gli squilla il cellulare e lo tira fuori dalla tasca senza smettere di correre. Se si tira a un palo, pazienza.

 

Da: Finn

Ciao, bello! Rachel te l'ha detto? Mi dici dove trovare un buon fast-food?

Kurt ridacchia da solo e rimette l'iPhone in tasca. Urta un uomo di mezza età che fa jogging e che non perde nemmeno tempo a insultarlo. Gli chiede scusa frettolosamente e riprende a correre alla velocità della luce verso l'appartamento. Spera solo di non trovarlo vuoto.  
Appena usciti dal portone principale ci sono i soliti due simpatici vecchini, che visto l'ultimo episodio si scansano in fretta e si scambiano occhiate preoccupate. Ma Kurt è troppo di buonumore per ignorare i due gioviali signori.  
“Buongiorno!” strilla al loro indirizzo a pieni polmoni, facendoli spaventare ancora di più.  
Quando si è di umore così meraviglioso la vita è troppo breve per perderla dentro a un ascensore, così Kurt prende le scale e inizia a saltarle a due gradini per volta. Inciampa un paio di volte, ma non ci fa caso.  
Spalancare la porta e fiondarsi dentro è un unico, fluido gesto che lo porta a beccarsi un certo bicchiere di farina in piena testa.  
Proprio oggi doveva decidere di ripristinare lo scherzo?  
“Maledizione! Porca, porca vacca...”  
Mentre si scrolla la farina dai capelli, Kurt nota il silenzio nell'appartamento.  
“Blaine?” chiama ad alta voce. Nessuna risposta. Comincia a pensare di aver sbagliato la tempistica, che Blaine non sia in casa e che gli toccherà aspettarlo. E lasciar scemare tutto l'entusiasmo, la carica e la sicurezza che gli ha trasmesso il semplice bigliettino di Lara. Si butta sul divano a peso morto.  
Che fregatura...  
Ma poi una porta cigola e Blaine esce da camera sua, con addosso solo una maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini, chiaramente appena svegliatosi, a giudicare dall'aria assonnata e dai ricci spettinati. Non appena lo vede spalanca gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno.  
“Kurt, che ci fai qui? Va tutto bene?”  
Kurt prende un grosso respiro. Si ricorda di quando suo padre gli ha insegnato a guidare, mentre lui si rifiutava di dare l'esame finale. Non si sentiva pronto.  
Burt gli aveva detto con tono serio: “È ora o mai più, Kurt.”  
Perché giustamente non voleva pagare un'altra volta le rate solo per via di un po' di insicurezza.  
Questa è uno di quei momenti. Uno di quelli in cui l'insicurezza va lasciata sulla cornice della porta assieme al bicchiere di farina. Uno di quelli in cui un attimo di esitazione può rovinare tutto.  
E siccome Kurt è stufo di rovinare tutto o di lasciare che gli altri lo rovinino, si alza dal divano e con due falcate raggiunte Blaine, che lo osserva con perplessità.  
Ora o mai più.  
E poi lo bacia. Una mano va ad accarezzargli una guancia e l'altra si posa sul suo bicipite scoperto. Blaine sa di dentifricio e di pelle. Ci fa a malapena caso, perché sente le sue labbra muoversi contro le sue e sta rispondendo al bacio e non c'è voluto altro che quello per far sembrare che tutto stia finalmente andando al posto giusto.  
Col suo ex non ha mai avuto un bacio così. Non è mai stato perfetto, non ha mai urlato così tanto 'giusto' ad ogni nuovo sfregarsi delle loro labbra.  
E forse non è perfetto neanche questo. Forse Blaine sta stringendo troppo la sua maglietta firmata e la sta stropicciando, forse entrambi si stanno divertendo un po' troppo e sarebbe meglio aspettare ad approfondire quella parte della loro appena sbocciata – da non più di un minuto, in effetti – relazione, e sicuramente il modo in cui sta mordendo il labbro inferiore di Blaine non dev'essere interamente piacevole.  
Eppure eccoli lì, a gettarsi l'uno addosso all'altro senza riserve, dopo mesi e mesi di una corsa che sembrava senza fine e che ha raggiunto la migliore possibile delle destinazioni.  
Kurt si separa da Blaine senza timore e senza quella sensazione sgradevole del terminare un bacio. Hanno tempo, per baciarsi. Hanno tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Blaine appoggia la fronte contro la sua e sorride, i volti congestionati a pochi millimetri di distanza.  
“Cosa ti ha fatto decidere?” mormora Blaine dolcemente. Tanto dolce che se il miele potesse parlare, avrebbe quella voce. Kurt ride per l'idiozia e l'incoerenza dello scorrere dei propri pensieri.  
“Un'amica ha trovato il coraggio per prendere una decisione importante. Mi ha ispirato lei.”  
Blaine ride e gli bacia piano le labbra, solo in superficie, come se non riuscisse a credere di poterlo fare. Di avere il permesso.  
“Ricordami di mandarle un cesto regalo...”  
“Con della farina?”  
Blaine ride e gli fa il solletico. “Sì, con della farina e del caffè.”  
È una delle situazioni più intime che abbia mai vissuto. Gli sguardi incollati, la vicinanza fisica così estrema, i respiri mescolati e coordinati a livello inconscio.  
Blaine gli passa un dito sulla tempia, dove si è accumulata una lieve patina di sudore.  
“Hai corso?” gli domanda, un po' accigliato. Il sorriso di Kurt si amplia ancora di più.  
“Dalla NYADA a qui. Avevo fretta.”  
Altro bacio. Poi Blaine assume un'aria quasi colpevole.  
“Ti ho fatto fare una bella corsa.”  
“Non è la prima che mi fai fare,” sospira Kurt.  
Blaine china il capo il tanto che gli è consentito dalla vicinanza stretta. Le loro fronti non si staccano di un millimetro l'una dall'altra.  
“Scusa.”  
“No, smettila di scusarti. Grazie. Grazie per la corsa.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si fanno lucidi. Con un dito gli pulisce una ciocca di capelli dalla farina e poi, invece di baciarlo, lo abbraccia stretto.  
“Grazie a te.”  
È stata una corsa pazza.  
Bellissima.

 

 

Epilogo: Now? Now we live

 

Essere fidanzati col proprio coinquilino... beh, è una figata. Kurt sarebbe pronto a giurarlo.  
La sera che finalmente lui e Blaine si sono messi assieme, è stato un po' imbarazzante separarsi per andare a dormire in camere separate. Non che Kurt avrebbe dormito nel letto di Blaine, no, questo no. Non prima di aver cambiato le lenzuola e tolto i calzini arrotolati ai piedi del materasso, almeno.  
Una settimana dopo – e sette imbarazzati saluti al momento di andare a dormire – finalmente hanno capito che ne devono parlare.  
“Allora. Punto numero uno.”  
Kurt mostra a Blaine un grosso foglio che ha attaccato alla credenza nel salotto, ancora intonso, e pronto ad essere imbrattato col grosso pennarello tra le sue mani. Blaine inarca le sopracciglia, ma non dice niente, le guance incavate come se le stesse mordendo per impedirsi di ridere. Kurt scrive quello che ha appena detto sotto a un macro-titolo 'regole della convivenza', e sottolinea un paio di volte la parola 'regole'.  
“Primo punto all'ordine del giorno, allora. Gli scherzi.”  
“Cosa intendi?” chiede Blaine, incuriosito, sporgendosi dal divano.  
“Abbiamo intenzione di continuare?” chiarisce Kurt con un gesto vago della mano. Blaine si fa pensieroso e si accarezza il mento con una mano.  
“Non so,” replica infine, dubbioso. “Forse i più carini li possiamo tenere.”  
Kurt apre e chiude la bocca. Alla fine, concorda con lui. Non farsi scherzi gli ricorda troppo dei periodi di crisi.  
“Okay,” concorda, scrivendo 'solo i più carini' sulla lavagnetta. “Ma basta con la farina,” aggiunge. “La lavanderia è cara.”  
Blaine annuisce e si lascia scappare un risolino quando Kurt scrive a caratteri cubitali 'regola numero due: alimentazione'.  
“Sai che sembra che si parli di un PC, vero?”  
Kurt gli scocca un'occhiataccia e lo ignora. “Devi mangiare sano, Blaine, anche quando non ci sono.”  
“E perché mai?” si acciglia Blaine. Kurt rotea gli occhi.  
“Uhm, perché ti amo, e quindi voglio che tu viva il più a lungo possibile?” ironizza, evitando lo sguardo dell'altro. Le rughe sulla fronte di Blaine si distendono, l'espressione colma di malizia.  
“Ooh,” esclama, allusivo, facendosi aria con una mano. “Qualcuno mi ama. Qualcuno vuole che io viva a lungo.”  
Kurt arrossisce un po' sulle guance – gli volta le spalle per non farsi notare – ma dentro di sé sorride.  
“Sai che novità, geniaccio,” sbotta con finta irritazione, scrivendo 'Blaine si deve nutrire solo con quello che prepara Kurt' sulla lavagna.  
“Aw, vieni qui e dammi un bacio, mio bellissimo acidone.”  
“Non distrarmi, prima finiamo questo.”  
Cercando di ignorare le risatine puerili di Blaine, Kurt aggiunge all'elenco la terza regola: letti.  
“È chiaro,” inizia, spiegandosi ad ampi gesti. “Che non dormirò nel tuo letto fino a quando non avrò avuto la possibilità di pulirlo personalmente, mentre tu, invece, puoi già dormire nel mio.”  
Blaine annuisce e gli fa l'occhiolino. Kurt sbuffa: “Sii serio. Il punto è che... credo che dovremmo comunque dormire in letti separati, almeno per un po'. È già abbastanza strano vivere con uno col quale si sta da una settimana, meglio non tirare troppo la corda.”  
“Hai ragione,” concorda Blaine. “Però almeno sappiamo già di essere in grado di convivere. Insomma...”  
“Oh,” lo interrompe Kurt, sarcastico. “Hai ragione! Qual è stato, per te, il momento migliore della nostra convivenza, il più glorioso? Quando mi hai messo la crema pruriginosa nella crema lancôme – quella lancôme, Blaine, Dio – o quando hai preso un gatto e gli hai dato il mio nome?”  
Blaine stringe le palpebre, offeso. “Non tirare in ballo Kurtie-Pix,” sibila.  
“Il punto è,” lo ignora Kurt. “Che dobbiamo andarci cauti. Ci siamo fraintesi troppe volte...”  
“Già, ad esempio quando hai creduto che fosse stato mio padre a comprarmi il lavoro,” borbotta Blaine scontento, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Si può comprare, poi, un lavoro?” aggiunge sovrappensiero, rivolto a nessuno in particolare.  
“Ti ho già chiesto scusa, Blaine. Per quanto ancora dobbiamo parlarne? Dico solo che è strano, ecco...”  
“Ho vinto un concorso, Kurt! Me lo sono meritato!”  
Kurt gli scocca un'occhiataccia – per avvisarlo che quella conversazione è chiusa – e aggiunge la regola numero quattro.  
“Se hai finito di lagnarti, possiamo andare avanti. Regola numero quattro: alcol.”  
“Oh, andiamo,” geme Blaine, le braccia gettate stancamente lungo i braccioli del divano. “Credo che abbiamo chiarito anche quel punto: non sono un alcolizzato.”  
“Per non rischiare,” ringhia Kurt, indicando col pennarello il mobile dell'amplificatore. “Toglieremo da lì quei superalcolici. Che ne dici, eh?”  
Blaine si imbroncia, ma annuisce. “Va bene, mister Defying Gravity.”  
Kurt lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
“Regola numero cinque: mai più parlare della volta di Defying Gravity.”

*

Sei ore, mezza bottiglia di vodka e diverse crisi di riso, il foglio è finalmente pieno di tutte le regole che Kurt e Blaine hanno stabilito assieme. Ce ne sono di semplicemente assurde, alcune decise da solamente uno dei due, altre più serie e altre ancora di davvero idiote. 

 

Elenco regole:

1) Scherzi: verranno tenuti in vigore solo gli scherzi più particolari e carini. Niente farina. Pena in caso di infrazione: niente sesso per una settimana.  
2) Alimentazione: Blaine si deve nutrire solo con quello che prepara Kurt. Pena in caso di infrazione: latte, cereali integrali e nient'altro per dieci colazioni.  
3) Letti: separati fino a nuovo avviso. Blaine ha il permesso di accoccolarsi con Kurt sul suo letto anche per ore, ma senza addormentarsi. Blaine ha l'obbligo di bruciare le sue vecchie lenzuola. Pena in caso di infrazione: letti separati a vita.  
4) Alcol: il mobiletto/stereo verrà svuotato. Blaine e Kurt hanno il permesso di bere una volta alla settimana. Kurt ha il permesso di usare il vino per cucinare. Blaine non ha il permesso di usare l'alcol come scusa per comporre. Pena in caso di infrazione: un anno da astemi.  
5) Defying Gravity: l'episodio di Defying Gravity non è mai accaduto e mai più sarà nominato. Pena in caso di infrazione: Blaine perderà un testicolo.  
6) Kurt il Gatto: a Kurt il Gatto è vietato l'accesso negli appartamenti di Kurt. Blaine ha il diritto di coccolarlo e di affibbiargli nomi stupidi quanto gli pare. Entrambi sono da considerarsi padroni del suddetto felino, ma non padri. A Kurt è vietato l'uso dei calci e delle parole sgarbate per cacciarlo via. Il terrazzino sarà da utilizzare solo in casi di stretta emergenza.  
Pena in caso di infrazione: per Kurt, una settimana con Kurt il Gatto in camera. Per Blaine, una settimana senza Kurt il Gatto in camera.  
7) A Blaine è concesso di bere il caffè al ginseng.  
8) A Kurt è concesso di mangiare tutto il muesli che preferisce.  
9) I petti di pollo non sono tette finte.  
10) Ogni indumento, suppellettile o elemento di colore arancione sarà bandito dalla casa. Pena in caso di infrazione: all'indumento, suppellettile o oggetto sarà dato fuoco.  
11) A Kurt sarà permesso di passare l'intera giornata alla NYADA solo due volte al mese, e al ritorno dovrà coccolare Blaine per almeno un'ora e mezzo. Pena in caso di infrazione: otto ore di coccole per Blaine, da dividere nel tempo come lui preferisce.  
12) A Blaine non sarà permesso passare più di due notti di seguito alzato a comporre. Pena in caso di infrazione: sei lezioni di cucina.  
13) Per ogni anniversario, ricorrenza o compleanno, oltre a un regalo canonico – il cui prezzo non deve scendere sotto ai cinquanta dollari – Blaine regalerà a Kurt una canzone. Pena in caso di infrazione: una canzone d'amore alla settimana.  
14) Per ogni anniversario, ricorrenza o compleanno Kurt NON deve regalare a Blaine vestiti firmati dal discutibile gusto. Pena in caso di infrazione: regalo dei suddetti vestiti firmati ad associazioni di beneficenza.  
15) Burt Hummel è il capo. Burt Hummel è il boss. Le sue visite sono sacre, così come la sua parola, e bisogna sempre ascoltarlo. Pena in caso di infrazione: lo sguardo minaccioso di Burt.  
16) Gli amici di Blaine saranno conosciuti poco per volta, a piccole dosi e sempre in luoghi dotati di telecamera di sorveglianza.  
17) Kurt non dovrà più dire che Blaine è più bello di lui.  
18) Blaine non dovrà più dire che Kurt è più bello di lui.  
19) In seguito all'insensatezza delle due precedenti regole, Kurt e Blaine stabiliscono di comune accordo e ne fanno regola di affermare con convinzione di essere bellissimi in egual misura.  
20) La visione dei seguenti programmi è bandita dalla casa: Queer as folk (se non a letto), Project Runaway, Ultimate Survival, i documentari sui mammiferi, Titanic, Oprah, Extreme Makeover, Hell's Kitchen e Troy, che Kurt sbava troppo su Brad Pitt e non va bene.  
21) Rachel sarà invitata a cena di rado e sempre quando Blaine è fuori casa. Il primo incontro tra la sopracitata e Blaine avverrà in un luogo caotico e pieno di gente tra la quale confondersi in caso di codice rosso.  
22) Il pianoforte potrà essere usato solo per duetti fra Kurt e Blaine e MAI per duetti fra Kurt e Rachel o tra Kurt e chiunque altro.  
23) Kurt potrà mettere delle vere mensole in camera sua.  
24) Blaine si impegna a permettere a Kurt di gettare dieci dei suoi cravattini più vecchi e brutti.  
25) Quando Blaine dormirà fino a tardi, Kurt sarà autorizzato a svegliarlo con la Caramelldansen.  
26) La Caramelldansen potrà essere ballata solo in quei casi.  
27) Nel caso a Kurt non suoni la sveglia, Blaine è obbligato a svegliarlo dolcemente e con coccole.  
28) Blaine è obbligato ad amare Kurt ogni giorno.  
29) E viceversa.  
30) E entrambi sono obbligati a smetterla di fare i coglioni.

*

 

Kurt osserva il foglio appeso alla credenza, accoccolato tra le braccia di Blaine: è un miscuglio di frasi disordinate, clausole aggiunte mentre l'altro si versava da bere o andava in bagno e parole cancellate e ri-cancellate fino a bucare la superficie cartacea. Non ha mai visto niente di meno ordinato in tutta la sua vita.  
Gli piace.  
“Quiiiindi,” esordisce Blaine dopo qualche minuto di silenziose coccole sul divano. “La regola dei letti... ne siamo proprio sicuri?”  
Kurt gli scocca un'occhiataccia di sottecchi e borbotta sarcastico: “Din din din, nuovo record. Abbiamo appena finito di scriverle e già pensi di infrangerle?”  
Blaine infila la testa nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla e inizia a strofinargli addosso il naso, in un misero – Kurt se lo ripete fra sé e sé per convincersene – tentativo di sedurlo.  
“Cose terribili, Kurt,” annuncia Blaine con voce cavernosa, le guance di nuovo sospettosamente incavate. “Cose terribili accadranno quando ci alzeremo da questo divano. Credimi.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e tira di nascosto il telecomando al gatto, che avvicinandosi di sottecchi forse credeva di potersi acciambellare sul divano accanto a loro.  
“Cos'era quel tonfo?” chiede Blaine, alzando appena il capo con le sopracciglia corrugate.  
“Niente,” lo rassicura Kurt. “Dicevi? Cose terribili, no?”  
Il volto di Blaine torna rilassato e si posa di nuovo sul colletto della camicia firmata di Kurt.  
“Ah, già,” riprende, la voce distorta da uno sbadiglio improvviso. “Cose terribili. La fine del mondo.”  
Kurt sospira e gli accarezza i capelli, finalmente liberi dal gel – ci sono volute ore e una buona dose di complimenti gratuiti per far capire a Blaine che senza sta molto, molto meglio, e che in fondo il suo desiderio di far sparire il suo gel non è mai stato dettato dal dispetto, ma dal semplice buongusto – e si sforza di trovare una scusa per confermare la regola e dormire, per l'ennesima, agonizzante volta, in letti diversi.  
“Come possiamo far sopravvivere questa relazione se non abbiamo un briciolo di forza di volontà?” ansima, il fiato caldo di Blaine sul collo.  
“Non so,” replica questi con aria assente, portando una mano sul fianco di Kurt e iniziando ad accarezzarlo delicatamente. “Forse sarà questo a renderci invincibili.”  
Kurt intreccia le dita in uno dei riccioli scuri di Blaine e lo tira appena, ipnotizzato dall'elasticità e dalla morbidezza della ciocca.  
“Le regole...” geme un'ultima volta, combattuto, ma nonostante tutto proteso quasi a livello inconscio verso il calore corporeo che lo avvolge.  
“Le regole,” quasi ruggisce Blaine. “Parlano di letti. Nessuno qui ha parlato di divani.”  
Con uno strillo isterico, Kurt lascia che gli salti addosso e che lo ribalti fino a trovarsi sopra di lui. Continua a fare il ritroso per almeno cinque minuti, fino a quando la mano di Blaine non prova a insinuarsi sotto ai suoi pantaloni.  
Allora, e solo allora, lo afferra saldamente per le spalle e ribalta le loro posizioni.  
“No, no, Anderson,” gli soffia sulle labbra, un ghigno malizioso sulle labbra. “Qui sono io a fare le regole.”  
Blaine inarca le sopracciglia e spalanca la bocca fino a portarla alla forma tonda e perfetta di una 'o'.  
“Ohhhh.”

*

Appena tornato dalla NYADA, un'altra settimana dopo, Kurt getta la borsa sul divano e si avvia in cucina, morto di sete, e pronto a decidere cosa cucinare per cena.  
“Blaine!” urla. “Sono a casa!”  
“Guarda che la sento, la porta.”  
Kurt rotea gli occhi e ignora la voce acida proveniente dalla camera di Blaine – o la sua? O la loro? Non ne è più sicuro.  
“Come mai tanto amore?” strilla di nuovo, sistemando un filetto di baccalà su una casseruola bassa. La serratura della camera scatta e pochi secondi dopo Blaine fa il suo ingresso in cucina, i passi strascicati e l'espressione angosciata.  
“Ehi...” chiede Kurt, accigliato, lasciando perdere il baccalà e raggiungendolo in pochi passi. “Che succede?”  
Blaine deglutisce e si fissa le scarpe, pallido come un cencio.  
“Hai lasciato il cellulare a casa...” mormora.  
Kurt inarca le sopracciglia, perplesso, e si palpa le tasche.  
“Ah, sì, è vero,” borbotta. “Non me n'ero neanche accorto. E allora?”  
“E allora...” Blaine deglutisce e scuote appena la testa, come se fosse assediato da un pensiero molesto o se stesse scacciando una mosca. “E allora, chiede lui... e allora ha chiamato tuo padre.”  
Il volto di Kurt si apre subito in un sorriso luminoso.  
“Oh!” esclama. “Come sta?”  
L'occhiataccia di Blaine per un secondo gli fa pensare per il peggio, ma fortunatamente ogni suo timore viene subito messo a tacere.  
“Perché non mi hai detto di avergli detto che stiamo assieme?”  
Kurt aggrotta la fronte, pensieroso. Che suo padre sia di nuovo entrato in modalità papà-orso? L'ultima volta che ha avuto un fidanzato non è stato poi così male, in fondo. Gli ha solo... Oh.  
“Oh,” dà voce ai propri pensieri, finalmente in grado di capire la rabbia e il terrore di Blaine.  
“Già, oh,” ripete questi sarcastico.  
Kurt gli dà le spalle e riprende la preparazione della cena, ora di umore quasi ilare. Avrà minacciato la castrazione? O avrà optato per il classico, immortale 'Ho un fucile e non ho paura di usarlo'?  
“Non devi dare peso a quello che dice mio padre,” lo rassicura a cuor leggero. “È un po' burbero, ma in fondo ha un cuore d'oro. E non farebbe del male a una mosca.”  
Blaine si lascia cadere lungo il suo solito sgabello e si prende i ricci fra le dita.  
“Una mosca no, ma un fidanzato di suo figlio sì,” geme ad alta voce. “Sono depresso,” aggiunge.  
Kurt si asciuga le mani sul telo da cucina e si siede affianco a lui, strappandogli una mano dalla presa mortale delle ciocche disordinate per stringerla nella sua.  
“Davvero, Blaine.” Gli bacia le labbra imbronciate con tutta la tenerezza di cui è capace. “Non devi avere paura di lui. A meno che tu non intenda ferirmi...”  
“No, grazie. Già fatto, non ha funzionato.”  
“Il punto,” riprende Kurt con una risatina. “È che se è vero che mi ami, non devi temere niente. A lui piace spaventare i miei ragazzi, ma in realtà ha solo una fifa matta di ritrovarmi depresso e in lacrime sulla porta della nostra casa in Ohio...”  
Blaine, forse a livello inconscio, gli stringe un po' più forte la mano.  
“Non lo permetterei mai,” proclama solennemente. “Sai quanto sono pentito per come mi sono comportato...”  
“Sì, lo so. E dato che sono l'unico tenuto a saperlo, è tutto quello che conta. E ora baciami?”  
Blaine sorride, forse finalmente rassicurato, e si sporge per mordergli il labbro inferiore, segno che Kurt ha imparato a interpretare come premonitore di un bacio particolarmente intenso.  
Dopo essersi separati, qualche istante dopo, le loro fronti restano incollate. Altro aspetto peculiare dei loro baci, indice di momenti di vulnerabilità e tenerezza.  
“Kurt...” mormora Blaine sulle labbra del fidanzato. “È vero che tuo padre ha un fucile?”  
Appunto. 

*

“Blaine!” strilla forte Kurt nel tentativo di sovrastare il rumore della doccia proveniente dal bagno. “Dov'è la mia crema per le mani?”  
“L'ho buttata, non mi piaceva l'odore che ti lasciava!”  
Kurt grugnisce. Potrebbe almeno fingere di essere innocente.

*

“Blaine, ti presento Rachel. Rachel, lui è Blaine.”  
“Oh, Blaine! Ho sentito parlare così tanto di te! So che scrivi canzoni. Non è meraviglioso? Io le canto, pensa! E anche Kurt. Scommetto che hai già scritto un sacco di canzoni su di lui. Ma non preoccuparti: limitati a mostrarmele e lui non ne saprà mai niente. Anzi, sai cosa? Per il suo compleanno potremmo fargli una sorpresa! Tu scrivi e io canto! Oh, e lui non ne saprà mai niente...”  
Chiedendosi come accidenti Rachel speri che lui non ne sappia mai niente – dato che è lì proprio in quel momento e sta ascoltando tutto – Kurt afferra il cellulare, che ha appena emesso un bip distinto.  
Quando vede il mittente dell'SMS, aggrotta la fronte.  
Da: Blaine  
Salvami.

*

“Mi piace il tuo cravattino,” esordisce Blaine una sera di maggio, mentre entrambi si preparano per la grande festa di fine anno della NYADA. Ormai la 'camera di Blaine' è diventata la loro camera, ma tengono i vestiti in quella di Kurt, dove si stanno appunto cambiando.  
Kurt scoppia a ridere, così, su due piedi, scoccandogli un'occhiata furbesca.  
“Beh?” brontola Blaine, che odia sentirsi escluso, a quanto pare. “Cosa?”  
Kurt, senza una parola, si slaccia il cravattino e lo avvolge attorno al collo di Blaine, per poi annodarlo alla perfezione e aggiustare pieghe invisibili con cura.  
“È tuo,” esala alla fine, osservando il risultato con un sorriso dolce. Blaine ha l'aria sempre più confusa.  
“Eh?”  
“Sarebbe stato il tuo regalo di Natale. Ma allora la situazione non era proprio... adatta. Poi ho visto cosa mi avevi 'regalato' tu – simpatico, Blaine – e ho deciso di non dartelo. Ma è tuo, adesso. È diventato il mio preferito, col tempo.”  
Blaine sorride, ma dal modo in cui si dondola da un piede all'altro è chiaro che si sente in colpa per essere stato così antipatico per così tanto tempo.  
“Dovrò rimediare con un vero regalo, allora,” mormora, prima di avvicinarsi e baciarlo.  
“Grazie. È stupendo.”

*

È una serata importantissima. Dopo lungo soffrire – e dopo infinite torture perpetrate dalla bisbetica professoressa Chambers – stasera Kurt si esibirà alla NYADA come solista. Il suo pezzo è pronto, lui è pronto, ma siccome il karma è bastardo, tutto va male.  
Prima il gatto gli causa una specie di crisi allergica ed è costretto a rimandare i preparativi di una buona mezz'ora, poi Blaine gli rovescia addosso del succo di frutta e deve cambiarsi di nuovo, abbandonando i perfetti vestiti che aveva selezionato con cura con settimane e settimane di anticipo. Infine, mentre insulta Blaine, il gatto, l'universo e il concetto stesso di vita, si morde la lingua: per un attimo è il panico più assoluto. Non appena smette di sanguinare, e si accerta di non avere danni permanenti o che possano influire sulla sua performance, riprende a borbottare oscenità a chiunque gli si pari davanti al viso.  
“Senti, ti accompagno io. In macchina. Almeno farai prima,” propone Blaine titubante, le mani strette sul petto. Kurt quasi sente la puzza del suo senso di colpa.  
“Okay,” borbotta, agitato, afferrando il cappotto e le chiavi e quasi scappando dall'appartamento. Forse, andando in macchina, riuscirà a evitare il mostruoso ritardo nel quale incorrerebbe muovendosi a piedi o con la metropolitana.  
L'intero viaggio scorre nel silenzio più assoluto, inframezzato solo dagli sbuffi rabbiosi di Kurt, indirizzati verso il traffico opprimente di New York.  
Arrivano alla NYADA con un minuto esatto di anticipo, con gran sollievo di Kurt, che si sporge verso Blaine per salutarlo con un bacio.  
“Se mi cerchi tra il pubblico,” mugugna Blaine sulle sue labbra, forse anch'egli sollevato dalla ritrovata tranquillità di Kurt. “Sarò quello col bellissimo cravattino blu e argentato.”  
Kurt ridacchia, ora su di giri per l'adrenalina. “E io sarò quello con la parte da solista.”  
Blaine gli fa la linguaccia e lo osserva aprire e poi sbattere lo sportello del passeggero.  
Kurt si sporge verso il finestrino aperto per salutare Blaine un'ultima volta con la mano.  
“Grazie per la corsa!”  
Proprio mentre si volta per correre lungo l'ampia scalinata in marmo dell'ingresso, si paralizza e volta di nuovo la schiena. Ancora in macchina, Blaine ha la stessa espressione divertita e colta dallo shock del deja-vu.  
Si scambiano un sorriso che sa di complicità, di tenerezza, di affetto e, soprattutto, di 'so a cosa stai pensando'. Blaine rimette in moto, ridendo sonoramente, e Kurt riprende la sua scalata con un'espressione da idiota sulla faccia.  
“Grazie a te!” gli urla dietro Blaine.  
La vita è un casino, ma sa anche essere perfetta, in piccole frazioni di tempo insignificanti come quella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
